Growing Up
by Matty1
Summary: Paul remineces about his life kind of journal form in the begining. His Daughter joins him in the family business. OC? Features Randy, Batista, Edge, HHH, Cena and many others. Better than summary I promise!
1. My Little Girl

Hey everybody I have a major case of writer's block with my other stories. So what do I do start another one! Please read and review thanks!

Disclaimer I own no one except myself and Alex and maybe a few others but none of the wrestlers Vince them selves and significant others do.

Paul's Point of view

My perfect baby girl. She is beautiful always has been. She looks just like her mother, except shorter. That I wonder about I'm 6'4' and weigh about 265 – 270. Lisa her mother was about normal height 5'6 I think, But my daughter Alex. No tiny little thing but don't let that fool you. She defiantly makes up for her smallness in the personality department. Authority problems for one, not once can I remember that she didn't give me an earful when she didn't get her way but she never got away with it either. I've never laid a hand on that kid except a few swats on the butt. She'll argue that too, and if I did smack her a little too hard she wasn't the one suffering. Every time I spanked her I couldn't sleep because of the guilt.

 Oh and her does she have an attitude but then again so do I, can't blame a kid about genetics. Plus she grew up with all my coworkers and everyone at my bosses company. Has every single one of us wrapped around her little finger and she knows it too. Never get on that girl's bad side either. She's a mean little one reminds me of a little terrier dog. Once it gets that bit between it's teeth it doesn't let go. Plus she's so small you think she can't do much harm oh but believe me she can just like a little ankle biter. That's how she got her nickname holy terrier. She's a holy terror and a little terrier combined. I love my little girl but she's not little anymore although I wish she was. 

She's all grown up now and boy is she independent. Damn it but she is still my little girl I don't care what she says. It wasn't always great but she was always loved and never lacked in that department never will. I remember the first time I saw her.

Flashback

I was sitting at my house first day of summer vacation. It couldn't be more perfect I had the whole house to myself. My parents were out of town and my brother and sisters at camp. I was listening to the radio and playing video games pretty much being a normal fifteen year old guy. I was playing Super Mario brothers kicking Bowser's ass when someone knocked. I sighed and paused the game and turned down the music. Duke my dad's hunting dog looked up at me and yawned. "Worthless mutt, guard dog my ass!" I said getting up to answer the door. I saw a woman in her early forties. Thinking she was here for one of my parents I said. "My parents are out of town ma'am but if you want I can tell them you came by next time they called what's your name?" I asked politely. "My name is Louis and I am not her for your parents Paul. I am here to see you." She said. I was dumbfounded. "Are you going to ask me in or are you going to make me sit out here in this heat?" she asked. I shook my head

 "No uh come on in is their anything I could get you?" I asked. "Yes please a glass of iced tea would be nice if you had some." She said Again I nodded "I'll be right back." I said going to the kitchen to get her drink. When I came back a few minutes later there were two boxes sitting in my living room. "Thanks you." She said when I gave her the glass. "What are the boxes for?"  I asked. "You" She said.  "But I don't even know you what could you possibly have for me?" I asked. "Your daughter and her possessions and some things from my niece." She answered. "What? My daughter I don't have a daughter?" I said. "Is your name Paul Levesque?" she asked. I nodded. "I am Lisa's aunt she died while giving birth to your daughter." She said. With that she got up and walked out the door.

 I let her words sink in. Your daughter, Lisa Died.   I looked at the boxes and noticed one looked like a car seat. I lifted the blanket and saw a sleeping infant inside. She wore a little yellow dress frilly socks and shiny little shoes. She had a matching hat and pacifier in her mouth. I took the car seat and box up to my room. I stripped her down to her diaper and found that she was wet. "OK I thought I can do this, it's just changing a diaper" I thought out loud. I dug through the box and found a diaper and some wipes. I changed her diaper and put her in the middle of my bed with pillows surrounding her.

 I put the diapers and wipes besides my bed and looked through the box. I found a few more dresses and some other clothes. Another pacifier and some bottles, one can of powder which you make formula with, diaper rash cream, powder, and a shoe box. I put the clothes in an empty drawer in my dresser and the pacifier on the nightstand. I went downstairs and put the bottles and the can in a cupboard. I ran back upstairs and sat at my desk and opened the shoebox. It contained three manila envelopes numbered one, two, and three. I opened the first one and pulled out a  letter. 

Paul, 

By now you have seen my aunt and our daughter. Isn't she beautiful? I'm sorry I cannot be there with you but the doctors said there were too many complications and only one of us could live I chose her. I know your probably confused but when we made love one of the condoms didn't work because here I am writing to you about our daughter. In the second envelope are various letters and documents from the hospital and the address you send the forms to. I love you Paul please love our daughter for us she needs you now. I have to go it's time for the operation. 

Love always,

Lisa

I was crying. There were tears running down my cheeks and whimpering. 

I went through the other envelopes in a daze and filled out the forms and put them in the mailbox so they could be mailed. 

I looked at my baby girl. I already loved her. I had many problems to face that night first and most important naming her. I went through the baby books my mother had from when we were born. Made lists and soon the wastebasket was full. After many discarded possibilities and half the night it hit me. "Alexandria Lee Levesque." I whispered and your eyes opened slowly. You stared at me and fell back to sleep. "I love you baby girl." I said and fell asleep on the floor next to the bed.


	2. Shopping

Disclaimer I own no one except myself and Alex and maybe a few others but none of the wrestlers Vince them selves and significant others do.

Paul's POV

I woke up the next morning to sun shining directly in my eyes. I yawned and stretched, wincing at how stiff my back and neck were. I slowly sat up and looked at you. You were staring straight at me. "Hey baby girl." I whispered. You gurgled in response. "Well let's get ready. We have a lot of stuff to do today." I said standing and picking you up. 

 I got out a jumper and a pair of little shorts you diapers and wipes. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and some clean boxers and headed to the bathroom. I filled the tub and stripped you down. "Do I go in naked or not?" I asked myself out loud "Well I don't want to scar her for life so I'll leave them on." I got in the tub and held you to my chest. You splashed and gurgled covered in suds from the soap and were having the time of your life. I quickly washed up and rinsed us off. I wrapped you in a towel and one around my waist and put on my boxers. After drying you off and dressing you I threw on my clothes and went down stairs. "Hungry baby girl?" I asked as I made you a bottle

. You sucked it down greedily stopping only when I made you and to burp. Finally you were in the car seat and we were on our way to the store. I bought formula diapers wipes clothes and furniture. "Can the damn lines be any longer?" I asked myself and waited. "Sir? May I help you?" the old lady asked? I must have zoned out. "It's so nice of you to help out your parents by taking your little sister, and running a few errands for her." She said  "She's not my little sister, she's my daughter." I said. "Oh." Was all she said.  

I grabbed the bags and headed home beating the delivery guys by minutes. "Hey kid where you want it?" the guy asked. "Upstairs the third door on the left." I responded. He grunted and started unloading the stuff. You gurgled. "Hungry again?" I asked and grabbed a bottle. You refused it. "Umm you need a diaper change?" I asked checking. "Nope umm tired?" I asked picking you up. You stared at me and rested your head against my head, your hand fisted in my shirt. The men came down the stairs. "Shh." I said. The guys grunted and smirked slamming the door. I shook my head and went upstairs to put you to sleep. I put together your room. After an hour I checked on you.  When I found you sound asleep and curled on your side I knew I'd give my life for you. 

I went downstairs and made myself a sandwich and played Nintendo falling asleep. I woke up to the phone ringing  "Hello?" I asked "hey Paul. I was just calling to check up on you are you ok?" My mother asked. "Yes mom I was just sleeping." I said yawning. "Oh I see well sorry for waking you up sweetie love you bye." She said and hung up. I stretched and got up made a bottle and headed upstairs. I peeked into my room and saw you looking at me. "How do you always know it's me?" I asked picking you up and feeding you. After you finished I held you closely to my chest. "Want to see your room?" I asked walking you there. I opened the door and you snuggled closer. The crib, dresser, changing table, rocking chair, and decorations were all set up and in place. I went to put you in the crib but you held on to my shirt. I chuckled. "Ok sweetie, daddy won't put you down, you're my baby girl." I said rocking you.

 "What are we going to tell grandma and grandpa?" I asked myself out loud. I ran my thumb over your nose causing you to wrinkle it. I felt your hand grip my thumb and laughed. You put it in your mouth and gnawed. "Hey kiddo don't start beating me up already" I said trying to gently pull my thumb away and found I couldn't. "Baby girl I think I still have a little more strength than you" I said.  After awhile you fell asleep.  Making sure not to wake you I put you on my bed to sleep. I laid next to you wishing I could join you. Sighing I got up and went downstairs. Popping in a movie I ate some leftover Pizza from last night.  "Your dead, dumbass." I said to the naked girl running through the woods while Jason chased her. "Told ya." I mumbled when the camera zoomed in on a puddle of blood.

 Jumping when the  doorbell rang I quickly went to answer it. "Hi Paul." Jessica said slyly when I opened the door. "hey what are you doing here?" I asked. "Not much I was just at a friends and deceied to drop by." She said walking in. "So what are you up to?"  "Nothing just watching a movie." I replied. "Oh a scary movie I love scary movies." She said sitting on the couch next to where I was sitting. Shrugging I continued watching. During a murder scene she jumped and buried her face in my chest. "Hey what are you doing?" I demanded. "Just getting a little closer." She replied. "Your close enough as it is, why are you even here Jessica?" I asked angrily. "Paul you know I like you I just came here to act on it. You don't have to worry about Lisa what she doesn't know won't hurt her." She said "Lisa is dead you bitch. You don't even care and you were her supposed best friend. Get the fuck out of my house now." I said. "Paul you know you want me." She said. "No I don't" I said. "Fuck you then asshole." She yelled. "Shhh!" I said but then heard you beganinng to cry. "Now look what you did." I said running up the stairs. 

"Hey baby girl don't cry daddy's here." I said softly. "Paul… why the fuck is there a baby here?" Jessica said loudly causing you to start crying harder. Ignoring her I began softly singing to you.

 "Hush little baby don't you cry daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing. Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring don't shine. Daddy's gonna buy you a pie. If that pie isn't yummy. Daddy's gonna kiss you on the tummy. If that tummy kiss don't tickle. Daddy's gonna give you a nickel. If that nickel isn't enough. Daddy's gonna buy you a baby duck. If this doesn't put you to sleep daddy's gonna start counting sheep."

 "You have a kid?" Jessica asked. "Yeah her name is Alexandria Lee Levesque, and Lisa was her mother. Now go before you wake her up again." I said and she quickly left. "Baby girl she's gonna start trouble and that's one thing we don't need." I said placing you on my bed softly kissing you on the forehead. I sat there watching you sleep for what seemed like forever. I love you so much you have no clue. My baby girl I don't know if all parents feel like this with their kids, but damn it wasn't even funny how much I love you. No matter what you do or did terrior,  you will always be my little girl. 


	3. Telling Mom and Dad

Disclaimer: I own no one except myself and Alex and maybe a few others but none of the wrestlers Vince them selves and significant others do.

"Paul were home!" my mom called. "Oh shit" I thought, thanking god you were still asleep. I ran downstairs and greeted them. "Hey how are grandma, and grandpa?" I asked "Fine, they say hi and want you to go visit them during the summer like you used to when you were little." My dad said. "Mom, dad you guys look great, nice tans." I said "Paul did you get bad grades on you report card?' My mom asked. "Nope straight A's." I said grabbing it from the table and saw one of your bottles next to it and quickly grabbed it and handed her the paper. "I ah made dinner." I said. My dad grabbed his throat and made gagging noises. "Hey I got an A in food's class." I defended myself. "Set the table while we go change." My mom said. I quickly did the chore and ran upstairs. I opened the door and saw you staring at me. "Hey sweetie time to meet grandma and grandpa, ok?" I said You giggled in response. I changed you and put you in your new dress, then picked you up. "Ready baby cuz it's now or never." I said and took a deep breath. 

"Mom, dad there's someone I'd like you to meet." I said walking downstairs and into the kitchen. My mom gasped and my father had a questioning look. "Mom dad this is your granddaughter Alexandria Lee Levesque." I said holding my breath. Let's just say dinner was forgotten and the questioning began. After I explained everything to them, my mom sighed. "Christ Paul couldn't you have used a condom?" my dad demanded "I did ok? They don't always work." I said through clenched teeth. "I don't regret what happened and I'd never take it back." "Can I hold her." My mom asked. "Sure." I said handing you to her. She cooed and you giggled. "I'm proud of you Paul you made the right choice and kept her." My mom said pointedly looking at my dad. My dad only scowled and went upstairs. "He'll come around don't worry Paul he just wants what's best for your future." My mom said. "What's so intresting?" My mom asked you. You continued to stare at me. "Is that your daddy?" she asked you. You gurgled in response. "I'll take that as a yes." She said giving you a kiss and handing you back to me.

 "Shit I need to feed her." I said and frabbed a bottle from the fridge and heated it up. When I gave it to you, you didn't stop until it was gone. I took you upstairs and played with you. While you stuck every toy I gave you in your mouth and gnawed on it, I just sat back and watched you. After an hour I got everything ready to give you a bath. I went to put you in the tub but you clutched at my shirt. Sighing I stripped down to my boxers and got in the tub with you. After I put you down and you feel asleep instantly. A few minutes later my mom came in. "Paul need any help?" she asked then smiled. "I'll take that as a no. she said when she saw you sleeping. "Your really good with her Paul." I shrugged. "She's a good kid." I said proudly. "One thing though, shouldn't she be in her crib?" She asked. "No she's too little still." I said defensively. "Famous last words of a man who won't sleep alone for the next five years." She said laughing. Damn was she right. 


	4. First Love

Disclaimer: I own no one except myself and Alex and maybe a few others but none of the wrestlers Vince them selves and significant others do.

Paul's P.O.V. 

Seven Years Later

"Alexandria Lee Levesque!" I shouted knowing I wouldn't get any response. When she knew she was in trouble she stayed clear. "Goddamnnit." I muttered as I searched for my daughter. With that thought my heart swelled with pride, my daughter. God I love that holy terrier my little holy terrier. I shook my head, she's not getting off the hook this time no matter how much she tries. Nothing and I mean nothing was going to work not tears, pleading, yelling, or her deadly looks were saving her this time. I can't believe she said that to her teacher, no more babysitting for Steve, hell any of the guys. "Alex, I know you're here somewhere so get your ass over here right now." I threatened. I checked every room, closet, corner, cupboard, and cranny this house could possibly have. I even checked in her place in the attic I found her in last week when she broke a window while playing baseball with her friends. I walked outside and heard a squriell angrily chattering at something. I was checking the shed when I heard a muffled sneeze. I continued looking in the shed then casually walked up to the tree she was hiding in. "Alex, please come down here." I said calmly. I heard her scramble up higher. "ALEX!" I said through clenched teeth. "Daddy please no I didn't do anything, I swear please daddy she started it." I heard her say. "Come down here so we can talk about this." I demanded. "No, I'm never coming down all your going to do is beat me when I didn't do nothing wrong." She said. "Alex I'm warning you if I have to come up there you're going to get it." I said. No response.  I started climbing the ancient oak. When I saw her huddled in the nook of two branches my heart squeezed painfully. Her eyes were red and puffy full of years that hadn't yet fallen. There was also fear, real fear something I never seen in her eyes that I had caused. "Baby come here." I said as I held out my arms to her. "No!" she said defiantly and scrambled up higher where the branches started getting dangerously thin. I followed her and grabbed her waist and threw her over my shoulder. I climbed down and stalked into the house and up to her room. The whole way up she just laid there still but when she saw her room and me close the door she started kicking and screaming. I gritted my teeth when she kicked me dangerously low on the stomach knowing what she was aiming for, I sat and turned her over my knee facedown. "This is for that little stunt you just pulled *smack* this is for not coming when I called you *smack* this is for almost getting yourself killed in that tree *smack* and this is for what you did and said today in school *smack*" I said as I spanked her. She wasn't sobbing or wailing when I turned her over to hug her there were tears falling freely and her lip trembled. I didn't see it coming but I sure as hell felt it when it happened. She punched me right in mouth, my hand instantly went to the sore spot and when I pulled it back I saw blood. My own daughter fucking socked me in the kisser and split my lip wide open. I went to look at her and realized she was gone. I sat there stunned.

Alex's P.O.V.

I ran downstairs after I hit him and grabbed his cell phone and ran down to the stream and called Shane. After the third ring I heard "Hello Shawn  speaking." "Shawn… can you come pick me up?" I said breathlessly. "What, why…" he started but trailed off when he heard me sobbing. "Hold on sweetie I'll be right there." He said and hung up. I ran to the street to wait for him, staying well away from the house. He was there in five minutes. "What happened baby girl?" He asked when I got in the car and broke sown he drove to his house and parked. He carried me up and sat on the couch holding me while I cried. "Hey sweetie it's ok." He said. When I stopped he looked at me questionably. " I don't wanna talk about it." I sniffled and winced when I sat back on his knee. He gave me a knowing look. The phone started ringing and I knew who it was. "Hold on baby girl." He said and got up to answer it. I got up and ran out the door. I ran into the back yard and up a tree. I heard the door open the shut and someone walking. "Kiddo I wrote the book on places to hide, get your butt down here." He said tapping his toe on the pavement impatientaly. I crawled onto the roof and ran over to the corner and slid down the fire escape. I felt two hands grab my waist and throw me over a broad shoulder. "Shawn whos side ya on?" I whined. He shook his head and gave me a pointed look. "Yours kiddo." He replied. When he set me down I took off running again. He caught me in about two seconds. He sighed and grabbed some duct tape. "Please don't make me have to use this baby girl." Shawn said. "Bastard!" I yelled and tried to bite him and received a warning smack on the butt. "Your dad may have difficulty giving you what you deserve sweetie, but I don't." He said. "Then why did you pick me up?" I asked snottily. "If I didn't you'd have run off, plus I love ya terrier." He said setting me down in a chair. I stood up and tried to get around him but a massive arm shot straight in my path. I went the other way and found myself caged in. "I warned you." He said and held me down and tapped each of my ankles to the legs on the chair. "what are you my dad's bitch or something?" I asked spitefully as he bound my wrist to each arm of the chair. "I hate you." I spat in his face. "He chuckled and wiped the moisture from his face and pulled off a small piece of tape and covered my mouth. "You know for such a little girl you sure got a big mouth, that always seems to get you in serious trouble. You should learn when to keep it shut." He said as he picked me up and set me in front of the t.v. "Here watch some cartoons." He said and turned on Scooby Doo.  Right in the middle of the show my dad burst through the door. His eyes landed on me and an audible sigh of relief was released from his lips. Then he did a double take and burst out laughing. "Shawn what the hell did you do to my kid?" He asked. Shawn shrugged and gave one of his famous grins. "She wouldn't listen and stay put so I fixed that problem." He said gesturing to me. They both shook their heads and my dad grabbed his knife from his pocket. He sawed through the tape and freed my hands and feet. "I wish I could leave this on." He said as he ripped off the tape mercilessly. "Sonofabitch." I shouted and rubbed my mouth. They talked for awhile and finally we ended up at the car my dad's arm firmly around my shoulders. I shrugged it off and climbed into the car. I sat with my arms crossed and my lower lip automatically jutted out. He climbed in the car and started it. He drove out with a wave to Shawn. "You know what you did was wrong a very big mistake on your part don't you?" He said as he drove his eyes scanning me. I refused to acknowledge him. "Damn it Alex, this isn't my fault, is it?" he asked. "Yeah it is." I said. "You're a shitty father and are never there for me. You dump me off with one of the guys and go out and get drunk and god knows what else." I snarled at him. I saw the hurt flash across his face and stay there. "That's not true nor fair, and you know it. I love you and I spoil you to death but I do have a life and you're a huge part of it but I have my career too. I can't always be there with you and I can't always bring you with me I think the incident at school proves that. You being around grown men who really have no supervision or see anything wrong in the way they behave when your around because they forget. Your seven years old terrier, your too young to be there." He said. "But I want to be with you as much as I can, it's bad enough I don't have a mom I need you Daddy. Why can't I come with you instead of staying with grandma and grandpa." I begged. "School for one reason, and I travel constantly I don't have time for work and home schooling you." He said. "Why can't I get a tutor?" I asked. "Alex I would love for that to be but you are getting the best education you can get at St. Matthew's. It's best for you." He said "What's best for me is to be with you, Dad." I begged. I could see his jaw tightening a sign that he wasn't going to budge. "Just think about it at least dad." I said and turned on the radio. We passed the exit for our house and my curiosity was instantly aroused. "Where we going?" I asked. "You'll see." He said grinning. We got off at the next exit and I became excited. "your going to train?" I asked. "Sorta." He said. I shrugged and got out of the car. He grabbed his bag out of the trunk and squatted down. I giggled and jumped on his back. He rose to his feet with ease and walked toward the door. He stopped at the looker room and knocked. "Is everyone decent cuz Alex is here." He yelled. "Yeah." Someone yelled. He walked in and set down his bag. I felt someone grab my waist and pull me off my father's back. I saw Dwayne and threw my arms around his neck. He laughed and squeezed me. He set me down and the ritual began hugs, kisses, smiles, joking, and talking to the guys I knew and introductions to the others. "Alex come here." My dad yelled. I ran over to him and saw a pair of my soccer shorts, and one of my old tee-shirts on the bench. "Get changed and meet me in the ring." He said I ran into the bathroom and changed then ran out into the ring and saw my dad and Dwayne warming up. I ran and jumped up and into the ring. My dad looked at me and chuckled. He ran me through a few warm up drills and then the real fun began. "ok kiddo you know how to take bumps?" Dwayne asked. "Sorta, not really though Uncle Shawn had to leave in the middle of teaching me." I said. He nodded and and showed me how to land and gently helped me. The first on I took was a little akward but soon I was getting the hang of it. "It must run in her blood." Shawn said as he strolled out of the dressing room. My dad's face beamed with pride. Dwayne laughed and Shawn smiled. After a few minutes my dad showed me a few submission moves, and let me practice them on him. When I did the Boston crab my dad tapped. "Damn little girl that actually hurt, but then again you always were, I remember when you were first born you were gnawing on my finger and I tried to pull it away and you wouldn't let me." He said. Dwayne showed me how to do a lock up and get into position. Shawn taught me how to lead up to submission and other moves. Shawn smiled and called over a young guy about sixteen. "Yeah what's up Shawn?" he asked. "Do me a favor spar with my niece?" Shawn asked. He looked and me uncertainly and laughed. "Come on Shawn I don't want to hurt the little girl!" He laughed. "Randy? Just do what Shawn asked, he's taking his time to help train you." A big burly guy said and lightly smacked the back of his head. "Ok, ok but don't yell at me when she gets hurt dad, or any one else." He said and climbed into the ring. My dad referred and Shawn, Dwayne, and the other man watched closely outside of the ring. The bell rang, and we circled each other, we went into a lock up and I threw him into the ropes only to get a clothesline in the process. He got down and put my in an arm lock I quickly reversed it and turned it into a rollup. I got a two count and we grappled for awhile trying to get the upper hand over each other. After a few minutes I found myself pinned under his weight and in a submission move I didn't recognize. I struggled but he was to heavy and I was too stubborn to tap. "You ok, Alex?" My dad asked. I nodded and concentrated on slipping my arm from his grip. I pulled it free and put him in the same thing. He tried to tug his arm free but I was stronger than he gave me credit for. He finally tugged it free and jumped to his feet as I got up. He threw me into the ropes and clotheslined. He climbed the ropes and tried for a flying elbow drop but I rolled out of the way and he landed on his arm and chest knocking the breath from him. I scrambled up the ropes and did a shooting star press I pinned him and got the pin. My dad pulled my into a bone crushing hug and Dwayne and Shawn jumped into the ring. As we celebrated Randy rolled out of the ring. "Boy what are you thinking? I taught you better than that get in there and congratulate her like a real man." He said. "Hey go easy on him, Bob." Shawn scolded. They showed me a few more moves and went to work out. I was stuck with ring work. I finished and went into the locker room, walking into the locker room. It was full of steam from the showers. I shrugged figuring one of the guys just left because the room was empty. Randy stalked out naked. "I told him to leave my damned towel alone." He growled. My eyes were glued to a place they shouldn't be and I was fasinated. He looked up at me. "Hey! What are you doing in here?." He said while searching for something to cover up with. I blushed and looked down realizing it was a mistake I looked at his face. It was red with embarrassment and had a shocked look. "I'm… I'm so… sorry." I choked out. He had finally pulled up his boxers and shrugged. "You still haven't answered my question." He said. "My stuff is in here and all the guys are training I usually change while they do that." I said.  He seemed satisfied with my answer. He dressed while I went over and grabbed my stuff and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower as hot as I could manage, and stepped under it. Allowing the spray to caress my skin, I washed my hair and quickly soaped myself.  I looked up and saw Randy staring open mouthed at me, and quickly looked away. I rinsed and quickly wrapped the towel around myself and got dressed. When I walked out he spoke "Sorry about that I just went in to grab my stuff." He said shamefaced. "It's ok." I said quickly. "umm about the match… you did really good and I didn't give you the credit you deserved." He said. "Thanks." I said shyly. He grinned and held out his hand. "I'm Randy." He said. I placed my hand in his and said "I'm Alex." I said smiling shyly. He walked out and I sat down in wonder. Dwayne strolled in whistling, took one look at me. "I feel sorry for the poor guy." He said. I scowled at him. "Hey aren't you a little young for guys?" he asked. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked out. 


	5. Fighting, crying, and tickling oh my!

Alex's P.O.V. 

Eight years later

"Dad!" I called walking into his locker room. "What?" he said looking up from the moitor. I sighed and sank down on to the couch next to him. "The new guys came today." I said. "Who?" he asked with a protective note in his voice. "The Hardys, and your doing it again." I whined. "Doing what?" he demanded. "The protective thing." I said. He chuckled "It's my job to be protective of you I'm your father." He said. "The blonde one is kind of cute." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Daddy?" I asked sweetly "What do you want terror?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at the nick name he used. "Whatcha doing later tonight?" I asked. "My job." He said. "No after that silly." I said. "Bringing my belongings which includes you to the hotel and locking them in my room and going to sleep." He said matter-of-factly. I pouted. "But dad Jesse and Sean asked if I wanted to hang out with them tonight and maybe catch a movie." I said. "No." he said. "Dad, I'm fifteen years old I think I should be able to go to Sean and Jesse's room to watch a movie." I argued. "No because the blonde one is going to be there along with his older brother and your only fifteen." He stated. "Father nothing is going to happen like Sean, Jesse, or Shawn would let anything happen." I said testily. "I'll think about it while you pack your stuff, your going home tomorrow." He said. "But Dad I wanna stay here with you." I said. "No you wanna stay here and flirt with the blonde guy and get away with everything because we all let you and take advantage of your Uncles." He said. "that's not true and you know it. " I said and stormed out to wander the halls and let spome of the steam off. "Stupid pig headed man, he thinks that's all I want to do! He knows I love him and I hate never being able to see him and getting a few calls a week. Doesn't he understand that I need a goddamned father." I growled. I turned a corner and bumped into someone. "Watch where you're  going fuck face." I growled swiping the hair form my face and unexpectanlty getting lifted to my feet. "What did you just say young lady?" Shawn demanded. I stared him straight in the eye, "Watch where you're going fuck face." I snarled and jerked my arm out of his grasp, and turning to leave. I probably took two steps when I felt a strong hand grab my wrist and turn me around. "I heard what you said the first time young lady my point was why were you using that language? I didn't do anything to deserve being called fuck face and you were the one who was so busy cursing your father that you weren't paying attention." He said. "Yeah well you aren't the man that I was cursing now are you? So you have no right to lecture me." I said trying to pull my wrist out of his grasp. "That's where your wrong ya little hellcat, I helped your daddy raise you and I'm pretty much your uncle, hell me and half the damn roster feel like a bunch of daddies so don't get bitchy with me when I did nothing to deserve it." He said. I felt the tears sting my eyes but I'd be damned if I let them fall. "Can I go now?" I asked biting my lower lip to keep back the tears. "I'm waiting" he said. "and don't you dare ask why because you damn well know why." He said. The tone he used did it. I felt the tears build up and slid down my cheeks. He pulled me into a hug and held me while I silently cried. After awhile went by I finally got my emotions under control. "Hey Terrior all I asked for was an apology not a reason to change my shirt." He joked. I giggled when I saw a wet spot on his shirt. "I'm sorry Uncle Shawnsie." I said. "Terrior you had better hope nobody heard that." He said. "Don't worry Shawnsie only I did" a deep voice said. "Jesse I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't keep your mouth shut." Shawn growled. Jesse put his hands up in defense "I'm shutting up" he said. "That's what I thought." Shawn said and walked away. "Hey Alex what's up?" He asked "Not too much, just wandering." I said. "Me too and being bored." He said. "Arent you supposed to be training, Jesse?" I asked. He put a finger to my lips "Shh." He said and pulled me into a hug.  "I will bite you." I said when he pulled away with his fingers still against my lips. "Look Shawnsie is already gonna kick my ass I don't need your dad after me too." He whined. I laughed. "I'd better go I told Sean I'd be right back." He said and left. I kept walking down the hall muttering to myself. "Where are my headphones?" I asked myself. I shrugged and continued walking. "ALEX!" I heard someone shout. "What?" I yelled back. "Get your ass in here now!" the demanded. "It wasn't me I swear." I whined shutting the door behind me. "I know you didn't I'm just bored." Shane said. "well you didn't have to yell." I sniffed. " have a reputation to maintain you know." He pointed out. "Yeah yea big bad Shane O'Mac the Giant killer." I said He grinned. "Everyone knows your just a big ol' teddy bear, ya softie." I said poking him in the stomach. "Shh" he said laughing. And no tickling either." He pouted. I poked him again. He growled and stared tickling my sides. "Shane…" I said between laughter. We fell onto the couch. "Stop… Please…I give." I said with tears running down my face from laughing so hard. "I warned you." He said continuing to tickle me. "C'mon I give." I said. "Nope." He said. "Shane *giggle* please *giggle* Shane." I pleaded gasping for breath. "What the hell is going on here." My dad said as he burst into the room. We were on the couch. He was straddling me, his hands on my waist with my hands resting on his shoulders, and our legs tangled. "What the fuck do you think your doing with my daughter?" My dad roared. "Dad this isn't what it looks like…" I started explaining. "Don't start with me Alex, the least you could do is not try to feed me bullshit." He said. "Paul your daughter is right we were just fooling around." Shane said. "I know what the hell you were doing I don't beed the details." He said. "Dad I started tickling him and when I didn't stop he started tickling me then somehow we ended up on the couch and you came in and here we are." I said. Shawn poked his head in the door. "Here we go again." Shane and I groaned. Shawn burst out laughing, my dad soon joined him along with me and Shane. "This looks so wrong." I groaned as I laughed. "She he started it." We said at the same time. "Did not." We said. "Did too." We said. "Enough!" my dad said. "You." He said looking at me. "If you want to hang out with the guys tonight go pack your stuff so maybe I'll consider letting you spend the night over there." He said. I jumped up so fast I knocked Shane over. "Ow god damn it." Shane growled. "Oops sorry Shane." I said. "It's ok." He said pulling himself up as my dad walked away. "Thanks for talking to him Uncle Shawnsie."  I said hugging him. "Don't call me that in public, and what makes you think I talked to him?" He said. "You always do." I said kissing him on the cheek. He left grumbling to himself. "luv ya to Uncle SHAWNSIE." I yelled. Shane raised his eyebrow at me. I shook my head. "I don't understand why I can't just stay here with him." I said flopping down on the couch next to Shane. "I can get a tutor" I complained. "Don't tell me." Shane said. "Tell him." "See ya latter softie." I said giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and running off.


	6. On the road again

Disclaimer I own no one except myself and Alex and maybe a few others but none of the wrestlers Vince them selves and significant others do.

Paul's P.O.V.

Three years later.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. I rolled over and turned off the alarm clock. "Paul?" Stephanie asked sleepily. "Yeah, Sweetheart go back to sleep." I said smoothing her hair away from her face. She snuggled closer to me. "Where are you going?" She asked. "Alex is coming today and I have to go pick her up." I replied. "What time does her flight come in?" She asked. "9:30 but I have to go to my room and clean up and get all your stuff out of there." I said. "Maybe we should have told her." Steph said. I shook my head. "She wouldn't understand." I said. "She's almost eighteen years old Paul, she's not a little kid anymore." She said. I only sighed. Stephanie was right. Alex was going to be pissed that I didn't tell her but I never really dated when Alex was younger. I had more important things on my mind. "Paul it will be fine." She said. "Yeah" I said and kissed her. "Mmmm" Stephanie said. I smiled and continued. We were pretty into it when the phone rang. I tried to ignore it but Steph pushed away. "Paul the phone." She said. I glanced at the screen and put my finger to my lips. "Hello." I answered. "Hey dad did I wake you?" Alex said.  "No sweetie I've been up." I said. "My flight came in early I'm at the airport." She said. "Ok babe I'll be right there." I said biting back a groan when Stephanie began sucking on my neck. "You ok dad?" Alex asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine." I reassured her. "Ok I'll see you later than bye dad luv ya." She said and hung up. "She's here." I said. "Do me a favor baby?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah I know get my stuff from your room." She said giving me a quick kiss. "I gotta go." I said getting up and getting dressed. I sped down to the airport. When I got there I looked around for her. All I saw before I hit the ground was a blur. "Daddy!" She said giving me a kiss. "Hey sweetie." I said standing up with her still in my arms. "I missed you." She said burying her face in my neck. "Me too terrier." I said. "What's Uncle Shawnsie up to?" She asked as I set her down. "Not much being Shawn. You know how much he hates when you call him that." I said. She laughed "It's not my fault I couldn't say Shawn when I was younger and could only say Shawsie and it just kinda got changed to Shawnsie." She defended as we got her bags. "So how does it feel to be a high school graduate?" I asked her.  "Good, knowing I finally get to sleep in for a few months rules, I didn't think you would make it." She said. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." I responded. We made small talk on the way to the car. When we got in she put in a cd. "Like a stone" audioslave soon blared form the speakers and she sings along. "What's new terrier?" I asked. "Not much Jason asked me out and we went to a movie Friday." She said. "What? The guy from next door isn't he older than you?" I demanded. "Yeah he's nineteen. Don't worry dad we just went to the movies and went for a drive around the lake. We were home by twelve." She said. "TWELVE?"I roared. She rolled her eyes. "That's when grandpa said I have to be home on school nights weekends I don't have a curfew but since I was with Jason he said twelve." She said. "Did you do anything with him?" I asked. "That's none of your concern father." She said testily. "Sonofabitch." I said. "Dad I'm seventeen, besides if you must know I didn't kiss him. You really need to get laid." She said.  "Alexandria Lee Levesque!" I exclaimed. "It's true I'm sure Steph could help you with that tonight though." She said calmly. "What?" I said. "Ok Uncle Steve, I'm not stupid you know I see how you guys look at each other, plus I have my sources. I'm happy for you two although a little pissed that you didn't tell me." She said pointedly. "There is nothing to tell you." I said in a panicked voice. "Bullshit dad, no your lying to my face." She said. "Just because your little friend Jeff says Stephanie and I are seeing each other doesn't mean we are." I said practically shouting. "Fine then your fuck buddies! I really don't see why you can't just admit to it whatever you are. I'm your daughter, and you're a big boy I could care less if you are." She said and looked out the window. "Alex, how come every time we see each other we fight?" I asked. "Because you think I'm still a little kid and I'm not." I said "You are a little girl! My little girl, you're my holy terrier." I said defensively. "Dad I understand that I'm your only child and your over protective and have a maturity problem sometimes but I'm going to eighteen soon!" I said. "I don't care Alex and it wouldn't matter if I had a million kids you're my little terrier." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah dad but was it really necessary to tell a sixteen year old kid to stay the fuck away from his daughter or he'd wake up in a hospital?" she asked skeptically. "You were seven years old Alex and he was sixteen that's like a nine year difference." I said. "Dad he was younger than that he was like thirteen, he just looked older." she said. "So what that's still a five year difference." I defended. I quickly deceided to change the subject. "Nice hair." I said looking at her black waist length hair with purple, blue, and green highlights. She smiled. "Thank you I'll take that is a compliment even though it wasn't." I said I laughed. "I really gotta stop letting you hang around with that boy." I said "Dad I introduced manic panic to Jeff. Besides it was my choice Jeff only helped me with it." She said "Didn't grandma and grandpa flip?" I asked "You know dad I can get away with murder with them. As far as their concerned the universe evolves around me." she said. "Spoiled little brat." I said teasingly. "Aw but dad I'm your spoiled brat and you wouldn't have it any other way and you damn well know it." She said. God was she right. I loved her with all my heart she was my baby girl. No matter what.  "Dad… DAD!" she yelled as I broke out of my trance. "Your going off into la la land and that's not a good thing to do while driving. Some one's taken to many chair shots." She said and laughed. I gave her a pointed look. "I'm just playing with you dad lighten up! Like I said before you need to get laid." She said. "Alex I'm not discussing my sex life with you." I said. "OH so now you have a sex life oh my god he admitted to it." She said laughing. I turned bright red at my mistake. "I was just saying I'm not discussing sex with you." I said. "Yeah I know you made Shawn give me that talk. Oh wait you and the guys pulled straws and Shawn got the shortest." she said. "It's a weird talk to give Alex. None of us were looking forward to giving it to you." I said. "Dad from the way you guys talked when you thought I wasn't listening I knew it all I just acted like I didn't for your guys sake." She said. I laughed . "Thanks baby I would've had to kill them if you already knew." I said. She smiled. I cleared my throat. "Alex have you ever… you know?" I asked bracing myself for the answer. Not that I thought she was a slut or anything you just never know. Her jaw probably hit the floor. "DAD!" she screamed "It's none of your business." She said and turned up the music. Well you win some and you lose some I guess. 

Alex's P.O.V.

Latter that day

I walked into the gym "Hey skittles" I said "Spree" he said and quickly finished his reps. I jumped into his arms the minute he put the weights down. He wrapped his arms around my waist, my arms and legs were locked around him. "I missed you." He whispered into my ear. "I missed you too." I said resting my head on his shoulder. He put me down. "Yuck you were all full of sweat and now I am." I complained. He laughed. "I love!" I exclaimed looking at his hair. He smiled as I counted the colors. "Blue purple, green, and black" I finished. "Yep, I got bored on the bus and ordered a few new colors and decieded to try them." He explained. I looked down and saw him wearing a pair of WWE work out shorts and a beater. "OMG your dressed normal." I said in pretend shock. "Ha ha spree." He said and tickled my sides. I stuck my tongue out playfully at him. "Don't tempt me little girl." He said. I stuck it out again and he playfully tried to bite it. "Hardy on you coming on to my daughter?" My dad asked. "Uh no … no sir." He said nervously. "Daddy, leave him alone were just goofing around." I said defensively. "I was just giving the kid shit Alex." He explained. I rolled my eyes and spotted Jeff, and in turn he did the same for me. "Damn little girl, that's a lot of weight." Jeff said. "Chill Skittles, it's only 150." I said finishing my reps. "Yeah? Well you only weigh 135." My dad said. "Your point?" I asked. He raised his hands in defense and shook his head. Jeff looked at me then the treadmills and nodded. I giggled and got on putting my feet on the sides so they weren't on the belt and started it and put it on full speed, Jeff did the same and we got on and raced. We'd run until we couldn't anymore and one person would stop. I felt sweat trickle down my neck as I pulled off my shirt revealing a sports bra. I heard a loud wolf whistle and saw Shawn. "Uncle Shawnsie." I yelled and gave Jeff a puppy look. "Fine, we'll finish this later." He said as I jumped off and into Shawn's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled as he twirled. He set me down and pulled away "I missed you." He said. "Me too, uncle Shawnsie." I said "Aiddas cologne? Someone's got a new girlfriend." I teased. "Hell no, baby girl I just got rid of one why would I want another one?" He asked. "Cuz you're the heart break kid and even if it's your own heart you break you gotta live up to your reputation." I said." "Brat" He said laughing. "What do you expect? She's had us all wrapped around her finger since we laid eyes on her." My dad remarked. Jeff and Shawn nodded in agreement. I gave them a hurt look. "Aw come on kiddo you know we were just teasing you." Shawn said. I bit down hard on my tongue to make myself cry. "Baby girl?" My dad asked. He grabbed my chin and saw my tears. "Aw come on don't cry were sorry just stop." Jeff said "We'll do anything to make you stop crying baby girl." My dad said. "Yeah sweetie anything just stop." Shawn begged. I instantly stopped crying and smiled. "Anything?" I asked. They groaned and nodded. "Daddy, I want to get my tongue peirced." I said. "What? No fucking way and I mean that Alex." He yelled. "But you said anything to make me stop crying." I pouted. "No." he said forcefully. "I'll just go and get it done anyway then." I said. "No you won't that's one thing I refuse to let you do." My dad said. "I'm almost eighteen dad it's my body and its my choice." I countered. "As long as your under eighteen it's not. You're my daughter and I'll call every fucking piercing place in the world and tell them not to pierce your tongue if I have to." He said. I gave him an icy glare and went to cool off. I was walking down the hall when I heard someone shout my name. I turned and saw Rey. "Rey Rey." I said and ran towards him. He lifted me up and gave me a tight hug. "Hey Alex? How you doing?" he asked. "I'm good I get to hang out here all summer and try to convince my dad that I don't want to go to college." I said. He laughed. "What's so funny?" I demanded. "Um babe your walking around in your bra." He said. I turned bright red and swore. "Here take mine." He said taking off his shirt and handing it to me. "Thanks rey." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "hey babe I gotta run, meeting with Vince. I'll catch you later." He said and jogged off. I smiled and walked around aimlessly. "Alex!" My dad yelled as he ran down the hall toward me. I raised a questioning brow. "You forgot your shirt… where'd you get that shirt?" he asked. "Rey." I said. He gave me a suspicious look. "Christ daddy I can be friends with guys can't I?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. "dad I meant what I said earlier, I'm getting my tongue pierced." I said. He sighed again. "Alex why?" He asked. "Dad it's my body not yours you have to understand that. Yes I know I'm your daughter but dad you need to let me go and be the person I want to be." I said. "I know Alex, but it's hard." He said. I smiled and gave him a hug and a puppy dog face. "Fine on Friday Jeff can take you to get your tongue pierced." He said. "Thanks daddy." I said. I ran off to tell Jeff the news. I rounded the corner and bumped into one of the wrestlers. "Sorry." I called over my shoulder and ran into the gym. 

Meanwhile in Vince's office.

"Sorry I'm late Vince, there's some kid running around." Adam said as he entered the room. Vince nodded. "Ok gentlemen your going into a new storyline with a new valet." Vince said. "She will debut on Raw next week and help you out, Adam. Her identity will be revealed at the end of the show when you get in a fight with the dudleyz. She'll come and help again and during the process her hat and hood will fall off." He finished. "Well who is she?" Rey and Adam asked. "You'll see next week." Vince said. They nodded and left the room. 


	7. tongue peircings and daddy's little secr...

Disclaimer I own no one except myself and Alex and maybe a few others but none of the wrestlers Vince them selves and significant others do. 

Alex's P.O.V. 

The next day.

"Jeff I'm scared." I said as we walked into the tattoo and piercing parlor. He chuckled. "I don't know what to tell you kiddo I limit myself to tattoos, and a few ear peircings." He said. "Hey pick your poison." The guy behind the counter said motioning to the drawings of tattoos they offered and the studs for peircings. "I want my tongue pierced." I said confidently. The guy gave Jeff a knowing glance and chuckled. "Lucky sonofabitch." He said and led us to the back where he motioned to a chair for me to sit in. He gave me a plastic case to pick the stud I wanted. With Jeff's help I picked out a curved glow in the dark stud. The guy got everything ready and sterilized. "Want a shot?" he asked. Jeff nodded and handed me a glass with a healthy amount of vodka in it. "Chug it." He ordered, and I obeyed. My eyes and throat burned. "The names Craig, don't worry I've done this plenty of times it doesn't even hurt." The guy said. He told me to open my mouth and stick out my tongue. I grabbed Jeff's hand and he squeezed it reassuringly. He clamped my tongue in a pair of tongs and pulled it then lined up his gun. "Aw shit, I put the stud in wrong, this will only take a minute." Craig said. My body relaxed and I heard a click and felt a stinging sensation in my tongue. He held the mirror for me and I saw the stud in tongue. "Holy shit that didn't even hurt." I said in awe. "I do that to first timers it takes their minds off things and relaxes them." He replied. We went back to the front and I bought few more studs and got my care kit. I smiled and thanked the guy as Jeff and I walked out. "I'm hungry." I said. Jeff chuckled. "You can't eat for at least two hours." He said. "Let's go to the mall." I suggested.

At the mall we headed straight for Hot Topic. I got three new shirts, two pairs of pant, three skirts, some wrist bands, and a few new thongs. Jeff got a pair of dickies, a bleaching kit and a new hat. Jeff shook his head as I dragged him into Pac Sun. "I want a new pair of DC's" I explained. I came out with two new hoodies and a brand new pair of shoes. Jeff chose to go the fox racing store and got some new gear. After a few hours of shopping around we went to the food court and got something to eat. We both got steak sandwiches and fries. I went to take a bite out of mine and let out w yelp of pain. Jeff laughed. "You can't eat." He teased. I gave him a pouty look. "Ok ok I'm sorry." He said. I sighed and looked enviously at Jeff who was busy inhaling his sandwich. He looked up at me "Hell spree what do ya want me to do? It's not my fault your tongue hurts." He said. "I know, but what am I supposed to eat?" I asked. "Look we'll save your food and I'll get you as much ice cream as you want." Jeff offered. I instantly smiled. "Thanks babe." I said He smiled "No problem kiddo." He said as he got up and threw away our tray. We went and got ice cream and headed back to the arena. As we neared it I became nervous. Jeff gave me a strange look. "Your dad did say this was alright didn't he?" he asked nervously. "Yeah…" I said. "Alex your going to be the death of me." He groaned. "No he said I could…on Friday." I said. "and I told him it would be really small and plain silver but that's boring."  "Aw shit spree, you do know it's my ass that's gonna get busted for this don't you?" He asked as he parked the car. I laughed and soon he joined. "Jeff I'm too lazy to walk." I complained. He muttered something under his breath and crouched down so I could climb onto his back. He stood effortlessly and walked into the building. "Hey, do you know where Triple H's locker room is?" Jeff asked one of the guys who worked in the tech department. "Yeah, down the hall and the third door on the left." He replied. Jeff thanked him and stopped quickly in his room to throw hi stuff in one of the lockers and continued on his way to my dad's locker room. The door being slightly open we just walked in… or Jeff did with me on his back. No one was in the main room but I heard the shower running then shut off. Out came my dad carrying Stephanie in a very heated embrace and they were both very naked. Jeff was slowly backing out so we would go unnoticed but the reality of my dad with someone just didn't settle well with me at first. "Dad!" I exclaimed.  His head jerked up and his eyes met mine. "What the fuck is going on here." I yelled. "Alex, baby girl this isn't what it looks like…" he blurted. "Dad I can't believe you fucking lied to me before and now your trying to do it again, and you lecture me about trust and respect. You hippocritcal lying stupid fucking bastard." I yelled with tears streaming down my face. "Alex!" He growled out. "Watch your mouth, young lady." Words wouldn't come out. I tried to jump down and run away but Jeff held me tightly. "Please… Jeff…please." I begged. He understood and in one quick movement had me in his arms and was walking out the door and towards his locker room. I buried my face in his neck and sobbed uncontrollably. "Shh, I'm sorry you had to see that kiddo." He said trying to calm me down. I just continued sobbing. Jeff tried as best he could to soothe me but no matter what he did I wouldn't stop crying. He picked my up and brought me to Shawn who was in the middle of a promo but as soon as he saw me he came running. "What happened?" he demanded. Jeff asked if the three of us could go back to Shawn's room and talk. Shawn quickly led us to his room and demanded answers. Jeff explained everything and Shawn let out a long heated string of curses. "I told him to just tell her but does he listen no, now look what he did. He fucking broke her little heart by lying to her, I'll be surprised if she ever trusts him again." He said to Jeff who nodded his agreement. Even after all the time that had went by I was still crying hard. "State?" I managed to get out. "Were in Tampa Bay, Florida" Jeff said. "I don't want to see…" my words trailed off as I started crying harder. "I have an idea, I'll be right back." Jeff said and ran form the room. He came back with Adam Copeland in tow. "Alex sweetie, Adam is going to his place for the night cuz he isn't wrestling, do you want to go with him and Shawn and I will come right after the show?" Jeff asked. "Can't… Vince." I sobbed. "I'll talk to him and tell him something came up and tell him not to tell anyone about it if asked." Shawn said. I nodded weakly. They exchanged their schedules and plans. "I'll get Alex's stuff and put it in you car while you get your stuff and when your ready you two can just leave." Shawn said and walked out. "Hey spree don't worry I didn't tell Adam anything just that something happened and you wanted out of here, ok?" Jeff whispered in my ear and that was the last thing I heard cuz I guess I had cried myself to sleep. I woke up when two strong arms lifted me and started moving. I started struggling. "Hey Alex chill it's only me, Adam. I'm just taking you into the house." He said. I relaxed condiderably but was still tense. He set me down on the couch and asked if I wanted anything. When I shook my head he explained that he was going to go take a quick shower and that he'd be right back. I nodded sleepily and watched him take the steps two at a time. Fighting the drowsiness I sat up and looked around. I was in the center of a very big very comfy couch. In front of it was a small table and fireplace. The tv was in the corner and took up a huge amount of space it looked like Adam had every game system known to man old and new, a huge movie and dvd selection and a very big and complicated stereo. The mantle of the fire place was crammed with pictures of family and friends. I was so caught up in the pictures I screamed when I felt something furry against my leg. I looked down and saw the most adorable puppy every. I picked him up and cuddled him. It was impossible to tell what kind of dog it was. "Hey, I see you met mutt." Adam said. I looked up and saw him standing in a pair of jeans and a towel slung around his neck. I offered a teary smile. "Hey don't cry, I'm not that ugly." He joked trying to make me laugh. I started crying again and couldn't stop. He tried everything and finally hauled me into his lap and rocked me back and forth while rubbing my back whispering soothing words.  After about fifteen minutes of uncontrollable sobbing I was exhausted, and feel asleep. 

Adam's P.O.V

After hauling her into my lap and trying to calm her down I think she feel asleep. "Alex?" I asked nudging her. I pulled back and saw her eyes were red and puffy from crying but were also closed. Her cheeks were flushed and warm, with tear streaks running down them. I sighed and carefully stood up brought her upstairs with mutt following. I opened my bedroom door and threw back the covers and carefully tried to lay her down, but finding I couldn't because some how her hand got tangled in my hair. I sighed. "Ok, mutt what do you think I should do now?" I asked the dog who jumped up on the bed and laid down. There was no way we could lay in a comfortable position so I settled on my back and let her lay on my chest. I turned on the tv and flipped through the channels settling on a movie. I felt my eyes grow heavy and decieded to take a nap.  I woke up when I heard knocking. "Shit" I mumbled and started to get up and found Alex was still on top of me. "Ok kiddo time to get off." I said gently trying to get her off but found I couldn't. I sighed and got up with her still in my arms. The knocking got more insistent. I opened the door and "Shh!" I hissed pointing to Alex. Shawn raised a questioning brow. "Damn Adam you wore her out huh?" Jeff said and received two glares. He put  his hands up in defense. "She cried her self to sleep three hours ago and won't let go of my hair." I explained. Shawn laughed "She did the same thing to me and Paul many a times, your just going  to have to carry her around until she wakes up." Shawn said. I shrugged. We sat around and talked. "Why was Alex crying and why did she want to leave the arena?" I asked. Shawn and Jeff looked at each other. I heard someone clear their throat. "I'll tell you later." Alex said untangling her hands from my hair. I nodded. "Are you ok, baby? Shawn asked worriedly. "I'll be fine as long as I don't see him for awhile and when I do he apologizes for lying to me." She said. Shawn sighed knowing how stubborn Paul and his daughter are. "Why are you mad at your dad?" I asked. "Because he lied to me about seeing Stephanie and when I saw them together he still tried to lie to me." She explained. "I'm sorry." I said. "It's not your fault it's his." She said. "You going to get off his lap soon or are you just gonna sit there?" Jeff asked. "Opps sorry." She said turning bright red. I smiled. "Where are you going to stay?" Shawn asked. "I don't know." She said truthfully. "You're welcome to stay here with me, Jeff's already staying here." I said. "OK that'd be cool." She said. After talking for awhile we got hungry and ordered a pizza. "Thanks for the food." Shawn said as he stood up. "You leaving Uncle Shawnsie?" She asked. "Damn it girl what did I tell you about calling me that in front of people?" Shawn said as he picked her up and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Not to, but I forget." She said innocently. He rolled his eyes "Yeah and I forgot not to call you by your nick name terrier." He said. She glared at him and gave him a kiss. After he left we decied to play video games.


	8. Hidden Talents

Disclaimer: You know the drill I own no one and if for some reason you sue me all you'll get is a skitso hamster named skittles and a retarded dog buddie. 

"I wanna play." I pouted as Jeff and Adam battled it out in a wrestling game. Jeff raised a questioning brow. "You're a girl you don't know how to play." Adam said matter of factly. "Really then let me play." I dared and Jeff handed me the controller. I kicked Adam's ass literally… on screen that is. After I won I saw both men with their jaws hanging. "Really guys come on it isn't that big a deal." I said as I got up and sauntered into the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza. They both scrambled after me firing questions off left and right. "Where'd you learn to play like that? Jeff demanded. I shrugged "I was on the road with my dad when I was younger and most the time stuck in his dressing room with Shawn or one of the other guys and I had nothing else to do so I picked up the controller and played." I answered. "This game just came out, the only reason I have it is because the company gives them to all the wrestlers." Adam said.  "Please it didn't take long for word that was a video game freak to reach Vince. Hell I even told him that that one of the games sucked because they didn't talk or show the entrance videos and stuff, so I became Vince's little tester, after they made the demos I played and helped them improve them." I said. "No fucking way." They both said. "Call Vince." I said and tossed them my cell. Jeff dialed and waited until he answered. "Vince is Alex your video game tester?" Jeff asked. "Yes she has been for awhile." He replied matter-of-factly. "Oh ok, bye." Jeff said and hung up the phone. "Dude, she wasn't kidding." Jeff said to Adam. I laughed and went back into the living room. They watched me play. "How do you do the finishing moves?" Jeff asked. "When your health bar flashed push L1 and it will do that superstar's move." I said.  I explained a lot of the techniques to them and we played until we got bored. "Dude you ever heard of the hulk?" Jeff asked Adam. "Uh no shit anyone who spends five minutes with Shane knows everything about superhero's." Adam said. "No dumbass the drink." Jeff said throwing a pillow at him. "No I haven't" Adam said.  "I have." I replied. "Is it good" they both asked. "Now who says Ive ever drank?" I asked innocently. "Cut the shit we aint gonna tell your dad." Adam said. "Yeah it fucking sneaks up on you and knocks you off your ass." I said. "You little liar! Your dad and Shawn think you're their perfect little angel, with good grades, who is in bed by 10 or is studying.  Tell me how do you do it?" Jeff said. I laughed. "What daddy and Shawnsie don't know don't hurt them… and it better stay that way." I told them. They laughed. "How do you make it?" Adam asked.  "Where's the alcohol?" I asked.

A half an hour later we were all totally wasted and loving it. "Ever tried Scooby Snacks?" I asked. Adam nodded. Soon we were drinking anything we could come up with. "Damn I fucking drunk." Adam admitted.  Jeff and I burst out laughing. "Rookie." I teased. "I'm going to have the worst hang over ever in the morning." I whined. "I think I'm already getting mine and I haven't even gotten to lie down yet." Jeff said and flopped down on the floor with a bottle of JD cradled in his arms. I snuggled up to him and looked for a pillow. "Adam, come here." I said as he stumbled over. He propped himself against the couch and looked at me. "What's ya want?" He asked. I curled up into a ball and used Adam as my pillow.  "Well I feel used." Adam joked. "At least your not the blanket slash mattress." Jeff said. I stuck my tongue at both of them. "Very mature babe." Adam said and took a big gulp of vodka. I muttered something not even I could understand under my breath. Suddenly my phone rang. I groped around until I found it. "Hello." I said.  "Sweetie please don't hang up. I know your really mad at me but if you just listen I can explain everything." My dad said.  I threw the phone at Adam and buried my face deeper into his stomach. "Hello?" Adam said uncertainly. "Alex? Who's this?" He asked. "Uh Adam.  Who's this." He asked. "Why they hell do you have my daughters cell phone." He demanded. "She threw it at me after she picked it up." He explained. I don't wanna talk to him." I said into his stomach. Adam lifted his brow at me "I don't think she wants to talk to you." Adam said.  "I don't fucking care what you think put her on the phone." My dad demanded. Adam tried giving me the phone but I refused to take it so he gave it to Jeff, who was drunk enough to answer it. "Hello?" Jeff said. "Why am I talking to another guy when I asked to talk to my daughter?" my dad yelled. "Alex babe phone." Jeff said. I grabbed it and hung it up. "Problem solved." I said and grabbed the JD from Jeff and drank deeply from it. "Woah kiddo slow down." Adam said and gave the bottle back to Jeff who happily drank it. My phone started ringing again and I burrowed my head under Adam' shirt. "Stop calling me jackass." I said into the phone. "Alexandra Lee Levesque do not make me come over there." My dad threatened. "You don't even know where I am and you won't find out." I said. "Your at the hotel with Jeff." He said "Ha your wrong." I said and hung up yet again. "Let the fucker ring." I told the guys and grabbed the vodka from Adam and got up and stumbled up the stairs. "Aw shit I'm too fucking drunk for this.' Jeff said as he started to pull himself up. 

I locked myself in a room and flung myself on the bed and drank. "Damn it I'm almost out aw well in a few seconds Jeff will be here with JD so then I'll drink that." I said to myself. I heard someone jingle the knob and then Adam appeared in the doorway. "Hey where's the JD?"I asked. "Jeff's got it and he's cleaning up down there." Adam said. "I wanted some though."  I pouted. "No more for you little one." Adam said. "Look I'm having a very shitty day ok and is it too much to ask to get fucking drunk off my ass so I won't feel the fucking pain anymore?" I demanded as I got up and stumbled to the door. "I said no more Alex, I don't want you to be miserable in the morning." He said and grabbed my waist. "If I have to I'll scream and Jeff will come running and then I'll just leave and drive somewhere to get drunk now either I don't drive or I do your choice." I said. He put his hand over my mouth and wrapped one arm around me and got out a bandana and tied it around my mouth. He came back with a sheet and tied my hands and feet together. "Kiddo I'm bigger stronger and a lot less drunker so just lie down and relax." He said and walked out I heard a distinct sound of a lock and screamed which was muffled by my gag. 

Paul's POV 

I paced my hotel room and called Alex's cell once again. When I got the machine again I left yet another message and threw the phone in my bag. I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind and sighed. "Paul she's fine, you know Jeff would kill for her, just calm down." Stephanie said.  "I can't she my fucking daughter, you don't understand she's all I got she means everything to me." I said and walked away. I walked downstairs to the lobby and out some money in the pay phone. "Alex sweetie it's dad. I love you baby and I'm sorry I lied. I just wanted to protect you." I said and hung up. I heard my phone ring and fished it out of my pocket. "Hello?" I answered. When no one answered I repeated myself. "Hey sorry my cell cut off." Mark said. "Oh what's up?" I asked. "Not much just sitting here." He replied. "How's the shoulder?" I asked. "It don't bug me much, don't see why I can't wrestle." He said. "Hell two weeks off sounds like heaven right now." I replied. "No it sucks, all's ya do is sit around and mope, all the guys do." He said. "Yeah I guess." I said. "Aw shit I have therapy, damn woman won't leave me be." He grumbled into the phone and hung up. I smiled and clicked my cell shut. 


	9. Sorries

Alex's POV

I chewed relentlessly on the fabric that prevented me from voicing my displeasure and finally managed to get it off.  

"Stupid ass he'll have to do more than tie a bandanna around my mouth to keep me quite." I mumbled to myself. I looked at the knots in the sheet and admired 

the craftsmanship of them, then got to work loosening them with my teeth.  After I got one undone I stopped and rested thinking of how to torture the bastard 

as I saw fit. 

 "Please god never let him teach these knots to my dad." I growled through my teeth as I worked on the second knot laughing as I got it loose and pulled my 

hands free.  I rubbed my wrists to get the blood flowing properly again although it was my fault the knots were so tight.  I made quick work of the knots 

binding my feet and got up to stretch.

I heard footsteps in the hall and quickly dived onto the bed and loosely wrapped the sheet around my feet and hands then sat back on the bed and intently 

watched the door.  I waited a few minutes and when no one came in cautiously got up and pressed my ear against the door and listened for any movement on 

the other side.  I slowly opened the door and saw Mutt, Adam's dog.

 "Hey sweetie, wonder what time it is?" I said as I rubbed the dogs ears.  I made my way down the stairs and saw a bottle of JD sitting on the table next to a 

strange looking key.  I picked up the bottle and the key and then went to the bar and tried to open it. 

 "God damn it wrong key I said and saw it opened up the glass cabinet holding all of Adam's belts and trophies.  I brought the bottle and dog back to the room 

where Adam put me in and set them down on the bed and went in search of the key.  I found it on a chain around Adam's neck who was passed out in his bed.  

I crawled on the bed and slowly slid the chain from his neck.  I shut the door and walked back downstairs and opened the cabinet and grabbed two bottles of 

vodka and hot sex.  I relocked the cabinet and went to the fridge seeking a chaser.  I found a six pack of Mike's hard lemonade.  I brought my findings back up 

to my room and sat in the middle of the bed.  I made quick work of the first bottle of vodka and drank a mike's.  I heard somebody mumble outside my door 

and quickly hid my stash and retied my bindings, and pretended to be asleep.  Whoever it was walked by and went into the other bedroom and I heard Jeff's 

snores and sighed with relief.  I grabbed my second bottle of vodka and took a long swallow of it and shivered as the liquid heat hit my gut and burned.  After 

about an hour I just sat there petting the dog, who suddenly jumped off the bed and whined at the door. 

 "gotta go out little fella?" I asked.  He jumped excitedly and I got up and let him out.  When he ran back in the house after doing his business he shot up the 

stairs and I quickly followed. 

 "Trader!" I said as he jumped into adam's bed and walked away.  I finished my stash and deicied to go get the dog.  Then quickly decieded against it and layed 

back.  I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought about my dad.  

"Stupid bastard if you can hurt me then Im gonna hurt you back."  I mumbled.  I made my way to Jeff's room and slipped into the bed with him, then snuggled 

close. 

 "Trish , it's way too fuckin early and I'm way to fucking drunk." He mumbled and turned over.  I got up and went to go get mutt who would happily snuggle.  

I found him lying next to adam.  

"Mutt come here." I said softly.  When he didn't obey I clambered on the bed to get him.  When he wouldn't budge I sighed and lied next to him.  I must have 

dozed off because when I opened my eyes the clock said 3:30 am.  The last time I checked it had been one.  I snuggled closer to the dogs warmth and slipped 

under the covers.  I was almost asleep when I felt two very strong arms wrap around me. I bolted up and stared down at the sleeping form next to me and saw 

adam.  

I scrambled from the bed grabbing the protesting dog and went back to my room.  I dug under the bed and found my forgotten bottle of JD and happily 

drank to drown all feeling.  After finding no more liquor I lied down.  I sat back up and bolted for the bathroom.  After throwing up I weakly walked to 

Jeff's room and turned on the light. 

 "Five more minutes, I don't wanna go." Jeff mumbled  

"Jeff get up please." I begged. When he didn't respond I went into adam's room. 

 "adam." I said He groggily opened his eyes and looked at me. 

"Hey how'd you get…" He began but stopped when I suddenly threw up on him.  I ran to the bathroom and continued.  When I was finished I started 

crying as Adam wiped my face and neck with a cool cloth. 

"Im really sorry I didn't mean to do that." I said in between sobs.

 "shh" he said as he wiped my face with a cool washcloth.  He smiled at me 

"I'd hug you but im covered in your puke so I won't" he said as he helped me to my feet and tucked me into his bed.

 "I'm gonna go take a quick shower and come back and we'll figure out whats wrong ok?" He said and walked into the bathroom.  I laid there staring at 

the ceiling and listening to the water running.   I was drifting off when suddenly I felt the bile rise up my throat. I scrambled into the bathroom and 

threw up some more. 

 "Alex?" adam said as he stuck his head out of the shower.  I nodded weakly and tried to smile.  He laughed and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around 

his waist. 

 "All done?" He asked  I nodded and he picked me up and put me down on the bed, put on some boxers and discarded the towel.  He picked me up 

again and went into the room he put me in earlier.  He looked around and frowned.  

"Invaded the liquor cabinet eh?" he asked looking at me.

  "God your worse than him." I mumbled. 

 "That was no compliment especially sense your mad at him right now." He responded. 

"Fuck it's a miracle I don't have to take you to the hospital for alchohol poisoning."  He said as he threw out the bottles of vodka.  I shuffled my feet 

and looked away.  When he went to look under the bed I took a few steps towards the door.  

"What the hell?" he asked to no one in particular as he pulled out the bottle of hot sex and the bottle of JD.  He threw them in the garbage. That's the 

last thing I remember though because I passed out

 I woke up in the hospital and drowsily looked around.  I saw a nurse checking an iv and realized that it was hooked up to me.  

"Jeff" I said weakly and started crying.  

"I'm here baby girl." Jeff said gathering me in his arms.  I clung to him because it made me feel safe. 

 "How'd I get here?" I asked  

 "You drank too much baby girl, Adam came in woke me up and told me start his car and on the way you threw up and passed out again.  Then they rushed 

you up here pumped your stomach and wouldn't let us see you for about an hour and a half." He said. 

 "I told you no more kiddo, but you wouldn't listen, and now after the longest hour and a half of my life your dads not only gonna kill me but press charges 

because I provided liquor to a minor."  Adam said from the doorway. 

 "I'm really sorry, it's just that I was so pissed off that." I trailed off.  

"hey don't worry about it." He said and gave me a hug and pulled away,

  "I also have a little present for you." He said and pulled out of a gym bag Mutt.  He gently set him on the bed with me and I happily pet him.  We sat and 

talked for about ten minutes before I heard my dad shouting. 

 "Fuck." I said under my breath.  

Pauls POV

I rushed down to the hospital after reciving a call at five am in the morning from Adam telling me my daughter drank to much and had to go to the hospital to 

get her stomach pumped. 

 "Where is room 384?" I asked the receptionist  I raced up the stairs and into the room.  

"Fuck." She said and closed her  eyes. 

 "Don't swear." I said and went to hug her but she moved away.  She shook her head at me and clutched a small puppy to her chest.  

"Umm jeff let's go get some coffee." Adam said and grabbed jeffs arm.  She looked pleadingly at Jeff who looked helplessly at her as he was literally being 

dragged out of the room by Adam.  

"Alex can we please talk?" I asked almost apprehensively.  She continued looking out the window and nodded.  I sighed and pulled up a chair. 

 "Alex I'm sorry…" I said but trailed off.  She turned to look at me 

"Why did you have to lie, I don't even care that you two are together, although it was a shock to see you like that but still I don't care it's just that you lied 

straight to my face when I caught me in the act." She said sadly.  I looked at my hands guiltily.  

"I just want to protect you." I said without looking up.  

"Dad, I'm almost eighteen, I'm not a little girl anymore, who needs protection." She said. 

 "You're my little girl though and I do feel the need to protect you still, you will always be my little girl and I will always feel I have to protect you until the 

day I die." I said looking at her.  She shook her head sadly.  

"Dad, I understand that but I'm an adult now and I may not act like it at times I am and I know that's hard for you to except but you need to start letting go." 

She said.  I shook my head.

 "See that's what you don't understand Alex, I'll never let go.  Even when you get older and get married and have kids, your always going to be my baby girl."  

I said.  She sighed heavily.  I chuckled slightly because she hated when I said things like that.  She looked at me with an irritated scowl.  I can't even count the 

number of times I've seen that look on her face


	10. explanations

A/N:  Hey Sorry it's taking me so damn long to update it's just that school and finals and I'm getting just getting back from Cancun  so I'm a little busy but I'm going to work really hard to get out a few more chapters for each of my stories. Ok you all know the drill I don't own have any affiliation with the wwe or any of the wrestlers Vince, significant others and or they own themselves.  So here goes.

Paul's POV  

"Alex it's me your father, you know the one who loves you unconditionally and raised you.  I'm just calling to make sure you're still alive and ok.  I get worried when you don't call or anything for a weekend and you were supposed to be with Shawn but you didn't go with him, and whenever I talk to Jeff he gets really nervous and makes up some excuse and leaves.  So just call me Ok?"  I said into my phone.  I threw it on to the seat next to me which was usually occupied by my baby girl and sighed.  "She's with Jeff and Shawn assures me she is ok and so does Steve and she'll be here tomorrow so why am I worrying?" I asked myself out loud. Then answered might I add out loud.  "Because she's your daughter and you love her and despite what you tell her your world does revolve around her." I grumbled then turned on the radio.  Keith Richard's voice poured out of the radio.  I turned my gaze back to the road and sighed as I saw the traffic up ahead. "Son of a bitch!" I said and got off the freeway knowing in my state of mind it was safer for me and all the other people on the freeway.  I realized shortly what a big mistake that was because within a half an hour I was totally and completely lost.  "Fuck!" I exclaimed.  Sigh in resolve and cringing at having to stop and ask for directions I pulled up to a gas station.  I got out of my rental convertible because if forced to drive I didn't like to feel enclosed I walked into the gas station.  "Hi, I was wondering if you could give me directions to the nearest freeway." I said politely.  The young woman that looked up from the magazine and at me for the first time froze.  "You're, you're Triple H." She whispered and looked back down at the magazine which featured me on the cover.  I smiled "Yeah that's me but…"  I started only to be cut off.  "I'm sorry you probably don't want to deal with this right now, um the nearest freeway is down the road and about three miles down you're going to want to take a left on Bitter creek and the at the next stop a right which would be county road four and that will lead you right to it." She said shyly her checks slightly stained with a pink color.  Feeling sorry for embarrassing her I smiled "Thanks how about I repay you for your hospitality by signing your magazine?" I said.  She smiled and handed it to me along with a permanent marker.  I scribbled my name down and with a quick glance at her name tag wrote a small personal note to her. I handed it back and thanked her again and went on my way.   I climbed into the car and found myself on the freeway in a half an hour.  I was flipping through radio stations and heard a Blink-182 blare through the speakers.  Content to listen to and try to sing along with it I left in there.  Although I'd never admit it to her I liked this kind of music.  She grew up around a lot of people and they all listened to different music.  Country from Steve, rap from Shawn, rock from Mark, and pop from her friends.  She may complain when I listen to classic rock but she knows every word to every song.  

Absently I heard my cell and reached for it.  I remembered to turn down the music and answered.  "Hello?"  I said.  "Hey dad it's me I just thought I'd call to check in and see what's up?"  Alex said.  "Where the hell…" I started as my parental instinct told me to lay into her but I caught myself.  "Why haven't you called?" I said calmly.  "Oh sorry I've been so busy." She said.  "Dad you know how you filed that lawsuit against Adam for providing me with liquor?"  My temper flashed at the reminder of the frantic worrying and rush to the hospital.  "Yeah." I growled.  "Well we appealed it because I went and testified in front of a judge today and told him if he didn't let me drink there I was going to go get drunk and drive.  So the judge let him off with a fine saying he did what was in my best interest."  She said quickly.  I could feel myself get more and more pissed off.  "Alex you did what?" I yelled into the phone.  "I testified against your case." She said.  "It wasn't his fault you hurt me and that really pissed me off.  Dad it was not the first time I've gotten drunk ya know?  God you think all I did was study and do homework well I did but I also went to parties and hung out with friends." She said her voice rising as she went on.  "I've even gotten high." She yelled.  That was it when my daughter confessed to drinking and doing drugs it pushed me over the edge.  "What else have you done?"  I yelled.  "Wait don't even answer that I'm driving.  I'm going to be at the hotel in about an hour."  I said.  "And when I get there you better be waiting in the room, because so help me god if your not I will not be held for my actions.  I'm a patient man Alex and very lenient.  But this is just way too much."  I said and hung up.  There had been very few times of Alex's lifetime when she seriously disappointed me and this was definitely one of them.  I sighed and thought over what I had to say to my daughter.  I knew this talk wasn't going to be easy and cheerful it was going to be difficult and tearful and might even cause a rift in Alex's and mine relationship.  It took a lot to really really get me pissed off at her.  I drove in silence and concentrated on the task at hand because if I thought about the conversation I was about to have with my daughter I probably get into an accident.  I pulled off onto the exit and was soon checking into my hotel room.  The ride up in the elevator had me feeling like a teenager getting caught coming in past curfew.  I took a few deep breathes and walked into the hotel room.  I dropped my stuff and quickly searched the suite and found nothing.  No Alex, no note, no messages, no fucking nothing.  I felt my temper boiling and knew that when I saw her no matter what I was going to blow up at her.  I grabbed the phone and the search began.  

"Mark it's me Paul.  Have you seen Alex?" I asked.  "Oh. Hey no I haven't sorry." He replied and I hung up. "Steve it's me Paul.  Have you seen Alex?" I asked.   "Nope not since last Thursday." He replied and I hung up.  I called Mark, Glen, Shawn and Stephanie but still no Alex.  I then called Jeff, Matt, Jesse, Sean, and Billy.  Still no Alex.  I wasn't worried if something was wrong I would know.  She was a good hider and believe me I knew it.  I tried Jay, Marc, Paul white, and Josh," Still no sign.  Finally I got desperate and then brainstormed.  I called Adam Copeland.  "Adam it's Paul.  DO you know where my daughter is?"  I asked.  "Yeah I was on my way down to your room to tell you that she's sitting in mine bawling and when she told me I came to get you.  I'll meet you at your room and take you to mine then convienatly disappear."  He said and I heard a knock.  I hung up the phone and saw Adam standing there.  He gave me his keycard and the room number and the floor.  "I'm really sorry about what happened before and earlier today.  I had nothing to do with it she came up with it on her own." He said and started to walk away.  "Adam, just stay away from her." I growled.  He turned and continued to walk.  I went up to his room and walked in.  I found Alex sitting on the bed bawling.  I grabbed her threw her over my shoulder and went back to my room.  

I dropped her on my bed and sat in the desk chair.  "OK from the beginning down the last fucking word." I said.  She just put looked at me.  "Alex this isn't the time to fuck around with me." I said.  "Dad I already told you. I've gotten drunk before and got high once." She said.  "When and tell me the truth." I said very calmly.  She took a deep breath.  "Dad I really don't think you want to hear this." She said.  "Oh believe me I do.  So please just tell me or I call Grandma and Grandpa."  I said.  "They don't know, Dad.  They may bend the rules a little for me but not that much." She said starting to cry again.  I sat next to her and pulled her into my lap and tried to calm her.  "Look princess I know you probably didn't want me to know.  Hell telling this shit to my parents wasn't easy for me but I did it anyway."  I said.  "Yeah but you had both so telling one you may have pissed that one off and they'd be mad but I only have you dad.  Every time I disappoint you its like losing you because you get so… cold."  She said into my shoulder.  I sat there shocked I know I could be a little harsh but I wouldn't describe it as cold. I tightened my arms around her and rested my chin on top of her head.  "Alex…" I started to say but didn't know exactly what.  I grabbed her chin and lifted so I could see her eyes.  "Alex you could never do anything to lose me, I may be mad or whatever but mostly it's not at you.  I'm mad at myself because I realize that I'm not good enough I didn't stop to teach you that and sometimes it's because it's my fault that you don't have a mother.  I wish I could give her to you but I cant and I realize that I alone am not good enough for you but I try…"  I was saying but she cut me off.  "Dad it's not your fault it's mine.  I make the choices and I know the consequences.  You are good enough for me you better than I deserve Dad."  She said. "Alex when you were fourteen and got your period for the first time I stumbled through that.  And when I had to sit you down and tell you about sex and where babies come from."  I said and shuddered at that memory.  She had been three when she first asked that question and I avoided that subject like the plague.  Then at eight she asked again and told me if I didn't tell her she'd ask someone else.  So we agreed that at ten I'd tell her all and to hold her off bribed her endlessly.  On her tenth birthday I woke up to that question.  We went to the arena and I called an emergency meeting.  So Steve, Mark, Glen, Shawn and I told her.  "Dad." She said breaking me out of my thoughts.  I looked at her.  "Everybody stumbles through that kind of stuff with their kids.  It's a sign of them growing up and no parents want their kids to do that."  She said.  I smiled.  "Well at least you get some good qualities from me." I said trying to lighten things up.  She rolled her eyes and we both laughed.  Her hair hung down to almost her waist and was straight.  She had sharp brown eyes with golden flicks in them that stood out when angry, that at the moment were red and puffy from crying, a small button nose and a small but lethally mobile mouth.  I sighed thinking of Lisa her mother who she resembled on the outside but her personality was all from me.  She looked at me with questioning eyes.  "What's the matter?" she asked with child like innocence.  I smiled wistfully.  "Do you know you look just like your mother?"  I asked.  She shook her head.  "You never really talked about here much." She said and looked at the floor.  "You would have loved her, and made her very proud." I said "If I could go back and change the past I wouldn't, that would mean I wouldn't have you but you deserved her."  She looked at me curiously.  "Dad, I never meant to make you feel like this without you I wouldn't be who I am today and I don't want to know what it would be like without you.  Grandpa told me that when you first found out about me him and grandma were away and that you took care of me for three days without any help and that you never needed any help where I was concerned.  You wouldn't even take money until grandma forced you and then you paid them back as soon as you could.  You raised me by yourself and you were only fifteen dad."  She said.  I rested my chin on her head and sighed.  "I know terrier, and I loved every minute of it."  She wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed.  "I guess I still have to tell you about that stuff huh?" she asked.  I nodded my head.  "Dad your really not going to like this." She said.  "um well the first time I every did anything was when I sixteen and I went to a party this guy I had a crush on was there and we were talking and were went outside and were sitting in his car and they started smoking and I didn't want to look stupid so I did it and got high and was really hungry and we didn't do anything just he dropped me off and that was it.  Then I got drunk for the first time because I was mad at you and if you couldn't take the time to come see me on the two days you had off then I was going to do something I knew would piss you off.  So me Liz, Reese, Sam, Barbara and Mallory spent the night at mal's house and drank and in the morning hated life." She said.  I saw red at the edge of my vision as my eyes focused on her.  Mentally I tightened my hold on my temper.  "Then I did it counting this time five times after." She said.  "Any of the times did you do anything?" I asked.  "No I didn't." she said.  "Ok well your grounded." I said.  "Dad, I'm eighteen." She said.  "Not until Monday you aren't." I corrected her.  She rolled her eyes.  "Dad that's tomorrow."  She whined.  "I don't care your still seventeen and I'm still your father and because I said so."  I said knowing the last remark would piss her off royally.  "Damn it you know I hate it when you say that I understand why your attempting to ground me and I'll abide by it but you just threw that last thing in because you know I hate it when you say that.  I will never tell my kids that I'll give them a reason even if it doesn't make sense but it will be damned well better than because I said so."  She yelled. I laughed because she knew me so well.  "I love you terrier." I said and hugged her.  "I know." She said and tried to move away.  I tightened my grip "What I couldn't quite hear that what did you say?" I asked.  "I know and I love you too."  She said.  I released her and sprawled on the bed.  I could hear her moving around the room and know she was searching for CD player.  In your carry-on in the middle pocket." I said  "Thanks." She mumbled and put it on.  I sat there for awhile and thought about the conversation we just had and some others and noticed a pattern.  "Alex, I want you to completely honest with me.  Am I a bad father?" I asked sitting up  She just stared at me and blinked.  "What?" She asked.  "Am I a bad father?" I asked again anxiously.  "No dad you a great father you did the best of anyone I know you always did whatever you had to for me and even if I didn't understand that when I was younger but I do know some of those days you didn't come home was because you had other things to do for the company and sometimes just needed some time for yourself.  When I'd say things like you were a crappy dad and never took time for me I never meant them I never will you did what you had to do.  It was just I'd go to my friend's houses and their dads were their and went to the father daughter dances and all that stuff with them and you rarely had time for that and I understand why it was because you were working to put me through school and … I'm sorry if I ever said something like that and it hurt you."  She said.  I just stared at her.  "Did you even take a breath that entire time?" I finnaly asked. She laughed.    


	11. Can't protect her from her heart

A/N Hey sorry there is no excuse this time it all just comes down to being lazy.  Well anyways sorry for making you guys wait so ill stop talking and start with the story

"Dad… dad…. FATHER… PAUL!" I yelled trying to wake my father up.  "Don't call me that girl." He grumbled and rolled over.  "Dad it's seven and we have to be at the arena in an hour." I said and he groaned, sat up and looked at me curiously.  "Why you so excited to go?" he asked "And why do you look like you've been training?" he asked.  I swore under my breath.  He raised a brow questionably.  "Uh yeah about that your not going to be too happy with me when I tell you but Jeff and some of the guys have been training me..." I trailed off knowing I should have told him earlier.  "Why?"  He asked.  I had the feeling he knew the answer and wasn't going to be happy.  "I want to be a wrestler." I said.  "Alex we talked about this.  I don't care you can I support you in whatever you do but I told you, you have to go to college and that's it."  He said wearily.  "Dad you don't need to go to college to be a wrestler and I can do it night and still do what I want and what I love and that's wrestling.  I mean what did you expect I was raised worshiping it practically." I said.  He sighed and shook his head and growled. "You will be doing classes at night I mean it."  Then proceeded to get dressed as I waited impatiently and we finally left neither bothering to shower because we would be going to the gym and would do it after.  "Dad, can I drive?" I asked "No!" he said.  "Dad why do I have my license if I can never drive?" I whined.  "You can just not with me in the car where are the damn keys." He mumbled searching his pockets.  I waved them in the air and smiled.   He got in and buckled up.  I rolled my eyes and started the car.  When we got to the arena I smiled.  "See we got here in one piece and early." I said.  He laughed and grabbed our bags.  We got to the gym and started stretching the got on the treadmills.  "Dad?" I said. He grunted to show he was paying attention.  "Did you love mom?" I asked.  He glanced towards me and nodded.  "Do you love Steph?" I asked.  He nodded again.  "Do you want any more kids?" I asked.  He sighed "Yes I do but I want to wait until latter because for now you're more than enough." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him.  "Hey, there will be none of that!  You know it's the truth." He protested and laughed at her.  "How am I more than enough?" I asked indignantly.   "Well let's see,  your always getting into trouble, your always wanting things and you always get them like your tongue pierced, you have everyone you know wrapped around your pinky and use it to your advantage." He said.  I smiled "Of course I'm a spoiled little brat and I know it and love it." I laughed.  He chuckled "Ya know you can really tell you're an only child." He said as he started counting off reps.  I laughed "Of course ya can." I said wishing what I had to tell him wasn't going to piss him off royally.  He gave me a searching look and arched a brow.  "Dad after we finish we really need to talk." I said and left knowing he'd be following shortly. 

When I got to the dressing room my dad was in I grabbed my bag and towels and walked into the shower area.  I stripped down and stepped into the shower and turned on the water.  I sat under the spray letting it hit my sore muscles.  I quickly washed my hair and rinsed off then stepped out.  I pulled a HHH t-shirt and pair of track pants out and got dressed.  I combed out my hair and left it down.  Then hung up the towel and grabbed my bag to put it in my locker.  I heard the door open and mentally braced myself for the conversation I was about to have with my dad.  "Dad I know you're not going to be happy about this but I signed a contract with Vince this morning, and I make my first in ring appearance tonight." I said and then held my breath waiting for the explosion.  When it didn't come I turned around and saw a stunned Steve.  I smiled sheepishly "Hi Steve." I said.  "Uh I'm guessing your dad isn't around and I don't think I want to be here when he comes cuz you're going to be in deep shit when he hears that." He said.  I bit my lip and sighed.  "I know but I love wrestling and it's what I want to do.  Why won't he understand that?" I said.  "He wants better for you, he wants you to go to college and make the best of your life that you can."  He said.  "I'm going to take night classes and stuff I just want to do this maybe in college I'll find something else but until then this is what I want to do." I said and pouted.  Steve smiled and chuckled.  "You're defiantly your father's daughter." He said and gave me and hug and left.  I paced the room waiting for my father to enter.  "God he's going to kill me." I mumbled to myself.  I started to get worried.  I heard a soft knock and wondered who it could be.  I heard Vince ask if I was decent.  I told him to come in.  "Hey Alex." He said and smiled.  "Hey Vince.  What's up?"  I asked.  "Just came by to tell you there's a change in script.  You're going to be revealed tonight instead of next week." He said.  "Oh ok that'd be great." I said.  "Well I'll just leave a copy of the script so you can look over it.  Oh and come by my office around 8:30 so we can talk about this and your new partners."  He said and left.  I sighed and sat down with the script to quickly glance over it.  I was reading it when I heard my dad coming down the hall.  I took a deep breath and put the script in my bag, my dad walked in and dropped a quick kiss on top of my head and went to the shower area.  I heard the shower start to run and wondered what the hell was going on.  Usually he'd sit there and glare until I told him or I'd just break and tell him but he just walked in and took a shower.  Ah well gives me some time to gather my thoughts and wonder how I was going to tell him.  He came out in a pair of jeans and HHH t shirt.  He smiled, "So what did you have to tell me?"  He asked sitting down across from me.  "Well I know you're going to be really pissed off at me but I signed a contract with Vince and I debut tonight."  I said.  He looked at me and chuckled.  "Sweetie I knew that the day after it happened, or did you forget that Steph is Vince's daughter and I'm dating her."  He said.  My jaw fell "You jerk you know I was worried what your reaction was going to be and you knew and were ok with it?" I said and threw a pillow at him.   He easily dodged it and threw one back which barely missed my head.

 That was it after that it was an all out war.  I grabbed a pillow and so did he and soon we were both beating the hell out of each other.  I grabbed another pillow and threw it at him then smacked him right in the face with the pillow in my hands.  He laughed and lunged at me and landed on the couch.  "Getting old dad you can't even catch me anymore not like you ever could." I taunted and laughed when he got up and started chasing me around the locker room.  He had me cornered and I dodged to the side and ran out the door with him right on my heels.  I saw a familiar blue head and ran towards it then hid.  "Uh I don't think I want to be in the middle of this."  Jeff said as I literally used him as a human shield.  "I can't catch you any more because you hide behind everyone."  He said.  I peeked out from behind Jeff and stuck my tongue out at him.  "That's it just wait until later." He said as he smiled devilishly.  All I knew was that one minute I was safely behind Jeff and the next I was out in the open and my dad was tickling me.  "This isn't fair." I said and flipped him by the arm so that he was flat on his back and I did a kick flip to get up and laughed at the expression on his face.  "What can I say I'm not just an ankle biter anymore." I said and helped him up.  He hugged my and then suddenly I was in a figure four.  "Dirty player hugs mean truces." I said  "We didn't shake on it terrier." He said as I reversed it.  "Man I knew training you wasn't a good idea.  Even when you were a baby you thought you could kick my ass but you couldn't and that still applies today." He said and got out of the hold and rolled then I was in a half nelson.  We both looked up when we heard someone clear their throat and saw Stephanie with a smirk on her face and Jeff holding back laughter.  "Oh very mature Paul." She said and laughed.  He stuck his tongue out and we all burst out laughing.  Jeff pulled me up and my dad flipped up.  "So what ya doing today?"  Jeff asked.  "Nothing I have a meeting at 8:30 with Vince." I said  "Cool so you signed already?"  he asked.  I nodded and he hugged me.  "Wanna hang out?"  He asked and I again nodded.  He bent down and motioned to me to climb on.  My dad and Steph laughed.  "You spoil her too much." My dad said.  Jeff smiled.  "It doesn't matter she'll make me do it anyways might as well just save my breath and not argue and let her." Jeff replied "Plus she deserves it."  I smiled and snuggled my head on his shoulder as he walked towards his locker room.  Paul laughed "Jeff I made the same mistake about her sleeping in her crib and to tell you the truth sometimes she still crawls into bed with me." He called after them.  "I know what you mean even when I had a girlfriend she still crawled into bed with me."  He said and laughed at the look on Paul's face.

He ran to catch up with them.  "You two sleep together?" he asked incredulously.  "Dad we sleep together, that doesn't mean we have sex just sleeps."  I said.  Jeff wasn't looking to sure he knew how Paul could get and the way he stared at him then at her.  He looked really nervous.  "Um only once in a while when she has bad dreams or something."  Jeff said quickly.  Paul nodded his head thoughtfully "Jeff if I didn't know that you think of my baby girl as a little sister I'd kick your ass." Paul said.  Jeff laughed.  "Don't worry about that Paul maybe when we were younger I thought about her that way but can you blame me she's hot and was jail bait but now she is my little sister and I'd kick any guys ass who touched her."  Jeff said.  "How come you always do this?  You always talk about me like I'm not here and like I don't understand."  I whined.  They both smirked.  "Did you hear something Jeff?" he asked.  Jeff shook his head, then yelped when I bit the back of his neck.  "Now do you hear anything?"  I asked innocently.  "More like felt it."  He mumbled and walked to his locker room. 

Paul's POV

I watched as Jeff and Alex argued as they walked towards his locker room.  "If I trust any of the younger guys with my baby girl it would be Jeff."  I sighed.  "Paul she's not a little girl anymore she's 18."  Steph reminded me.  "I know what am I going to do?  I mean I trust her and all it's the guys that I don't."  I said.  "Paul you know she's 18 and very attractive and so are the guys, you do realize she's gonna like one…don't you?"  She asked.  "I never really thought about it god Steph I'm a shitty father I don't think about these kinds of things and I can't protect her from them either."  I said.  "Paul you're the best father in the world but you're right you can't protect her from her own heart."  Stephanie said.  "It seems like I can't protect her from anything anymore." I sighed.  Stephanie moved to rub my neck and I turned to her "I love you Steph."  I said.  She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest.  "I love you too Paul" She said. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.  "Sweetie do we have anything to do in the next hour?"  I asked.  She shook her head. "No why…"  she asked as I picked her up and headed toward my locker room.


	12. Wrestling Debute

Hmm well Sorry about not updating in forever just summer flew by so quick and working and partying I just didn't have time to write so hopefully some of you are still interested in the story and stuff so I'll stop wasting your time now.

**_Alex's POV._**

Later on that night.

I sat and stared blankly at my reflection. My waist length hair was loose and curly secured with a black beanie that had family guys Stewie on it saying born to be bad, a Black low cut tank top and a pair of black tight tight jeans. Over this I was supposed to wear a black cloak type thing. Tonight was my debut and I was nervous as all hell. I heard a knock and Jeff came in "Alex your…wow." He said and stared. "Jeff!" I said and gave him a pointed look. "well ya know I am a guy and just having a normal reaction ya know, and by the way your on in five so get out there and the stage hand will give you your cue and you know what to do and you will do fine I promise we went through this spree.:" He assured me as I pulled on the cloak thing. I ran to the entrance and the cue came and I took a deep breath and ran out. I slid into the ring right as the Dudleyz were about to put Adam through the table and hit Bubba with a low blow and kicked D-von in the temple. I slid out of the ring and was almost to the ramp when Bubba grabbed my and pulled me into the ring. He lifted me up and went for the bubba bomb but I reversed it into a hurricanranna. My hood and hat fell off. I stood up and pulled both off and helped Rey and Adam up then walked away. As soon as I got behind the curtain I was pulled into a hug by my dad. "Sweetie you did great, I'm so proud of you!" he exclaimed. I hugged him back trying to stop shaking. Rey and Adam came through the curtains and Rey grabbed me and twirled me around. "Why didn't you tell me you were the one to interfere tonight we could have worked it out so it would have been easier but you did great anyways" He asked. "Rey-Rey … need to breathe here." I gasped out. He chuckled and lowered to me to my feet. "Adam stared at me and smiled. "You kicked ass out there." He said and hugged me. "Well some of the guys and me are going out tonight wanna come celebrate with us?" Rey asked. I looked at my dad and he nodded "Yeah what time and where should I meet you?" I asked. "An hour enough and in the lobby." He said. "Ok I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. I'll meet you in the hotel in an hour." I said to them. "Dad I'll meet you at the car." I said and jogged down the hall to grab my bag and leave.

**_Paul's POV_**

Rey and Adam started to walk away. "Copeland, I need to talk to you." I said. He nodded. "I don't like you and I don't like you hanging around with my daughter, but she considers you a friend and she just yells at me when I warn guys off like this. Anyways I'm trusting you to watch her, don't let anyone fuck with her, do you understand?" I asked. "Yes sir." He said staring me straight in the eye. I nodded satisfied and left to meet Alex. I got in the passenger seat and waited for her. A few minutes later she ran out looked at me and smiled. She slipped in and drove away. When we got to my hotel room she ran into the bathroom and got in the shower. I sat on one of the beds and watched TV. I heard the blow-dryer go on and sighed. "When did my baby girl grow up?" I wondered aloud. She was in there for a half an hour and when she came out I shook my head and resigned myself to I'd kill anyone who touched her.

**_Alex's POV_**

I finished putting on my makeup at the mirror in the room and looked at myself one last time. I had on a black layered skirt that ended mid thigh and a pink low cut tank top on. My hair recently cut was straight and fell to the middle of my back. It was no longer Black but a chocolate brown with strawberry blonde and caramel highlights. "Daddy I have my cell if you need me and don't worry I'll be fine Matt will be there and Jeff might stop in." I and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye baby be careful." He warned "I will love ya." I said. "Love you too, you have 15 minutes." he said and I walked out the door and to Steph's room and knocked. "Hey Alex." She said when she opened the door. "Steph, do I look ok?" I asked. "Yeah you look great, you going with the guys to the club?" She asked. I nodded. "That reminds me I got you a gift." She said and walked to her nightstand and picked up an envelope and handed it to me. I opened it and read the card. "Happy birthday your eighteen and ready to party one long night of drinking and dancing...oh shit that's 21 well hope you have a good one any ways love Steph" I smiled. "Yeah but the guys will buy me drinks" I sad. She shook her head. "They won't have to." She said and handed me a plastic card. It had a picture of me and everything the same except according to the card I was 21. "Wow thanks" I said and hugged her. "Its scan able and everything. I remember when I was your age everyone would go out and party and I couldn't until Shane got me one have fun and don't tell your dad." She said. I waved as I ran down the hall to the elevator. .I had 2 minutes to spare. "Wow Alex you look great." Rey said and offered me his arm. I giggled and took it and we walked out to the waiting limo. He opened the door and it was crowded. Matt, Amy, Jay, Trish, Shannon, Torrie, Shane, Chris, and Adam. As it happens the only open seat was hmm nowhere. "Sweetie your going to have to sit on someone's lap." Shane said. I smiled. "Come on over here." Matt said. "Matt! No your like my brother and that's just to weird." I said. "Then sit on Shane or Shannon." He growled. I nodded giving up the battle. Rey squeezed in and we were on our way. I was crawling over a tangle of legs and feet when we hit a pot hole and I fell directly into Adam's lap. "Oops, sorry." I said innocently. He hauled me onto his lap, "Just relax Birthday girl by the time you get over to Shane or Shannon we'll be there." He said. Matt shrugged and turned to Amy and started talking. We got to the club and all piled out. We went in and all got carded and I handed them the one Steph gave to me. We all went in and pushed a few tables together. Shane, Matt, Rey and Chris went to get drinks. Adam, Torrie, Trish, Amy, Jay and I sat down. "How does it feel to be 18?" Amy asked. I laughed "Great I don't have to answer to my dad as much anymore and get to go out more I guess." I replied. They came back with the drinks and Matt set down a Strawberry Daiquiri in front of me. "Happy Birthday sweetheart." He said and leaned sown and kissed my check and wrapped his arms around my waist. I hugged him back. "You know any guys who comes near you tonight will just have to die, right?" Matt asked. "Amy call him off!" I asked. "Matthew Moore Hardy leave her be.' Amy said and Matt shrugged and sat down. We sat there for awhile and talked. Everyone got up to dance and I went to the bar. "Corona please." I said and the bartender reached under the bar and grabbed one. I walked away and took a few sips than sat down. "How'd you get that?" Adam asked. "I bought it." I replied and took another drink. He shook his head "Your call little girl, he said and sat down with me. He signaled the waitress and ordered two more Coronas. I arched an eyebrow at him. "Don't you learn your lesson?" I asked. "Don't you learn yours, little girl?" He replied. "Touché." I said and we clinked the bottles together. "To being so hard headed we don't learn our lessons." Adam said and took a swig of his beer and I mirrored him.


	13. Celebration Night

A/N: Hey wow it's been like forever really. There is no excuse, really there isn't and I hope you guys don't hate me for it and still are interested in the story. I promise at least one update every two weeks.

Adam's POV

I sat at a table in the corner with her watching her scan the crowd. I heard her sigh as she got up. I raised a questioning brow

"Where ya going?" I asked.

"Bathroom." She said and walked off. A waitress came over and cleared the empties. "Another round?" she asked. I nodded and looked toward the direction Alex went, and missed the inviting look the waitress gave me. She left and went to get my order.

"Hey man! Why aren't you out there dancing?" Jay asked me.

"Cuz I'm sitting here." I replied and glanced again towards the bathrooms. Jay cleared his throat and I looked up at him,

"Uh you guys together or something?" he asked. I shook my head,

"Nope just hanging out with her and looking out for her." I replied.

"Whatever, you say." Jay said.

"Whatever, her dad told me to look out for her and I am." I said. Jay held up his hands in defense and walked away. I sighed and got up to go to the bar and ordered a shot of Jack Daniels. The bartender poured it and nudged it towards me. I threw it back and licked my lips as the liquid heat hit my belly. I motioned for another one and waited. I felt someone jump on my back. "What's up, little girl?" I asked as I hooked my arms under her legs and hoisted her up. "I'm not a little girl!" she said. I could clearly tell she was pouting and chuckled as she buried her face in my shoulder. "That isn't a good idea, little girl." I said as I felt her open her mouth to bite me. She growled in frustration and snatched the shot from my hand and drank it. "Don't you remember what happened last time you stole liquor from me, little girl?" I asked. She wiggled and slide down my back, then turned to face me. "I'm not a little girl, Adam, so stop calling me that." She said and ordered herself a drink. She then walked away towards Amy and Trish. I scowled after her, then shrugged and sat down, nursing my beer, and watching her. Matt came up and sat down next to me. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. I shrugged and watched her dance with some guy. "You hurt her, and I'll have to kill you, friends or not." He said. I turned and looked at him. "What?" I said. "You hurt her and I'll kill you." He said again and took a drink of his beer. "She's a little kid, I don't like her." I said. "Really, all you guys have been doing all night is flirting, and she ain't a little kid. She's eighteen, she's an adult." He replied matter of factly. I sighed, "I'm watching her for her dad is all ok?" I said. "Well she likes you and doesn't know you're looking out for her so be careful and don't hurt her." He said. "She doesn't like me I'm more big brother material, and I won't hurt her." I replied. Matt shrugged, "Look the girls are arranging a big thing with the DJ, he's playing Happy Birthday, and then some of her favorite songs, and all us guys are going to dance with her. I'm first, then Shannon, then Shane, then Chris, then Rey, and you're last ok?" he asked. I nodded and stood up to join our group at our table.

Alex's POV

"Girls, let's take a bathroom break." Trish said and we all followed her to the bathroom and crowded in front of the mirrors. We then exchanged gossip about guys and other such appropriate bathroom talk. "So what's up with you and Adam?" Trish asked excitedly as she reapplied mascara. I shrugged, "Nothing, we're just friends." I said. Amy rolled her eyes and glanced at me, "Whatever you two have been flirting all night." She said and looked at me expectantly. "Have not, we've just been hanging out together is all." I protested. "Yeah, whatever you say. What about him pulling you in his lap in the limo." Torrie said triumphantly. "I fell when we hit a pot hole and he helped me up and I sat on his lap, you guys wouldn't be making a big deal if I was hanging out with Shane or Shannon." I said. "That's because they're like your big brothers." They all said at once. I rolled my eyes and reapplied my lip gloss.

Matt's POV

"I wonder what they talk about in there." I said looking at the guys. "I don't know, but to be a fly on the wall." Chris said. "They talk about guys and that kind of stuff, like who's hot and who's fucking who." Adam said, "Just not in those exact words." He added as an afterthought. "Then they all must be talking about me." Shane said and was answered with laughter. "What I want to know is why they always go in a pack; I swear they don't even have to know each other they'd probably go if together if they didn't have anybody else to go with." Shannon said. We all nodded our agreements. "You don't see us going to the bathroom in groups." Rey said. "Well that's a good thing; guys can't talk to guys while taking a piss that's just wrong." Jay said. We all agreed and finished our drinks.

Adam's POV

The girls came back from the bathroom and hurried to the table to sit and sip their drinks. Amy cuddled into Matt's side, Trish sat by Shane and Chris, Torrie slipped between Rey and Jay and Alex in between me and Shannon. We all sat there and bullshitted for about a half an hour when a cell phone started ringing and we all reached for ours. "Hello?" Alex said. "Dad, I'm fine, do you want to talk to one of the guys to make sure?" she asked. She sighed and handed the phone to Matt. "Yeah, Paul, it's me." Matt said and smiled at Alex. "She's fine, hasn't been out of our sights." He said and handed the phone back to Alex. "Yes dad I love you too, Good night." She said and hung up her phone and scowled. "He has way too much time on his hands." She said and turned to Shannon. He sighed and handed over his Captain Coke. As a reward she leaned over and kissed him on the check and happily sipped her new drink, ignoring Matt's warning look.

"We have one lucky girl here tonight and it just so happens to be her birthday." The DJ said, "So Alex why don't you come out here?" He asked and we all got up and followed her to the dance floor. The song Happy Birthday faded into Mr. Big's just to be the next to be with you, and Matt tapped her on the shoulder to claim his dance.

Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you

Alex's POV

"Happy birthday, Sweetheart." Matt said as we swayed back and forth. Matt started singing along.

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

"Stop before you make me start crying." She said and buried her face in his shirt. "I love you sweetheart, and I'll kill anyone who hurts you." Matt said.

Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much  
I've seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you

"Matt, what are you talking about?" I asked confused. "You know what I'm talking about." He said and glanced at Adam then back at me. "But we aren't like that, we're just friends." I said

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

"I'm just saying, Alex." He said and looked down at me. Why'd you have to grow up so damn fast?" He said and I felt the tears well up and start to drip down my cheeks.

Why be alone when we can be together baby  
You can make my life worthwhile  
And I can make you start to smile

When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you


	14. Celebration Night Part 2

A/N: Ok since I didn't update forever I decided to put up another chapter, thanks to Fidelitas for the review. Hope ya like it. Oh You guys know the drill I don't own anyone except Alex, the songs aren't mine I'm just using them. The songs belong to Eric Clapton, John Michael Montgomery, and SR-71 respectively and they're some of my favorites and if you haven't heard them listen to them cuz they're good.

The song ended and faded into Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight, and Jay came up to me kissed my forehead.

It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."

"Happy Birthday, honey, and you really do look wonderful tonight." Jay said and pulled me closer.

We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

"God, you grew up so fast I remember when you were like 13 with the hugest crush on me." Jay said and I laughed. "That's before I learned what a jerk you could be." I said. "Ouch, that hurt. Honey, are you and Adam um you know?" He asked looking at me.

I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

"What no, no, why does everybody think that?" I asked confused. "Because you guys have been flirting all night and he hasn't taken his eyes off you all night." Jay replied.

It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

I stood in total shock as the song faded into John Michael Montgomery's I can love you like that. Shannon shuffled his feet and looked down, and cleared his throat. "Do you ah, want to, um dance?" He asked shyly. I laughed and linked my hands behind his neck. "You know you weren't supposed to remember that." I said as we swayed to the music.

They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your Prince Charming  
Would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
You never will forget  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
All this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more

Shannon chuckled, "Of course I do, it was a few days after we met and you had a crush on me." He replied. "Jerk, that's cuz you were sort of cute back then, but you've went down hill." I said, my eyes dancing with laughter.

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

"Ouch, that hurt kiddo." He said and hugged me. "You know I consider you my little sister so I am going to have to talk to Adam, you know that right?" He asked looking down at me. "No, I don't understand that because there is nothing to talk to him about." I said. "Oh, yes there is. He knew it would be coming he isn't stupid." Shannon said. "He didn't know anything was coming because we're not like that." I insisted.

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forever's what I mean  
I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby open up your eyes

"Well you guys act like it, you hang on him and he lets you, Adam really isn't a touchy feely kind of guy but when you do it he doesn't even bat an eyelash." Shannon said. "Well, maybe that's because he considers me his little sister or something." I pointed out.

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

"Ok, I won't say anything then," Shannon said and sighed. "Happy birthday, kiddo, I love you." He said and kissed my forehead. Then moved away as the song faded into SR-71's My World and Shane pulled me into a big bear hug and laid a smacking kiss on my lips.

The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here  
When I look at you, I see him staring through  
Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you?

"Damn beautiful, you sure look good!" he said laughing. I laughed and pushed at him, "Stop trying to get a rise out of Matt!" I scolded him. He wiggled his eyebrows and guided my hands to link behind his neck, and rested his low on my hips. "Gregory Shane Helms!" I said laughing and turning red.

Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

He laughed and slid his hand around to slap my ass. "Matt's gonna kick your ass, and I'm not doing a damn thing to stop him." I said. "Come on it's so funny to see Matt all pissed off and big brotherly." Shane said.

I can still find the smell  
On my clothes and skin  
I can still see your face, when you're sleeping next to him  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Tell me does he

I placed my check on his shoulder and sighed. "What's up, beautiful?" he asked sobering up. "Nothing, just thinking about stuff." I said and looked up into his laughing eyes.

Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

"Good luck, beautiful." Shane murmured into my ear. I looked up at him confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked. He smiled knowingly. God how I hated that smile sometimes.

I've had enough of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
He's your everything

"With Adam, your dad's gonna have a shit fit, but I'm sure you'll make him come around." Shane said. "I don't need luck; we're just friends, like you and I are friends." I said. "Hey I don't care it's none of my business, all I'm saying is I love you, beautiful, and I wish you good luck and happy birthday." He said as we danced.

Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

"You mean you don't want to kick his ass and be all big brotherly, like every one else?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled, "Like I said none of my business until he makes you cry, then I make him cry." He replied and shrugged. I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love you Shane, you're the best." I said.

You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

His eyes, full of mischief, darted towards Matt, and then he bent and placed another smacking kiss full on my lips. "Shane, he's going to be so pissed." I said knowing it would most likely be me getting a tongue lashing and Shane a good ass kicking for the kiss. "I know, he's probably seeing red." Shane said, his voice full of laughter


	15. Celebration Night Part 3

. I heard a throat clear and looked up to see Chris standing with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. "Brat, you gonna dance with me or make out with Shane all night?" he asked faking anger. I obediently wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. Chris smiled and stuck his tongue out at Shane. The song turned to Sound Garden's Black Hole Sun.

In my eyes, Indisposed  
In disguise, As no one knows  
Hides the face, Lies the snake  
The sun, In my disgrace  
Boiling heat, Summer stench  
'neath the black, The sky looks dead  
Call my name, Through the cream  
And I'll hear you, Scream again

"Happy birthday, brat, so what's up?" he asked. I shrugged, and smiled, "Pretty good, I'm eighteen, I'm buzzed, and with my best friends." I said. "Buzzed, huh, I'd say feeling good and on your way to drunk off of your ass." He said and scowled.

Black hole sun, Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come

"Chris, chill, I'm fine, I promise." I said. "Brat, who's buying you, drinks besides Matt and the girls." He demanded. "I am, by myself." I replied. "What, what are you talking about, you're only eighteen." He said. I shrugged and smiled.

Stuttering, Cold and damp  
Steal the warm wind, Tired friend  
Times are gone, For honest men  
And sometimes, Far too long  
For snakes, In my shoes  
A walking sleep, And my youth  
I pray to keep, Heaven send  
Hell away, No one sings  
Like you, Anymore

"Brat, I don't want to know, really I don't." he mumbled and squeezed me in warning. "I remember meeting you when you were like, ten; you were so sweet and innocent, what happened." He asked and smirked.

Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come

"I guess being around you happened, I must have picked up my smart ass attitude and cockiness from you." I said. "You little brat!" he said and started tickling me. "Chris, no, stop, now!" I giggled and pushed away. 

Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come

Black hole sun black hole sun

Won't you come?

Black hole sun black hole sun

Won't you come?

Black hole sun black hole sun

Won't you come?

Black hole sun black hole sun

Won't you come?

He pulled me close and kissed the tip of my nose, "Love you, brat." He said "I love you too, Uncle Chris." I said. "Hey, hey, I'm not that old." He protested. "A year younger than my dad." I replied and hugged him again.

Hang my head  
Drown my fear  
Till you all just  
Disappear

Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come

Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come

"Your dad's young, brat, he's only thirty three years old." Chris said. "Most guys are just having kids, or really young kids." He remarked.

Black hole sun black hole sun

Won't you come?

Black hole sun black hole sun

Won't you come?

Black hole sun black hole sun

Won't you come?

Black hole sun black hole sun

Won't you come?

Black hole sun black hole sun

Won't you come?

Black hole sun black hole sun

Won't you come?

Won't you come?

"Wow, your right." I said and my smile slowly faded, "Do you think I ruined…" I trailed off. "No, brat, never, if anything you made it better, you didn't ruin anything." He said and groaned. "Now look what I've done, brat don't cry, please, don't, ah shit." He said and pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head.

"It's ok, I'll be fine, a drink would be nice, strong, please." I asked. He nodded and kissed me again and walked away. The song faded into The Wall Flowers One Head Light.

So long ago, I don't remember when  
That's when they say I lost my only friend  
Well they said she died easy of a broken heart disease  
As I listened through the cemetery trees  
I seen the sun comin' up at the funeral at dawn  
The long broken arm of human law  
Now it always seemed such a waste  
She always had a pretty face  
So I wondered how she hung around this place

Rey walked up and hugged me, "Little one, dry your tears, and have fun." He said and I buried my face in his shoulder and willed the tears to stop.

Hey, come on try a little  
Nothing is forever  
There's got to be something better than  
In the middle  
But me & Cinderella  
We put it all together  
We can drive it home  
With one headlight

He pulled away and used his shirt sleeve to dry my eyes and smiled. "Thanks Rey-rey." I said and smiled as we danced.

She said it's cold  
It feels like Independence Day  
And I can't break away from this parade  
But there's got to be an opening  
Somewhere here in front of me  
Through this maze of ugliness and greed  
And I seen the sun up ahead  
At the county line bridge  
Sayin' all there's good and nothingness is dead  
We'll run until she's out of breath  
She ran until there's nothin' left  
She hit the end-it's just her window ledge

"No problem little one, you're like my little sister, that's what I'm here for." He said. We swayed to the music and I sighed and scanned the crowd and sighed again. "Don't worry he's at the bar." He said and turned us. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Adam, you were looking around the place and everyone else is in plain sight, plus I'm not stupid." He said.

Hey, come on try a little  
Nothing is forever  
There's got to be something better than  
In the middle  
But me & Cinderella  
We put it all together  
We can drive it home  
With one headlight

"I don't care if he's here or not Rey, I was just looking around trying to see how many people seen me, make a fool of myself." I said. "He saw and he didn't think you made a fool of yourself, Shannon and I had to basically hold him back. He's not too happy, believe me. I thought he was going to kill Chris." Rey said.

Well this place is old  
It feels just like a beat up truck  
I turn the engine, but the engine doesn't turn  
Well it smells of cheap wine & cigarettes  
This place is always such a mess  
Sometimes I think I'd like to watch it burn  
I'm so alone, and I feel just like somebody else  
Man, I ain't changed, but I know I ain't the same  
But somewhere here in between the city walls of dyin' dreams  
I think her death it must be killin' me

I let what Rey said sink in and decided that Adam was just pissed because he thought of me as a little sister or something like that, and decided to set Rey straight. "We're not like that, Adam and me, we're just friends." I said. Rey shrugged in response.

Hey, come on try a little  
Nothing is forever  
There's got to be something better than  
In the middle  
But me & Cinderella  
We put it all together  
We can drive it home  
With one headlight

"Think that if you want little one, Happy birthday." He said and hugged my and walked away. I stood there confused. Slowly the song ended and faded into Edwin McCain's I'll Be.

"Here, I thought you might need this." Adam said and handed me a drink. I smiled my thanks and took a sip, wheezed, and my eyes, throat, and nose started burning. "You said you wanted it strong." He said and took the cup from me and drank deeply from it then handed it back. I finished the drink.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and we started swaying back in forth. I couldn't help but noticing how good it felt to be in his arms. I quickly shook those thoughts from my head.

I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

"Happy birthday, Alex." He whispered huskily. No not huskily just my imagination… I think. I mentally berated myself and concentrated on dancing.

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're my survival, you're my living proof

My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

"Thanks Adam, for everything." I said and rested my chin on his shoulder and jumped a little when our cheeks brushed. He had a five o'clock shadow and it tickled and tingled when our cheeks brushed. Stop it, Alex, he's going to think your some kind of freak, and you don't even like him. He smiled, "No problem, Alex." He said and looked at me.

I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I heard a faint murmur of words and slowly realized he'd been singing along softly. I settled my head on his shoulder and listened to him breath.

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead

Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said

I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The song ended with the saxophone softly fading and I felt Adam's lips brush across my forehead and just barely held in a sigh. He looked at me questioningly and lowered his lips to mine and softly kissed me. He pulled away and led me back to the table where everybody was sitting and talking. We sat at the end and joined in the conversation and I kept finding myself looking at Adam. "So, ok, maybe I do like him a little bit." I thought to myself.


	16. Swimming to Flying

We were finishing our drinks and Matt was calling the limo to come and get us, "Girls, I'm going to the bathroom." Torrie said and we all got up and followed her. "So… spill." She practically squealed as soon as we got in the bathroom. "What? What do you want me to spill?" I asked. "Alex, sweetie we all have eyes." Amy said and Trish and Torrie nodded looking at me expectantly. "It was so sweet, he's totally into you." Trish said. "Guys, no he's not he's just sweet." I said. "Ah you're totally into him." Amy said. "Well, he is kind of cute." I said hoping they would be satisfied. "Just cute, Adam has the body, the personality and everything." Trish said. "She's right, Alex, he's what every one wants." Torrie said. "Ok, ok, he is and I do like him, but, and this is a big but, he doesn't feel the same way." I said. "Yeah right, Matt and I have been dating for a long time and I totally love him and he loves me but I wouldn't complain if he acted like that more often." Amy said. "How do you know he doesn't like you, did you tell him how you feel?" Torrie demanded. I shook my head. "Well say something then." Trish said as we walked out and met the guys out front.

The limo was waiting and Amy grabbed Matt and they went in first, followed by Chris, Rey, and Torrie, then Trish followed by Shannon, Shane and Adam. I gave everyone dirty looks except Matt who was oblivious to everything. "You comin?" Adam asked and raised a golden brow. I climbed in and Shane gently pushed my into Adam's lap. Matt looked up and scowled but didn't say anything. "Let's go swimming when we get back." Torrie said. "Ok" everyone said. The limo stopped in front of the hotel and we all filed out. I ran up to my room I was sharing with my dad and quietly slipped in, thanking god I left my bag in the bathroom. I grabbed my new swimsuit and slipped into it. I put my hair up in a clip and washed off my make up. I grabbed one of my many HHH t shirts and threw it on and a pair of work out shorts and slipped out again. I met Trish and Torrie in the hall and we walked down together. Luckily the pool was on a floor that had no rooms so they could be loud and not disturb anyone. Torrie swiped her keycard and opened the door. Everyone was already there except for Adam and lounging in chairs or lazily treading water. "It's just going to be us? I thought Jeff, and Randy were going to come and hang out with us." I said. "Well Randy turned in early and Jeff's changing." Matt said. I shrugged and pulled off my shirt and shorts and took the clip out of my hair. I walked to the edge of the pool and dove in.

Adam's POV

I debated on going to the pool or not but after sitting in my room for five minutes I got up and changed into my trunks and threw on a shirt. I walked down the hall to the pool and sighed. What I saw when I opened the door stopped me dead in my tracks. Alex was slipping out of her clothes and taking her hair down. She walked to the edge of the pool and dove in. "Hey Adam, wipe up the drool, get that look off your face, before Matt sees you." Shane said and poked my in the ribs laughing. I glared at him and walked to a chair and sat down. "Alexandria Lee Levesque, what are you doing?" Matt demanded. "Uh, swimming." She said and smirked. "Smartass you know what I mean, what you have on or better yet what don't you have on?" he asked. "Matt it's a bikini, a swimsuit." She said and rolled her eyes. "Matt, chill, it's a swim suit, get over it." Amy said and Matt scowled. Shane popped the top off of a beer and laughed as Matt and Amy argued, which ended up with Matt stubbornly crossing his arms and sighing, which meant Amy had once again won. I had to admit that Alex's suit was a little skimpy; basically string and just enough clothe to cover what needed to be covered. It left nothing, and everything to the imagination, lean, smooth, and tanned, legs, that flared into her slender hips, then tapered into her flat stomach up to perfectly shaped… I shook my head to stop the thought. Statutory rape… wait no she's eighteen and legal, Paul would kill you. I thought and grabbed a beer to cool myself down.

After about a half hour of drinking almost non stop and a night out I was feeling pretty good, so I got up and took off my shirt to swim because everyone else was in the pool and goofing around. I jumped in and dunked Shannon, which started an all out war. I had just come up from being dunked down and seen Alex I dove back under grabbed her leg and pulled her under. She came up stuttering, "What'd I do to you?" she whined and sulked. I shrugged and smiled, then felt myself being pushed under. When I came up she was laughing and hiding behind Jeff. I treaded towards her, "Come on out and quit hiding behind Jeff, little girl." I said smirking. She stuck her tongue out at me and clutched at Jeff's sides to keep him firmly in between us. "Here we go again." Jeff muttered and looked toward the left and smiled, I nodded and he moved. I grabbed Alex and cradled her into my arms and set her on my knee, then repeatedly dunked her. "You had enough yet, little girl?" I asked. She glared through her hair, and I dunked her again. "I'm gonna get Matt to kick both your asses." She said and I dunked her again. "Matt, help." She yelled as I dunked her yet again. Matt laughed and shook his head, "Oh no you got yourself into this one sweetheart." Matt said. "Truce?" I asked and stuck out my hand, she reluctantly gave me hers and we shook. I let her go and she swam over to Chris and sulked. Chris laughed at her as he put his arm around her. "Hey let's play chicken!" Shannon yelled. Jeff and Chris climbed out of the pool and said they were going to have a few beers and we all shrugged and teamed up. Amy climbed on Matt's shoulders, Torrie on Shannon's, Trish on Shane's, and Alex grudgingly climbed on mine. Jeff and Chris agreed to be referees; Matt and Amy went against Trish and Shane, while Alex and I went against Torrie and Shannon. Alex locked her legs under my arms and we started pushing and shoving at Torrie and Shannon. After a few minutes Alex finally knock Torrie down and we watched the others play. Matt and Amy lost, when Shane started tickling Amy. Matt and Amy went against Torrie and Shannon and one. Then we started playing again. "Come on little girl, I don't like losing." I said. She laughed, "Neither do me, old man." I grunted, "I'll get you for that later." I promised and continued to push Shane. "Hey man, be careful with her ok?" Shane said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "All I'm saying is be careful, please I love her and don't want to see her hurt, ok?" he said, and I gave him a questioning look. "If you don't know what I mean now, you will soon." He said as Alex pushed Trish off his shoulders. Alex slipped off my shoulders and smirked, "Told ya I didn't like to lose… old man" she said. I smirked and let the comment slide, I'd get her later. I hugged her, we make a pretty good team… little girl." I said as she climbed out and grabbed a beer. I smirked and followed; I took the beer from her and drank it. "Couldn't you have gotten your own beer, old man?" She asked as she grabbed another. "You're going to get it, little girl." I replied and smiled. I watched her as I finished my beer. I put it down and grabbed her and picked her up. "I'll show you I'm not an old man," I said as I held her above my head, I then started bench pressing her while standing, and after a few times threw her in the pool. She came up laughing, climbed out and sauntered over to the hot tub. I watched her and grabbed a couple of beers and followed. "Pissed at me?" I asked and handed her one. "No, impressed, and I probably deserved it, so I'll let bygones be bygones." She said good naturedly.

Matt's POV

"I wanna go sit in the hot tub." I told Amy and before I could move she grabbed my arm. I raised a questioning brow at her and waited for an explanation. "No you just want to go sit over there and be over protective and stubborn." She said. "Yeah that too, plus I had a rough match earlier." I protested. "Leave them be, Matthew Moore Hardy, and if you're good I'll give you a full body massage later." She whispered. "Amy tell me you're not trying to hook them up, please. She's too young, and Paul will kill him and you know it." I said. She glared at me and kept a death grip on my arm. "Hey I'm going to turn in." Chris said and grabbed his shirt. He stopped by the hot tub and laid a kiss on her head, smiled, and walked away. Slowly every one followed so after an hour and a half it was just Amy, Jeff, Adam, Alex, and I sitting there. "Want to go to bed?" Amy asked. I shook my head, "I have to wait for Alex and walk her up." I said sleepily. "Jeff or Adam can do that." Amy said and got up. I sighed and threw one last look at Adam and Alex; they were all cozied up in the hot tub and laughing. "We're going to bed, you coming sweetheart?" I asked. She looked up and shook her head. I sighed and walked away not missing the glare Amy threw at me.

Alex's POV

"God, we're going to be walking raisins soon." I slurred and giggled. "Yeah maybe we should get out." Adam said and stood up. He helped me up and we sat down. "Hey where'd everyone go?" I asked looking around. "Jeff went up about fifteen minutes ago, I think." Adam informed me. "He fell asleep in the chair after Amy and Matt left, got up and stumbled upstairs. I nodded and looked around for my towel. "Hey where's my stuff?" I asked. Adam shrugged and we searched around but found nothing but Adam's stuff. "Shit that had my keycard." I said pouting. "We can knock on the door to your room." Adam said. "No, my dad would kill me." I protested. "You can bunk with me tonight." He offered. "If you don't mind." I replied. He shrugged and threw his shirt at me. "Put that on, the last thing we need is for people to see us running around almost naked, and in that suit you practically are." He said. I pulled the shirt on and he wrapped the towel around his neck. "Wait we have to clean up." I protested. Adam sighed and we began picking up cans and bottles, when we were finished we snuck outside to the dumpsters and threw them in there, then ran back inside and went up to Adam's room. "Would you mind if I took a shower?" I asked. "No, go ahead and I'll find you something to wear." He said. I went in the bathroom and quickly got in the shower, letting the hot spray warm me up. I looked around and found nothing but Adam's stuff so I used it. After I finished I rung out my swimsuit and hung it on the towel rack to dry. I saw a pile of clothes on the toilet as I was drying off. I pulled on an oversized Rob Zombie T-shirt and a pair of Adams boxers, wrapped my hair in a towel and walked out into the room. "Hey I'm going to take a quick shower, and here's a brush for your hair." Adam said and slipped into the bathroom. I towel dried my hair the best I could and brushed it, then sat on the bed. Adam came out in a pair of boxers and a white T-shirt; he brushed his hair quickly, and sat down next to me. "Wanna watch a movie?" he asked, I nodded. We laid down under the covers together and choose a movie. "If I fall asleep just wake me up and I'll get up and sleep on the floor." He said. "Adam, no it's your room; I'll sleep on the floor." I said. "No you won't." he said. "Fine we can just share the bed, is that ok?" I said. He looked at me and nodded. We got comfortable and resumed watching the movie. I yawned loudly and looked at Adam sheepishly, "Sorry." I mumbled. "It's cool; you wanna go to bed now?" He asked. "Sure." I replied. He turned off the TV and lights, and then laid down. We laid there in the dark for awhile and I tossed and turned. He laid his arm out for me and I snuggled closer and rested my head on his chest, he slung his arm over my waist and I fell asleep listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beating.

Adam's POV

We stumbled up to my room drunkenly, and laughed like little kids. She took a shower and I dug out a t-shirt and boxers for her to wear, and a brush. I then waited for her so I could take my shower. She came out in my favorite Rob Zombie shirts that went to midthigh and my mouth would have watered if you couldn't see the boxers. She looked good, really good in my clothes; I shook my head of those thoughts and got up to take my shower. I quickly washed and rinsed off, then dried myself. I was about to walk out but as an after thought threw on a shirt. She was sitting on the bed and I asked if she wanted to watch a movie. "Hey if I fall asleep just wake me up and I'll sleep on the floor." I said. "Adam no it's your room, I'll sleep on the floor." She replied. "No you won't" I growled. "Fine we can share the bed." She said. I nodded my agreement and watched as she crawled under the covers, and followed suit. After about an hour I heard her yawn and she apologized sheepishly. "Wanna go to bed now?" I asked. "If you don't mind" She replied. I turned off the TV and lights and laid down. I felt her toss and turn and opened my arms to her, and she quickly snuggled close and laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. I sat there staring at the ceiling, and playing with her hair. It smelt like my shampoo. She murmured and I wrapped my arm around her waist. Ah fuck, Paul would kill me if he found out how I was thinking about his daughter. I thought to myself and closed my eyes to try and sleep.

Paul's POV

I woke up the next morning and seen Alex wasn't there. I shrugged, maybe she's training or with the guys I thought. I stretched got up and showered. After getting dressed I picked up my phone and dialed her number, and got her answering machine. I called again and was about to hang up, "hello," a sleepy voice answered. "Is Alex there?" I asked. "Huh, this is Alex's phone?" the voice mumbled. "Jeff is that you?" I asked impatiently. "Yeah, Paul?" He mumbled. "Yeah where's Alex?" I asked. "Isn't she there, cuz she should be sleeping off a huge …" He stopped, "Did you try Matt or Amy, or maybe Chris?" he asked. "No why do you have her cell phone." I demanded. "I must have grabbed her clothes." He said. "What?" I yelled. "Ouch damnit Paul stop screaming my head's already pounding, we went swimming in swim suits." He said and hung up. I dialed Matt's phone "Hello" Amy answered. "Hey you know where Alex is?" I asked. "Um, did you try Jeff or Chris?" she said. "No, I call Chris now." I said and hung up. I dialed Chris' number and waited for him to answer, "'ello" He growled. "Chris is Alex with you?" I asked. "No, try Rey or Torrie, or Trish, or Shane, or Shannon, I'm going back to bed cuz my head hurts like a bitch." He said and hung up. I called the girls and Rey who didn't know where she was, and then decided to a visit to the room Shane and Shannon shared. I pounded on the door for a couple of minutes. "Hold on, god damn." I heard someone mumble. Shane answered the door, he was bleary eyed and obviously hung over. "What ya want?" he asked. "Where's my daughter?" I asked. "I don't know, Shan do you know where Alex is?" Shane said. No reply I walked around Shane and pushed Shannon out of bed. "Ow what the fuck" Shannon yelled then saw me. "Where's Alex?" I asked. "I don't know." He said and crawled back in bed. I turned to Shane, "Who were you with last night?" I asked. "Um Amy, Trish, Torrie, Alex, Matt, Jay, Shannon, Chris, Jeff, Rey, and Adam." He said. I nodded, "What room is Adam in?" I asked. "Um 206 I think." He said and shut the door.

I went to down to the front desk, "I locked myself out of my room, can I get another key card." I asked. "Yes, what room are you in, sir?" the clerk asked. "206" I said. "Ok here you go." The clerk said and smiled. I walked down the hall after getting off the elevator and stood in front of the door. I slid the keycard in the slot and opened the door. My nostrils were assaulted by the smell of liquor, and my eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light. I seen two figures on the bed, and the edges of my vision blurred and turned red. I walked closer taking deep breathes, and seen Alex was basically wrapped around Adam, with her head on his chest and her arm slung around his waist, and Adam had his arm around her waist. I shook Adam none too gently awake. "Huh?" he said and groggily opened his eyes. "What's going on here?" I said. "Paul, this isn't what it looks like, she just didn't want to wake you up last night and everyone had already went to bed so she stayed with me." He said. "I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter." I said. "You also told me to watch her last night, and I did, is she with anyone else, no she's here and safe." He said. "What?" Alex said sitting up. "Go to the room, Alex." I said. "No, I'm eighteen dad, you can't tell me what to do anymore." She protested. She then looked at Adam, "So that's why you hung out with me last night, god I'm stupid." She said. "Alex it's not like that, and you know it, I hung out with you because I wanted to." He protested, but she ignored him and walked away. "What did you do?" I demanded. "Nothing had a few drinks, danced, swam, watched a movie, and fell asleep." He snapped. I shook my head, "Come near her again, and you won't live to regret it." I said and stormed out looking for Alex.

Alex's POV

I walked numbly down the hall to Jeff's room and knocked. He answered and when he saw me, pulled me into his arms. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked as he shut the door. I willed the tears to go away, but they wouldn't. He sat on the bed and leaned against the wall. "Baby, don't cry, tell me what's wrong." He said and rubbed my back. I felt the tears starting to trickle down my cheeks and buried my face in his neck. "Shh, baby, its ok let it out." He said and started rocking me in his arms. "Jeff why do I have to be so stupid." I whispered. "Baby, you're not stupid, you're smart, funny, beautiful, and fun. Tell me what happened and I'll fix it." He said. "I…can't… My… dad…Adam." I said in between sobs. "What did he do to you baby?" he said. "He…my dad… the only… reason… he hung out with me… because of my dad." I said. "He only hung out with you because of your dad." He said and I nodded. "Shh its ok baby, its ok." he said in a soothing voice. "Jeff," I said and looked at him, "Can we go out and do something, just you and me?" I asked knowing he would. "Yeah, just let me get ready." He said. "Jeff wait will you come to my room with me to get my stuff?" I asked. He nodded and threw on a shirt and we walked down the hall. Luckily my dad wasn't there and I grabbed all my stuff. "Jeff, can I bunk with you for awhile." I asked. "Of course baby." He said and took my bags from me.

We went back to his room and got ready, then left. "I want a tattoo." I said suddenly. "Ok" he said and drove to the place. I careful looked at the selections and found one I really liked. It was a half moon, half sun with a shooting star behind it. "Jeff will you get one with me?" I asked. He nodded and looked at the images, he found two that he really liked, one was a black Celtic knot arm band, and the other was a flaming banner that said carpe diem in the middle. He went to the counter and asked if he could customize a tattoo and they nodded. He described what he wanted, a flaming black Celtic knot arm band and in the middle carpe diem and we got lead back and sat down in chairs next to each other. "Where do you want it?" the guy asked. "My lower back." I replied. "Raise your shirt up a little." He said and I did. He wiped the area clean with rubbing alcohol and let it air dry, the he sketched it on and grabbed the needle gun. I felt Jeff grab my hand and I squeezed it. The guy chuckled, and started. I jumped a little at first but soon got used to it. After an hour the tattooist said we could take a break. "Jeff, let's see yours." I said. He turned so I could see his arm, the Celtic knot pattern, and carpe diem was done and all the needed to do was the flames. "Its nice I like it." I said. "Let me see yours." He said and I turn around and pulled up my shirt. It was all outlined and the half moon half sun was done, so all that needed to be finished was the shooting star. We went and sat back down and waited. Soon they started back up again, and after an other hour they finished. They put Vaseline on them and gauze then gave us directions on how to take care of them. We paid and then left. "Ah, it's itchy." I whined. "Don't even think about it." Jeff warned and I sulked. "Hungry?" he asked. I nodded. We went to McDonalds and decided to go in. We ordered and sat down and ate. I stole a fry from Jeff and dipped it in my chocolate shake. "Hey, you have your own." He whined. I swiped the fry down his cheek leaving a chocolate trail. He started tickling me. "Jeff, stop, please." I begged and he did wiping the sticky mess off his face. We got up and left, "So whatcha wanna do?" Jeff asked as we got in the car. I shrugged, "I dunno, what'd you want to do?" I said and smiled. "Well I dunno, what'd you want to do?" He asked. "Hey now don't you start that again, mate." I said and we both started laughing. "We really have to stop watching Jungle Book." Jeff said. "I know." I said. We drove around for awhile, until we had to go back and pack, so we could leave. We went to our room and packed our stuff then went down to the front desk to check out, and arrange for a taxi to take us to the airport. "Does your dad know where you are?" Jeff asked. I shook my head. "Oh god I'm dead." He said. I laughed and sat down to wait for the plane. When we got in the air my cell phone started ringing. "Hello." I said. "Alex, where are you, and if you hang up so help me god… I'll…" my dad said. "You'll what, dad I'm eighteen, you can't ground me anymore." I said. "I'll get you fired." He threatened. "You can't, I signed a contract." I protested. "I'm dating the boss's daughter, I might not be able to get you fired but I could cut your story line and make sure none come your way, and you'd get set to training." He said. "You asshole, I can't believe your doing this. What do you want?" I asked knowing he could and would. "I want to know where you are." He said. "I'm on a plane heading to the venue." I answered. "Who are you with?" he demanded. "Jeff, I've been with Jeff all day, every since you burst into Adam's room and freaked out because we slept together, the sign is coming on to turn off cell phones I'll call you when we land." I said and hung up and turned off my cell phone. "What do you mean you slept with Adam? What are you thinking, god damn it Alex, you're too young for him. I knew I should have went last night, I knew it, he was just watching out for you because your dad told him to." Jeff said through his teeth. "Oh so you knew too, why didn't you say anything last night you asshole." I said quietly so no one would hear. "I didn't think you'd do something so stupid as to fuck him." He said. "if you must know I didn't fuck him, we slept in the same damn bed, but everyone always has to think the worst, do you think I'm a slut." I said. "No I don't think you're a slut god I'm sorry. It's just well you know you're like my kid sister." He said. "Whatever I'm going to take a nap." I said and closed my eyes.


	17. Twist

Adam's POV

After Alex left I felt like shit, I didn't just want to be with her last night because of the agreement I made with Paul, if that was the case I could have done whatever and checked up on her occasionally or turned her over to the other guys. I was with her because I wanted to be and hated every minute she was in another guy's arms last night. I picked up my cell phone and tried to call her, it went directly to her voice mail. I sighed and got ready for the meeting that was in an hour and a half.

Alex's POV

Hey, Alex we're here." Jeff said while gently shaking me. I stretched and yawned,

"Ok, help me up." I mumbled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up then grabbed our carry on bags, and we walked through the airport to the baggage claim.

"What color are your bags?" Jeff asked.

"There they are." I said and grabbed them. We then took a cab to the venue.

"Alright, we better put our stuff away then, go to the meeting." Jeff said and I nodded. I threw my bags in the ladies locker room, then brushed my hair and put it up in a pony tail, and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I heard a knock followed by,

"Can I come in or are you all running around naked as usual?" Jeff said.

"Come in!" I yelled and I heard the door creak open.

"Wow it's empty; we must be late or really close to it." Jeff said.

"Alright, alright let's go." I said and followed Jeff down the hall. We arrived at the meeting just as everybody was getting settled, and quickly sat down.

"Ok now were just going to go over the show so everybody knows their story lines and such?" Vince asked.

We all nodded,

"Ok the show will start with Edge and Mysterio in their locker room, and they will be talking about last night, then there will be a knock on the door and it will be Alex, by the way, pick a name for your character and get back to me, then the guys will ask why Alex helped them and she'll reply that she likes the look of them and was getting tired of you guys being cheated all the time and so on." He said

"I know this is really last minute but the crowd loved you guys so you guys will have a few promos tonight and a match." He went on and continued to run through the show.

"Alright everyone I'll let you get back to being lazy and being paid for it." Vince joked and dismissed us.

"Alex, Adam, and Rey, can I talk to you three for a minute." Vince asked and we all stayed behind.

"I want you three to discuss tonight and maybe help Alex brainstorm for a name." He said. "OK" we all responded and left.

"So want to grab lunch together and go over tonight's game plan?" Rey asked,

"My treat." He offered. I grinned and laughed,

"Free food, how can I resist that and the chance to be with you?" I said and hooked my arm through his.

"Alright you guys ready then?" he asked.

"Yeah whenever you guys are." Adam said.

"Ok let's go then." Rey said.

"Alex can I talk to you really quick, two minutes and after that you can think whatever you want but just give me two minutes." Adam said as he grabbed my arm. I gave him a cool glance and shrugged,

"Well I probably owe you more for the time you wasted last night." I said.

"Damn it Alex, stop it, if I didn't want to be with you last night then I wouldn't have, I could have checked up on you made sure you weren't to drunk and didn't go home with a stranger or dumped you on the other guys but I didn't because you're fun to be with and I wanted to hang out with you." He said between clenched teeth. "Yeah whatever" I said.

"Think about it Alex, if I was just doing your dad a favor would I have kissed you?" He said. "I wouldn't call it a real kiss, and you were drunk." I said.

"No I wasn't and I wasn't about to shove my tongue down your throat in the middle of a crowded dance floor with all the guys looking on ready to kill me as it was." He said.

"Whatever, for some odd reason I believe you but it still pisses me off that you didn't tell me what was going on from the beginning." I mumbled. He smiled and we caught up with Rey.

After changing into my ring outfit and getting ready I headed towards Adam and Rey's locker room. I was about there when my cell phone rang, annoyed with myself for bringing it I answered.

"Hello." I said as I walked into the locker room.

"We could have been naked, you know." Rey said and I shrugged,

"Not like I haven't seen that before." I said. I heard and angry buzz coming from my cell phone. "Hello." I said again.

"Alex, where exactly are you?" I heard my dad say as he struggled to remain calm.

"In the guys' locker room." I replied.

"No you're not, I'm in there right now and you're not." He said.

"No not that guys locker room, Rey and Adam's." I said.

"Why." He said.

"Were just hanging out until we have to shoot our promo." I said.

"What promo?" he asked.

"The first of like ten were doing tonight, we were a big hit last night." I said excitedly.

"Really, I didn't hear about that. Ok well good luck out there tonight." He said.

"Thanks Dad, love you." I said.

"Love you to terrier." He said and hung up.

"So you ready for tonight?" Adam asked as he continued wrapping his ankle.

"Yeah, what did you do?" I asked looking at his ankle. He grinned,

"Stepped on it wrong earlier today." He replied. I shook my head at him,

"Now I'm really going to have to watch your back in the ring, thanks for making my job sooo much easier." I said and grinned.

"Smart ass, we'll see who's watching who's back out there tonight." He said and pulled on his boots.

"Ok kids let's focus here for just a minute since I know both of your attention spans stop after that." Rey said and rolled his eyes when I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ok so Adam and I are going to be in here just talking about you and last night and you'll come in..." Rey said. "Yes, yes we already discussed this, what we didn't do is figure out a name for me, yet." I said and pouted.

"Fine but we gotta hurry cuz we still have to run this by Vince, and the show starts soon, in like an hour." Rey said.

"Ok, I have no clue come on guys help me out here." I said.

"Um, Angel." Rey said. I shook my head, "Star" he tried again. I shook my head; we did this for a few minutes when Adam said

"Lexi, it's basically your name but with a twist, sweet innocent sexy." He said.

"I like it." Rey said and they both looked at me expectantly and I nodded.

"Ok I'm going to go tell Vince I'll be back soon." I said and left. I walked the short distance to Vince's office and knocked.

"Come in." he called and I walked in.

"Alex, what's up?" He asked as he gestured for me to sit.

"Not much I just came from talking with the guys and we thought of a name, Lexi." I said. He considered it a moment and smiled.

"I love it; it's perfect, I'll get you in wardrobe to talk about colors and designs for your ring gear." He said. I smiled

"Thanks but I didn't come up with it Adam did." I said. He nodded,

"I wanted to talk to you about something, not about the job." He said. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "I've watched you grow up and have known you since your dad came here, and you're like a daughter to me so I just want to let you know if you have any questions or need to talk or anything just come to me, okay? I know your dad is very over protective of you and that it pisses you off but he's like that for a certain reason Alex, just like I am of Stephanie, you're his daughter and only child and he loves you very much and just wants what's best for you and so do I, I want you to know that if you decide later on that you want to leave for whatever reason I'll understand and you'll always have a place here okay?" he said. I nodded,

"Thanks Vince I really appreciate it." I said and hugged him.

"No problem, now you better run, you have a promo to shoot soon." He said. I nodded and left. I was walking by the cafeteria when I heard Steve yell for me.

"Get in here girl." He said. I rolled my eyes but obediently walked towards him.

"Yeah what's up?" I said.

"Congratulations sweetheart, you were great last night." He said. I smiled,

"I know, what can I say." I said.

"Cocky little girl aren't you?" he said and pulled me into a hug.

"Better believe it, I mean I grew up with you guys, didn't I?" I asked and hugged him back. He laughed,

"Damn right you did." He said.

"I have to run though I have a promo to shoot soon." I said and went back to the guys' locker room.

"Hey, what did he say?" Rey asked.

"He likes it." I responded and flopped onto the couch and winced when my bare back rubbed against the material. "What's wrong?" Adam asked concerned.

"Nothing, just um the materials a little rough." I said. He looked at me curiously,

"No it isn't its really soft." He said. I shrugged and got up. Before he could comment again there was a knock on the door and Rey answered it and a stage hand appeared,

"You guys are going to start in a few minutes once they get everything done" he said.

"Thanks." Rey said and stepped aside so they could come in and set up.

"Alright get out and don't come back for at least ten minutes." Rey said and I got up and left to wander until they needed me. I started to get nervous as the time approached for me to head back and for a split second wanted to run but I took a deep breath and walked back towards the locker room and walked in.

"Hey don't you…why did you help us last night?" Adam said. I shrugged and smirked giving them both a smug glance,

"I like the looks of you, and just got sick of watching you get cheated all the time." I said.

"What do you want?" Rey asked.

"I wanna help you guys out and in return for you guys to help me; kind of like I scratch your back and you scratch mine deal." I said. They nodded,

"Alright but first what's your name?" Adam asked.

"Lexi." I said and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Alright and cut." The camera guy said and they left.

"Wow I was so nervous how do you guys do it?" I asked.

"Used to it, and we've been doing it a long time." Rey replied. I nodded and sat down.

"It's ok you did great little girl." Adam said.

"Thanks and don't call me little girl, you know it pisses me off." I said and he smirked.

"That's half of the fun… little girl." Adam said.

"Jerk!" I yelled and picked up one of the pillows from the couch and threw it at him. It hit him in the face and he jumped to his feet,

"Oh you're so gonna get it now." He said and lunged at me. I screamed and ran on the other side of the couch. He jumped over the couch and grabbed me.

"Adam stop." I said as he started tickling me. He just shook his head and continued.

"Rey a little help." I struggled to say and Rey sighed and pulled Adam away.

"Ha, I win." I said and laughed.

"That's just because you hide behind every one." Adam shot back.

"Ok why do I feel like I'm babysitting?" Rey asked.

"Probably because she's a little girl." Adam replied.

"And you're acting like a five year old." Rey said.

"Hey whose side are you on." Adam asked and sulked. Rey threw his hands up and shook his head. I just laughed, and they both looked at me.

"I'm thirsty." I complained.

"So drink something." Adam said. I looked at Rey and smiled.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Will you get me water?" I asked. He sighed and got up and went to go get me water.

"Lazy ass." Adam said. I stuck my tongue out at him,

"You're just jealous." I replied. He just laughed.

Alex's POV

Three months later

"Wake up!" he shouted for the sixth time. I rolled over and pulled the pillow over my head.

"Ugh go away." I mumbled and my eyes slowly shut. In a half conscious state I vaguely heard footsteps and angry mumbling. A few minutes later I felt a blast of cold air as my comforter was pulled off me, and water drops splashing on me...

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I jumped up realizing he was about to finish pouring a glass of water on me.

"You fucking asshole! What did you do that for?" I yelled as I stood there shivering. He was gripping his sides and laughing hysterically.

"Put some clothes on." He managed and I remembered that I had stripped to an over sized t-shirt before I fell into bed. I glared at him, and slammed the door when I went in the bathroom. I came out fifteen minutes later fully dressed and showered. I found him sitting on my bed watching TV.

"So care to tell my why you would wake me up so fucking early?" I said.

"You have a meeting with Vince in a half hour." He said.

"What? Oh shit that's today?" I said and looked around for my purse.

"Hey…catch." He said and I turned around and instinctively caught the flying object.

"No way, you're really going to let me drive it?" I asked. He nodded and smiled

"Please bring my baby back in one piece." He said.

"I will I promise. You're the best Adam." I said and hugged him.

"Get going." He said and lightly slapped my ass. I smiled and quickly left. I slid in behind the wheel of his brand new navigator. I slipped into a prime parking space a few minutes later and quickly walked into the building. "Hey Alex." The guard greeted. I smiled,

"Hi Joe." I said and continued walking. I knocked and waited patiently

"Come in." I heard Vince yell. I walked in and saw Vince, Linda, and Shane seated around the room.

"Alex, come on in and have a seat. Would you like water or anything?" Linda asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." I said and started to get up and grab one.

"No, no sit." Vince said.

"Shane go get Alex water." He said. Shane rolled his eyes and mumbled but got up and grabbed water from the mini fridge.

"Any one else want anything while I've been demoted to slave boy." He asked. When no one answered he walked towards me and gave me my water and a kiss on the cheek, then sat down next to me.

"As you know it's been three months since you've officially debuted, and you're a huge success, one of our fastest growing stars." Vince began. I smiled a little nervously and he continued.

"But we want to change up your story line a little. Adam, Rey, and you are a great combination and work perfectly together so we want to add a little twist so to speak, we want you and Adam to be together." He said and waited for my reaction. He didn't have to wait long either.

"What as in together, together?" I asked. Linda simply nodded.

"Only on air, and on Raw, we'll introduce it by having you and Adam kiss." Linda said. I just sat there, shocked. "You don't have to if you don't want to we understand and you can still stay in the storyline with them." Shane said quickly.

"Shane's right, if it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to." Vince reassured me.

"Does my dad know about this?" I asked and Vince grinned.

"No, he doesn't feel free to tell him but you're a responsible adult and it is your decision." Vince said. I nodded, "I'll do it, does Adam know?" I asked. Vince shook his head.

"We wanted to run it by you first, and he's done this kind of story line before." He explained.

"Ok." I said. Vince smiled,

"Alright here's three copies of the script, would you mind giving one to Rey and Adam?" Vince asked.

"No Adam's sitting at my hotel room right now probably sleeping and Rey's just down the hall." I explained. Vince raised a questioning eye brow and I laughed.

"No he woke me up this morning and lent me his car." I said and hugged him. Linda laughed at his expression and I waved and left.

"Hey wait up kid." Shane yelled and I stopped waiting for him to catch up.

"Let me get this straight, Adam is in your hotel room sleeping, he woke you up and lent you his brand new navigator?" He asked. I nodded.

"You two aren't doing anything are you?" He asked.

"Shane!" I yelled and swatted his arm

"If we were it's none of your business." I said and walked away. I got in the car and sighed,

"Shit how am I going to kiss Adam in front of thousands people when I've never kissed anyone before in my life." I mumbled to my self as I started the car and drove back to the hotel. I walked in and got in the elevator and went to my room. I opened the door and seen Adam fast asleep in the middle of my bed with Lion King on the TV. I smiled and walked towards him. I threw the scripts on the table and changed into a pair of pajama pants. I gently shook him and he grunted.

"Move over if you're going to sleep here." I said and climbed in the bed. He grumbled something and shifted so I could crawl in. I laid there and stared at the ceiling thinking about the script.

"Go to sleep." Adam ordered. "I would but I have no room and some strange guys is sleeping next to me and grunting.

"Brat." He mumbled and rolled me over so I was on my stomach and began to rub my back. I sighed and snuggled closer. "If your dad finds us like this he'll kill me." He said.

"Why were just sleeping." I said. He grunted again and I fell asleep. I woke up and stretched, which caused me to brush against Adam and he tightened his arm around my waist. I looked at the clock and was shocked.

"Fuck me." I said under my breath. It was 8:30 I was supposed to have met my dad an hour ago.

"No go little girl." Adam said and yawned.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You said fuck me and I said no." he said. I slapped his chest and got up.

"Jerk." I said and grabbed my cell phone.

"Fuck six missed calls." I mumbled and quickly scrolled through them.

"Shane, dad, Rey, Amy, Dad, Jeff." I said and checked my voice mail. After that I sat down and laughed. "What's so funny?" Adam asked.

"Oh I was supposed to meet my dad an hour ago and he canceled but Shane called and threatened me." I said. He nodded,

"Hungry?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ok met you in a half hour, my treat." He said and got up.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"Just don't wear a HHH t-shirt and ripped up jeans." He instructed and walked out. I got up to get dressed. I went into the bathroom and washed up and put on some make up and did my hair, then dug through my bag and put on a white skirt and a pink tank top. Then I dug around some more and found a pair of white sandals. I looked at the clock and saw that twenty minutes had passed and heard a knock on the door. I opened it and Shane stood on the other side.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Dinner with Adam…" I began.

"What why are you all dressed up and stuff if you're just friends." He said.

"I don't know he told me to dress nice and meet him in a half hour." I said. He rolled his eyes,

"Anyways I just came by to see if you told the guys yet." He said.

"Liar you wanted to check up on me and see if I and Adam are a couple." I said.

"Busted." He replied.

"See you later Shane." I said and hugged him. He smiled and walked away. I shut the door and went to sit down when another knock sounded. I turned around and answered it and was greeted by Adam.

"Hey, you look nice." He said. I smiled

"Thanks so do you." I said. He was wearing black dress pants and a green button down shirt.

Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." I responded and we left.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get a bite to eat." He responded.

"Where?" I asked.

"They have these wonderful and amazing things called restaurants." He said.

"You know what I meant." I said. He grinned and got in his car.

"You'll see." He said. About fifteen minutes later we arrived at a small café type restaurant,

"I swear it's the best food I've ever tasted." He said as we walked in. It wasn't very crowded, and we were seated quickly. We ordered and began to talk.

"So how did your meeting go?" he asked.

"Ok, they're putting a twist on the storylines to… what did they say spice it up." I said.

"Really what are they doing?" He asked.

"Well they umm want us to be involved." I said.

"We are." He said.

"No as in dating and kissing on Raw." I said.

"What? When did I miss this?" he asked.

"They just told me today but we don't have to if were not comfortable with it." I said.

"I'm game if you are." He replied a minute later.

"I'm kind of nervous about it." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I've never really kissed a guy let alone in front of thousands of people." I said quietly.

"What? What about guys in school or anything?" he said. I shook my head and looked away, blushing.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." He reassured me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah eighteen years old and I have never kissed a guy let alone anything else." I said. He shrugged,

"Who cares?" he said and looked at me. I looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know it's just kind of embarrassing." I said. He laughed,

"It's cool, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." He said. Our food arrived and we started eating.

"Mmm this is really good." I said after I took a bite of my wrap.

"Try the ranch, it's to die for." He said. We ate in companionable silence,

"Ready?" Adam asked after he paid the bill. I nodded and we got up and left.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. "I don't care." I said.

"Want to go back to the hotel and go swimming?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. We got back and got changed into our suits and met at the pool.

"Hey." He said and grinned.

"Hi" I replied and looked at him curiously.

"Why do you look like a little kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar?" I asked. He grinned again and grabbed me.

"Adam what are you doing put me down." I shrieked as he jumped into the pool. I surfaced and splashed him. "Butthead." I said.

"Yeah great comeback." He said and splashed me back.

"Stop it you jerk." I said.

"What are we in second grade?" He said and smiled. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. I pushed him under and started swimming away and found myself gasping for breath after surfacing again. We started an all out water war and got kicked out of the pool.

"See what you did now?" I said and looked at Adam. He shrugged carelessly.

"Wanna go change and watch a movie?" he asked

"Sure meet me in my room in twenty minutes." I said and walked away. I just finished changing when I heard a knock.


	18. The Next Level

I answered the door and Adam was standing there in a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. We climbed onto the bed and turned on the TV.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" he asked. I shrugged and got comfortable. We decided on Armageddon.

"This movie is so sad." I said at the end with tears running down my face. Adam laughed,

"Ah, the little girl is crying." He teased.

"Shut up I seen you rubbing your eyes." I said and smacked him with a pillow.

"I did not, unlike you I don't cry over movies." He said and threw the pillow back at me. I grabbed the remote and turned on a walk to remember.

"A chick flick, come on." He groaned then settled in and turned his attention to the screen.

"Ah, the old man is crying." I teased.

"So are you!" he retorted.

"Yeah but the guys will think its hilarious that you're crying." I said. He lunged at me and began to tickle me. "You aren't going to tell anyone about this." He said as I laughed uncontrollably. I rolled from underneath him and smacked him with another pillow and slipped quickly out of his reach. He grabbed my ankle and pinned my down with his weight.

"You're not getting up until you promise you will not tell anyone." He said.

"Oh I cant wait to see the look on their faces." I said smugly and was rewarded with more tickling. "Adam…stop…cant breathe." I said and wiggled. He stopped and we both continued laughing. He stopped laughing and was looking at me.

"What I have a booger or something?" I asked and covered my face.

"No." He said and grabbed my wrist and gently pulled it away. I looked at him questioningly.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He said a few seconds later.

"Why?" I asked searching his face.

"You don't have a clue." He replied and slowly leaned in. He gently brushed his lip across mine then again more firmly. He pulled back and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"You really never have kissed anyone before have you." He said more to himself than me.

"I told you that." I said. He leaned in again and brushed feather light kisses against my lips and gently ran his tongue across my bottom lip then began to suck on it. I gasped and he stopped.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that." He said and brushed a strand of hair off my face. I smiled and kissed him. At first he just sat there letting me do as I pleased and then gently tugged my lower lip into his mouth and began sucking on it. I let him but then decided I wanted more I didn't know why I just did so I brushed my tongue across his. He sucked in a breath and began kissing me really kissing me. Then pulled away. I looked at him questioningly, and he shook his head.

"I cant do this." He said. "Why?" I asked. He just shook his head and stared at me,

"Because I just can't I, I don't know." He said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"What the age difference or is it just me?" I asked growing increasingly pissed off. He shook his head and offered no further explanation.

"Tell me." I whispered.

"You're not ready, Alex! God damn it I don't just want to kiss you, hell I don't even want to make out with you, shit. I want you! Ok do you understand now? I want to do it all and then some, I want you." He said breathing raggedly. I just looked at him questioningly.

"I, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Look we can tell them we don't want to do the story line ok I'm sorry." He apologized. But I could only stare at him. I realized I must have looked scared shitless and disgusted to him but really I was amazed, fascinated even. I never really thought I could do that to a man, let alone Adam, I mean he was basically god's gift to women, but I just made him basically lose control which he kept on a very tight, very controlled leash.

"Stop it; stop looking at me like that! I'm sorry we can just pretend it never happened. I'm sorry baby, did I scare you?" He said and I realized that the whole time I was thinking he was waiting for me to say something anything and I had just sat there thinking. I shook my head slowly.

"No it's ok we can do the story line." I finally managed. He looked at me questioningly,

"You sure, I don't want to ruin our friendship." He said.

"No its fine it'll be fun." I responded. His eyes searched mine and he must have been satisfied with my answer because he visibly relaxed.

"Just one thing though." I said and his whole body tightened.

"Whenever you feel the need to kiss me like that again or more…" I said and trailed off and watched his reaction which was a slight wince and a visible fight with his already straining control.

"Don't hold back, Okay?" I said and he just sat there and stared at me, then it finally sank in and many emotions went through his eyes just his eyes but his face stayed the same relaxed and patient. He settled his weight more firmly on me and stared intently. I returned his gaze and started giggling. He arched a golden brow and smirked.

"What's so funny little girl?" he asked. His question made me giggle harder and I managed to stop.

"You and you better find something else to call me especially with what I can feel against my thigh at risk of being thought as a pedophile." I said. He looked shocked and then chuckled.

"I guess you're right." He said and leaned down and softly kissed the tip of my nose. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely and began playing mindlessly with his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled until he was on his back and I was settled snuggly against his chest. He studied me for a minute then kissed me, "You're beautiful, do you know that?" He said. I made a face and shook my head.

"I'm just average." I said.

"No, you're beautiful, baby." He said and pulled me down for a very long and very through kiss. He started to pull back and I pulled him closer and kissed him with all I had. After a few minutes he rolled again and this time he was lying on top of me. It was a weird but yet a satisfying having his weight settled on me and pushing me into the soft mattress. One hand was cupping my nape and the other gripping my hip. He trailed kisses from my lips to my neck and down to my collar bone and back again as his hand slowly, maddeningly slow trailed across the hem of my shirt so the backs of his fingers lightly grazed my stomach and then higher while the other started a slow sensual massaging motion on my nape. He slowly pulled away to lift his head and look at me.

"I am I going to fast?" he asked and licked his lips. I shook my head

"No" I said breathlessly. He then let his forehead rest against mine.

"Christ Alex what are we going to do." He said his voice husky and his breathing labored.

"Whatever we want." I replied. He then leaned down and captured my lips with his own for a soft slow kiss. His hands started to roam again and he slowly slipped his hand under my shirt to close his hand around my breast and began to squeeze and fondle, drawing a startled gasp from me as I arched into his hand. He kissed me hard, thrusting his tongue into my mouth to explore. I heard him growl and then felt him draw back. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His chest was heaving, and he had small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His arms which he was holding himself up with were trembling. I smiled at him and he looked questioningly at me,

"What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"You." I replied.

"Oh so you like this do you." He said and I nodded.

"Which part the kissing or the power?" he asked.

"What." I said.

"The power to make me loose control like a kid, to make me tremble, sweat, and strain, just from a couple kisses." He said. I nodded smugly.

"Just wait." He said and rolled so I was again lying on top of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked curiously. He shook his head,

"You'll see later. Much later." He said and wrapped his arms around me and settled my head snuggly against his chest.

"Adam." I said.

"Hmm?" he responded sleepily.

"Uh just like a man." I said and playfully bite his chest.

"Ouch!" he said and squeezed me.

"What did I do now?" he demanded.

"You're falling asleep." I said.

"What I'm cuddling." He said and smiled. Before I could answer my phone started ringing.

"Hold on." I said and started to get up only to be pulled back down.

"Adam!" I whined.

"What you told me to hold on and I'm just doing what you asked." He said.

"You know what I meant." I responded. He reared up and kissed me making me forget all about the phone. His hands gripped my ass and pulled my hips down to fit snuggly against his hips. Experimentally I wiggled around and he growled moving his hips to match my movements. I ran my hands down his chest to his stomach and pushed them under his shirt to explore what I had seen so many times but never got to touch. I traced his abs feeling the strong muscles quiver beneath my touch then splayed my fingers across his wide smooth chest running them around his back to hook on his shoulders. He grabbed my hips and started to grind them against his erection. I dropped my head to his shoulder,

"Oh god, Adam." I whispered.

"Yeah, baby, you like that too, don't you?" He said his voice husky. I whimpered as the pressure increased, "Yes!" I moaned. His lips searched for mine and I moved mine so I could kiss him back.

"God you feel so good." He said. I started to pull at his shirt and he pulled himself up and I eagerly pushed the material up then pulled it over his head then tossed it over my shoulder. I looked at the wide smooth expanse of skin and licked my lips. He smirked at me as I put my hands on his chest, then sucked in a breath as I ran my finger tips lightly down to his stomach and let my hands roam, my eyes eagerly following my hands.

"No fair." He ground out as I continued to explore his shoulders, chest, and abs.

"What?" I asked looking up at him. In response he slightly lifted the hem of my shirt then looked up at me. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and took it off. I lowered my eyes to look at my hands. His hand grabbed my chin and lifted it so I was looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He said. I blushed slightly and chewed on my bottom lip, a nervous habit I've had since I was a child.

"What's the matter, baby?" Adam asked.

"It's just… well, I don't know… I'm just kind of nervous." I said and blushed more.

"Why? You're beautiful, baby. Plus I promise we won't do that tonight, if it makes you feel more comfortable you can put your shirt back on." He said. I leaned down and kissed, at that moment I went from just liking him to caring really caring about him. That's the moment I started to fall in love with him. After a few minutes of exploring I grabbed both his hands and brought them behind my back so the rested on the clasp of my bra.

"You sure baby?" He asked. I nodded and kissed him again as he quickly undid the clasp, then let his hands wander to the straps to slowly push them down off my shoulders, and then finally off. I felt Adam's eyes hungrily look at my now naked torso and then up to my face.

"You're beautiful." He said, I leaned down and kissed him. His hands framed my face as he tenderly kissed me, then pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"You want to know what I see when I look at you, baby? I see the most beautiful, smart, sexy, caring woman I know." He said and kissed me again.

"God you are the sweetest man alive." I whispered against his lips and he smiled.

"Only with you baby only with you." He replied. He let his hands slowly roam and hesitated when his fingertips brushed the soft underside of my breasts, then slowly cupped them. I arched into his touch and conveyed my pleasure with a kiss. His fingers kneaded and caressed causing tightness in my belly. I slowly came of my pleasure dazed state when my phone started ringing and looked helplessly at the nightstand where it rested and then back at him and began to kiss him again and consigned whoever it was to hell. We rolled and he settled his hips firmly between mine and slowly and precisely moved his body. He grabbed my hands in his and threaded our fingers together and bought them above my head. He then moved his head downward so he could leave a damp path where he kissed down my body and stopped and took the peak of my breast into his mouth and suckled. "Adam?" I said startled at the intense pleasure his mouth gave me. He chuckled softly against the satiny mound and continued. He let my hands go so he could knowingly knead the other breast. Not knowing what to do with my hands I let them rest helplessly on his shoulders. His skin was damp, firm, and smooth. I let my hands hungrily roam his back and then lightly ran my nails down the smooth expanse. He tensed and looked up at me, strain visible in his face. From his drawn down brows to his set jaw. He kissed me and sensing my restlessness, knowing what my body craved but wasn't sure if I was ready. He later told me he was letting me make all the moves he just did whatever I did.

"Adam," I moaned arching my hips up into his.

"Adam." I said in a pleading tone.

"Baby, you're not ready." He said even though he was so ready he thought he was going to burst. I pushed at his shorts so they slipped over his hips and with my feet pushed them down to his ankles, where after a second he kicked them off. All he had on now was his boxers, and damn he had the body of a god. Golden skin, sun bleached hair, soft grey blue eyes, and great smile.

"We have to balance the scales out baby." He said and slowly pulled down my PJ bottoms where he threw them to join the matching top. I pulled him down on top of me loving the feeling of his skin against mine. I was soft where he was hard, it felt like we were two pieces of a puzzle finally coming together, and I wasn't eager to be apart again anytime soon. We started kissing and exploring each other again. His hands and lips covered every inch of my upper body while I held on to his shoulders whimpering and occasionally moaning. Abruptly he pulled away, and sighed,

"Baby I want you so damn bad, but before we do anything else you have to be 100 sure, I will stop anytime you want me to no matter what but I don't want you to feel pressured at all ok?" he ground out. I stared up at his trembling body and sensed his infamous hold over his control was going to break soon, I was doing that to him and it made me feel great.

"Adam I … I want you too." I whispered and he replied with a fierce hungry kiss. His thumbs hooked in the waistband of my panties and he slowly tugged them down, then he slid a knee between mine and pushed upwards until it rested against my center. He pushed his other leg in between mine and pushed down so his hips were cradled in between my thighs. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist so he was even closer to me the only thing separating us was his boxers. I gripped his hips and tugged at the offending material and he pushed them down and kicked them off.

"Adam…" I moaned into his neck, and gripped his shoulders. He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it underneath my hips then settled once again on top of me. His hand slipped down to where I ached and lovingly cupped me. "Adam, please." I whimpered and he slowly inserted one long finger into me.

"So damn good." He groaned and his thumb found the throbbing bud at the top of my sex, and teasingly circled it avoiding actually touching it. I arched into his touch and he drew his finger out and pushed it back in. I drew his head down for a kiss and he happily obliged. When he withdrew his finger again he pushed another in besides it. I could do nothing but grind my hips against his hand hoping to relieve the pressure. A pounding on the door sounded faintly in the background and I was brought back by my dad's angry voice.

"Alexandria Lee Levesque, open this fucking door now." He yelled. It had the same affect as a bucket of cold water, Adam and I jumped up and scrambled to grab and don our clothes.

"Hold on dad." I shouted as I pulled on a tank top and kicked my underwear under the bed. Adam had his shorts and I motioned for him to get in the bed. I grabbed his shirt and threw it on the side of the bed. Quickly adjusting my clothes I ran to answer the door.

"What?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Where have you been? I called you twice and you didn't answer." He said and pushed his way in the room. "I've been sleeping." I said.

"Why have you been… what's he doing here and what's he doing in your bed?" My dad said finally noticing Adam. "Like I said, sleeping." I responded and shut the door.

"Why are you sleeping together, when he has a hotel room in this same hotel with a perfectly good bed?" he ground out. I held up a hand,

"Dad I am eighteen, a legal adult, which means what I do and whom I do it with is no longer any of your business." I said and when he opened his mouth to respond I shook my head.

"Dad I know I am your only child, your baby girl but I've grown up, so please just trust me a little." I said.

"I trust you I just don't trust him alone in a bedroom with you." He said.

"We were sleeping okay? Even if we were doing anything else it doesn't matter." I said.

"The hell if it fucking doesn't" he forced out.

"Its okay dad just chill." I said.

"What's the problem anyways?" I asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to know where you were, and what you were doing." He said

"I was taking a nap until I was rudely interrupted." I responded. He walked to the door and opened it. I looked pointedly at him and crossed my arms, He sighed

"I'll talk to you later." He said and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Well… that was close." Adam said from where he lay on the bed.

"I know I thought I was going to have a heart attack." I said.

"As much as I was enjoying what was happening earlier, Alex, I think we should stop. I just want you to be sure and comfortable." He said.

"Adam, I am ready." I said. He shook his head.

"Were going to take it one step at a time, slowly, or no." he said.

"Ahh, what is it with you guys and me being too young, not ready, having to do other things, what is it with you guys that you always have to make excuses." I said.

"I'm not making excuses; I just want it to be right." He said and got up.

"So now I don't know whether things are right for me, I can't make my own decisions." I demanded.

"I never said that, why are you arguing with me." He said clearly frustrated. I shook my head at him.

"Because you always try to make my decisions for me, even when I was younger, and I'm sick of it. I know the difference between right and wrong, I know what I'm capable of and what I am ready for." I yelled. He nodded,

"You do but on this one thing just trust me." He said and pulled on his shirt. He pulled me towards him and hugged me. Suddenly I was so tired; I just lay my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He picked me up and brought me back to bed and laid me down.

"Thirsty?" He asked. I shook my head, and he turned off the lights and then crawled into bed besides me, pulled the covers over us, and rocked me to sleep.


	19. Rooms and Relationships

Paul's POV

I was so fucking pissed when I left Alex's room. I wasn't mad at her or even _him_, I was mad at myself. I was mad at myself because she was right and I was wrong. If she wanted to do… that… with him she could and I couldn't do a damn thing about. I abruptly changed my mind I was pissed at all of us, her for growing up so damn fast, him for being with her, and myself for blinking for a second and missing a whole hell of a lot.

I am not a stupid man, I pride myself on being a good judge of character, plus I raised that young woman who just lied through her pretty little teeth. They had been doing something and I know for a fact it wasn't taking a little cat nap. His chest was heaving like he'd just run a race, he was sweating, and most obvious of all he had his knee bent so I wouldn't notice that he was pitching a tent. She had on a tank top and his shorts, her hair was messed up, and she was flushed. I know that look I am a man not a monk. I almost walked in on my baby girl having sex or some very serious foreplay. Oh god she's going to have sex with _him. He _was going to die, I strode purposefully towards the room I was sharing with Stephanie and walked in.

"Steph!" I hollered and looked around.

"Baby, where are you?" I said and looked around. I opened the bathroom door and saw her sitting there. "What's wrong baby? You sick?" I asked instantly concerned. She shook her head

"I'm pregnant." She said and smiled. My jaw dropped, and all I could do was stare. After a few seconds I picked her up and hugged her,

"You sure?" I asked.

"Almost positive, this is the second test I did and I have a Dr. Appointment tomorrow to confirm it." She said. "Are you okay with this Paul?" She asked looking at me.

"Baby I love you, I love Alex and I'm going to love this baby." I said and she threw her arms around my neck and started crying. I rocked her back and forth and kissed her. When she was done she pulled away and wiped her face.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I responed and backed her towards the bed.

"Wait, wait. Can you talk to Alex about birth control?" I asked silently praying she would say yes.

"Why? Did those two hard heads finally figure out they are more than just friends?" She asked calmly.

"What?" I asked.

"Adam and Alex of course, you just found out didn't you?" she asked. I nodded,

"Paul I love you but you can be so blind or so stubborn you only hear and see what you want to." She said. "How long?" I asked.

"Since she was about 16 or 17." She said.

"That sick fucking bastard." I growled.

"Paul settle down he hasn't lain a hand on her in any inappropriate way until her birthday, if that even." She said. "But, but he looked at her, and thought about her." I protested.

"Paul they are only four years apart." She said

"They are closer in age than we are." She said.

"It was different with us though, we were older, more mature, more experienced, and your dad liked me." I protested.

"Before he knew and about a month after he knew he liked you. All dads hate their daughters significant others, it's just their job." She said.

"But I thought Vince was okay with everything…" I trailed off realizing she had done the same thing Alex was doing, which was lying to me about some things so I could get used to the idea of her dating Adam.

"But to answer you're question I will talk to her about birth control." She said and kissed me and very easily distracted me.

Alex's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and stretched, I heard the shower running and last night came crashing into my mind. I jumped up and hurriedly walked in the bathroom,

"Morning Beautiful." Adam cheerfully greeted me.

"Morning, sexy." I responded and grabbed my tooth brush and started brushing my teeth. I finished and started walking out when Adam shot out an arm and leaned out to kiss me.

"Where you going?" he asked

"To the gym." I responded. He nodded and went back to taking his shower. I quickly dressed groaning when I seen I had on Adams shorts hoping to god my dad hadn't noticed and slipped out of the room to the hotel gym. I went in and started my daily work out.

"Hey." Stephanie greeted me.

"Hi" I responded as she got on the treadmill next to me.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked. I nodded and glanced at her.

"Are you and Adam having sex?" she asked.

"What? No" I answered quickly.

"Are you attracted to him?" she asked.

"Are you going to repeat any of this conversation to my dad?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Do you know if he is attracted to you?" she asked.

"Yes he is." I said and blushed. She looked at me pointedly.

"Okay, okay we kinda did stuff yesterday but we didn't have sex." I said. She nodded,

"It's just um well my dad came to my room before we could and then Adam said he wanted to but wanted to wait so I was ready and until it was right." I said. She laughed,

"At what point were you when your dad came to your room, if you don't mind me asking." She said.

"Um well right before he um well he was… and we were both naked he was on top of me and we were just about to when my dad knocked." I said and Stephanie burst out laughing.

"Is Adam still alive?" she asked. I nodded

"he's upstairs in my room taking a shower." I said.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked. I blushed and nodded.

"I've never even kissed a guy until last night." I said.

"what? You're joking right, did Adam know this." She asked.

"yeah I told him because we are doing a new story line where Adam and I are together." She said.

"You guys already are together." She said.

"No like on RAW we kiss." She said.

"What? When did this happen?" she asked.

"Well your dad, mom and Shane talked to me about it yesterday and besides them you, adam and I know about it." I said. She shook her head and then looked at me.

"Sweetie maybe you should go on birth control just in case." She said. I looked down but nodded.

"Would you like me to set up the appointment and go with you?" she asked.

"Please." I said and she smiled.

"I'll talk to the doctor and call you and tell you when it is." She said.

"Thanks Steph you are the best." I said.

After Steph left I wondered how obvious it was to everyone that Adam and I were kind of not really together. I shrugged every one knows I guess were just slow. I finished up my work out and walked back upstairs. I walked in my room and found Adam in the bathroom.

"That was a long shower." I said and started stripping. He raised a brow,

"You were only gone for 15 minutes and when you came in I had just gotten in and I've been out for a couple minutes." He said defensively and grabbed my hands.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you try to drive me crazy or does it just come naturally to you?" He asked.

"What am I doing now?" I complained.

"Umm, well taking your clothes off in front of me for one." He said.

"Sorry I am going to take a shower and I'd thought you'd take the hint and leave." I said. He shrugged and let go of my hands and kissed me. Then turned and left, leaving me staring and wondering what the whole ordeal was about.

"Damn confusing man." I muttered and got in the shower.

"Baby, we got a meeting in an hour." Adam said as he walked in the door.

"Okay, I'll take that hint. I'll be out in five, and ready in twenty." I said. I quickly washed my hair and washed up, turned off the water and groped for a towel. True to my word I was dry and just needed to put up my hair and maybe some make up in less than 20 minutes. I threw my hair up in a low ponytail and skipped the makeup. "Ready, and with time to spare." I said as I walked out of the bathroom. He opened the door and motioned for my to go, I smiled as I shoved on my shoes and walked out. We got on the elevator and he pushed the button for the lobby.

"You smell good." He said as he wrapped he arms around my waist and nuzzled the back of my neck.

"I know, showers usually do that to a person ya know." I said. He lightly nipped my earlobe,

"Smart ass." He said rested his chin on top of my head, and I placed my hands over his.

"Hey Alex… When did this happen?" Steve asked as he got on the elevator. I blushed and tried to wiggle out of Adam's arms but it was useless because they were like bands of steel.

"Adam!" I hissed. "A couple days ago." Adam replied to Steve's question. Steve nodded, glaring at Adam.

"You know terrier, it would be a wise decision to not still be standing like that in case the elevator makes any more stops and your dad or some one happens to see." He warned.

"I tried moving but the big moron here won't let me, I think he likes getting me into trouble." I said frowning. "Only when I'm involved" Adam whispered in my ear.

"Adam!" I warned. Steve shook his head,

"I have a feeling your dad's gonna be pissed." He said and walked away when the doors opened.

"Adam, what were you thinking, Steve is a really good friend of my dad's meaning he'll probably tell him and then my dad will get pissed and kick both our asses." I said.

"What I can't hug you in front of people or just certain people, but on TV I can do whatever I please in front of millons, or in the privacy of our own bedroom?" he asked clearly annoyed. We got in his car and headed toward the venue.

"Adam…" I began.

"No don't do that you make me feel stupid and like I have no reason to be angry when I do, God damnnit Alex." He growled. I stared at him shocked.

"It's just that you know my dad and you know he doesn't particularly like you, and you did that right in front of Steve." I said.

"Steve won't tell your dad, I know him he likes me and he loves you, Steve like every one else wants you to be happy and answer me, when you are with me are you happy?" He asked.

"Of course I am" I responded.

"Then your dad will get used to it just like everyone else has." He said.

"I wish it were that easy but if you didn't know I was born when my parents were fifteen. That's really young, he just doesn't want that for me he wants me to be settled and a little older before I start having kids." I said "Plus my mother was so you she died because of complications just so she could have me and he also doesn't want me to have to make any decisions like that." I finished. He pulled in the parking lot.

"Come on, were going to be late." He said and opened my door and helped me out.

"Adam… we'll talk later." I said and let him guide me into the building.

"Hi Uncle Vince." I said cheerfully as I walked into the room. He hugged me,

"What did you do now?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Nothing why?" I asked.

"Mr. McMahon." Adam greeted politely.

"Adam, please call me Vince." He said. Adam nodded and we both sat down.

"I'm sure Alex has told you what the meeting this morning is about." Vince said and looked at both of us. Adam nodded,

"yeah she told me about it last night." He said.

"Did you guys decide on what you would like to do?" He asked.

"We decided to go ahead with the story line." I said. Vince nodded clearly pleased.

"We were hoping you would go ahead with it, it will put you both in the center of attention and help raise your statuses." Vince said.

"Now I'm going to send you guys over to the writing department so they can help you guys with this because we usually don't like to script these things without the participants there." He finished.

"Thank you Mr…. Vince." Adam said and stood up,

"Thanks Uncle Vince." I said.

"I still say there's something you want or did." He said and chuckled.

"I know that feeling." Adam muttered and Vince raised a brow. I put my arm around Adam's waist and his snaked around mine as he looked down at me and smiled.

"Well this is something new." Vince remarked putting his hands in his pockets. Adam and I both grinned at him. "Do I have to talk to this young man, Alex?" Vince asked jokingly but I knew he was dead serious.

"Uncle Vince please, half the guys already did." I said.

"As long as he knows what the consequences are, I wish you two the best of luck." He said and shook Adam's hand. Then we walked out to go to the writer's office. Adam pulled me into a hug,

"Thanks baby." He said and gave me a quick kiss. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You call that a kiss?" I said.

"When were surrounded by men who would gladly kill me if they seen any more uh yeah." He said.

"Wimp." I teased.

"Just wait until later, then we'll see who's whimpering." He said. I blushed and smacked his chest.

After we had gotten our story line figured out and approved we went to lunch at a near by café.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked casually. Adam smirked,

"Whatever you're doing." He said.

"So what are we doing tonight?" He asked.

"Who says I want to hang out with you?" I asked.

"You don't want to hang out with your boyfriend?" He asked faking being hurt.

"Yeah I'll hang out with my boyfriend who is he anyways?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? No I can see you're not." He sighed. I looked at him expectantly,

"Your really going to make me do this aren't you?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Even after last night you still want me to do this?" He asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said.

"Alex…" He whined. I just looked at him.

"You umm like umm want to umm like umm be my umm girlfriend?" He asked jokingly.

"No seriously since you're making me do this you want to go out with me." He asked.

"Okay." I replied.

"That's it, you're kidding right, after all that, you brat." He said. I opened my eyes innocently,

"Whatever are you talking about, Adam?" I asked. He groaned and put his head in his hands,

"You are going to drive me crazy." He stated.

"So really what do you want to do tonight?" He asked.

"I don't know, whatever." I said.

"Want to catch a movie, go out to dinner, go to a mall?" He asked.

"Want to just stay in?" I asked.

"Okay." He said and shrugged. He paid the bill and we left, as we were walking he reached down and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and he squeezed my hand. We went back to the hotel,

"From now on we share a room." Adam said as he kissed me.

"Adam, my dad…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." He said and kissed me again.

"Okay…" I said as he walked away.

Adam's POV

After I left Alex, I went to my room, and grabbed the phone to call the receptionist.

"Front desk this is Lisa, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Can I get the room number for Paul Levesque." I asked.

"One moment please." She answered and I heard keys clicking,

"Mr. Levesque is in room 321." She answered.

"Thank you." I said and hung up. I called his room next.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Paul, this is Adam. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. There was a pause then an audible sigh.

"Yeah come on up to my room." He said.

"Thanks see ya in a bit." I said and hung up. I ran my hand through my hair nervously,

"Well hopefully there will be no permanent damage." I muttered and got up. I knocked on Paul's door and waited. He opened the door up gestured me in. I seen Stephanie sitting demurely on a couch, and smiled.

"Thirsty?" He asked. I shook my head and he gestured for me to sit, and I sat down on the love seat.

"Paul I wanted to talk to you about Alex." I said and looked him straight in the eye. He tensed up but nodded. "I know you don't like me around her and being friends with her, but I really care about her…" I trailed off. Stephanie laid a calming hand on Paul's forearm and smiled up at him.

"So I'm taking it you guys weren't sleeping earlier." He stated.

"No we weren't." I said.

"I'm sure I'll regret this but what exactly were you doing, before I so rudely interrupted?" He demanded. I seen Stephanie wince,

"Paul, Alex is 18, a beautiful grown woman. I really don't think that's any of your business." She said softly. Paul glanced down at her scowling.

"So I'm going to take it you were having… sex… with her then." He ground out. I shook my head,

"No we weren't having sex." I said still looking him in the eye. Paul let out a sigh.

"What I wanted to talk to you about was Alex and I. Yes we sleep together, but don't have sex, we are going to be sharing a room from now on, and yes I am her boyfriend. She really wants your approval and blessing and if it makes her happy I want it too. I also know that I don't want to have to sneak around, that just makes it look cheap and dirty. What we have isn't dirty." I said. Paul's jaw worked and he was tense. I braced myself for the blow, expecting and accepting it. He blew out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. He shrugged off Stephanie's hand and got up to pace. He was quite for a few minutes, obviously thinking. He turned to me, "Adam, it took a lot of balls to come here and talk to me and tell me the things you did. I can see you really care for my daughter, and she cares for you too. Just do me two favors, watch her for me and treat her right." Paul said. I smiled,

"Like a princess." I said. I offered Paul my hand and he shook it.

"Good luck, because believe me you're going to need it." He said. I nodded and left.


	20. Doctor Appointment

Paul's POV

After Adam left I sighed. I felt Steph wrap her arms around my waist, I turned into her embrace.

"I feel like I just gave my baby away." I whispered into her hair.

"You put her in the best of hands." She said.

"I know that boy is head over heels for her and the weird thing is he knows it." I said.

"She loves him too, she just doesn't know it yet, and he's patient enough to let her figure it out on his own." She reassured me.

"We better go, or we'll be late." I said.

I kissed her forehead then opened the door for her.

Alex's POV

"Hey." I said when I opened the door and found Stephanie standing there.

"Come on in." I motioned. She walked in and I closed the door.

"I made your appointment its tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning." She said. "Thanks." I said.

"Do you still want me to come with you?" She asked.

"Yes I've never been to a gynecologist before." I admitted.

"I'm going to have to talk to you dad about that you should have been there at least once already." She said.

I shrugged.

"So you and Adam are finally a couple?" she asked.

I nodded,

"How did you know?" I asked.

"He came to talk to your dad and I was there." She said.

"He did what? What did he say to my dad?" I demanded.

"He just came to tell you dad he cares about you and that he wants your father's approval and told him you would be sharing a hotel room from now on." She said. "What did my dad say?" I asked.

"He approved." She said.

I frowned, and shook my head. Stephanie looked at me questionly and I shrugged. "Do you love Adam?" She asked after a minute.

"I… Yes I mean no I don't know." I said confused.

"I do but I'm not sure if it's just because he's my first boyfriend or because I love him because I'm meant to." I said.

She nodded and didn't respond. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

She came and sat besides me.

"Follow your heart, sweetie, it'll tell you what to do." She said and hugged me.

"I'm just scared you know." I muttered.

"I was too, when I first met your dad. We were a couple years older that you. It was love at first sight for me I just didn't know it until later, then I met you and got even more confused. I love you both now." She said.

Some one knocked, and I got up to answer it.

"Hey Baby, what's wrong?" Adam asked and hugged me, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said laying my cheek against his chest.

"Hey Steph." He said over my head.

I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"Well I should go before your father sends out a search party, see you tomorrow." She said and left.

"So you talked to my dad huh?" I asked.

He grinned sheepishly,

"Yeah, he's okay with everything." He answered.

I noticed the bag on his shoulder.

"Were roommates now?" I asked looking at his bag.

He nodded,

"Yeah you're never getting rid of me now." He joked.

He set his bag down in the corner and looked at me expectantly.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

I yawned and smiled.

"Want to lie down and watch tv?" I asked.

He nodded and I went to my bag to grab my pajamas.

"Damnit, I'll be right back." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"All my pajamas are in my dads extra bag, he washes all the clothes in there and I think he dropped them off at home." I said.

He dug in his bag and produced a pair of boxers and black Rob Zombie t-shirt.

"Here you can use these." He said.

I took them from his and went into the bathroom to change. I came out a few minutes later. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"My clothes are huge on you." He said.

His shirt hung down past my knees and the boxers even though rolled up stopped right above me knees. I crawled into bed with him and got comfortable. He put his arm around my shoulders and I cuddled into his embrace. He turned on the TV and we watched the Simpson's. I fell asleep before the episode even ended.

"Baby, wake up." I heard a familiar voice say in my ear.

"You promised I didn't have to go to school today dad!" I mumbled and rolled over. "Baby, phone call wake up." This time I recognized it as Adam's voice.

"I promise you many sexual favors if you just let me sleep." I said cuddling into his warmth.

"I'm tempted to hang up the phone and take you up on the offer, I can't" he said and shoved the phone in my face.

"'ello?" I mumbled.

"Alex you have a doctors appointment in about forty five minutes get up and get ready." Stephanie said and hung up.

I groaned and threw the covers off myself. Adam wrapped his arms around my waist,

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked nuzzling my neck.

"Shopping with Stephanie." I said stretching.

He reluctantly let me go and I got up, and got in the shower. I took a five minute shower tops and got out and got ready. Adam came stumbling in,

"Baby, Steph is here." He said and watched me put my hair up in a messy bun.

"No, I have to go." I said when he started towards me. He frowned, and I stretched up to kiss him good bye.

"Go back to bed you big baby, I'll be back in a few." I said and walked out.

"Hey" I said as I put on my shoes.

"If it wasn't for me you would have been late." She said and laughed as Adam crawled back in bed.

"They are all the same." She said.

I looked over my shoulder at him as he pouted and lay down.

"Sweet dreams." I said as we were walking out the door.

"They'd be better if you were with me." He called.

"You're dad is the same way, he pouts when I wake up early." Steph confided. "He used to throw fits when I got up early, cuz he'd have to get up with me. He'd offer me anything to at least stay in his room with him so he wouldn't have to get up and move." I said.

"That sounds like him." She said as we got in my dad's car.

"You're telling me he let you drive his baby?" I demanded.

She smiled sheepishly,

"He doesn't exactly know I'm driving it." I laughed,

"He's going to kill you." I said.

"Nah he's all bark and no bite." She said. About fifteen minutes later we pulled into a parking lot.

"We are here." She said and we got out and walked in.

I sat down and started flipping through a magazine.

"So you want to get breakfast after?" Stephanie asked as she sat down next to me. "Sure wanna maybe go do a little shopping afterwards?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course." She said and smiled.

"Alex Levesque…" a nurse called. We got up and followed her to the back.

"Please take off your shoes and step on the scale." She instructed.

"Here you go you can fill out these forms while you wait for the doctor." She said and handed me a clipboard and pen.

I was filling out the forms when a young woman in her early thirties entered.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Groves." She said.

"Hi, I'm Alex." I said. She looked at Stephanie,

"Your sister." She asked.

"No, daughter." She said.

"All right are you done with the forms?" She asked.

I nodded and handed them to her,

"Okay, I'm just going to ask you a few questions and then we'll go on with the exam." She said.

I nodded.

"We'll start with the basics, Name, age, and DOB." She said.

"Okay let's go into the examining room." She said and we followed her across the hall.

She dug in a drawer and got out a hospital gown and handed it to me.

"Put this on and we'll start the exam." She explained.

I nodded nervously and she left the room.

Stephanie gave me a reassuring smile,

"Don't worry everything will be fine, I'll be right across the hall if you need me." She said and smiled.

I quickly changed into the gown and folded my clothes. A discreet knock sounded, "Come in." I said.

Dr. Groves smiled at me,

"Just hop up onto the table and we will began." She said.

"Okay now, what we are going to do today is give you a physical, breast exam, and genital exam." She said.

"You've never had a full physical have you?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Your mom never thought to bring you here?" She asked.

"She's not my mom; she's my dad's girlfriend." I said.

"I see." She said.

About fifteen minutes later I changed back into my clothes and went back across the hall, where Stephanie and Dr. Groves were waiting.

"Okay everything looks normal, the full results will be back in a couple days, and here is your prescription." She said and we left.

"So where do you want to eat?" Stephanie asked.

I shrugged and shifted in my seat.

"A little uncomfortable, I see." She said and laughed.

"It didn't hurt it's just a little weird." I said as we drove.

We pulled into a Bakers Square parking lot and Stephanie smiled sheepishly,

"I want some pie." She confessed and I burst out laughing.

We sat down and started talking,

"Does Adam know?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No I don't want us to just dive at each other when I walk back in the door because I'm on the pill. Besides it's not like I won't tell him." I said.

Stephanie laughed. I looked at her,

"Does my dad know I'm on birth control?" I asked. She nodded,

"He asked me to talk to you about it but I was going to anyways." She said.

"This is going to be awkward." I said.

"It might have been if Adam wouldn't have came and talked to your dad." She said. "What exactly did he say to my dad you were being very vague about it yesterday?" I asked.

"He said you two were going out and sharing a room and he really cared for you and he wanted your father's approval." She said.

"Okay so maybe I'm going to have to jump him when I get back." I said and sniffed. "He is a sweetheart, you're lucky to have him." Stephanie said.

"I know." I said.

Our food came and we started eating, talking, and laughing.


	21. Good Luck!

Adam's POV

I rolled out of bed after fifteen minutes of trying to go back to bed. It just wasn't working she wasn't there for me to hold, to feel, to smell, to see. God I am turning into a freak, I thought to myself. I got up and threw on some gym clothes and walked down to the gym.

"You're up early." I said when I seen Shane running on the treadmill.

He grunted,

"Yeah, thought I'd beat the rush. What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here." I said, well at least its half of the truth. Shane burst out laughing,

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You!" He gasped out in between laughter. I got on the treadmill next to him,

"How am I funny?" I asked.

"Look everyone knows about you like Alex, so get the balls and ask her out already." Shane said.

"Shane shut up!" I said when he started laughing again.

I sighed,

"Shane shut up it's not that funny." I said.

"Do you like pissing people off or does it come naturally or do you just like pain?" I asked as I reached over and smacked him.

"Hey I was just pointing out the obvious." He said and punched my shoulder.

I shook my head,

"I think you just like pain." I said as I reached over and turned the treadmill up to the highest it could go and laughed as he started sprinting trying to turn it down. "Wow, Helms is actually training." Paul said as he came in and got on the treadmill next to me.

Shane had gotten his machine under control and the room got silent, except for our breathing, the hum of the machines, and the sound of our feet slapping the tread. "So, Paul, who are you going against tonight?" Shane asked.

"Steve, what about you?" he asked.

"Umm Jay, I think." He replied.

Paul looked pointedly at me,

"Come on Paul you already know." I said.

"If I knew would I ask?" He said.

Shane looked away and pretended to be busy setting his machine.

"Tag team against Matt, and Jeff, then we do the new story line, then backstage Matt and Jeff kick my ass some more." I said.

"Why would they kick your ass back stage?" he asked.

"The new story line, me and Alex kiss tonight." I replied.

"What?" Paul shouted.

"You're telling me you didn't know about that." I asked.

"No I didn't," he said.

"So when's my daughter going to be back from her Dr. Appointment so I can yell at them both." He demanded.

"I don't know, they both going for the same reason?" I asked.

"Hell no, why would Stephanie need to go get birth control?" he asked.

I was so shocked I stopped running and fell off the machine. Shane and Paul both looked at me curiously,

"Um you run on the treadmill, and don't stop until it does." Shane said and started laughing.

"Shut up!" I growled rubbing my head, and winced.

"What was that all about?" Paul asked studying me closely.

"Why is Alex going on birth control?" Shane demanded suddenly.

"Well there are only two reasons why women go on birth control and it's not to regulate her period." Paul said irritated that he had to be reminded his daughter was on birth control.

Shane turned to me clearly irritated,

"So she's good enough to fuck but not for you to date her? I know I didn't say anything to either of you and made it clear I was happy for you two, but not just for you to treat her like another fling!" He said.

"Shut up you jackass, she's not another fling, were dating, and for your information we haven't had sex." I said.

"Well why is she going on birth control?" Shane demanded.

"I don't know, Paul seems to know the most about this so why don't you ask him." I said and looked at Paul.

"You know why she's going on birth control, you're the one dating her, sharing a room with her." Paul said.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I'm going to pressure her into anything." I said.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that, plus Stephanie thought it would be a good idea too." He said defensively.

"Yeah I'm going to force Alex to do something she doesn't want to" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I'm so confused, what the fuck is going on here?" Shane demanded.

"They're dating, Alex just got on birth control today, and now we're arguing about why she's on it." Paul snapped.

Shane held up his hands,

"Ask a simple question and get your head snapped off." He muttered.

Paul and I glared at each other, "I thought we cleared this up last night?" I said finally.

"I guess not." He said flexing his fingers.

"I won't pressure her, Paul, ever. No matter what, why fuck it up when I… I care about her. Trust me, if I hurt her you can kick my ass." I said.

Paul studied me carefully,

"As long as you know that, were cool. Just remember what I told you last night." He said and we went back to working out.

Alex stumbled into our room a few hours later.

"Hey." She said tiredly as she dropped four big bulging shopping bags to the floor. "Hey, how was shopping?" I asked glancing at her.

"Great! We ate then shopped." She said.

"What'd you buy?" I asked glancing curiously at her bags.

"Some clothes, some makeup I was running low, some shoes, and I bought you something." She said.

"Really, what?" I asked sitting up.

"You'll see later." She said.

"Alex…" I said playfully pouting which caused her to laugh.

"Come here." I said and she climbed on the bed and into my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Wanna watch some TV and relax before the show?" I asked her.

She nodded and I leaned against the pillows and Alex snuggled up to my side and laid her head on my chest. After a few minutes she looked up at me,

"Adam, before we went shopping, Stephanie took me to the doctor's office. I'm on the pill now." She said.

I looked down at her and smiled,

"I know, your dad told me. What I don't know is why you're on it." I said.

"I don't know just in case." She said.

"I'll never pressure you baby." I said and kissed her forehead.

"I know." She said and started watching TV again.

Alex's POV

A nap and a few hours later we were at the arena and I was pacing nervously around the locker room.

"Sit down already!" Rey said and laughed as I flopped down on the couch next to Adam.

He laughed as I pouted and wrapped his arm around me.

"Chill, Alex." Adam said as I started tapping my toe impatiently.

"I can't I'm nervous about tonight." I said.

"Well we can practice then that will make you feel much better." He said and leaned down and cut off my reply with his lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hauled me into his lap.

"Guys, guys,…" Rey tried to interrupt us and gave up.

"I'm gonna go yeah have fun." He said and got up and left.

"Adam… maybe… we should… stop." I said in between kisses.

"Nuh uh." He mumbled.

"Wanna kiss you." He said.

"'kay no problem." I said and continued kissing him.

"Hey just wanted to…" my dad said throwing open the door.

"Cut it out will you?" he asked impatiently as shut the door and came in.

"Oops… sorry." I said innocently pulling away from Adam.

"Well before I so rudely interrupted you…" he said sarcastically

"I came to say good luck out there." He said.

"Thanks!" I said and got up and hugged him.

"You don't care about the new storyline then?" I asked getting up.

"You three nah it's cool." He said.

Adam raised a questioning brow and looked at me.

"No the new twist, tell me you know about it." I asked my dad.

"What new twist?" my demanded of me.

"I thought you knew I mean with Stephanie and everything." I said defensively. "Obviously not." Adam replied dryly.

"So enlighten me." He said to me.

"Well Vince, Linda, and Shane approached me with a little twist on the story line, they want me and Adam to be together." I said.

"You are together, you're their manager." He said impatiently.

"No as in a couple, we are going to kiss tonight on air." I said.

"What? Why didn't you or Steph tell me?" he demanded.

"Hey, tell you what?" Steph asked and walked in.

"Good luck tonight sweetie." She said.

"Thanks." I responded.

"Why didn't you tell me they're kissing tonight on RAW?" my dad demanded, glaring at Steph.

"Because I didn't know until yesterday, besides I thought you knew." She said.

He glared at me,

"I thought she told you." I said.

He smiled at me, "I did know what I want is for you to tell me these things" he said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he left.

"What's Vince up to now?" I heard him ask Stephanie before they left.

I walked over to Adam and linked my hands loosely around his neck,

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head, and slipped his arms around my waist.

"I thought you'd be done by now, were up next." Rey said as he walked in.

"Okay let's go then." Adam said and grabbed my hand reassuringly.

"Come on, it'll be okay." Rey said as we left.


	22. Reminds Me

Shane walked up the ramp at the end of his match which he one limping slightly and walked through the curtains. He smiled when he seen me and opened his arms, and I walked into them without hesitation.

"Hey beautiful, good luck." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks, are you okay? I seen your foot get caught in the apron and how you fell." I said looking concerned.

He shrugged,

"Nothin' a little ice won't cure, but if you want to come by later and rub my ankle later, I wouldn't mind." He said slyly.

I smacked his arm,

"Gregory Shane Helms!" I said indignantly.

"Oh well worth a try." He smiled and walked away, limping slightly.

Adam raised a golden brow and smiled at me.

"You, uh, rub hurting body parts, eh?" he asked.

"Shut up, when I was younger I was the guys massage slave, you rub your dad's ankle of shoulders and suddenly everyone wants you to rub theirs." I said.

"Come to think of it my…" He started but stopped when I smacked his chest.

He chuckled and laid his hands on my shoulders. Their entrance music came on and Adam stood to my left and Rey to my right,

"Ready?" Rey asked.

"Yeah let's go." I said and took a deep breath as we walked through the curtain.

Rey went ahead and held the ropes for me as Adam lifted me to the apron and I slipped into the ring. They went to opposite corners and got on the ropes and posed for their fans as I stood in the middle of the ring and smiled with my hands on my hips. They got down as The Hardyz music blared through the arena. The bell rang and I slipped out of the ring, and cheered my boys on. Matt and Rey started the match and locked up. Matt whipped Rey into the ropes and set up for a clothesline which Rey parried then used the ropes to throw himself into Matt. Matt stumbled into the ropes and fell backwards. He quickly got up then kicked Rey in the stomach. I looked up at Adam and smiled, he looked so at ease. He was leaning on the ropes shouting encouragement out to Rey. He was bent at the waist slightly with a foot resting casually on the bottom rope, and he was smiling, his eyes danced with laughter, and there wasn't an ounce of tension in his body. He looked totally and completely happy, I realized, this is what he lives for, his passion. I wish he would look and act like that around me, I thought to myself and then smiled, I was getting jealous over wrestling. I turned my attention to the crowd, which was particularly lively tonight, It always was when we were in Minneapolis though. Eighteen thousand people had crowded into the Target Center and everyone of them was making themselves known by yelling and cheering. People of all ages sat in total rapture as the match went on.

In a few rows back a young man holding a little blonde blue eyed girl on his shoulders. She wore an oversized Edge T-shirt. She leaned down a tapped the young man on the shoulder,

"Daddy, I have to potty." She said urgently.

He grinned and walked down the aisle toward the exit. A few minutes later the young man and his little girl came back and started watching the match again. She squirmed and wiggled as the match went on, I suddenly realized why I was so drawn to the young man and his little girl, they reminded me of myself and my dad. My first real live event was when I was three, my dad had gotten front row seats for Wrestlemania, I remember standing on the seat to get a better view but when it started everyone stood up and cheered, and I started crying.

"What's wrong, Angel?" My dad asked concerned.

"I can't see!" I said.

He laughed and hoisted me to his shoulders where I sat the rest of the night. I was snapped back to reality when I heard the crowd go suddenly silent then roared. I looked up to see blood pouring from Adam's forehead. I glanced around to find Rey, I seen him laid out in the middle of the ring, next to Matt, and Jeff lay on his side in the corner. I scrambled into the ring and cradled Adam's head in my lap, wiping the blood away. "What happened, are you okay." I asked worriedly.

He struggled to focus on me, and smiled shakily,

"Fine, baby, but you're getting blood all over you." He said struggling to stand up.

I crawled over to Rey,

"Rey-Rey you okay?" I asked.

"Fine, don't worry just a little dazed." He said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Adam tripped over Jeff's boot and they cracked heads." He quickly explained.

"What about you and Matt?" I asked.

"Double clothesline." He said.

I helped steady Adam, and slipped out of the ring. I looked back at the young man and his little girl. A few minutes later the bell sounded and Adam's and Rey's arms were raised in victory by Mike Keyota. I slid into the ring and slipped in between the guys and held their arms up. I draped Adam's arm over my shoulders and put mine around his waist and gently wiped some blood from his cheek. He looked down at me and I stood up on my tiptoes, as he lowered his head, and gently touched my lips to his. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and linked my fingers together behind his neck. He pulled away after a few moments and slowly licked his lips, then crushed my mouth with his. The crowd went wild and I heard Rey laugh. We pulled apart again and Rey held the ropes for me and Adam assisted me through them, we then walked hand in hand up the ramp and through the curtains, where a stage hand rushed to give Adam a clothe to stop the blood. We headed down the hall towards our locker room,

"Hey I'm going to go find my dad." I said.

Rey pulled me into a hug,

"You did good out there, little one." He said.

Adam kissed me and then started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to the locker room, to clean up." He replied.

"No you're going to see Luke, so he can stitch you up." I said pushing his hand away and looking worriedly at the gash on his forehead.

He sighed and let me drag him to the trainer's office. After Luke had started cleaning him up I left. I knocked impatiently when I reached Vince's office.

"Come in." He answered.

I opened the door and smiled innocently,

"Hey Uncle Vince, Shane." I said sweetly.

Shane raised a brow and glance quickly at Vince.

"Did you see the last match?" He asked.

Vince shook his head and turned on the tv that had a ten minute delay and watched the last couple minutes of the match.

"Looks fine to me, what happened?" Shane demanded.

"Nothing, I was just wondering around while Adam is getting cleaned up." I said.

Vince looked sternly at me,

"So now I know for sure you want something, what is it?" he asked.

"What's the policy on backstage passes?" I asked.

"We just ask that you don't interrupt promos or bother the wrestlers when they're busy." Shane said.

"Is it at all possible that I can get two backstage passes, please?" I asked.

Shane and Vince shrugged,

"Sure, I don't see why not, but Alex who are they for?" Vince asked.

"I'll explain later, thanks Uncle Vince, you're the best." I said and hugged him.

"Hey!" Shane said.

"You're the best too, Shane." I said and kissed his cheek.

Vince handed me two laminated passes as I walked out, and went to check on Adam. "Hey, baby almost done?" I asked good naturedly.

He scowled at me,

"He hasn't even stitched it up yet." He said.

"That's because you kept moving when I was cleaning it." Luke said over his shoulder. "Shut up, Luke, you put pure fucking alcohol in it." He said.

Luke just laughed, and continued getting everything ready.

"Okay I'll be right back to hold your hand." I said and slipped out the door.

"Hey, Joe want to do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure what's up?" the stage hand asked.

"There's a young man and a little girl in the front row on the right hand side of the ring, will you give these to them?" I asked.

"No problem." He said.

"Oh then bring them to my locker room I share with Adam and Rey." I said.

He nodded. I ran back to the trainer's office, right as Luke was putting a bandage on his head. We walked back to our locker room and sat down.

"Hey baby, you feeling okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I just like to give Luke shit and he gives it right back." He said.

"Okay cuz I kinda invited two people backstage." I said.


	23. Night Out with the Boys

"Who?" He asked.

"A young dad and his little girl, you're going to think this is weird but they reminded me of my dad and I." I said.

He kissed my forehead,

"You're such a sweetheart, you know that?" he asked.

"I know." I said.

A quiet knock sounded on the door, and I got up to answer it.

"Oh hey, Joe." I said opening the door.

"Alex, here are you're guests." He said.

"Thanks Joe, I owe you one." I said as he waved and walked off.

The young man stood holding his little girl, who clutched his shirt.

"Hi, come on in." I said.

"Thanks." He said and walked in.

"Edge!" the little girl squealed and squirmed.

Adam smiled warmly,

"Hi, what's your name?" he asked.

"Carrie, your Edge and my favorite wrestler." She said.

Adam laughed, "I am, am I?" he said.

She nodded excitedly,

"Uh huh!" she said and finally squirmed out of her father's grasp and slid to the floor. "Hi I'm Alex." I said and offered the young man my hand.

"Hi, I'm Russ." He said and shook my hand.

Adam was crouched down so he was eye level with Carrie and talking and listening to her animated chatter. I opened the door and seen Joe walking by,

"Joe are you busy?" I asked.

He shook his head,

"No." he said.

"Want to do me another favor?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied good naturedly.

"Would you please go get me two cameras and two programs?" I asked.

"No problem." He said and walked away.

"Are you enjoying the show so far?" I asked.

Russ smiled,

"Yeah it's great, it's the first time I've brought her to one." He said looking at his daughter.

A few minutes later Joe returned with the cameras and programs,

"Thanks Joe, you're the best." I said.

"No problem." He said and walked away.

"Carrie would you like to go meet some other wrestlers?" Adam asked.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Adam smiled and picked her up, and we went and wandered around back.

After seeing Rey, Matt, Lita, and some of other guys, I brought them to my dad's and Stephanie's locker room. I knocked and waited.

"Come in." my dad yelled.

I walked in,

"Hey dad, I have someone who'd really like to meet you." I said, and Russ, and Adam walked in who was still holding Carrie.

My dad stood up and smiled,

"Hi I'm Paul." He said and offered his hand to Russ who shook it.

"Who's this little angel?" Stephanie asked looking at Carrie.

"I'm Carrie and you're Stephanie and HHH, that's my Daddy, and Lexi, and my favoritest wrestler Edge." She said proudly.

My dad started chuckling,

"You're favorite wrestler, ouch I'm getting old." He said and everyone except Carrie started laughing.

My dad and Stephanie took pictures and signed the programs and talked to the two. My dad snuck over and nudged me,

"Hey sorry about the short notice." I said.

"It's okay they're fans, where'd you meet them?" He asked.

"I actually seen them in the audience and they reminded me of us." I explained.

My dad raised a questioning brow.

"Well remember when you took me when I was little and I started crying cuz I couldn't see and you put me on your shoulders?" I asked.

He nodded,

"Yeah, when we got home you hugged me and told me I was the bestest daddy in the whole wide world." He said.

"Well when we were out there he had her on his shoulders and I decided to bring them back and make their night." I said and shrugged.

My dad hugged me and looked down at Carrie who was tugging at his shirt.

"HHH you can't hug her, she loves Edge." She said matter of factly.

My dad crouched down,

"She's my baby girl though." My dad said.

"But she loves Edge and Edge loves her." She insisted.

He started laughing,

"Sweetie, I'm her daddy, she's my daughter." He explained.

"Oh I guess you can hug her than." She said.

My dad laughed and picked her up.

"You remind me of Alex when she was little." He said.

"Whose Alex?" he asked.

"I'm Alex that's my real name." I said.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

She ran eagerly over to Adam and tugged on his shirt and he bent down and scooped her up and settled her on his hip and continued his conversation.

"He's a good man Alex, I'm happy for you." My dad said.

"I know, he's a really good man, he reminds me of you." I said.

"I don't like that. I remember what I was like at his age." He said.

I slapped my dad's arm and laughed.

"Dad, eww don't want to know, that's disgusting!" I said.

"All I said was I remember what I was like at that age, what gross and disgusting things are you guys doing?" he asked.

"I can either go into explicit detail or say none of your business, your choice." I said and shrugged.

"Alex…" he warned.

"God dad I'm giving you shit." I said and laughed at his expression.

"I love you terrier." He said.

"Love you too, Dad, you're still the bestest dad in the whole wide world." I said. Shane McMahon walked in.

"Hey how come I wasn't invited to the party?" He demanded.

"Because no one likes you, Shane." Stephanie joked.

"Ouch, that hurts." He said dryly.

Carrie whispered something in Adam's ear and he smiled and nodded.

"Shane, a very beautiful young lady would like to meet you." Adam said.

Shane looked at Adam and seen that he was carrying a little girl but it was hard to tell because Carrie was hiding her face in Adam's neck shyly. Shane walked over to Adam and smiled.

"Well hello there princess, what's your name?" Shane asked.

Carrie peeked at him and smiled.

"Carrie." She said.

"Hi Carrie, I'm Shane McMahon." He said and held out his hand.

Carrie slowly put her hand in his and shook it.

"Are you here by yourself?" Shane asked.

She shook her head and pointed to Russ.

"That's my daddy, he brought me here, and it's my first time at a show." She said. Shane held his hand out to Russ.

"Hi I'm Russ." He said.

"Hi, pleased to meet you." Shane said.

After about twenty minutes, Shane left.

"Thank you very much, you made our night." Russ said as he and Carrie waved goodbye.

"No problem anything for the fans." I said.

After they left we sat down and started talking.

"God I love this business, I get to do something I love, get paid for it and meet great people like them." Adam said.

"Yeah it's great isn't it?" my dad asked.

"The greatest feeling in the world." I said.

My dad and Stephanie sat on the couch, holding hands, and Adam and I sat on the love seat. Adam had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I rested my head against his chest. My dad and Stephanie smiled at us.

"Alex there's something we want to tell you." My dad said.

I sat up alert, giving them my attention. I felt Adam grip my hand reassuringly. "Alex, Stephanie is pregnant." My dad said.

"What really? When did you find out? You better not be too far along." I said. Stephanie laughed and smiled.

"Yes, really, I am pregnant and I'm only about a month." She said.

I got up and hugged her and my dad.

"I'm so happy for you two!" I said.

"Thank you it means a lot." She said.

Adam hugged Steph and shook my father's hand.

"I'm going to be a big sister, finally." I said smiling.

My dad groaned,

"Oh god not this again! When she was little she begged and begged for a little brother or sister." He said.

"Well everyone else had one." I said.

Every one laughed and after a few more minutes we left. Adam linked his fingers with mine as we walked out to his car.

When we got back to the hotel I ran myself a bath, deciding I wanted to pamper myself. Adam sniffed the air curiously,

"What's that smell?" He asked.

"My bath" I said.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess I can't join you." He said.

"No you can't I want to relax!" I said.

He laughed,

"Okay I get the hint, I'll go see what the guys are doing." He said and kissed me. After he left I stripped down and climbed slowly into the steaming aromatic water, and sighed. After a nice long soak, I washed my hair and got out. I rubbed on my favorite lotion, sweet pea body cream from bath and body works, then brushed out my hair until it shone. I walked into the room and dug out a pair of pajamas, a pink tank top, and black hip hugger short shorts. I climbed into the big bed and started a movie, then fell fast asleep waiting for Adam.

Adam's POV

IT had been a few long hours since I left the hotel room. The guys and I invited Paul down to the bar to have a few drinks, and toast him and congratulate him on his happy news. They were all trashed and stumbling back to their rooms at, I squinted at my watch, 12:30. It was the funniest elevator ride I ever took, Paul, Shane, Helms, Shannon, Matt, Jeff, Rey, Steve, Mark, Glenn, Shawn, and I crowded in and were singing off key. It finally came to my floor and I got off and walked to my room. I walked in and was greeted by a blaring TV.

"Baby, you here?" I called out.

There was no answer, I walked into the bathroom and saw it was empty, then went back to the room and saw her fast asleep on the bed. She was on her back in the middle of the bed. Her hair was shining and spread over the pillows like a water fall. Her face was almost angelic, her lashed were like black crescents on her cheeks, her lips formed a pout, and cheeks rosy with sleep. Lust stirred in my veins and settled uncomfortably, I took a deep breathe trying to calm down. I turned off the TV and settled into bed. She smelled so sweet and inviting…

"Calm down boy." I mumbled to myself.

"Adam..." she mumbled sleepily and cuddled close to me.

She laid her hand on my heart and threw her leg over my waist, so her thigh brushed invitingly against my loins. I looked towards the heavens,

"Yeah great, this is just great." I mumbled.

I stirred uncomfortably, and sighed.

"Adam…" she said and moved against me.

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"Maybe five minutes ago, go back to sleep baby." I said.

"I fell asleep waiting for you." She said and I seen her pout in the moonlight.

I chuckled,

"I'm sorry baby." I said and pulled her closer, putting my body through sweet torture.

She nuzzled against my chest, then bit it and giggled.

"Alex…" I said and crushed my mouth against hers.

She eagerly returned the kiss and moved against me.

"Some one is happy to see me." She said when her thigh brushed against me. "Extremely." I mumbled and pulled her on top of me.

She tangled her fingers in my hair as I moved my lips down her throat to her collar bone.

"Adam…" she moaned.

"Hmm…" I said against her neck.

She gripped the hem of my shirt and yanked it off. I began kissing her again and she ran her eager hands over my chest. She began to move her hips slowly and smiled in female satisfaction when I groaned.


	24. Tampa

Alex's POV

He started kissing me again and flipped us over. He pulled off my tank top and bra in a few quick movements. I moaned as he took my nipple in his mouth and started suckling. He settled his hips more firmly against mine and started moving them slowly. I gripped his shoulders helplessly, overwhelmed with pleasure. I pulled his head up and kissed him fiercely.

"We gotta slow down a little baby, I want this to be good for you." He mumbled against my lips.

I smiled and with the tip of his tongue he traced my lips, then placed butterfly kisses on my cheeks, nose, lips, neck, collar bone, and back up. He kissed me tenderly, sweetly, slowly he sank into it. His hands merely brushed over my body, arousing, soothing.

"Adam…" I whimpered.

"Shh…just feel." He suggested as his mouth followed his hands to torture my senses. My hands fell limply so his shoulders and held on, as sensation after sensation battered my body. He tugged at my shorts and I lifted my hips so he could pull them off with ease. I pulled at him until he kissed me, realizing I loved the feeling of his body, every inch of it as I ran my hands over the skin and muscles. He shuddered and tightened with each touch.

"Are you sure baby?" Adam asked pulling back to look at me. I studied his face, and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I'm positive." I said. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I'll stop whenever you want me to." He said.

"I know, you would never hurt me." I said and cupped his cheek in my palm.

He laid his large hand over mine and started at me intently. He leaned down and kissed me lightly, making my lips cling to his. He grabbed my hands and linked our fingers together, brining them above our heads. He deepened the kiss and I sighed. He kissed my cheeks, forehead, nose, and finally I pulled him back to eagerly kiss him and slowly methodically moved his hips to drive me crazy with sensation. I wiggled against him and he kissed his way down to a pulse point. The blood beat quickly causing my skin to jump, he moved down to my collarbone. As his lips traveled lower our hands slowly drifted over each other, gently exploring, eagerly touching. His hands came to rest on the clasp of my bra and he looked up at me, his eyes questioning me before hesitantly unhooking the clasp and pushing the material aside. His eyes feasted on my bare skin taking in every detail.

"You're so beautiful." He said and kissed me. My hands were kneading the damp skin and muscles of his back, tracing and gripping. He lowered his head and tortured my flesh with his tongue, teeth, and lips. His actions flooded my system with sensations, lust, and longing. His hands tracing circular patterns on my stomach, slowly moving lower with each rotation. When his fingertips brushed the waist line of my panties me stopped, then dipped a finger under the elastic and ran it back and forth. He let his mouth went lower and lower, stopping along the way to explore. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses down my torso and soon came to the same barrier his finger tip teased. He looked up at me locking our gazes and slipped his tongue along side his finger and licked the same path.

"Adam…" I moaned confused by his actions, yet extremely aroused by the sensations. He tugged the material down an inch and licked the sensitive skin. He lowered the material again and traced the new skin with the tip of his tongue all the while looking straight in my eyes. My hands rested on his shoulders, my fingers flexed, digging into the solid skin and resilient muscle beneath. He placed a wet opened mouth kiss on the same spot and pulled the material down my legs and threw them over his shoulder. His mouth continued to go lower and lower.

"Adam?" I said, looking at him questioningly. He stopped and looked at me. He let his fingers skate up my thighs and back down then up again. Then slowly pushed a finger in, I gasped at the sheer pleasure the action gave me. My fingers dug into his shoulders leaving half moon imprints from my nails digging into his firm flesh. His hand flexed steadily and he came up and kissed me hungrily. He swallowed the whimpers and moans I let out. He pulled back and I seen a look of intense hunger on his face.

"Let go baby…" he whispered.

"Adam…" I moaned.

"That's it let go." He reassured me.

He slid in another finger keeping the same steady rhythm. I gasped and arched my hips into his hand.

"Adam!" I moaned as wave after wave of pleasure swept through my body.

He leaned down and kissed me. My senses were overwhelmed with pleasure still and all I could do was sigh. He smirked knowingly at me and laid down besides me. His arms wrapped around me to pull me closer. I felt so sated and was getting drowsy. I put my head on his chest and listened to his thundering heart beat. I slowly drifted off to sleep. 

I woke up and looked around groggily, my gaze settled on the alarm clock. It read 3:17 am. I sighed and threw the covers off, then sat up. I found I couldn't Adam's arm was snaked around my waist holding my firmly to his side. The moonlight beamed into the room washing everything in its wake. Adam was lying on his back his other arm cradled his head. His expression was peaceful, his brow was relaxed and his dark lashes rested on his high cheek bones, a small smile played across his lips. His tanned chest rose and dropped evenly in long shallow breathes. I smiled at him and slowly removed his arm and got up. I walked into the bathroom and filled a small Dixie cup with water and I looked at myself in the mirror. I realized I was naked, and the memories from earlier that night came flooding back. A slight flush spread across my skin and I hurried back into the bedroom in search of my discarded pajamas.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

My gaze shot up to his, he was leaning on his elbows watching me curiously, I blushed furiously as his gaze swept over my body. I looked away and spotted my tank top on the other side of the bed, he followed my gaze and grabbed it and the matching shorts that were halfway under the bed.

"Come back to bed." He said and lifted the covers up invitingly.

"Can you hand me those?" I stuttered.

"Why, I like you better with out them." He said.

"Adam…" I said hoping he couldn't see how red my face must have been.

He laughed and reached over and grabbed my wrist and tugged me into the bed. He pulled me close to him and lay down. I waited for his hands to start moving but they didn't he just held me close.

"Relax, I'm not going to pounce on you or anything." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Aren't you going to…" I trailed off.

He laughed a deep rich masculine laugh that vibrated through the air.

"Nope, tonight was all about you… although there are other things I can do for you." He finished the sentence off suggestively.

I felt the traitorous heat flood my face and groaned. He laughed again,

"Damn I guess some other time then." He said regret clear in his voice.

I buried my face in his neck in embarrassment,

"it's okay to do that you know." He said.

I buried my face deeper and he sighed. He turned on the tv and nudged me. I looked up and started to watch the infomercial for the super shammy and drifted off to sleep.

"Baby wake up." I heard a voice float through my dreams.

I stirred and rolled over, wanting to go back to sleep. I heard a deep laugh and groaned when he stripped the covers away, and whistled appreciatively.

"Damn I sure like the view." He said and slapped my ass.

I shot up and glared at him,

"Owie that hurt." I moaned, rubbing my stinging butt.

"Even better view now baby, thanks." He said and raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" I said and got up and stomped into the bathroom.

"Hurry that cute ass up, we have to leave soon." He yelled.

"Shouldn't have kept me up all night, then should you have?" I yelled back and drowned out any response he had with turning on the shower.

"Baby, guess what?" Adam said walking into the bathroom ten minutes later.

"Hey I'm naked here." I protested as he leaned down and kissed me.

"No you're not you have on a bra and underwear." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I said you have" he began.

"Not that what you said when you walked in here." I said impatiently.

"Oh that, we have the rest of the week off." He said.

"Cool, so I guess you're going back to Tampa." I said hiding my disappointment. "Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with?" He said scratching his neck. "Hmm…" I said pretending to think.

"Of course I want to come with you." I said when his face fell.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Alright let's go talk to your dad." He said.

I noticed everything was tidied up our bags on the bed ready to go. We walked up to my dad's room and knocked and a few seconds later it was answered by him. He raised a questioning brow and motioned us in.

"What's up?" He asked, putting his clothes neatly into his bag.

"I have the rest of the week off." I said.

"That's nice you can train a little and rest up." He said.

"Adam asked me if I would go to Tampa with him and I said yes." I blurted out.

My dad turned around and stared at me.

"So…" he began.

"I trust you to make the right decisions, you're an adult as much as I hate to admit it, have fun and don't forget to call." He said.

"What you don't care, are you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head,

"Nope I like him I guess as long as he stays in line." He said.

I jumped on my dad and hugged him. He grunted and laughed holding me close. "Thanks dad I love you." I said.

"Yeah no problem, just call so I know your alive and all." He said.

We said good bye, grabbed our stuff and Adam packed the car while I checked us out. Soon we were on our way.


	25. Swimming and a Foam Club

I was flipping through Adam's cd collection and finally decided on a one and popped it in. Rob Zombie was blaring and we started singing along.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I want to go swimming with the dolphins." I said excitedly.

Adam laughed,

"Alright tomorrow we can go swimming with dolphins." He said.

"So what do you want to do this week?" I asked.

"I just want to be with you, I don't care but there is this great club, it's a foam club. You want to go there maybe?" He asked.

"Hell yeah it sounds fun." I said.

"Cool." He said.

A few hours later we arrived at his house. It was a beautiful big white house and waterfront property. He grabbed our stuff and led me into the house.

"Hey where's mutt?" I asked looking around.

"He's at a boarding place right now; we should probably go get him." He said.

He put our stuff in the master bedroom and we got back in the car. Half hour later we walked into Silver Dog, the place where Mutt was.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my dog Mutt." He said.

The receptionist picked up a walkie talkie and told the person to bring Mutt up. A few minutes later a young girl loaded down with blankets, toys, treats, and food came up holding onto the Mutt. The little dog barked excitedly tugging at his leash. The girl let go and he launched himself into my arms.

"Hey sweetie, you miss me?" I asked scooping up the little dog laughing as he licked my face.

"Man's best friend my ass." Adam muttered and paid the bill. I eyed the mountain of Mutt's belongings.

"That's a lot of stuff for a week." I said as Adam picked it up.

He grinned,

"I feel bad leaving him here so I overcompensate a little." He said.

Mutt struggled to lick Adam's face,

"Oh no you wanted nothing to do with me earlier even though I feed you and take care of you." He said and chuckled.

He put his stuff in the back and Mutt settled on my lap. Adam reached over and grabbed my hand and smiled then drove off. When we got home Adam made a quick lunch then we settled down and ate outside.

"Want to go swimming?" He asked when we were finished.

"Sure." I said and ran upstairs to change and Adam followed.

Soon we were down in the pool splashing and wrestling. He backed me into a corner and leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our legs kicked to keep us afloat. He grabbed the wall and pushed my up against it. The cool water suddenly got warmer as his body pressed against mine. He pulled away and let his mouth wander, licking his way down my neck. He untied my top and pulled it off and licked a path to my breasts. I closed my eyes and moaned out his name fisting my hands in his hair. He looked up at me and his grey green eyes were flashing. Playfully I bit his lip and soothed it with my tongue and he groaned.

"I'm not trying to pressure you and I swear this isn't why I invited you here." He said and forced out a laugh.

"It's just I want you so much." He ground out.

He pulled me close and just held me, his heart was racing and his breathing was ragged. A sudden splash sounded and I looked over Adam's shoulder and seen Mutt paddling furiously towards us. Adam turned and chuckled,

"I think he feels left out." He said as Mutt wedged himself between us and started licking my face.

I picked him up and he wagged his tail whipping water at Adam.

"Sure I do everything for this dog and yet he goes to you." He said.

I pulled myself out of the pool and sat on the edge, Mutt whined until Adam hoisted him over the ledge. I pet the little dog and he trotted and lay down in a patch of sun and slept. Adam moved and rested his forearms on my knees. I smiled down at him, "What?" I asked.

"You're beautiful babe." He said and dropped a kiss on my knee.

I laughed and blushed.

"You are… sometimes you take my breath away." He persisted.

"You are the sweetest man alive." I said.

He shook his head,

"I'm just being honest." He replied.

He pulled himself up besides me and I hugged him. He got up and offered me his hand and I gave him mine. He pulled me up and never letting go of my hand he walked into the house. Mutt stretched and yawned then ran in at Adam's whistle and followed us upstairs. We changed into dry clothes and Adam lay down and turned on the TV. I snuggled up to him and we took a nap. 

We woke up a few hours later and sat and talked.

"Want to go out tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, where?" I asked.

"How about we grab a bite to eat then go clubbing." He suggested.

I nodded and got up and began searching through my bag.

"You can put your clothes in the dresser and closet, I have room." He said.

I smiled up at him,

"I guess." I said and put my stuff away.

Adam watched me as I picked out an outfit and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready. I got out of the shower and he knocked,

"You finished?" He asked.

"Yeah it's all yours." I said and he walked in.

He jumped in the shower and threw his boxers out. I quickly got dressed and went to put Mutt out who was whining. A few hours later after we had finished eating we walked into the club. Adam went to the bar and ordered us drinks and sat down at an empty table. He came back with two shots and two beers.

"Remember what happened the last couple of times we drank together?" I asked.

He nodded and grinned,

"Yeah." He said.

"Good cuz they're kind of foggy to me." I said and laughed.

"Well at least this time your dad won't wake me up and almost kill me." He said.

We took our shots and sat talking and drinking.

"Let's dance!" I said about twenty minutes later.

He led me out onto the dance floor and we started dancing to the dance mixes. We were grinding when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and seen Matt glaring at me. "Hey." I said.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Dancing with Adam." I said.

"If you call that dancing, why aren't you on the road?" He asked.

"We have the rest of the week off." I replied.

"Matthew, leave them alone." Amy said.

Adam burst out laughing and I turned to glare at him. He stopped and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry he seen you and made a beeline over here I didn't realize what was going on." Amy apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Baby why don't you and Matt go get some drinks and a table, we'll be right back." I said and kissed Adam.

Matt glared at us as Amy practically dragged me to the bathroom.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

I smiled,

"We have the week off and I'm staying with him." I said.

"Okay you guys were practically having sex out there." She said.

"We practically have sex a lot lately." I said.

Her mouth hung open and she started laughing,

"Go Alex." She said. I smiled,

"We haven't actually had sex yet but last night…" I said.

"Alexandria Lee Levesque!" she yelled.

I laughed,

"Chill we just fooled around, that man has the body of a god and his hands my god…" I said.

Amy was shocked and started laughing and soon I joined her.

"Okay let's get going before Matt kills him." She said.

"Hey baby." Amy said and practically sat on Matt's lap.

I slid in next to Adam and glanced up at him, he smiled and kissed me.

"Okay just one question and I better get the right answer, what's going on?" Matt demanded.

"Oh you didn't know Adam and I are dating." I said and shrugged.

"Oh…" Matt said.

Amy laughed at Matt, Adam put his arm around me, and I snuggled closer to him. We were wasted; we were now at the foam club and were downing shots like they were water.

"Adam let's go dance." I said and pulled him out to the platform.

Amy and Matt followed and we began dancing. Soon we were soaked and slippery from the foam that sprayed at us from the ceiling and walls. Adam and I were dancing shamelessly and I started sucking on his bottom lip.

"Hey we're going to head back see ya later." Matt said.

Amy was standing in front of him and they were both flushed.

"Bye! Amy call me tomorrow." I yelled.

"Let's go home." Adam whispered in my ear.

I followed him eagerly as he hailed a cab. The alcohol had worn off and I was kind of nervous when we got home.


	26. Mutt interupts

He led me inside and pulled me close,

"I want you so bad baby." He said.

"I want you too, Adam." I whispered.

He picked me up and cradled me against his chest. He kissed my forehead and started walking up the stairs. Adam put me on the bed and started kissing me. Mutt jumped up and started licking us and barking. Adam groaned and rolled over. "Sorry boy you're kicked out for the night." He said and scooped him up.

"Adam be nice to him." I said and sat up.

"Baby…" he said.

I shook my head and he sighed and set him back down. He ran up to me and rolled over waiting for me to pet him.

"Mutt we're going to have to have a serious talk about this, I bought you I feed you, I take care of you yet you prefer her over me and interrupt me tonight." He said and lay down on the other side of the bed.

I laughed at him and continued to pet the squirming ball of fur. I got up a few minutes later and grabbed some pajamas and yet into the bathroom to take a shower. In the middle of my shower I felt two strong arms circle my waist from behind.

"Adam!" I squealed.

He laughed,

"What? Mutt's sleeping on the bed." He said innocently and started kissing my neck. "You're in the shower with me." I exclaimed turning around.

"You said I couldn't kick Mutt out of the bedroom you never said I couldn't join you in the shower." He said and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back hungrily. He pulled away and grabbed the soap and began washing me. I giggled and pulled away when he ran his fingers over my stomach.

"Oh you're ticklish huh?" He said and began ruthlessly tickling me.

"Adam… stop!" I yelled in between laughter.

He did and I took the soap from him and began rubbing the suds over his body. He grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair and his. Then we went under the spray and rinsed off. He started kissing me and pushed me against the stall while his hands roamed over my body.

"Hey I want to finish my shower." I protested and grabbed the conditioner bottle.

I put a small amount in my hands and began massaging it into his scalp. He took the bottle from me and began to do the same to me. He began tickling me again and this time I kissed him to make him stop which was much more affective. Before he gets to into it I pushed him under the spray so we could rinse off and get out.

"Hey this is cold!" He yelled and jumped back.

I laughed and got under the spray to rinse off. He joined me and we quickly got out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, then grabbed one for himself. We got dressed, and brushed our hair and teeth, then went and lay down.

"I'm not tired." I complained a few minutes later. He raised a golden brow and I laughed, then got up and straddled him. I stared down at him and he raised a hand and tucked my hair behind my ear, then cupped my cheek. I leaned down and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and grabbed my hips, anchoring me against him, and let his lips wander down my neck and began kissing and softly sucking on it. I moaned and he gently tugged my tank top off.

"Adam…" I whimpered.

"Shh baby we don't have to do anything you don't want to." He reassured me.

I smiled down at him and at that moment although I didn't realize it yet, fell in love with him.

"I want to though." I whispered. He kissed me and held me close.

"Okay baby if you want to stop tell me okay?" He said and looked at me. I nodded and he reached around and took my bra off, and pushed himself up on his elbows and took the peak of one breast in his mouth and began to suckle it. I fisted my hands in his hair and moaned. He flipped us over and settled between my thighs and started kissing a path down my stomach. He tugged my pj shorts off and grabbed my hips. He began kissing my thighs and soon pulled off my underwear. He looked up at me and lightly began kissing my core.

"Adam!" I yelped.

He chuckled against my skin. I pulled at his shoulders and pulled him up so I could kiss him. I ran my hands over his bare back, marveling as his muscles bunched and quivered at my touch. He rolled us over so I was straddling him again.

"It's all up to you, tell me what you want me to do and I will." He said.

I leaned down and kissed him,

"I want you." I said shyly.

He smiled, and kissed me again. I pulled away and began to suck on his neck and he grabbed my hips and began grinding them on his erection. We both moaned and I bit his earlobe and soothed it with my tongue. I pushed his boxers down off his hips and he kicked them off. He cupped my face in his large hands and kissed me softly. He pushed his hips against mine and looked at me.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked softly.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said and blushed slightly.

He reached into the drawer in his night stand and pulled out a small foil package. I took it from him and tore it open and put the condom on him. He sucked in a breath as I did then brushed my hands away. He kissed my and positioned himself at my entrance and pushed in a little. I broke our kiss and wiggled against him. He nudged my face with his and I looked up at him.

"Look at me focus on our kiss baby." He said and captured my lips with him.

He nibbled at them licked them and finally pushed his tongue into my mouth and at the same time thrust himself in me. I gasped in shock,

"Sorry baby, are you okay?" He asked holding himself completely still.

I looked at him with pleasure dazed eyes and experimentally moved my hips. He groaned and slowly thrust in and out of me. He guided my legs around his waist and kissed me.

"Adam…" I moaned as the pressure built and looked up into his eyes.

His brow was furrowed as if concentrating, and sweat beaded on his forehead and upper lip. He held himself up on his arms and his muscles were straining with the effort. I held his shoulders and his back was slick with sweat and he was panting. He kissed me tenderly, and rested his forehead against mine.

"Adam…" I moaned again more urgently.

"That's it baby, just feel." He urged and picked up his pace.

I whimpered and buried my face in his neck.

"Let go baby, you're close I can tell." He said.

I whimpered and panted against his skin, and dug my nails into his back. He thrust harder and faster, grinding his hips against mine.

"Adam!" I screamed as waves of pleasure shot through my body.

He strained against me, groaned and collapsed on top of me. We were both breathing heavily and he held me close and stroked my hair. A few minutes later he flipped us over so I was lying on top of him and kissed me. I sighed contentedly and nuzzled against his chest. We both fell asleep shortly after, still holding each other.


	27. Night On The Town

I woke up the next morning to Adam staring at me.

"Whoa freaky." I said and smiled.

"I can't help it you're beautiful." He said.

I blushed and looked away.

"It's the truth, Alex." He said and kissed my forehead.

I sat up and grabbed Adam's t shirt from the ground and pulled it on. I got up,

"Ow." I mumbled and sat back down.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked concerned.

"Nothing." I said.

"Are you umm sore?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Sorry baby." He said.

I stretched my legs and got back up and went into the bathroom to change. I walked downstairs and found Adam making breakfast.

"Hey, whatcha making?" I asked.

"Pancakes, eggs, and toast." He said.

"MMMM" I said and grabbed two glasses and poured some OJ for us.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"I promised I'd take you swimming with the dolphins, so I'm taking you swimming with the dolphins." He replied.

I jumped up and down and kissed him. He laughed and grabbed plates and we sat down and started eating, then we got ready and left. We went to Discovery Cove and a guy greeted us at the gate.

"Hey Adam." He said,

"If you'd just follow me everything is waiting for you." He said.

"Thanks Trey I owe you one." Adam said.

"Yeah you owe me Wrestlemania tickets" He said.

"Okay you guys are basically the only guest in the park at this time, feel free to do whatever you want." He said.

We walked around and went into the aviary to play and feed the birds. Next we went to the reef and scuba dived, we seen a shark and lots of different fish from tiny silver fish to a lone barracuda. We got out and watched them feed the animals then played with the seals. We then went and ate lunch, a picnic on the beach.

"Adam you're the best you know that right?" I said as we were laying down in the shade.

"Anything for you baby." He said.

We got up and went to swim with the dolphins. Trey came up to us smiling,

"I was just about to go look for you." He said.

"The dolphins get cranky if no one plays with them." He said.

We laughed and waded in and pet them. After twenty minutes we started swimming with them. They swam around and nudged us, trying to get our attention. After a few hours we got out, and went and got changed.

"Bye Trey, thanks." Adam said.

"No problem." He said as we left hand in hand.

We just walked in the door when the phone rang.

"Hello." Adam said.

"Hey Adam, can I talk to Alex?" Amy asked.

"Yeah hold on." He said and handed me the phone.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Amy asked.

"Nothing we just got home, Adam took me to Discovery Cove." I said.

"Cool, you guys have anything planned for tonight?" She asked.

"Umm I don't think so why?" I asked.

"The show's in town and after the guys get done a bunch of us were going to go out, you guys want to come?" she asked.

"Hold on," I said.

"Adam, Amy wants to know if we want to go out with everyone tonight cuz the shows in town." I said.

"Sure baby if you want to." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah we're in." I said.

"Okay, we'll pick you up at 9." She said and hung up.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"They're going to pick us up at nine." I replied.

"Hmm it's only 6 what should we do to pass the time?" He asked suggestively. "Hmmm I don't know." I said and kissed him.

"I'm going to get ready now, I'm not kidding." I warned him and got up.

He smiled smugly up at me.

"Adam…" I warned.

He laughed and got up and changed into a pair of black slacks and a dark blue silk button down shirt.

"I hate you." I said glaring at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"It takes you five minutes to get ready." I said.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a blue tank top and white skirt.

"Here, wear this." He said.

"It's not that easy, I have to do my hair and make up." I pouted,

While pulling on the skirt and tank top. I curled my hair and half it up leaving some down to frame my face. Next I put on silvery blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, pink lip gloss, and mascara. I went downstairs and found Adam lounging on the couch. "Took you long enough." He said and turned around.

I rolled my eyes at him and sat down next to him.

"I don't know if I want to bring you out looking like this." He said.

"Adam!" I said and slapped his chest.

"What, you're hot; I don't want other guys staring at you." He said.

Before I could respond some one knocked at the door. I got up and answered it. "Hey you look good." Amy said and walked in.

"Hey sweetheart." Matt said and hugged me and walked in.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Adam asked.

"Nah we're good." Matt said.

Adam walked over and draped his arm over my shoulders.

"Ready?" Amy asked.

Matt looked at me,

"Please tell me you have a shirt or something to put on." He asked hopefully. "Matt…" I began.

"Matt, she looks fine, let's go." Amy said.

Matt sighed and let Amy pull him outside.

"Don't even say it." I warned Adam as we followed them and got into Matt's car.

"So who's all coming tonight?" I asked.

"Um Jeff, Trish, Jay, Shane, Stacy, Randy, Torrie, Shannon, and maybe Rob." Amy said.

I leaned forward and started playing with the radio.

"Sit back and put on your seatbelt." Matt said.

Adam pulled me back into the seat. I pouted, and he laughed. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey none of that." Matt said.

Amy slapped his arm and we laughed. We pulled into the parking lot and got out. We got in and seen everyone at a corner table.

"Hey." Trish yelled.

"What's this?" Jeff asked when he seen Adam had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Dude where have you been?" Shane asked.

"What?" He demanded.

"They're going out." Shane said.

Jeff nodded and smiled.

"What do you want?" Adam whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to the bar, what do you want?" He said.

"A captain coke." I said and he walked up with Matt, and Shane.   
The rest of us sat and talked.

"Who's this?" Randy asked when he joined us a few minutes later.

"This is Alex." Trish said.

"I'm Randy, nice to meet you." He said and kissed my hand.

I smiled and the guys came back with the drinks. After a few rounds we all went out to the dance floor.

"Having fun?" Adam asked.

I nodded,

"Yeah, are you?" I asked.

"I'm with you." Was all he said.

We grinded to the music our eyes never leaving the others. Adam leaned down and brushed his lips gently against mine.

"Hey!" Paul said.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Paul shrugged and smiled,

"I'm not to old to come out for a night on the town am I?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said playfully.

He winced,

"That hurt terrier." He said.

"Terrier?" Adam asked.

"Her nickname, Holy Terrier, she a holy terror and like a little ankle biting terrier so we combined them." Paul explained.

"Dad…" I whined.

Both men laughed.

"Can I cut in?" A low masculine voice asked.

I turned to see Randy smiling down at me. Adam looked at her then Randy,

"Sure." He said stepping back.

Paul and Adam went to the bar to talk.

"So I hear you and Adam are a couple?" He said.

"Yeah, about two weeks." I said.

"Oh too bad." He said slowly swaying with me to the music.

I looked at him questioningly,

"Why is that?" I asked.

He looked down sheepishly,

"I was going to ask you on a date, but you're with Adam. I may seem like a player and all that but I know what's off limits." He said.

I smiled up at him,

"Friends?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"You don't remember me do you?" I asked.

"From the club a few weeks ago yeah." He said.

"No I kicked your ass in the ring." I said.

He looked at me closely then laughed.

"You're Paul's daughter?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded and laughed at his expression. He pulled away from me and looked around nervously.

"It's okay, he's all bark and no bite." I reassured him.

"You've obviously never been in the ring with him then." He said.

"I have." I said.

"You're his daughter though, I'm just some punk kid who was hitting on his daughter." He said.

The song ended and Randy brought me to the bar. Adam handed me a drink and I took a sip. My dad shook his head at me, then turned to glare at Adam.

"Why are you buying her drinks?" he said.

"Dad…" I said.

He sighed and held up his hands in defeat.

"Either I do it or she does it herself." Adam said.

"Adam…" I yelled.

My dad looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He just shook his head and he and Adam started talking again. Amy came up and grabbed my hand.

"Mind if I steal her for a little bit?" She asked and began pulling me out onto the floor.

"I guess." Adam said laughing.

We went and started dancing with the rest of the girls.

"Spill Alex." Amy demanded as soon as we got out there.

"What?" I asked.

"Adam!" Trish said.

I laughed.

"What about him?" I asked.

"You guys are together now, finally. Now you're down here with him. What have you guys been doing?" Amy asked pointedly.

"I never knew you were so obsessed with my sex life." I said.

"You had sex with him?" Trish squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"You just said Amy was obsessed with your sex life, so you've must have had sex otherwise you wouldn't have a sex life." She said.

I blushed,

"We have sex." I said.

"Alex!" Amy said.

"What?" I said.

"Um… details." Stacy said.

I blushed again.

"Which time do you want to hear about?" I asked.

"Damn Alex, how many times have you guys had sex?" Amy demanded.

I looked away shyly,

"Three times." I said guiltily.

"Go Alex." Trish said smiling.

"So tell us about it." They demanded.

"Well it was the first night we were at his house, we just got back from the club and he carried me up the stairs. I was nervous so we stopped and I went and took a shower. He came in after me and we showered together. Then we went to bed. He was so sweet and gentle." I said.

The girls all sighed.

"That's so sweet." Stacy said.

The song ended and I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I leaned back into Adam's chest, smiling I rested my hands on top of his. A slow song began to play and we gently swayed to the music.

"You two are so cute together." Torrie gushed.

We both blushed and he laughed.

"She's the cute one." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him and he pouted. We sat and talked with everyone, my dad had joined us. We were all totally wasted and laughing.

"Why are you so quiet?" Matt asked Randy, who'd been staring off into space. "Tired." Randy replied.

I tried to stifle a yawn and Adam glanced down at me.

"Yeah I'm tired too." Adam said.

We all got up said goodbye and left. I fell asleep on the ride home.

Adam's POV

Matt pulled into my driveway and parked the car. He glanced back and chuckled. "She's out too, huh?" He said.

I glanced up and seen Amy curled up in the front seat.

"Yeah, Thanks for the ride." I said as I lifted Alex into my arms.

I brought her upstairs and laid her down. She curled on her side and sighed. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched her. She looked like an angel. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow and he cheeks were rosy. I seen her yawn a few times and decided to call it a night, so we could go home and get some sleep. I got up and stripped down to my boxers and crawled in besides her. She curled towards me and settled her head on my chest. I sighed and stared at her. Finally sleep made my eyelids heavy and I started drifting off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and stretched. Alex was sprawled out besides me and mumbled something in her sleep and cuddled closer. I tightened my grip on her and decided today we were going to stay in all day. I knew I was being selfish but I just wanted to be with her. I glanced over at her sleeping peacefully, she looked even more innocent in her sleep. She wasn't a bad, she just could have an attitude and be a pain in the ass, but I could happily live with that particular pain in the ass for the rest of my life.


	28. Stubborn Men, Breaking up, and a Friend

A few months later

Alex's POV

"Hey what's up?" I asked flopping down on the couch next to my dad.

He yawned and stretched, then winced rubbing his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing just took a hit wrong." He said.

"I always knew I'd fall for a guy somewhat like you but not exactly like you." I said frustrated.

He looked at me questioningly.

"Adam's neck has been bothering him lately and he won't go see a doctor." I said.

"So what's that have to do with me?" He asked.

"Stephanie told me your shoulder has been acting up." I said.

"It's nothing serious!" He said.

I threw my hands up and made a frustrated sound as Stephanie walked in. She was starting to show

a little bump from her pregnancy.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Stubborn men." I said.

She glanced accusingly at my dad.

"What did you do know?" she asked.

"Oh no, she's pissed at Adam for not going to the doctor and taking it out on me." He said.

"What's wrong with Adam?" Stephanie asked.

"His neck has been bothering him lately. He can't sleep, it's always stiff, lately he's been sleeping on

the couch sitting up." I said.

"Why won't he go to the doctor it sounds serious." She said instantly concerned.

"He says it's just a pulled muscle or sprain." I said.

My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Don't worry terrier, if it's that big of a deal to you two I'll go to the doctor, okay?" He asked.

I nodded and buried my face in his throat. Somebody knocked on the door and my dad yelled for

them to come in. Randy came in and sprawled on the couch opposite from my dad and I.

"Hey what's up?" My dad asked.

Randy shrugged and smiled,

"Nothing." He answered.

"Well I better go and tell Adam I made an appointment for him." I said getting up. "He's not going

to be happy is he?" My dad asked.

"Nope he's going to be pissed." I answered.

"Why are you making Adam go to the doctor?" Randy asked.

"There is something wrong with his neck." I said.

"Oh." He replied and I left.

I walked into the locker room I shared with Rey and Adam.

"Adam you in here?" I called out.

When I heard no answer I shrugged and sat down to wait for him. He came in about twenty minutes

later.

"Hey where have you been?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"I was at the gym." He said.

"Is your neck bothering you again?" I asked.

"Alex…" he said in warning.

"No I made an appointment for you." I said.

"God damn it Alex, I told you it was nothing!" He said impatiently.

"Well why are you so afraid to go to the doctor if it is nothing?" I demanded.

"It's none of your business." He yelled.

"It's none of my business? Are you kidding me?" I demanded.

"No I'm not now call and cancel the appointment." He shouted.

"No you do it yourself you stubborn asshole. I can't believe you just said it was none of my

business, we're together Adam. We don't even sleep together anymore because you sit up on the

couch and barely sleep. You won't let me help in any way." I said.

"Call and cancel the appointment." He said.

With tears in my eyes I dug out my cell phone and called the doctor's office and canceled the

appointment.

"Happy?" I whispered.

"Alex stop it." He ordered as I picked up my bag and started gathering my stuff.

I ignored him and tensed up when he got up and tried to pull me into his arms. "No." I said.

"Alex." He said quietly.

"No." I repeated more firmly.

"Alex, I…" He started.

"No Adam I'm gone, it's no one's fault but your own." I said the tears were threatening to fall.

"Because I won't go see a doctor?" He asked.

"Because you won't let me help you." I said as I turned and walked out.

The first tear slipped down my cheek soon I couldn't see. I was just walking blindly down the hall

staring at my feet.

"Hey, what are you doing wandering around back here?" A deep voice asked.

I continued walking because I couldn't say anything. I suddenly felt myself being pulled into a rock

hard wall and my back was being rubbed.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

I couldn't hold it in anymore so I let it all out with my head buried in his throat and him rubbing my

back and whispering calming words into my ear. We stood like that for a long time before I finally

stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

I pulled away and tried smiling.

"Thanks." I said.

He smiled at me and wiped away the last of my tears.

"Anytime." He responded.

"So where were you headed to?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Need a place to put your stuff until later?" He asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." I said.

"Come on you can put it in my room." He said.

"Thanks." I said as he led me down the hall way.

When we got to his locker room he told me to sit and handed my a bottle of water from his mini

fridge.

"If you don't mind me asking why didn't you go to your dad or one of the guys?" He asked.

"They would have killed him." I said simply.

"Oh." He said.

"I'm guessing you need a place to crash tonight?" he asked.

"I have two double beds in my room." He added quickly.

"Thanks." I said.

"You want to talk or anything" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Not yet." I said.

"Okay well if you need me." He said shrugging.

I curled up on the couch and dug out my IPOD and started listening to it. Then I threw it back in my

bag because all the songs reminded me of him. Before I knew it I was crying again.

"Come here." He said sitting next to me and opened his arms.

I crawled into them and again let it all out. Only this time I was so exhausted I feel asleep.

"Hey come on wake up." He said nudging me.

My eyes snapped open.

"Do you have a match?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said stretching.

"Me too." He said.

I noticed I was still in his lap.

"Sorry." I said getting up.

"Nah it's okay I needed a nap too." He said.

"Mind if I take a shower?" I asked.

"It's all yours" He said stretching.

I grabbed my bag thankful that we hadn't checked into the hotel yet. Ten minutes later I wrapped

myself in a towel and got ready.

"You decent?" He yelled a few minutes later.

"Yeah." I said.

He came back and jumped in the shower, while I finished getting ready.

"Want to hand me a towel?" He asked.

I threw one over the curtain. I went and sat on the couch again to wait for my match. He came

walking in a few minutes later in his wrestling gear.

"My match is the last of the night, so if you want you can chill here until my match is over, or I can

call the hotel and tell them you'll be staying with me so you can pick up a key card." He said.

"I'll probably just chill here if that's okay." I said.

"Alright good luck." He said.

"Thanks you too." I said as I got up and went to the pit.


	29. You're staying with

"Where have you been?" Adam demanded when I got there.

"It's none of your business." I said.

"The hell if it isn't you're my girlfriend." He said.

"Not anymore." I said sadly.

"Alex you just needed time to calm down." He said.

"No I didn't were through, I'll do whatever Vince tells me to but I won't see you outside of the

ring." I said.

"Baby don't do this." He said.

"I didn't you did." I said and our music blared.

We walked out hand in hand to the ring with Rey trailing behind us. The match went by in a blur for

me, I couldn't tell you who pinned who and I only knew Adam and Rey won because their music

was blaring. I slid in the ring and Adam pulled me to him and kissed me. Then we walked up the

ramp hand in hand smiling. As soon as we cleared the curtain I pulled my hand out of Adam's grip

and started walking back to my temporary locker room.

"Alex?" Adam called jogging after me.

I ignored him and continued walking. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me around to look at him.

"Don't do this." He said rubbing his neck.

"Adam go to the doctor." I said willing the tears to go away.

I pulled away from him and started walking towards my dad's locker room, instead. I knocked on

the door and Stephanie answered.

"What's wrong?" She asked instantly.

"Adam and I broke up." I said.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry." She said and pulled me into her embrace.

"Why?" She asked a few minutes later.

"He wouldn't let me help him, I couldn't do it anymore." I said.

"Aww baby I'm sorry." She said.

"This is the third time I've cried over him a five hours." I said.

"Does your dad know?" She asked.

I shook my head

"No I can't tell him, they'd kill him." I said.

We settled on the couch and watched the show.

"Where are you staying tonight?" She asked concerned.

"With a friend." I replied.

She didn't press me any further. My dad came walking in.

"Hey, you okay? You looked a little off tonight?" He said.

"I'm fine dad." I said. "I just see Adam leave the arena why aren't you with him?" He asked.

"Dad…" I said.

"You've been crying." He said.

"No I haven't." I said defiantly.

"Come here terrier." He said and opened his arms.

I felt the tears build up again and stubbornly fought them. He pulled me against his chest and sighed.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"Nothing's wrong." I said again.

The rest of Evolution entered the locker room. Rick was instantly concerned. "What's wrong?" He

asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out right now." My dad said growing pissed off.

"Steph, you know anything?" He asked.

She shook her head,

"No Paul." She said.

Randy looked away and Dave looked around.

"Do we have to kick some one's ass?" He asked.

"No!" I said still trying to fight the tears.

I pulled away from my dad and sat down next to Randy.

"How much longer until our match Rick?" My dad asked.

"About twenty minutes." He said.

"Go get your stuff, you can crash with us tonight." He said.

"I'm fine dad." I said not looking up at him.

Dave and Rick had sat down opposite from me and Steph was sitting on the arm of the couch next

to me. My dad got pissed and left the room, the guys got up and followed him.

"Thanks for not telling him" I said.

"No problem." She said and pulled me close.

"I hate crying." I said as the tears started to spill over.

"I know sweetie but sometimes it helps to let it out." She said soothingly.

"You had a doctors appointment yesterday, How was it?" I asked.

"We got to hear the heart beat." She said excitedly.

"Ah cute!" I said.

"Yeah you're dad had tears in his eyes." She confided.

"Wow it all must be new to him he didn't get to do that stuff with me." I said.

"He didn't?" She asked.

"No, he didn't know about me until after I was born." I said.

"Oh sweetie." Steph said and hugged me.

"It's okay, my parents were young and my mom died giving birth to me and my great aunt or

something dropped my off at my grandparents house and the rest is history." I said.

"How old was your dad?" She asked.

"Um 15, but that didn't stop him from being a great dad the best he could." I said. "Yeah." She

agreed.

"That's one thing you don't have to worry about with him he's a great dad, he took care of me all

by himself. Like I'd get up in the middle of the night and he'd be up before I was my grandma told

me. His only mistake was letting me sleep with him when I was a baby, I guess I didn't grow out of

it until I was like ten or something." I said embarrassed.

Stephanie laughed.

"I won't say anything but who are you staying with tonight?" She asked.

I pointed to the screen and watched Stephanie's jaw drop.

"You're staying with Randy tonight?" She demanded.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I asked.

"I guess not but does Adam know?" She asked.

"No, I don't see how it's any of his business that I stay with a friend like I told him I was and I

consider Randy a good friend." I replied.

"I don't think your dad is going to like this when he finds out and he always finds out." She said.

"I know but I'm an adult, it's not like anything is going to happen were just friends." I said.

Stephanie smiled,

"Whatever makes you happy I guess." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." She said.

The guys came back into the room and sat.

"You okay?" I asked Dave as he rolled his shoulder and winced.

"Yeah I just landed wrong." He said.

I sighed and got up and started rubbing his shoulder.

"Thanks." He said.

"I'm used to it." I replied.

"You know you have serious knots, Dave." I said chidingly.

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing." He said.

"Yeah they're caused by stress." I said.

He shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Don't baby him, you'll just make it worse." Rick said.

"Hey, I landed wrong and I didn't ask her to do it." Dave defended himself.

"My shoulder hurts too." Randy pouted.

"Now look what you've done." Stephanie said laughing.

"You try to help a guy out and you get yelled at." I said and squeezed in between Randy and Dave.

"My shoulder still hurts you know." Randy said patiently.

"Big baby." I said and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Ha ha, she likes me more." Randy said.

"Shut up." Rick said and laughed.

Randy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Sorry Randy that just doesn't work for you buddie." I said.

"Why, I'm cute and have boyishly good looks." He said.

"Yeah, I'm cuter." Dave said and stuck out his tongue.

"Plus I have my tongue pierced." He said.

"Sorry Dave, I'm cuter than all of you." I said and stuck my tongue out.

"Oh and I have my tongue pierced." I said.

"Fine I'll go get mine done than I'll beat you all." Randy said.

"Maybe a close or tied second." I said.

"Hey I'll definitely beat Dave." He pouted.

"I don't know Randy." I said.

"Okay enough." Rick said.

"You just had to get them going didn't you?" he demanded.

"Sorry it's just so funny." I said.

"Well we're out of here." My dad said picking up both his and Stephanie's bags.

"You sure you don't want to stay with us?" He asked.

"I'm fine dad, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and gave him a hug.

"I love you, Alex." He said.

"I love you too, dad." I said.

They left and Rick got up.

"I'm out of here too." He said and grabbed his bag and went to change.

He came out a few minutes later and waved good bye.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Dave asked me.

I glanced at Randy and back at Dave.

"Actually she's bunking with me tonight since she doesn't want to stay with Adam." Randy

answered.

"Does Paul know this?" Dave asked.

"I don't know but why would it matter?" He asked and got up.

"I'm going to change quick then we can leave." He told me and I nodded.

Randy's P.O.V.

Dave got up and followed me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Randy?" He asked.

"Look she needs a place to go tonight and she needs a friend. I am one of her friends and happen to

have an extra bed." I said.

"Yeah but Randy you like Alex." Dave said.

"No I don't!" I said.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." He said sarcastically.

"So what if I do?" I asked defensively.

"She's with Adam, she loves Adam." Dave said.

"Yeah and he treats her like shit, but that doesn't matter nothing is going to happen." I said.

"If you say so." He said as we walked out.

"You ready?" I asked.

Alex got up and reached for her bag.

I quickly grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder.

"I can get it Randy." She said.

"It's fine I got it." I said.

She smiled up and me.

"Bye Dave." She said and hugged him.

"Bye, thanks for the shoulder rub." He said.

"No problem." She said and we left.

"You hungry or anything?" I asked her on our way to the hotel.

"Nah I'm good." She said.

We walked into the hotel and up to my room.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." I said.

"Yeah no problem." She said and smiled.

I came out about ten minutes later and seen her sitting on the bed staring off into space. "Hey what's

wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Ah sweetie come here." I said and pulled her into my arms.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize." I said.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" she asked.

"I'd say stupid but that's just me." I muttered.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"He won't go see a doctor or anything." She said.

"If he doesn't go to the doctor than nothings wrong with him." I said.

"That makes no sense." She said.

"Umm… they way he thinks is that if he doesn't go to the doctor than nothings wrong with him. No

one tells him bad news and he's okay. He knows he's not he's just afraid." I explained.

"Thanks Randy" She said a few minutes later.

"That's what friends are for." I said.

She stifled a yawn and I smiled.

"Why don't you go change and I'll find a movie or something for us to watch okay?" I asked.

She nodded and got up to go change.

I sighed and grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels. She came out in a pair of

HHH gym shorts and an Evolution T shirt.

"Big fan?" I said smirking.

"I get them free and they're comfy." She said.

I laughed.

"Well I don't see a Randy Orton T shirt or anything." I said pretending to be hurt.

"Um you're in Evolution aren't you?" she said.

"All I could find was The Notebook, is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure." She said and jumped on the bed next to me.

By the end of the movie we both had tears running down our cheeks.

"Is big bad Randy Orton crying?" She asked.

"So I have a soft side sue me." I said laughing.

"It must be this movie." She said.

I gave her a questioning look.

"Well every guy I've watched it with has cried." She said.

"Like who?" I asked.

"My dad, Steve, Mark, Glen, Adam, Dave, and You." She said. "

You're dad cried?" I asked.

"Shh, I'm not supposed to tell." She said.

"I can't wait until tomorrow to give him shit." I said excitedly.

"Hey if you give them shit I'll let it slip that you cried too." She said.

"You're no fun." I said and pouted.

She threw a pillow at me and grabbed the remote, than began flipping through the channels.

"I love this movie." She said excitedly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Dirty Dancing Havana Nights." She said.

I shrugged and laid back.


	30. Shit hits the fan

A/N: Okay I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed. These last few chapters are kind of dull, but I promise you it gets better soon!

Randy's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning to the shower running and stretched lazily. I threw the covers off and

got up to look for something to wear. I was bent over when I heard a loud whistle. I jumped up and

looked over my shoulder.

"Like what you see huh?" I asked cockily.

"Not every day I get to see the legend killer bent over wearing only boxers." She said.

She was leaning against the door jamb and smiling at me.

"I see how it is; I'm just eye candy now." I said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh shut up and go take a shower." She said.

I smiled and brushed past her.

"You smell like me." I said as I entered the bathroom.

"I used you're shampoo and soap, hope you don't mind." She said.

"I don't care." I said.

"I'll be out in a few then we can head out." He said as he turned on the shower. "Sounds good."

She said.

When I got out of the shower the room was tidied up and both of our bags were sitting open on the

bed.

"You didn't have to do that." I said as she finished putting my stuff in my bag.

"No problem, it's the least I could do." She said.

"You don't have to do anything for me." I said.

She laughed, "That's what they all say in the beginning."

"I'm serious." I said.

"I don't know I mean you let me stay with you short notice, I basically cried on your shoulder last

night, I was just trying to make it up to you. I know I'm a pain in the ass." She said.

"No you're not, were friends. I'd do it for any friend." I said.

"You're a sweetheart Randy." She said.

"I know I'm the whole damn package, I got the looks, the personality, and the body. Damn I'm

perfect." I said.

She smacked my chest,

"I wouldn't go that far." She said.

"Well there goes my ego." I said as I grabbed the bags.

I checked out of the room and put everything in the car as she popped in a cd. I climbed in beside

her and pulled out into the light traffic. Soon we were on the high way and were both singing along

with the CD player.

"You have a match tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you?" She said.

"No, but I go out with Adam and Rey when they have theirs." She said.

We talked about everything from wrestling to when we were younger.

"I can't believe you beat me though." I said pouting.

"You big baby you deserved it, all cocky and proud of it." She said.

"If I remember correctly you had a crush on me." I said.

"How did you find out about that?" She demanded.

"I over heard our dads talking." I admitted.

"I didn't know my dad knew." She said.

"I guess he found out from Dwayne." I said.

She narrowed her eyes, "Yeah he never could keep a secret." She said.

I laughed at her.

"Oh shut up." She said and smacked my chest.

"Ouch that hurt." I said.

"Oh, you big baby." She said.

"Now you have to kiss it and make it better." I said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes and leaned over and kissed my chest. I sucked in a breath and gritted my teeth,

realizing my mistake. She yawned and settled into a more comfortable looking position.

"I'm going to take a nap." She said and closed her eyes.

I nodded and concentrated on the road. Every couple of minutes I would glance over at her.

Alex's P.O.V.

I woke up to Randy gently shaking me.

"Hey were here." He said as I groggily looked around.

I stretched and yawned.

"Sorry for passing out on you like that." I said.

"No problem it was only four hours." He said.

"No I'm just kidding, it's okay." He added quickly.

He grabbed our bags out of the trunk and we went in the hotel.

"You want to stay with me again or you want your own room?" He asked.

"If you don't mind, can I stay with you again?" I asked.

"Hey, no problem." He said and reserved us a room. We put our stuff in the room and Randy threw

himself on the bed.

"Damn girl what do you put in that suitcase?" he asked.

I threw a pillow at him.

"I wouldn't be talking." I said, defending myself.

He rolled his eyes at me and laughed.

"I'm going to go find Stephanie; I haven't seen the new ultrasound pictures yet." I said.

"I'll go with you; I have to talk to Paul anyways. Plus I might as well go see the pictures now other

wise one of them will track me down and the way I see it if I go with you I can sneak off." He said.

"Randy! That's not nice." I said.

"Hey, it's cool they're having a baby but they get new pictures all the time plus your dad sits there

and gushes over them." He said defensively.

I rolled my eyes at him and we left. I stopped at the vending machines to get water and started

casually sipping from it. I suddenly turned around and squirted some at Randy.

"Hey!" he yelled as I took off running.

"You're going to get it now." He yelled as I ran laughing.

I pushed the elevator button frantically, and the doors finally opened. It didn't matter though

because Randy ran in at the last second and started tickling me.

"You should have taken the stairs." He said as I tried squirming away from him.

The doors opened and some one cleared their throat loudly.

"So how long has this been going on?" Adam asked casually.

Randy stopped tickling me and I pushed away from him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and Randy?" he said.

"We're just friends. I squirted him with water and he started tickling me." I said.

"Whatever you

say." Adam said quietly.

"Are you calling the lady a liar?" Randy said.

"Stay out of this, Orton." Adam said.

"There's nothing going on, and if there was it wouldn't be any of your business." Randy said.

"Really, I'm her fucking boyfriend, so that would make it my business." Adam said stepping closer

to Randy.

This didn't intimidate Randy as Adam had planned, he just smirked at him.

"Ex boyfriend." Randy said mockingly.

"What?" Adam said.

"I said you're her ex boyfriend." He said calmly.

Adam's eyes narrowed at him.

"Stay the fuck out of it; this has nothing to do with you." He said.

"Really? I think it does seeing as I was there for her when you weren't because you decided to be

stupid and let her go." Randy said.

Adam's hands were clenched into fists and he looked like he was about to hit him. "Stop it, both of

you." I said trying to separate them.

"Back off, Alex." Adam demanded.

"Please." I said grabbing his arm.

He pushed me away.

"Stay out of it, Alex." He yelled.

"Don't touch her." Randy said.

"I'll do whatever I want." Adam said.

"No you won't, you touch her again and you'll regret it." Randy said quietly.

I quickly grabbed Randy's arm, he glanced down at me.

"Please don't." I whispered around the lump in my throat.

I could feel the tears well up and threaten to fall. Randy sighed and stepped back. "I knew she was

good but damn you're pussy whipped." Adam said.

I felt the tears start to fall and I quickly walked away.

"You fucking idiot." Randy said to Adam.

"Alex!" he yelled.

I could hear him running after me. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"I want my dad." I choked out.

"Okay come on." He said and cradled me in his arms and carried me down the hall to the room my

dad and Stephanie shared.

My dad answered the door, "What's wrong? What happened?" he demanded as he took me in his

arms.

Randy turned around and walked out of the room.

"Baby, tell Daddy what's wrong and I'll fix it." My dad said sitting down on the bed with me still in

his arms.

I cried silently into his chest.

"What happened?" I heard Stephanie ask.

"I don't know but when I find out some one is going to pay." He said.

"When did she get here?" She asked.

"Just right now, Randy brought her then left." My dad said.

"Adam said or did something, didn't he?" he demanded.

"Paul, don't yell at her. She doesn't need that, what she needs is your support and love." Stephanie

said.

Randy's P.O.V.

I pounded on Dave's door. He opened the door.

"What?" he asked.

"You busy?" I asked.

He shook his head and I brushed past him and started pacing.

"Come on in." he said sarcastically.

I glared at him.

"Okay, you're pissed off, what happened?" he asked.

"I'm going to kill him." I growled.

"Who?" he asked.

"He's a fucking prick." I said.

"Who?" he asked again.

"Who do you think? I can't believe he said that shit to her." I yelled.

"Okay, I still don't know who were talking about." He said.

"Adam." I said.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"He called her a slut. That fucking asshole called her a slut to her face." I said between gritted teeth.

"He called Alex a slut?" he demanded.

I nodded.

"Where is she, is she okay?" he asked concerned.

"No she's not okay. She's fucking crying, I brought her to Paul's room and she was bawling. I

couldn't stand to see it, plus I was so pissed I didn't trust myself to stay there." I said.

"Paul's going to kick his ass when he finds out." He said.

"No, I am." I said.

"Randy, you better get in line because once everyone finds out they broke up, and that he hurt

her… well I wouldn't want to be him." Dave said.

"This is why I told you last night wouldn't be a good idea." Dave said.

"Why?" I demanded.

"You're too involved." He said.

I sat down on a nearby chair.

"I know I am, but I can't help it." I said.

My cell phone started ringing and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said irritably.

"What happened?" Paul demanded furiously.

"Is she alright now?" I asked.

"No I left her with Stephanie; they're having a girl's day with some of the others." He said.

"Why don't you come up to Dave's room and I'll tell you." I said.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said and I heard a click.

Dave sighed, "Looks like I won't be sleeping in today." He said.

I glared at him.

"Okay, I'll just stop talking." He said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Paul pounded on the door and I got up to let him in.

"I'm waiting." He growled as he barged into the room.

"We were on our way up to your room because she wanted to see the ultrasound pictures and I

wanted to talk to you about tonight's match and she splashed some of her water on me and I

started tickling her in the elevator. Well, the doors opened and Adam started saying shit to her. He

basically called her a slut and got in my face. She tried breaking us apart and he pushed her away

and I got pissed. Then she asked me to stop and I did and he said she had me whipped. Than she

walked away and was crying, saying she wanted you." I said.

"He's dead." Paul said.

"I hate to say this I really do but we're facing Adam and Rey tonight." Dave said. "Well you guys

know what to do." Paul said.

Dave and I nodded.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her become part of this business." He said.

And that's a wrap for today! Sorry I always wanted to say that and why not here. Okay, how about three reviews to get your next chapter? It's going to be good! All you have to do is click the little purple button on the bottom left hand side of your screen and type your thoughts in the box. Good, okay, needs work, horrible. I don't care, I just love reviews.


	31. Fuck Buddies

Alex's P.O.V.

"He's an asshole." Amy said.

"He doesn't deserve you." Trish said.

"He's a jerk." Torrie said.

"He's a meanie." Stacy said.

"A few days ago you guys were singing his praises." I said.

"That was before he said and did these things, this is now." Stephanie said.

"You guys are the best." I said.

We were sitting at a salon getting our hair and nails done.

"My dad is going to kill us." I said as I seen the bill.

"No he won't." Stephanie assured me.

"When he sees this bill he will." I said.

"That's why I'm paying, what your dad doesn't know doesn't hurt him." She said. When we got

back I got ready in the women's locker room.

"You're on in five." Amy said as she came in from her match.

I nodded and went out to the pit to wait.

"Hey little one." Rey said.

"Hey." I said.

"You haven't been around lately, what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"You and Adam are fighting." He said.

"No we broke up." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I shrugged and Adam came up and stood besides me.

"Hey." He said.

"Ready?" Rey asked.

"Yeah." He said.

Adam rubbed his neck.

"Alex…" he said.

Our music hit and I plastered a smile on. Adam linked our hands together and we went out. Then

Evolution's music hit and Dave, Rick, Randy, and my dad came strutting out. They stopped outside

the ring as Dave and Randy climbed in. Adam got in Randy's face and Dave and Rey matched up.

The referee called for the bell to ring and the match started. Rey climbed through the ropes and

Randy pushed Dave towards the corner. Randy didn't waste any time he started hitting Adam and

whipping him around the ring. They locked up and Randy shoved him away and then hit him with a

clothesline. My dad nodded at Randy and he reluctantly tagged in Dave. Dave was rougher and

meaner than usual. I shook my head at my dad and looked at him pleadingly. He looked away as

Dave gave him a Batista Bomb. Dave got up and tagged Randy in. Randy picked him up and

RKO'd him. Than pinned him for the three count. Their music blared through the arena as my dad

and Rick climbed in the ring. Dave hoisted Randy to his shoulders in celebration. I crawled in and

went to check on Adam.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine." He said tersely.

Rey offered Adam a hand and pulled him up. We each draped one of Adam's arms over our

shoulders and helped him up the ramp.

"Isn't there a rule against mixing business and personal stuff?" Adam asked.

"You think I told them to do that?" I asked.

"You're overreacting Alex, just like you did yesterday." Adam said.

"To think I was going to apologize about yesterday and even though I had nothing to do with it tonight." I said.

"Look I said I was sorry." He said.

"It's not enough! I don't care if we're not together anymore, it hurts but I'd rather have you healthy

and not injured." I said.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" He yelled.

"Your neck is hurt." I said.

"It's just a kink." He said.

As soon as we got behind the curtains I walked away from him.

"Alex!" he yelled after me.

I ran towards the exits and got in a waiting limo.

"Will you bring me to the Hilton?" I asked.

"This is evolution's limo, Alex." The limo driver said.

"They won't care." I mumbled as the limo pulled away.

I walked up to the room I was sharing with Randy and decided to take a bath. I turned on the water

and got in. I sat there and thought about everything. After a half hour of sulking and another twenty

minutes of actually taking a bath, I got out and dried myself off. Wrapped in only I towel started

drying my hair, than I straightened it. I went out into the main room and dug in my bag for some

clothes. I pulled out a pair of low rise jeans, a red glittery halter top, and matching underwear and

bra. I put the outfit on then went into the bathroom to put on some make up. I used black eyeliner

and mascara, then tan and chocolate eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. When I was done Randy

came into the room dressed in a pair of jeans and polo shirt, freshly showered.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked.

"You're taking me clubbing." I said.

"Okay, let me change." He said.

"You look fine." I said.

"Can I grab my wallet?" he asked.

"Yeah you're going to need your I.D. because I want to drink." I said.

He sighed as we walked out and got in a taxi. We went to the nearest club and were soon at the

crowded bar.

"Captain Coke." I said.

"Two captains." Randy said the bar tender.

"Slow down." Randy ordered an hour later.

I rolled my eyes and set down the fourth captain.

"I want to dance." I said and pulled Randy with me.

"Alex you're drunk." He said as I started grinding against him.

"I don't care." I said.

"I do." He said.

"Fine I'll find some one else to dance with." I said.

He sighed and walked away as I started dancing with another guy. After a few songs, Randy came

out on the dance floor.

"Come on Alex." He said.

"No." I said.

"You heard the lady, she said no." the guy said.

"Yeah well she's with me." Randy said.

"She's with me right now." He said.

"Back off." Randy said and he left.

"You're mean, he was a nice guy." I said as he pulled me to a table and shoved a glass of water in

front of me.

"Drink it." He said.

"Hey." Dave said as he came over to our table.

"Hey Dave!" I said.

"What are you guys up to?" he asked.

"Nothing, trying to sober her up a little." Randy said.

A bunch of the other guys wandered over.

"Little one, you're drunk." Rey said.

I pouted, "So?" I asked.

He and Randy exchanged a look over my head.

"He's here." Rey murmured to Randy and I pretended not to hear.

"Alex, you ready to leave?" Randy asked me hopefully.

"No, I just want to sit here for a few minutes to calm down." I said.

"Okay." He said.

Adam came walking up a smirking with a girl clinging to him.

"Hey." He said.

"Get out of here." Randy growled.

"I'm not talking to you, Orton." Adam replied.

"Adam, don't do this." Rey said.

"What she can shove it down my throat but I have to hide it from her?" He said. "What did I shove

down your throat?" I asked quietly.

"Randy." Adam said.

"Us being friends bothers you? I'm sorry." I said.

"Friends! More like fuck buddies." Adam slurred.

"We're not but I can see you have one." I said.

"Better than you." He said.

"I'm going to go now." I announced as I got up.

"Good going asshole." Randy muttered following me.

"I hope you're happy, and also that you know what you just did." Rey said as he walked away.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked tentatively.

"Yeah." I said. He looked at me helplessly.

"He's drunk; he doesn't know what he was saying." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Yeah." I replied.

I was totally numb and really wasn't paying attention to Randy. He led me up to the hotel room we

were sharing and I sat down, staring blankly at the door. Randy sighed in frustration and kicked off

his shoes. He knelt in front of me and pulled mine off.

"Come on; let's get you changed into your pajamas." He said.

He handed me a plain white cotton t shirt and a pair of his flannel pants.

"Change." He said.

I continued to stare blankly at him.

"Fine I'll do it for you." He said.

He pulled the halter top off and quickly replaced it with the t shirt than pushed me so I was lying

down. He then pulled off my jeans and put on the pajama bottoms.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll go run and get us some food." He said and left.

I called the front desk.

"Hi, what room is Adam Copeland in?" I asked.

"376." The clerk answered.

"Thank you." I said and hung up.

I got up and went to go find him to talk to him. He was pretty drunk and I knew it had come as a

shock to him when he had seen Randy and me earlier. I got off the elevator and went to knock on

his door when a couple stumbled down the hallway. As I came closer to them I noticed it was

Adam and the woman from the bar. He blindly opened the door and shoved it open. He picked the

woman up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They disappeared into the door and it

slammed shut behind them. I stood there until I felt two large hands rest on my shoulders.

"Come on." Dave said.

I let him lead me to the elevator not noticing the tears and the salty paths they left on my cheeks. He

knocked on Randy's door and no one answered.

"Do you have a key?" He asked.

I shook my head. He led me down the hall and opened a door. He pushed me down to sit on the

bed and sat next to me.

"Come here, Alex." He said and pulled me into a hug.

"Randy." I whimpered.

"What?" he asked.

"Randy." I said again.

"Okay I'll call him." He said and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed. "Sweetie he's

not answering." He said regretfully.

"Can I use your cell phone?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and handed it to me.

I dialed the one number I knew I could call no matter what and they would make it all better.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked.

"Can I come to your room for a little bit?" I asked sounding like a little girl again.

"Of course you can, baby." He said.

I hung the phone up and looked at Dave.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said.

He got up and walked me to my dad's room. He knocked and my dad answered instantly. He

pulled me into a big hug. He gave Dave a pointed look and Dave came in and shut the door. He

cradled me and sighed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Adam…" I said.

He sighed and looked at Dave for a more detailed answer. A loud knocking sounded before Dave

could reply. Stephanie got up and answered it. Randy stood there,

"Is she here?" he asked frantically.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Ah shit." He said when he seen me.

"What'd he do?" he demanded.

"She saw him with another woman." Dave said quietly.

I had calmed down considerably by then.

"You okay?" my dad asked.

I nodded.

"I want to go to bed." I said.

My dad stood up and started leading me to the bed in the center of the room. I shook my head.

"No, Randy has an extra bed; I'll just go sleep there." I said.

"Okay." My dad said sighing.


	32. Confessions

Over the next couple of months Randy and I had become really close friends. We hung out together

everyday and roomed together.

"Randy! Will you hand me a towel?" I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah hold on." He yelled back.

"Its cold you know." I whined.

He threw a towel over the shower curtain.

"Thanks." I said stepping out with the towel wrapped securely around me.

"I am a guy you know." He said.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" I asked.

"Get dressed." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my bag and shut the door.

"Alex, hurry your fine ass up, were going to be late." Randy said, coming in the bathroom.

"I could have been naked." I said indignantly.

He shrugged and started gathering his things.

"Well you weren't so what's the big deal." He said.

I slapped his arm and he smirked at me.

"I don't know why we are friends half the time." I said.

"You couldn't go a day without my hot, charming self." He said.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes at him.

We left and got to the meeting late. Vince looked pointedly at us when we walked in.

"Now, that everyone has decided to show up, we can begin." He said.

My dad looked questioningly at me and I focused on Vince. After the meeting we went to

Evolution's locker room.

Over the past months it was where I got ready and hung out during the show. We had decided to

continue the story line because it was so popular with the fans, but I had had nothing to do with

Adam, except for in the ring and scheduled appearances. He had tried to approach me several

times but I would blow him off and if he got too annoying one of the guys would strongly discourage

him.

"Sit!" my dad ordered once we were all inside.

I instantly obeyed him as did Randy.

"You two have been messing up a lot lately. It's really starting to piss me off. You have this

wonderful opportunity and this is how you act." He said.

"I don't see how it has anything to do with you, if Vince has a problem he'll make us aware of it." I

said.

"Alex…" he warned softly.

"Sorry Paul, I'll make sure were on time and more responsible." Randy said quickly.

My dad nodded, obviously pleased with Randy and dropped the subject. I went to go hang out

with the girls before my match and ran into Adam.

"Sorry." I mumbled not looking at him.

"Alex." He said grabbing my wrist.

"No!" I said.

"Just listen to me! I'm sorry about yelling at you and not letting you in. I made a doctor's

appointment, come with me." He pleaded.

"That's good Adam, I hope everything turns out okay, but I won't come with you." I said.

"Why not, these past months have been the worst of my life. I miss you!" He said. "Really you miss

me? From what I've seen you don't have a whole lot of time to miss me, Adam." I said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I've seen you with other girls, you go out with them, party, and then bring them back to your hotel

room, and in the morning or middle of the night they leave." I said.

He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"A couple of times I've gotten wasted and did that, you spend every minute with Randy, day and

night!" he said.

"I don't fuck him." I said.

"Randy is not that type of guy, he's the biggest slut in the business." He said.

"At least he's there for me, and I hate to tell you but I room with Randy and he's there every night

and hasn't been seeing anyone." I said.

"That's because he's trying to get in your pants, it's a challenge to him and he won't give up until he

does." Adam yelled.

"No one gets in my pants unless I want them there." I said.

"It wasn't that hard for me to get there." He said.

"Fuck you, Adam." I said pulling my arm free.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." He said grabbing my arm again.

"We bring out the worst in each other lately; I want to go back to the way things were." He

pleaded.

I shook my head furiously.

"I can't." I whispered.

"Can't or won't?" he asked.

"Can't… won't… both." I said fighting the tears.

"God I'm so sorry, don't cry, I love you." He said.

The tears started falling freely and he tried wiping them away.

"What did you do to her?" Dave demanded as he ran up to us.

"Nothing." Adam said.

Dave pulled me against him and I buried my face in his massive chest.

"You had to have done or said something, she hasn't cried over your sorry ass in a long time." He

said.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Adam said growing angrier by the minute.

"It became my business when I found her crying outside your hotel room a few months ago after

your drunken ass yelled at her at the club. She was going to talk to you about your relationship but

you were too occupied with a piece of ass." Dave said quietly.

"Dave… no." I said.

He sighed and gave Adam a disgusted look.

"Randy… don't tell my dad… just Randy." I whispered.

"Okay baby let's go get him." He said leading me away.

As we were leaving I seen Adam punch the wall and leave a hole in the sheet rock.

Dave left me in an empty room just down the hall from Evolution's locker room and went to go get

Randy. He came in a few minutes later and was instantly pulling me into his arms.

"Baby, Shh it's okay. I'm here now, it's okay." He said in a soothing voice.

"Why do I still love him?" I asked.

"I don't know baby, I really don't know." Randy said.

"He sure as hell doesn't deserve it." Dave growled.

"Come on now, time to turn off the water works." Randy said brushing away the tears.

I smiled at him.

"There's a good girl, come on." He said.

Dave's P.O.V.

I brought Alex back to an empty room a few doors down from our locker room. I then went to go

get Randy.

"Hey Rand, I need to talk to you about something, want to go grab something to eat in catering?" I

asked.

Randy nodded and got up and followed me out the door.

"Where is she?" He asked once we were out of earshot.

When I asked him to talk about something, grab a bite to eat, or warm up it really meant Alex wants

you and doesn't want anyone else to know about it. During the first few weeks she cried a lot but

didn't want to upset her father or Stephanie any further, so we came up with the code.

"Follow me." I said as I lead him to the empty room.

He rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Baby, Shh it's okay. I'm here now, it's okay." He said in a soothing voice.

"Why do I still love him?" She whispered.

"I don't know baby, I don't know." He said trying to calm her down.

"He sure as hell doesn't deserve it" I growled.

I sat and watched him with her. He really cared about her; he did everything in his power to make

her smile. The amazing thing was that she did, she always did. "There's a good girl, come on." He

said.

"Let's get you a cold cloth for your eyes, don't want to look like you've been crying." He said

bringing her one and placing it gently on her eyes.

"You're too good to me, Randy." She said.

"No I'm not, trust me." He said with his trademark smirk.

"You're amazing." She said.

"Well, that's the first time a woman has said that to me outside of the bedroom." He said.

"That's sick." She said and slapped his arm.

"Yeah, but it got you to smile like you really meant it." He said.

"It was still way too much information." She said.

He just shrugged and continued to dab at her eyes and cheeks.

"How do I look?" She asked after reapplying some makeup.

"Beautiful as always." Randy said.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Fine, baby girl, you look fine." I said.

She smiled,

"I'm going to go hang out with the girls, be back later." She said, giving us both a kiss on the cheek

and a hug.

Randy stopped smiling as soon as she left.

"You think the bastard would learn to leave her alone." He growled throwing the wash cloth.

I nodded.

"I think he needs to be taught a lesson." I said.

"I'm getting sick of always finding her crying and him near by."

"Yeah, let's go ask Vince for a match." He said.

We found Vince's office and knocked.

"Come in." he ordered.

"Mr. McMahon…" I said in greeting.

"Dave, Randy, Have a seat." He said gesturing to the chairs.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked.

"We want a match against Copeland." I said.

Vince sighed deeply.

"I think it's time for this story line to come to an end, the fans are sensing the tension and it's just

causing trouble." He said.

"Damn right it is." Randy muttered.

"So what did he do this time?" Vince asked.

"He made her cry, that's all that matters." Randy said.

"Well you guys should get a shot at the titles soon anyways, how about next week?" He asked.

"This week or I take care of it outside of the ring." Randy growled.

"Do that and you will get suspended with out pay?" Vince said.

"I don't care." He yelled.

"Randy… calm down." I said.

He sighed.

"Fine next week." He said.

"Thanks Mr. McMahon." I said as we left.

We went back to the locker room and started talking.

"Uh oh, some one's in the dog house." I said good naturedly as Stephanie left.

"Shut up!" Paul said.

"What'd you do now?" I asked.

"Hell if I know, she has some major mood swings." He replied.

"Well, what happened?" Randy asked.

"I just went to kiss her and she pushed me away saying all I thought about was sex." He muttered.

"So that's why you've been such a bitch lately, you're not getting any." I said laughing.

"Like you have been." Paul retorted.

"I don't want to make you boys jealous." I said.

"In other words, he doesn't get any." Randy said.

"When was the last time you got laid?" I asked.

"Almost six months ago." He said.

"Holy shit, you not have sex for six months, I don't believe it." Paul said.

Randy shrugged.

"Well it hasn't been that long for me." I said trying to quickly change the subject. Paul gave Randy a

questioning look.

"Why has it been that long?" He asked.

"Just has been." He said.

"Don't do it, Randy." Paul said.

"Do what?" he asked.

"She's already been hurt, don't." He warned.

"You think that I would hurt her? I'm there for her 24/7! When she cries, I dry her tears, when

she's sad, I make her happy, when he fucks with her I take care of it. Don't tell me that I'll hurt her

because it will be a cold day in hell when I do." He said.

"Randy I trust you with her, because you're her friend." Paul said.

"Randy…" I said in warning, but it was too little to late.

"I love her, Paul." He whispered.

"God damn it, don't do this." He said.

"Why? You don't think I could make her happy? If she lets me I will do everything humanly

possible to do just that." He said.

"I know how you are with women, love 'em and leave 'em." Paul said.

"If I remember correctly, you used to be like that too, but ever since Steph you changed." He said.

Paul sighed and I nervously looked on, hoping I wouldn't have to get in between the two. Randy

shook his head and got up.

"Does she know?" Paul asked.

"No, I won't force her." Randy said.

"I think it would be best if Alex roomed with some one else." He said.

"What, am I gonna rape her in the middle of the night?" He said disgustedly.

"He's got a point, Paul. He really does care about her." I said.

"Maybe you should talk to her then." Paul said.

"I can't, she still loves _him_." Randy said.

"What, when did she tell you this?" He asked.

"Today." I sighed.

"I knew I should have never allowed them to…" He said.

"You couldn't have stopped it they still would have seen each other." I said.

"Don't make me regret this." He said wearily.

"If I'm what she wants, neither of you will regret it." He said.

Randy got up and left and Paul put his head in his hands. Aw shit, I thought to myself.


	33. Switching Sides

A.N. Sorry it took so long to update so I wrote two chapters for you guys. Thanks to all those who review.

Alex's P.O.V.

I sat and talked with the girls, but didn't tell them about the earlier incident. That would just turn it

into a bitch fest and I wasn't in the mood for one.

"Girl, you need to go out and get a man." Trish said.

"What, I just broke up with Adam." I said.

"Like almost six months ago." Amy said.

"Four months and two weeks." I said.

"Whatever! Almost five months" she said.

"I still I think I have feelings for him." I said.

"Sweetie, you need to get over him, he's not worth it." Torrie said.

I sighed,

"I know, but I don't want to get hurt again." I said.

They all agreed with me.

"You don't have to go out, I know someone who is like a little lost puppy dog when it comes to

you." Stacy said.

"Yeah, you have to be blind not to see it." Trish said.

"Enough, we've had this discussion a million times." I said.

"Has he been with anyone, does he go out without you?" Amy asked.

"No." I said.

"He's into you." Trish yelled.

I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I have to get ready for my match." I said.

"Think about it." Amy said as I left.

"Randy is not interested." I yelled back.

I went back to Evolution's locker room and seen my dad pacing and Dave shaking his head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Dave said quickly.

I could always tell when he was lying he didn't quite look at you and talked fast.

"Dad?" I said.

"Nothing." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I love you terrier." He said.

"I love you too, daddy." I said.

"He's not worth your time." He said.

"Who?" I asked, glaring at Dave.

He held his hands up in defense.

"That little shit head you dated." He said.

"Dad…" I said.

"No, there are plenty of other guys out there. That will treat you good and love you." He said.

"Okay, who are you and where is my dad?" I asked.

"I'm serious, Alex." He said.

"I know." I said.

He kissed my forehead and I went to get ready. As I was walking to the pit, a stage hand ran up to me.

"Last minute change in the script, Ms. Levesque." He said handing me a sheet of paper.

"What the fuck is this?" I heard Adam yell.

I scanned the sheet and sighed.

"Shit." I muttered to myself.

"Why are Randy and Dave interfering tonight, and more importantly, why are you helping them?"

Adam demanded.

"I don't know I just got the damn thing right now." I said.

"You went to Vince, didn't you?" He accused.

"No I didn't." I said.

The music hit and Adam grabbed my hand. The match went as planned until the end. Randy broke

the count as I had the referee distracted. Dave gave Adam a Batista Bomb, and Randy picked him

up and RKO'd him. Rey tried to help but was thrown out of the ring by Dave. Randy pulled

Masters over Adam and the referee counted. Masters and Carlito had won, while Dave and Randy

smiled from the side. I held both their arms up and smirked at Adam. He glared at me as the show

went off air. Dave hoisted my on his shoulders and walked up the ramp. Soon Rey and Adam

followed us.

"Sorry." I mouthed to Rey, who smiled at me.

Adam walked past muttering. When we got into the locker room, I glared at them. "What was that

all about?" I asked.

"What?" Randy asked innocently.

"Who talked to Vince and arranged that?" I demanded.

"He talked to us; we're going against them next week for the titles, and winning." Dave said.

I continued to look at Randy.

"You're going to be Evolution's valet." Randy said.

I sighed,

"You guys are horrible liars, and you talked to Vince and got this set up." I said.

They both looked like two little boys caught with their hands in the cookie jar. I shook my head at

them.

"I guess it's for the best." I said.

"You aren't mad at us?" Dave asked shocked.

"Yeah I am, but thankful." I said.

"I'm confused." Randy said.

"Not a hard thing to do." I said and Dave laughed.

"Hey!" Randy pouted.

"You're such a baby." I said, laughing.

"Brat." He muttered.

"Yeah, I am, but you love me." I said.

He just smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Anyways as I was saying, before Randy got confused, it's really hard being with him and having to

go on like nothing has happened." I said.

"Oh." Dave said.

I saw Randy shake his head.

"Don't." I said.

He looked away and scowled.

"But that doesn't mean you two are of the hook, how could you just talk to Vince about my

personal life. You had no right to do that." I said.

Dave hung his head, and had the decency to look ashamed. Randy didn't say anything. "I know you

had a big part of this, Randall Keith Orton." I said.

"Don't call me that ever again, you sound like my mother." He said.

"What gives you the right to do that?" I demanded.

"I've had the right since that first night, since I have to listen to you cry when you think I'm asleep,

since I'm the reason he's such an asshole to you." He said.

"Fuck you, asshole." I said.

"No, damn it Alex, I'm sorry." He said.

Dave glared at Randy and hugged me.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Everyone just thinks I'm just a little kid, you, my dad, even Adam. I'm not though. I can take care

of myself, I can handle my problems." I said.

Randy wouldn't look at me and Dave continued to glare at him.

"Adam didn't think of you as a little kid for long, or if he did he had no problem sleeping with you."

Randy said.

I nodded,

"After I seduced him, yeah he did." I said.

"I love you guys for everything you've done, for being there for me, and helping me through this." I

said.

"Anytime." Dave said.

"Yeah, anytime." Randy agreed.

"Well my dad's going to be happy." I said.

"That's for damn sure." Dave said.

"Let's go out tonight." I suggested.

"Get a bunch of us together and party." I added.

"Sounds good, do I get a sober dance tonight?" Randy joked.

"Sure, but I only know how to dirty dance." I said.

Randy groaned, and Dave laughed.

"Let's go, I want to take a shower!" I said as I jumped on Randy's back.

He grunted,

"Put on some weight, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Ow!" he yelped when I bit his shoulder, hard.

"Never say that to a girl." I said.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he walked out to the car with Dave following laughing.

We got ready and met everyone at the club. I danced with the guys and sipped on a captain coke.

"I'm claiming my sober dance." Randy said as a slow song came on.

He pulled me close and we started swaying gently to the music.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said.

He smirked at me,

"I'm the legend killer of course I look good." He said.

"I've seen you when you wake up in the morning, you don't look too pretty." I said jokingly.

"I've seen you when you wake up in the morning, but I won't comment on that." He said laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at him and pretended to be mad.

"That doesn't work with me." He said.

"Well I could get Dave to beat you up." I said.

Randy scoffed,

"One of my best friends beat me up?" he said.

"Dave, Randy is being mean to me." I said over Randy's shoulder.

"Want me to kick his ass?" he asked laughing.

"No, my point has been proven." I said.

Randy stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hey, when did you get that?" I asked.

"Shh!" He hissed.

"Why?" I asked.

"The guys will give me shit." He said.

"Well, when and why did you get it done?" I asked.

"Almost two months ago, and I got it done because I wanted to." He said.

"You didn't tell me, I would have went with you." I said.

He shrugged,

"I know and you probably would have gotten another piercing or tattoo, and your dad would have

killed me." He said.

"How did you know about my tattoo?" I asked.

Randy blushed,

"We room together; you walk around in all sorts of undressed states." He said.

"Do not, well only when you're supposedly asleep or not looking." I said.

He raised a dark brow at me and shook his head. The song ended and we continued to dance.

"I warned you I could only dance dirty." I said as I grinded against him.

He smirked and rested his hands on my hips.

"That's the only way to dance." He said.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and looked up at him, and he smiled down at me. "Half the

guys are glaring at us right now." I whispered.

"Half the girls are pissed off at you." He whispered back.

"That's because; A they are mad at us, B they want to dance with us, or C they want to know what

the fuck is going on between us." I said.

He laughed deeply and the song ended.

"I don't know about you but I'm thirsty and I'm buying, so you want a drink?" He asked. "Sure,

how about a yag bomb." I said.

He went to the bar and ordered, and came back with our drinks.

"Bottoms up." He said good naturedly and then laughed at me when I finished my drink. "Didn't

look like it tasted too good." He said.

"Strong." I said.

He gave me his beer bottle and I gratefully took a sip.

"Thanks." I said.

He nodded,

"Where you going?" He asked.

"To find one of the guys and make them buy me a beer." I said.

He sighed and went to the bar and came back with a beer for me.

"All you had to do was ask." He said.

"I didn't want to get you mad." I said.

He shrugged,

"I don't care." He said.

We danced some more, than I lost track of him for about an hour.

"Hey." Dave said as another slow song started.

"Hi." I said looking up at him.

He pulled me close and I tilted my head back to look up at him.

"You're really big." I said.

He chuckled,

"I know, I'm guessing you're tipsy." He said.

I nodded and he laughed.

"You done for the night?" he asked.

"If I have anything, it will be a beer or sips of Randy's drink." I said.

Dave nodded and I rested my head on his chest.

"Want me to find Randy?" he asked.

"No, I'm good." I said.

The song ended and we went and sat at a table with a bunch of the guys. Randy wandered over a

few minutes later and sat next to me.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"No, I want to dance some more." I said.

He pulled me up and led me to the dance floor.

"How about one more dance, then we'll leave?" he asked.

I nodded up at him. We danced and then he led me back to the table and gathered our things.

"We're out of here, see you guys later." Randy said.

"Bye." I said.

"Come on sweetheart." He said and led me out of the club.

"You want to wait for a cab or do you want to walk?" he asked.

"Let's walk; the hotel is only a couple blocks away." I said.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as we started walking.

"It's pretty." I said looking up.

Randy tilted his head back and looked up at the night sky.

"Yeah, all the stars, and the moon is huge." He said.

I nodded,

"Look a shooting star." I said pointing up.

"Make a wish." He said.

I smiled at him and winked at me.

"Randy, can I borrow a shirt or something; I don't have any clean pajamas." I said as we walked into our room.

I sat down at the edge of the bed as Randy disappeared into the bathroom. I laid down and started to drift off. I felt the bed dip under Randy's weight.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"No, I only had what you got me." I said.

"You haven't really been sleeping well lately." He murmured.

I yawned,

"No, that's because I'm used to sleeping with him." I said.

He quickly undressed me and pulled one of his shirts over my head. It went past my knees, and I laughed.

"I feel like a little kid again, wearing one of my dad's shirts." I explained.

"You're dad is bigger than me, so his shirts still must be huge on you." He said as he wiped off my

make up with a warm wash cloth.

"It's because I'm so short." I said.

He lifted me up and handed me a glass of water and two aspirin.

"Here, take these just incase." He said.

I did and handed him back the water. He got up and put it on the night stand and turned off the

lights.

"Randy, will you sleep with me tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, scoot over." He said.

He stripped to his boxers and climbed in beside me. I curled into his side and he brushed his lips

over my forehead.

Please Review!


	34. learning from my own mistakes

A.N. Kaz you're going to love this chapter! LOL

Alex's P.O.V.

"Why are you so nice to me Randy?" I asked, looking up at him.

He looked away.

"I'm a nice guy." He said.

"Randy…" I said.

He sighed,

"Because you deserve it, no matter what you think." He said.

"You're going to make some woman extremely happy one day." I said yawning.

When he didn't reply I looked at him inquiringly.

"What?" he asked not bothering to open his eyes.

"You got all tense and quiet all of the sudden." I said still looking up at him.

"No I didn't." He said quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong." He said.

"Randall Keith Orton." I said knowing he hated that name so hopefully he would at least open his

eyes to yell at me.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" he demanded opening his eyes to glare at me.

"Well at least you're looking at me now, so what is wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head and started to roll over. I grabbed his shoulder and pinned him on his back by

sitting on him.

"Please tell me." I said softly.

He smirked up at me and the next thing I knew I was lying flat on my back and he was crouched

over me.

"You're half my weight sweetheart." He said smugly at my shocked expression.

I went to punch his arm but he moved and I hit him in the elbow causing him to loose his balance.

He landed and knocked the wind out of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking down at me.

"Randy I wrestle for a living." I said.

"Smartass." He said still looking at me with concern and longing in his eyes.

I closed my eyes, maybe I hit my head on the headboard when he fell on me, and he's only

concerned about me I thought. I pushed at his chest and he rolled off. He pulled me close and I feel

asleep and dreamt about him all night.

Randy's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and stretched. I noticed Alex was gone and no where in sight. I threw

on a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt and headed down to the gym. I seen some of the other guys

and walked over.

"Hey." Dave grunted.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" I asked.

"Cena, he's been here for a couple weeks." Dave said.

I nodded and got on the treadmill. Alex walked in followed by a very pissed of looking Paul.

"Alex." He said.

"I have every right to be mad." She said.

"I don't even know what's going on right now." He said exasperated.

She went over to the open bike next to the new guy and ignored Paul. Paul came to stand next to

Dave and I,

"Is it that time of the month?" He asked quietly.

"I heard that!" She yelled.

I shook my head and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at Paul's expression.

"Well what's your problem then?" he asked.

"You and them interfering with work." She said.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Dave muttered and glanced apologetically at her.

"Don't even go there David Michael Bautista!" she said.

He winced at her use of his full name.

"She sounds just like my mother when she says that and it makes me feel like a little kid who just

got in trouble again." He said.

I smirked at him and happened to look at her.

"Randall…" she began but I cut her off.

"What did I tell you about saying it?" I asked.

"Oh all three of you can go to hell." She muttered and continued her warm up.

She started talking to the new guy and was soon smiling and laughing, but whenever she looked

towards us three she glared. I decided I didn't really like the new guy.

Alex's P.O.V.

After yelling at my dad and his two henchmen I saw the new guy staring in open mouthed wonder at

me out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey." I said pleasantly.

"Hi, are you going to yell at me too, because I'd rather not get my ass handed to me verbally." He

said smiling.

"Don't worry; I'm just pissed at the three stooges, not you." I said.

"Do me a favor and if I start to do anything that pisses you off remind me of today, okay?" he asked

with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I laughed and smiled at him.

"I'm Alex Levesque I've seen you around but never really got a chance to talk to you or get your

name sorry." I said sheepishly.

He winced good naturedly,

"I'm John Cena, and you just killed my self esteem." He said.

I laughed at him and he smiled, showing off his adorable dimples.

"Oops, I can do that sometimes without trying, from what I've seen you're great in the ring and with

the mic, there did that inflate it a little?" I asked.

"Damn girl, we're going to get along great." He said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well for one you're hot as hell, two you have a sarcastic sense of humor like me, three you keep

me on my toes and four did I mention you're hot as hell." He said cockily.

I started laughing,

"You just made my day Cena, and I'm going to enjoy getting to know you." I said. He raised his

brows and winked at me.

"Anytime you want to get to know me better feel free." He said.

I laughed and glanced over at Randy, Dave, and my dad. Randy was glaring at John, Dave smiled

sheepishly, and my dad was shaking his head. I glared at them and looked away.

"So you wanna hang out today before the show?" John asked.

I shrugged and pretended to think.

"Well I guess since I have nothing better to do." I said.

"There goes the self esteem again." He said.

"You have your phone on you?" I asked.

He nodded, fished it out of his pocket and handed it to me. I put in my cell number and threw it

back at him.

"Call me when you're ready." I said.

He smiled at me as I got up and left.

Paul's P.O.V.

"Randy stop glaring." I said.

He glared at the guy Alex was talking to, and then followed after her.

"There's going to be some trouble." Dave muttered.

"I hope to god this baby is a boy." I said.

"Shut up I have two girls only a few years apart, if it's a girl at least there is an eighteen year

difference." He said.

"Like I said I hope it's a boy." I mumbled.

"Well might as well go talk to him, don't just glare at him like you're going to kill him." Dave said.

I sighed,

"I'm that bad huh?" I asked.

"If one of my girls was just over there he'd be dead." He said simply.

"This coming from the man who repeatedly tells me my baby is an adult and to let her make her own

decisions." I said.

"Do as I say, not as I do." He replied.

"Smart ass." I said.

The new guy went to a near by bench and started adjusting the weights.

"Need a spotter?" I asked as I walked over.

"I guess…" he said.

"I'm Paul, who the hell are you?" I asked.

He glanced up at me,

"I'm John, and you probably want to kill me for talking to your daughter, am I right?" He asked.

"You have five minutes to convince me that is a bad idea." I said.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't think she was hot but I just met her so I'm not going to sleep with

her or anything, just hang out as friends. I also know she's your daughter and believe me I don't

want to get on your bad side already." He said.

I smiled,

"Well you passed the test; I'm not going to kick your ass yet." I said and walked away.

Alex's P.O.V.

I was walking down the hall to the elevators when Randy yelled for me to wait. I ignored him and

continued to walk. I heard him mumbling to himself as he jogged after me. He slid in the elevator

next to me.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"What was what?" I asked.

"You and the new guy, and why are you pissed?" He said.

"I am pissed because of what you and Dave did, and that my dad thinks it was a good thing for you

two to do." I said.

"You fine with it yesterday but what about the new guy?" he said.

"John?" I asked.

"Yeah whatever." He said.

"Well I was talking to him; it's a basic human function." I said.

"You had his phone." He said.

"Yeah I gave him my number we are going to hanging out later today." I said.

"You gave a complete stranger your number?" He asked.

"No not a complete stranger, his name is John and he's a co worker." I said.

"You know what I meant." He said.

By this time we had reached our room and I unlocked the door and went into the bathroom. He

followed me.

"Um Randy I'm going to take a shower so can you go." I said.

He sat on the toilet and crossed his arms. I closed the shower curtain and started stripping. I turned

on the water and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"When you leaving?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"When will you be back?" he demanded.

"I don't know before the show I'm guessing." I said.

"You're not going." He said.

I started humming to myself. As soon as the water shut off he threw me a towel. I stepped out and

walked into the room to dig through my bag. I choose a pair of low rise hip huggers, and a sparkly

pink tank top.

"I need to get dressed." I said and locked the bathroom door.

I put on my clothes and started blow drying my hair. When it was dry and thank god straight I put

on some make up. I opened the door and saw Randy sprawled on the bed. He looked at me in

surprise.

"Why are you dressed so nice?" he asked.

"I'm not this is normal." I said.

"No, normal is jeans and an oversized wrestling shirt." He said.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Randy it's okay go do something without worrying about me or tagging along with you." I said.

"You're going out with the new guy that no one really knows and you tell me not to worry?" he

asked.

"His name is John and yes that is exactly what I am telling you." I said.

"I'm calling Matt!" He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's a low blow Orton." I said.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hey Matt, you need to talk some sense into this girl." He said.

I could hear Matt asking him questions.

"She's going out with the new guy today, doesn't know what their doing, where their going, or

when they will be back. Plus she's all dressed up nice." Randy said.

"Remember Randy payback's a bitch." I warned softly as Matt yelled into the phone.

He hung up the phone and looked smugly at me.

"He's on his way up here." He said.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, then turned towards him.

"You're a jerk." I said.

"I'm only looking out for you." He said.

I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach. He grunted and grabbed his middle. Matt was

pounding on the door and I got up to answer it.

"Well hello to you too, come on in." I said sarcastically as he brushed past me the second I opened

the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Matt asked Randy who was gingerly poking his stomach.

"Her right hand accidentally rammed itself into my stomach." Randy complained.

Matt laughed,

"Yeah she has a bit of a temper." He said.

"I noticed." Randy mumbled.

"So you think you are going to go out to god knows where with the new guy?" Matt demanded as

he turned to face me.

I sighed and flopped back on the bed my head hitting Randy's stomach. He groaned and I smiled.

"His name is John, he's been working here for awhile, and no I don't think I'm going out with him to

god knows where, I know I am going to go out with him to god knows where." I said stubbornly.

"I don't think so." Matt said.

"Matt, how old am I?" I asked.

"Almost nineteen what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"A lot, it means I am an adult so I can make my own decisions." I said.

"You can make them but it doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and let you follow through with the

stupid ones." He said.

"I have to learn from my own mistakes, you guys can't shelter me my whole life." I said.

Please Review!


	35. It wasn't a date and Ringside behavior

I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and dialed the one number that would make everything right. As they answered I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Amy asked.

"Matt and Randy won't let me go hang out with John Cena." I whined.

"My Matt?" She asked.

"Yes, you're annoying, overprotective boyfriend." I said.

She sighed,

"I'll be right there." She said and hung up.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed.

"She's too calm, what's going on?" Randy asked Matt.

"I don't know but she's up to something." Matt said.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." Randy muttered.

"I know what you mean." Matt said.

I got up and answered the door when someone started knocking.

"Hi Amy." I said.

"You're on your own." I heard Matt mumble.

"Matthew Moore Hardy, what do you think you're doing?" Amy demanded.

"Baby, she just met him today." He said.

"She's an adult and you've met him, he's went out with us, you said he was a cool guy." She said.

"But…" He said.

"No, she's going to go hang out with him and that's it." She said.

Matt grumbled something.

"Randy the same goes for you." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

Amy grabbed Matt's arm and dragged him out of the room. I turned and smiled smugly at Randy. He just shook his head at me and turned his attention to the T.V. I felt bad because I knew he was just trying to protect me but I was a grown woman I could make my own damn decisions. I sat on the bed next to him.

"Randy?" I said.

He ignored me. Before I could say anything more my cell phone rang. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, it's John, you ready?" He asked.

"Almost, I'm in room 241, I'll be ready in a few." I said.

"Okay see ya in a little bit." He said and hung up.

I got up and found dug in my bag to find a pair of flip flops and grabbed my purse. I then ran into the bathroom to make sure I looked okay. Someone knocked and Randy got off the bed and answered.

"Hey." John said.

"Hi." Randy said in a clipped tone.

"Is Alex here?" he asked.

"Yeah she'll be right out." Randy said.

I came out of the bathroom and smiled at John.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Randy could you bring my bag to the arena?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll see you later." I said as I left.

"Why you rooming with him?" John asked as we got in the elevator.

"He's my best friend, plus I don't like rooming with my dad." I explained.

"You two dating?" he asked.

"No, just friends." I said.

"Cool, so what do you want to do?" He asked.

I shrugged,

"Wanna go catch a movie?" I asked.

"Sounds good." He said as we got in his rental and drove off.

We walked out of the theater a few hours later laughing.

"That movie was hilarious." I said.

"I thought it was going to be a stupid chick flick." John admitted.

"Why didn't you say something, we could've went and seen something else." I said. He shrugged,

"You wanted to see it." He said.

I smiled at him.

"Wanna get something to eat, I'm starving." He asked.

"Sure, but then we better head back other wise a search party will be released." I said.

He laughed.

"Orton is that bad huh?" He asked.

"Not just Randy, about half of the guys." I said.

He smirked.

"Like who?" He asked as we walked into a small deli.

"Randy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Shane OMac, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Chris Jericho, Rey Mysterio, Jay Reso, my dad, Shawn Micheals… I could go on." I said.

He laughed,

"Nah, I think I get the idea." He said.

"Scared?" I asked.

"Me? Nah as long as I get you back before the show starts like you said." He replied. My cell phone started ringing and I rolled my eyes recognizing the ring tone.

"Hello Matt." I said.

"No I'm still out as you damn well know." I said.

"Oh and tell Randy to be quiet I can hear him." I added as I hung up.

"Sorry, Matt's a bit overprotective." I said.

"I can tell, but I would be too." He said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"A beautiful girl like you out all alone with a guy like me." He said.

"Oh?" I said and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on we better be heading back." He said.

We got in his rental and drove back to the arena. He walked me back to Evolution's locker room.

"I had fun, we should do it some other time." I said.

He smiled,

"Yeah, how about tonight?" He asked.

"Well…" I said.

"Sure, how about in the lobby at 11?" I said.

"Sounds good to me, and so your pack of watch dogs don't start freakin out bring 'em with." He said.

"Alright." I said.

"See ya later." He said giving me a quick hug.

Some one cleared their throat loudly and I pulled away from John.

"Hey, you scared me, I thought you were someone important." I said jokingly. "Better break it up kids, Randy and Paul are coming and you know how they are." He said.

John nodded at Dave and Dave laughed.

"Oh, John this is Dave Bautista, Dave this is John Cena." I said introducing them. "Hey." Dave said holding out his hand.

"Hi." John said.

"You don't have to worry about me, kid, just Randy most likely." Dave said.

John laughed.

"I'll see you after the show." He said and walked away.

"I'm someone important!" Dave whined.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." I said walking in the locker room.

"Brat, one of these days you're going to get yourself in trouble with that mouth." Dave said good naturedly.

"My big mouth may sometimes get me in trouble but it always gets me out of trouble." I said.

Dave threw back his head and laughed and I pulled out my Ipod. My dad walked in and sat down next to Dave.

"How was you're date?" He asked.

"It wasn't a date." I protested.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Fine." I said putting on the earphones and turning the volume up.

Randy came in next and scowled at me. He flopped on the couch next to me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I was going to lay down." I whined.

"Too bad." He said.

I laid on his lap and smirked up at him.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Out." I said.

"Alex." He said.

"We went to the movies, then got something to eat, it was fun." I said.

Randy shook his head and glared down at me.

"How come she'll give you a real answer and not her own father?" My dad demanded.

Randy shrugged and smirked and my dad glared at me.

"I have to share a room with him, a locker room, and I'm his valet. I never get rid of him and he keeps bugging me until I answer, you don't" I replied.

"Dave, Randy, wanna go out tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, what are we going to do?" Randy asked.

"John asked me to go out again tonight and you guys too." I said.

"No problem, what time?" Dave asked.

"11." I said.

"Yeah, I'll go." Randy said.

I closed my eyes and listened to my favorite song.

"Randy listen." I said offering him an earphone.

It was NickleBack's I figured You Out. He listened for awhile and smirked.

"I like that song." He said.

"Figured you would." I said.

"Wanna get some dirt on your knees?" He asked slyly.

"No thanks, there dirty enough from earlier." I said looking up at him innocently. "What?" he yelled.

I smothered a laugh and kept the smile from my face.

"I said no thanks, their dirty enough from earlier." I repeated.

"I'm going to kick his fucking ass." Randy said.

I broke out laughing and he looked down at me.

"Brat." He said.

"Yeah, you just figure this out?" I asked.

"Unfortunately not, now move so I can get ready for my match, which you'll be escorting me to as my lovely valet." He said.

I pouted but sat up. He laughed at me as I laid back down the moment he was up. "You have to get ready too." He said.

"Why, I'm going out in this." I said motioning to my jeans and pink tank top.

"No, wardrobe sent over you're outfit, it's hanging over there." He said.

I got up and grabbed the bag it was in and walked into the bathroom.

"What the fuck is this?" I yelled a few minutes later.

"Just put it on so we can get going." Randy yelled back.

I came out a few minutes later in the short, _short,_ jean skirt and fitted, low cut, Evolution tank top.

"I don't think I like that." My dad said.

"Well, you look nice." Dave said and got nudged none too gently by my dad.

"A little revealing." Was all Ric said.

"I like it." Randy said, with his trademark smirk.

My dad growled and glared at him.

"Okay well we had better get going." Randy said and grabbed my arm.

I followed him out to the pit and watched the last part of the previous match. A loud wolf whistle sounded as Chris Jericho walked up.

"Hey Chris." I said giving him a hug.

"Looking good, well as good as you can in Evolution clothes." He said.

"Well I am their valet now." I said.

"Oh really, when did this happed?" he asked.

"Yesterday." I said glaring at Randy.

"Well that's my music, see you out there." He said and walked through the curtains. Evolution's music came on a few minutes later and I followed Randy out. He posed at the top of the ramp and sauntered down to the ring. He climbed in and held the ropes for me. I bent at the waist facing away from Randy and got in the ring. I looked over my shoulder at him and he was staring at my ass.

"Randy, my dad's watching." I said smirking and he shook his head.

"You're going to get in more trouble than me." He said back.

The bell rung and the two men locked up as I slid out of the ring. Chris got the upper hand and started beating Randy into the corner. They began to exchange punches and Randy, true to his heel character, poked Chris in the eye. He then backed him into the corner and repeatedly punched him while the crowd counted, cheered, and booed him. I began to cheer him on and he fed off the crowds energy. Chris low blowed him and he sank to his knees. I never really understood that, I mean isn't that like an unwritten rule amongst guys, not to hit each other in the nuts. I shrugged feeling sorry for Randy, because he never wore a cup. Chris than hit the lionsault and I climbed on the apron and distracted the referee. Chris came over but Randy whipped him around and delivered the RKO and went for the pin. Chris kicked out and they started fighting again. A few minutes later after another low blow, a RKO, and a little interference from me Randy got the pin. Chris rolled out of the ring and Randy sat on the middle rope and held the rope up. I climbed up onto the apron and got in the same way I did earlier. On the screen I could see Randy staring and licking his lips, I looked over my shoulder and smirked. I straightened and he got up. I held his arm up and gestured towards him. He again sat on the ropes and I exited and we walked up the ramp at the top turning around to smirk at the crowd.

"What was _that_?" Chris asked as soon as we walked through the curtains.

"What I didn't do anything." I said innocently.

"Um… showing the country your ass is alright now, when did this happen." He said sarcastically.

"I improvised the crowd loved it big deal." I said.

"Oh, it's a huge deal." I heard my dad say softly, way too softly.

I turned to face him smiling sheepishly.


	36. New Guy Good Thing I think

A.N. Okay well that was a long time, sorry college and personal stuff has prevented me from updating as regularly as I wanted. Now if your good little readers and review I might just update again tomorrow.

Alex's P.O.V.

"Hi daddy." I said.

"Locker room, now!" he said.

Randy and I hurried past him.

"Not so fast Orton." He growled.

Randy stopped dead in his tracks, he really had no choice not with my dad's arm barring his way. I stopped and turned around. Randy and my dad stared at each other for about half a minute.

"What the hell were you thinking letting her and encouraging, fucking encouraging her to do that?" He said furiously.

"I just went along with it Paul, it wasn't that bad." He said.

"Dad…" I said.

"I told you to go, listen damn it." He growled.

"Dad…" I said more insistently.

"Now Alex." He said.

"Come on." Chris said gently.

"No, I'm not a little kid anymore stop treating me like one." I yelled.

"Go on Alex." Randy said smiling at me.

"But…" I objected. He smiled at me,

"It's fine, and you need to get ready remember, I'll be there in a minute. I had to talk to your dad anyways." He said.

I nodded and allowed Chris to bring me back to the Evolution locker room.

"Did I ever tell you that you have a fantastic ass?" Dave said smirking as I walked in. I turned beet red.

"No but thanks." I said disappearing into the bathroom.

"Oh by the way, yours isn't too bad either." I yelled.

Paul's P.O.V.

I watched my baby girl act like a slut in front of millions and I seen Randy encouraging it. My vision blurred as I steadily became more and more pissed off. I got up and stalked out of the locker room I shared with the other members of Evolution and made my way to the pit. I watched as Chris stopped and talked to her.

"What was _that_?" Chris asked as soon as they walked through the curtains.

"What I didn't do anything." She said innocently.

"Um… showing the country your ass is alright now, when did this happen." He said sarcastically.

"I improvised the crowd loved it big deal." She replied said.

"Oh, it's a huge deal." I said softly.

I was about to loose it. She turned to face me smiling sheepishly.

"Hi daddy." she said.

"Locker room, now!" I said.

Randy and her hurried past me.

"Not so fast Orton." I growled.

Randy stopped dead in his tracks, he really had no choice not with my arm barring his way. I glared at him trying to control my anger.

"What the hell were you thinking letting her and encouraging, fucking encouraging her to do that?" I said furiously.

"I just went along with it Paul, it wasn't that bad." He said.

"Dad…" Alex said.

"I told you to go, listen damn it." I growled.

"Dad…" she said more insistently.

"Now Alex." I said.

"Come on." Chris said gently.

"No, I'm not a little kid anymore stop treating me like one." she yelled.

"Go on Alex." Randy said smiling at her.

"But…" she objected.

He smiled at her,

"It's fine, and you need to get ready remember, I'll be there in a minute. I had to talk to your dad anyways." He said.

She nodded and allowed Chris to bring her away. Why will she listen to him without batting an eye but not me I'm her father, I thought to myself.

"What was that?" I yelled.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell her to do it, she did it and I really couldn't stop her, and I didn't encourage it." He said.

"Sitting on the ropes like you were was encouraging it." I said.

"I hoped she wouldn't do that but she did, what would you have like me to do?" He said.

"Do you know what it felt like sitting there watching that, watching guys stare, watching you stare?" I demanded.

"I understand, I heard what people were saying in the crowd, but there was nothing I could do and not break the story line." He defended himself.

"You didn't have to sit by and watch her get ready for her date with him, watch them smile and almost kiss before Dave broke it up. You don't know what it's like to do that feeling the way I do!" He yelled.

"Why don't you say something then?" I yelled back.

"Because I won't force her, I won't be a fucking rebound, I won't be _him_!" He yelled. "What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Nothing forget it." He mumbled walking away.

"No you don't just say that and expect to walk away, what is that supposed to mean Randy?" I demanded anxiously.

"He was her first everything, kiss, relationship, love, she was a virgin. She didn't understand really what was happening and before she did it was over." He said softly.

"Adam… she was a virgin?" I said dumbly.

"Before Adam she hadn't even kissed a guy." He said.

"He's dead." I muttered.

"Get in fucking line." He agreed.

"Why he didn't… I mean… she liked…" I stumbled around the words.

"He didn't force her but over whelmed her, he knew she told him and within a month she did a hell of lot more than kiss." Randy said disgustedly.

"And you never said anything or did anything?" I asked incredulously.

"She wouldn't let me, Vince wouldn't let me I didn't want to upset her like I said earlier she still loves him. He made an appointment and asked her to go with she said no but before Dave seen them she was crying in his arms. He doesn't deserve her and she fucking loves him." He said vibrating with fury.

"Do something about it, if you really feel the way you told me you did about her you wouldn't be standing idle. When you want something you go for it and don't give up until you have it, at least that's how you are about things you _really _want." I said.

"I meant it when I said I love your daughter, I just don't want to be a rebound I couldn't stand it if I was. I'd rather just be a friend than a rebound." He said quietly. "Your afraid of being rejected aren't you?" I asked.

He looked away then down and nodded.

"I am, she's the one and for her to smile and say I love you, Randy, just not like that would kill me. I'll never feel this way about anyone else, she's it for me Paul." He said barely above a whisper.

"I trust you, like, and respect you, Randy, more than I ever did Adam but he appeared to make my baby happy so I ignored my instincts. At least you aren't hiding behind her, sneaking around with her, and then talking to me about it." I said. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't, you always find out." Randy said trying to lighten the mood.

"Now I have to go yell at my daughter." I said.

Randy smirked.

"It was kick ass view." He said.

"Orton…" I said threateningly. "Just imagine Stephanie doing that and what you'd think." He said.

"I am going to pretend you did not just say that." I said walking away.

"She has this sexy little birthmark, crescent shaped." He said.

"I am aware of that birthmark seeing as how she's my daughter and I changed her diapers, bathed her, and fought with her to put clothing on her." I said.

"On a serious note though, how come she never talks about her mother?" he asked. "She died giving birth to her, she chose for Alex to live, and gave her to me. Alex never knew her." I said.

"Oh…" he said and I walked away.

"Hey Paul…" He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks." He said.

"Anytime." I replied.

Alex's P.O.V.

Awhile after I had gotten ready my dad came in the room.

"Where's Randy?" I demanded noticing he didn't follow him.

He shrugged and grabbed his bag.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Nothing I talked to him." He said.

"Then why isn't he here getting ready?" I asked.

"I don't know ask him when he gets here." He said.

"Ask who what when they get here?" Randy asked walking in the room.

"Hurry up and get ready John's waiting." I said annoyed.

"Okay give me fifteen damn minutes." He said.

I sat down and being the smartass I was started counting.

"One… Two…Three…Four…"

"Funny." He yelled from the bathroom.

True to his word Randy was dressed and ready in fifteen minutes.

"Well were supposed to meet him at the hotel so we can drop our stuff off." I said as I got off the phone with John.

Randy mumbled and Dave just grinned.

"Shut up and let's go." He said as Randy continued to mumble.

"Suck up!" Randy said.

"Hey she likes me better." Dave retorted.

"Does not." He said.

"Does too." He replied.

"Okay children, let's go." I demanded laughing at them.

Dave grinned and stuck his tongue out at Randy.

"Alex, he just stuck his tongue out at me." Randy whined.

I sighed.

"David be nice." I said.

"Randall stop tattling." I added.

"Wow she sounds like a mom." Randy said.

"I know I hate it." Dave agreed as they followed me out.

We arrived at the hotel and dropped our bags off.

"Sober dance?" Randy asked as we were walking down the hall to the elevator.

"Sober dance." I confirmed.

"Not too many dances with the new guy." He said.

"Okay dad." I joked.

"Alex…" he warned.

"Randy, chill." I said. He sighed.

I seen John hanging out in the lobby.

We waited for Dave, who appeared a few minutes later, then went to the club. When we got there Randy ordered drinks for all of us and brought them back to the table we had secured. He sat down next to in between Dave and I.

"You know if looks could kill I'd be dead right now right?" I asked trying to ease the tension.

"Why's that beautiful?" John asked.

"See that table with all the girls sitting at it?" I asked.

All three men glanced over and then back to me.

"Yeah, so?" Dave asked. "They're glaring at me because I'm with the three hottest guys here and they're pissed because they have no chance." I said.

The three men laughed and Dave asked me to dance.

When we got on the dance floor I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't think this is such a great idea, they might kill each other." I said glancing back at the table.

"They'll be fine, plus they'll have to get used to each other." Dave said.

I sighed, knowing Dave was right but I was still worried. The song ended and we went back to the table. We sat and talked then Randy got up.

"I'm claiming my sober dance before it's too late." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him and followed him out to the dance floor. He pulled me close and rested his chin on top of my head.

"You think too loudly." I said and he chuckled.

"Sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"What's on your mind besides sexual activities?" I asked.

"Damn you know me too well." He said.

"Randall…" I threatened.

"You know I'm going to have a serious talk with you one of these days about you calling me that, of course during _other_ circumstances if you _feel_ the _need_ to call me that, why then be my guest." He said.

I slapped his arm and he winced.

"Sorry you left yourself wide open for that one though." He said.

"Just be quiet, I like you sooo much more when your mouth is shut." I said.

"Well were going to have to fix that aren't we?" He said.

I slapped him again. _Is he really flirting with me or is he just teasing me? _I thought to myself. _No way, I'm like his little sister or something, dear god I think I'm falling for him! This is not good in any way shape or form. Not good, not good, not good. Maybe it's a good thing I met John, yes a very good thing. _I thought frantically.

"Now who's thinking too loud?" He asked.

"Shut up Orton." I said.

The song ended and we went back to the table. Dave gave me a weird look as I had hurried back and Randy had followed at a more leisurely pace. After a few more drinks I led John to the dance floor.

A.N. 2 hey I'm back to bug you guys. So many choices for Alex… Randy, John, Adam… hell even Dave! Review!


	37. Long Night

Randy's P.O.V

Dave led a reluctant Alex to the dance floor and left me with _him._ I looked around then noticed _he_ had been talking to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't like me much do you?" He asked.

"Not really." I said honestly.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just don't." I replied.

He gave me a puzzled look then and understanding one.

"You have a thing for her, don't you?" He asked.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." I said.

He nodded and sipped at his drink. I took a healthy gulp of mine. I busied my self by glancing around the crowded club. Finally the song

ended and they returned.

"I'm claiming my sober dance before it's too late." I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes at me and I led her out onto the crowded dance floor. I pulled her close and rested my chin on top of her head. She

felt so good in my arms; _I love her_ I thought to myself.

"You think to loud." She said.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"So what's on your mind besides sexual activities?" She asked.

"Damn you know me too well." I said.

"Randall…" She threatened.

"You know I'm going to have a serious talk with you one of these days about you calling me that, of course during _other_ circumstances if

you _feel_ the _need_ to call me that, why then be my guest." I said.

She slapped my arm and I winced.

"Sorry you left yourself wide open for that one though." I said.

"Just be quiet, I like you sooo much more when your mouth is shut." She said.

"Well were going to have to fix that aren't we?" I said.

She slapped me again. She laid her head on my shoulder and we danced.

"Now who's thinking too loud?" I asked smirking, wishing she would tell me what she was thinking.

"Shut up Orton," she said.

The song ended and we went back to the table. Dave gave her a weird look as she had hurried back and I had followed at a more

leisurely pace. After a few more drinks she led _him_ to the dance floor. I ordered another drink.

"Randy, you being drunk isn't a good idea, you'll just piss her off." Dave said.

"What do you want from me, Dave, to sit here and watch her dance like _that_ with _him_?" I said.

"You're being stupid, Randy, why don't you just tell her? Oh, I know why you're too afraid that's why. Grow up Randy." He said.

"Fuck you, Dave, what would you like me to do? Go up to her and just out of fucking nowhere tell her? I can't do that, she thinks of me

as an older brother or some stupid shit like that. Yeah, I'm stupid but I just can't do that and fuck everything up!" I said.

"Ever think that maybe you wouldn't fuck things up?" Dave asked calmly as he sipped his beer.

I sighed.

"What if it isn't though, that's why I don't say anything." I said.

"That's your choice, and you'll have to deal with the consequences." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"It means dealing with just being a friend, and sitting back and watching her with other guys, like John." Dave said.

"I don't want to." I growled.

"Then grow a fucking pair, Randy!" Dave said.

One of the divas came by and asked him to dance and he left me alone with my thoughts and my beer. A few beers later, John came

back and sat down.

"Where's Alex?" I asked.

"Umm dancing with Dave." He said.

I nodded and glanced at the crowded dance floor.

"Oh." I mumbled to myself.

"She's a little tipsy, might wanna cut her off." _He _said.

I sighed,

"Thanks for the heads up." I mumbled getting up.

I went to the bar to get her one last beer and ran into Dave.

"Hey, where Alex?" I asked.

"She's uh dancing." He said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"With who?" I demanded.

"She insisted, she wouldn't listen to me so I came to get you." Dave said.

"Who?" I demanded.

"Copeland." He mumbled.

"You left her alone out there with Copeland, are you fucking stupid, what's wrong with you. God damn it, I'd rather her be with Cena." I

growled stalking onto the floor.

"Mind if I cut in." I said pushing Adam aside.

He glanced at Alex and took a step back.

"What are you thinking?" I ground out through clenched teeth.

"I was just dancing with him." She said.

"After everything he did, you can't even have a conversation with him." I said.

"He was apologizing and asked me to go to the doctor's with him, just as friends." She said.

"No!" I said forcefully.

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

"I said no but what I meant was that I don't think it's that great of an idea, do you?" I said.

"That's just it I don't know, there is someone else but one minute they blow hot then they're fucking ice cold." She said.

"Who?" I demanded.

"It doesn't matter." She said quickly.

"I think it matters a lot." I said.

"Look if it's that big of a deal I won't go with him." She said.

"No, it's up to you. You're a big girl." He said.

She sighed.

"What's wrong with this?" She asked quietly.

"With what?" I asked.

"Never mind can I have one more beer then I will be done?" she asked.

"Come on, let's get wasted, Dave's buying." I said.

She giggled as I lead her back to the bar where Dave and John were sitting. We all ordered yag bombs and were quickly on our way to

getting smashed.

"Last Call!" The bartender yelled.

"Come on let's go back to the hotel, I have some yag and José, and Randy has a case." Alex said.

I helped her up and she jumped on John's back. He laughed, stumbled and quickly regained his balance. We walked back to the hotel

and after a few tries practically fell into the room.

Alex's P.O.V.

We were totally trashed when we got back to the hotel and we dug out our alcohol and sat down. John and I were on my bed and

Randy and Dave were on his. We started playing President's and Assholes and then when that became to complicated, we played

bullshit, and finally we played strip poker. I won and was quite pleased with myself, not to mention I got to see three of the hottest guys in

the business naked. We popped in a movie and all passed out on Randy's King size bed. I woke up the next morning squished between

Randy and John. I groaned as I turned my head to find Dave. Why I drink so much that I get a hangover I have no clue. I pushed at

Randy who groaned and rolled over. I sat up and crawled over John who mumbled something in his sleep and sighed. I hopped off the

bed and landed on Dave.

"Oomph." He grunted and grabbed me.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing up so damn early?" He growled.

"Bathroom." I said quickly.

"Bathroom as in morning pee or bathroom as in hungover?" He asked.

"I think a little of both." I said.

He let me go and I stood up.

"Put some fucking clothes on!" He yelled.

I looked down and seen I was in a tank top and underwear. I came back and laid down next to Dave.

"Time." He muttered.

"It's only like 6." I said.

He groaned and threw the blankets over my head.

"Sleep." He ordered. I closed my eyes obediently and soon was fast asleep.

Dave's P.O.V.

I woke up and held back a groan. Note to self, never get drunk then pass out on the floor, it hurts too damn much. I stretched and

realized that there was a warm weight on my chest. I racked my brain trying to remember what happened last night. I lifted my head and

seen Alex, snuggled on my chest, sleeping soundly. I lifted the blanket and see she was in little more than her underwear, and I didn't

even have that much on. I remembered falling asleep on the bed than after Randy kept moving closer I just laid on the floor. Then I

remember getting up then coming back and falling asleep. I smiled as she shifted and sighed contentedly. I gently shook her and she

murmured sleepily. "Wake up, sleepy head." I whispered.

She groaned and buried her face deeper into my neck.

"Alex." I said in a singsong voice.

"I don't want to get up!" she whined.

"Too bad, your dad's probably looking for you, you have a busy day." I said.

She sat up, causing her to straddle me.

"I thought I was on the bed… did you pull me off to have your way with me?" she said smirking.

"Yeah, I couldn't keep my hands off you all night, and quite frankly, neither could you." I said dryly.

She sighed and laughed. She looked down at her self and blushed.

"Well I see we played strip poker." She said.

"Yeah, all your wearing is a tank top." I said.

"I have on underwear." She protested.

"Yeah, if you can call that underwear." I said.

"You wouldn't be protesting if it was any other woman but me." She said matter of factly.

"Wrong, I'd kill my girls if they wore that." He said.

"Dave, I am older than your girls, plus they don't count." She said.

I stared at her pointedly.

"I am right, admit it." She said.

"Go get dressed." I growled.

"Yes daddy." She said laughing and got up wrapping the sheet around herself.

I laid my head on the pillow and sighed.

"Well good morning to you too." She said, laughter apparent in her voice.

I pulled the pillow over my waist,

"Dressed…Now." I said closing my eyes.

My face felt like it was on fire and she giggled.

"Aw don't be shy now, David, you weren't last night." She said.

I opened one eye and seen she had on a pair of Randy's boxers and smirking. She tossed the balled up sheet at me and I got up,

simultaneously wrapping the sheet around my waist and stalked into the bathroom.


	38. Hang overs

Alex's P.O.V.

I laughed as Dave stalked into the bathroom, mumbling to himself. I looked over at the bed and seen Randy and John, sleeping peacefully.

"Wake Randy's lazy ass up, we need to go to the gym." Dave growled and walked out, cutting off any further conversation.

I sat on the edge of the bed next to Randy and gently shook his shoulder. He swatted at my arm. I sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Randy, wake up." I said.

He turned toward me and buried his face in my thigh.

His stubbled chin tickling my skin.

"Randy, Dave's going to be pissed, get up." I said more firmly.

He wrapped his arm around me waist and pulled my closer. I shook his shoulder again and he groaned.

"Baby, go back to bed, it's too fucking early." He said pulling my down next to him. "No, it's not its 9:30, we are all going to be late." I said sitting up.

I got up and smacked his arm.

"What the fuck, Alex?" He growled sitting up.

"Go get dressed, Dave's waiting for you." I said.

"What time is it?" He asked swinging his legs off the bed.

"9:30!" I said pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Shit, I don't have time to take a fucking shower, Paul's going to be pissed we were supposed to be at the gym by now." He said grabbing a pair of track pants and throwing on a Legend Killer shirt.

He grabbed his gym bag and shoved his feet into his shoes.

"Bring my stuff to the arena?" He asked opening the door.

"It'll be in the locker room." I said as he jogged down the hallway towards the stairs.

I laughed as I stuffed Randy's discarded clothes in his suitcase. I grabbed my phone and was surprised to see no missed calls. I set my alarm for 11 and lay down.

I woke up later and felt two very strong arms wrapped around my waist. I stretched and they tightened, and then pulled me closer to the hard body they belonged to.

"Morning." John said.

His voice was gravely from alcohol and lack of use.

"Morning." I replied turning in his arms.

He lay on his back and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You know I could get used to this." He said smirking.

"What, waking up with a hang over?" I asked.

"There's that sarcastic sense of humor I love so much." He said.

"Well what could you get used to, then?" I asked.

"I could get used to waking up with you in my bed and in my arms." He said.

"Hmm, if you need a bed warmer, go buy one." I said.

"Chill baby, I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"Really how did you mean it?" I asked curling against his side.

"Woman…" He growled warningly as I continued to smile up at him.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I meant it's just nice is all, damn." He said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my cell phone light up. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand and seen that it was two.

"Fuck me!" I said closing my eyes.

"Well baby we just met but if you insist." John said playfully and rolled on top of me. "John!" I said startled.

He laughed and began tickling me.

"John…" I said breathlessly after trying to push him off.

"I like it when you say my name like that, it's…sexy." He said lifting himself up to his knees.

"Fuck you." I said smirking.

"Okay, aren't you insatiable." He said grinning.

"Get off me I have to get going, the guys are probably pissed." I said.

"Way to ruin the mood, baby." He said jumping up and pulling me up with him.

"Get your fine ass in the shower and I'll clean up out here." He said.

I laughed and ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

"John, will you bring me my bag?" I yelled.

When he didn't reply I poked my head out of the door and seen the room was empty. I shrugged and walked out to the bed and dug in my bag. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a fitted Evolution t-shirt and started getting dressed. A loud whistle startled me, causing me to drop my shirt and turn around.

"Nice ass, better…front." He said, leaning against the closed door.

I blushed furiously and pulled the sheet around my body. I grabbed my clothes and hurried into the bathroom. I came out a few minutes later. He was sitting on the bed waiting. He was smirking.

"Let's go." I said.

He grabbed all the bags and we went and checked out. We drove to the arena and he put all of the bags in Evolution's locker room. He sat there smirking at me and I threw a pillow at his head.

"What'd I do?" He asked catching the pillow.

"You keep sitting there smirking at me." I said.

"I can't smirk now?" He asked.

"You're remembering earlier." I said.

"It's a fond memory." He said.

"Besides, you were in your underwear, it's not like I seen you naked." He said.

"Shut up John." I said blushing.

"If you ever want to refresh my memory, feel free to do so." He said grinning.

"Shut up John." I said laughing.

"Just a suggestion." He said innocently.

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?" I said sitting next to him.

"Nah, I'm good, I am all yours today." He said.

"What if I don't want you today?" I asked.

"Oh, you want me." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I burst out laughing and hit him with the pillow.

"Oh aggressive, I like, I like." He said.

"John I am pretty sure you like anything with boobs." I said.

"Not anything, I ain't into that bestiality shit." He said, smirking.

"Your disgusting." I said.

He shrugged,

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, when do you want to go?" He asked.

"I have a some movies in my bag and the guys probably do too." I said.

"Alright, whatcha got?" he asked.

We decided on a movie and put it in. Halfway into the movie we both feel asleep, curled up on the couch.

Paul's P.O.V.

After a grueling workout with the guys, who were noticeable hung over. We went to lunch and I went to go ask Alex if she wanted to come with. I ran into Stephanie on the way.

"Hey, I thought you were in Connecticut." I said.

"No, Shane and dad went." She said.

"Well Dave, Randy, Ric and I going out to lunch and I was about to ask Alex if she wanted to go, you want to join us?" I asked.

"Yeah, I seen Alex earlier, her and John went into the locker room." She said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Paul, don't start." She said.

"I didn't say a damn thing." I muttered.

We walked to the locker room and found my little girl, my princess, fast asleep in the arms of John Cena.

"Paul, let's go." Stephanie urged, tugging my arm.

I shrugged her hand off and walked in. I turned off the TV and threw a blanket over them. I walked back out and quietly shut the door. Steph looked up at me nervously.

"Let's go." I said taking her hand.

"Paul…" she said.

"Not right now." I said.

She nodded and placed a hand over the small bump her pregnancy caused. We met the guys at the restaurant in the lobby.

"Where's Alex?" Randy asked.

"Sleeping." Stephanie said.

"She's still at the hotel?" Dave asked.

"No, she's at the arena." Stephanie said.

"Why is my daughter so tired?" I demanded.

Randy and Dave looked away.

"Does it have anything to do with my daughter is currently sleeping in the arms of John Cena?" I demanded.

"She's what?" Randy demanded.

"They were apparently watching a movie and they fell asleep, I repeat why is my daughter so tired?" I growled.

"We had a late night." Dave said.

"Elaborate." I said.

Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Meaning they were up drinking and these two are terrified of you and sweated their hang over out, Alex and John are sleeping theirs off." She said.

We sat there and talked and left soon after.

"You dealt with this afternoon rather well." Stephanie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Before you would have flipped, yelled, and hit something. All you did was throw a blanket over them and turned off the TV." She said.

"Yeah, I'm getting to old for this." I said.

"Hopefully not, we have our own coming soon." She said smiling.

"Dear god if it's not a boy, I'm not the father." I said smiling, and rubbing her belly.

She slapped my hand away and I pulled her into a hug.


	39. Fights, kissing, & ideas

Author's Note Well, well, well aren't you guys lucky? Twice in one day. Three in one week. It's my offering for leaving you guys hanging lately. So hopefully I will be updating regularly from now on. So maybe since I have been so nice with updating you'll review?

Alex's P.O.V.

I sighed and shifted; not really wanting to wake up but I had no choice. I glanced over my shoulder and looked directly into John's eyes.

"Twice in one day, this is starting to get scary." I muttered.

John smiled,

"I don't mind it too much except honey could you move, I can't feel my arm." He said. "Oops, sorry." I said sitting up.

He laughed and sat up.

"I don't remember using any blanket." John said folding it up.

"Me either." I said.

I shrugged and looked at the TV.

"Did you shut off the movie?" I asked.

"No I passed out." He said.

"That's weird, Dave must have stopped by he it the only one who wouldn't kill you." I smiled.

He laughed.

"Yeah I have a feeling lover boy would have not have liked to find us like that." He said. "Lover boy?" I asked.

"Randy." He said.

"What about him?" I asked.

"You're kidding, right? He's head over heels for you." John said.

"Randy thinks of me as a little sister." I said.

"Well then he's nasty, cause he wants you." John said.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I mean Randy can be over protective, and not really like me hanging out with guys but that's

it." I said.

John shrugged.

"Trying to convince me or yourself?" He asked.

"Shut up, John." I said.

"Hit a nerve?" He asked.

"John you're not helping." I said pouting.

He laughed and held up his hands.

"Not my fault your blind, I mean, I'm the new guy and I even seen it." He said. "John…" I moaned.

"Too bad your both all goofy over each other, I really like it when you moan my name." He said laughing.

I slapped his arm and he smiled. He draped his arm over my shoulders.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"We'll figure it out, you do like him don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, kind of had a crush on him since I met him when I was little." I said.

"How little?" John asked.

"Um… it was when I flipped my teacher off, Steve had been babysitting me, and so I was seven." I said.

"Damn honey why didn't you ever say anything?" He asked.

"Well I only just started seeing him a lot lately. I mean I saw him I grew up with him basically. Then there was Adam, and the whole

break up." I said.

"Adam?" he asked.

"Adam Copeland." I said.

"You dated him?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah and then broke up with him, he turned out to be a real asshole." I said.

"How big of an asshole?" He asked seriously.

"Well he was my first real boyfriend and then he hurt his neck, which he still will not admit, and he was always getting pissed off at me." I

said.

"He didn't hit you did he?" John asked.

"No, do you think he would still be alive if he did." I asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot, your guard dogs." He said.

"I don't think I like this Adam guy." He said.

"No one does, anymore." I said.

He laughed.

"Well I better get going, gotta take a shower and get ready." He said.

"Okay I'll see you at the meeting." I said as he got up.

The door burst open ad Randy walked in.

"How was your work out Randy?" I asked.

"Just fucking great." He muttered and went directly into the bathroom.

"Okay." I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't think he likes me." John said, laughing and walked out the door.

Dave came in a few minutes later and sat down next to me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, just sitting here." I said.

"Randy's in the shower I'm guessing." He said.

"Yeah" I said. "So we'll be waiting for awhile." He said.

I laughed. Randy stalked out and dug through his bag, while mumbling to himself. He then stalked back into the bathroom and slammed

the door.

"What's his problem?" Dave asked.

"I don't know he's been like that since he got here." I said.

Dave shrugged. Dave got up and began to dig through his bag and Randy came out and sat down on the couch.

"What's up?" I asked.

He glanced at me and shook his head.

"Randy, there is something bothering you so just tell me." I said.

"There is nothing wrong with me." He said.

"Yeah when you say it like that I really believe you." I said rolling my eyes.

He turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels.

"You seem pretty friendly with John." He said staring at the TV.

"Yeah he's a pretty cool guy." I said.

"Yeah you've know him for like five minutes." Randy said.

"Is that what's bothering you, me hanging out with John?" I asked.

"Why would I care what you do?" He asked.

"Well that's a big change because you have to know what I do every minute." I said. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble." He said.

"I can do that fine myself, thanks." I said.

"Really, could've fooled me." He said.

"I can't believe you just said that." I said staring at him in shock.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm in a bad mood." He said sighing. "Yeah well you don't need to take it out on me." I

said.

"I said I was sorry." He said.

"Whatever I'm going to go find nicer people to hang out with." I said getting up.

"Like John?" he asked.

"Maybe, is that a problem?" I asked.

"Why don't you just room with him, you're with him all the time?" Randy said.

"Why Randy if I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous." I said.

"Jealous, why would I be jealous?" He said.

"I don't know but you're acting like it." I replied.

"I really don't care go be one of his many." Randy said.

"Many what?" I asked.

"Well I don't know him too well personally, but his reputation precedes him. Seems like he's a ladies man. I'm sure he'll be delighted to

add you to his long list." Randy said. "Well maybe it's a list I want to join." I retorted.

"The fuck if you are, now sit your ass down and stop acting like a slut." He said jumping up.

"You just said you didn't care." I yelled at him.

"Well I fucking do, I'm sick of picking up the pieces after you little flings go bad, and this one will go to hell." He shouted.

"No one asked you to pick up the pieces." I said quietly.

"Like I said someone has to keep you out of trouble and you sure as hell can't do it yourself." He growled.

"I am an adult Randy I can keep myself out of trouble." I said.

"No you can't and if you're an adult act like one and stop acting like a little kid." He said. "I don't act like a little kid." I said.

"Really, then why do you keep going back to Adam like some little girl with her first crush? He isn't worth it yet you go back for more."

He yelled.

"It's my life, I'll make my own decisions." I said.

"Stupid ones!" he said.

"They may be stupid but they're mine." I said.

"They only affect you? What about your dad, Dave and Me? We don't pick up the fucking pieces or watch you cry over the worthless

bastard? I don't here you cry yourself to sleep over him?" He asked.

"Fucking get a different room, I didn't ask to room with you except for one night. It's been months Randy." I yelled.

"Then stop being stupid and going back for more. He's moved on obviously, he has a different girl every night of the week, it time for you

to move on too!" He shouted.

"I am." I said.

"Whatever you say Alex." He said.

"Fuck you Randy, you can go to hell." I said and slapped him.

He slowly walked towards me and every step he took I took one in retreat.

"You're just mad because I'm right." He said softly.

"No you're not." I said as I felt myself bump into the wall and he closed the space between us.

"You're an asshole, a conceited pig, a fucking bastard, a jerk. I don't want to be around you right now so I'll find some where else to

sleep tonight." I said.

"John's room perhaps, he'll be happy to let you cry on his shoulder…for a price. I bet you'd be willing to pay it too." He said.

"Fuck you." I said and raised my hand to slap him again.

He grabbed my wrist and gently squeezed.

"You got away with it once, it won't be happening again." He said.

"Don't touch me." I said and tried to kick him but he seen that coming and pinned my body against the wall with his, he grabbed both my

hands.

"I'm bigger and stronger, and I say you aren't going anywhere." He said.

"Let me go Randy." I said.

"No, I won't let you go to him." He said.

"Let me go." I said again louder.

He simply shook his head.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

He simply smirked, which infuriated me.

"LET…" the rest was muffled by his lips pressing against mine.

I stood perfectly still while he kissed me. Then I melted against him and started kissing him back. He pulled away a few seconds later and

I stared at him in shock.

"I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that but I had to make you be quiet and my hands were full and I just acted on instinct." He said

and released me and took a few steps back. I slapped him again and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I walked to

John's locker room and knocked.

"Come in." He yelled.

I came in and slammed the door and sat on the couch.

"Okay… someone's in a bad mood." He said.

I glared at him. He put his hands up in defense and laughed.

"Care to tell me about it?" he asked.

"Randy is a fucking asshole." I said.

"Okay, you guys got in a fight?" he asked.

"Yeah he was being stupid and then started yelling at me calling me a little lovesick girl and stupid and a slut." I said.

"Slut?" He asked.

"Yeah he said I was acting like a slut then he called me a slut." I said.

"He actually said you're a slut?" John asked incredulously.

"No he was pissing me off and I don't want to be around him so I said I'd find somewhere else to sleep tonight, meaning my dad's or

Dave's or one of the girls and he automatically assumed I meant you and said yeah he'd you'd be happy to let me cry on your shoulder

for a price and that I would pay it. Basically he said you'd let me if I slept with you." I said.

John's jaw dropped.

"Sounds to me like he was jealous." He said.

"I said that and he got even more pissed off." I said.

He slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Sweetie, he's acting like this because he thinks there's something between us and you're his in his mind, or you will be. You have him in

the palm of your hand and you don't know what to do so you ignore it. But then again you could be afraid because he has you in his palm

and you know it and afraid he'll use it to hurt you, but honey he doesn't have a clue." He said.

"He does not." I said.

He chuckled.

"Whatever you say, honey." He said.

I elbowed him in his stomach and he grunted. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he played with my hair.

"Honey I have a great idea." He said.

"You have an idea, but John that requires a brain." I said.

He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.

"Shut up, you want to know if Randy wants you or not, right?" he asked.

"Yeah I doubt he does." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Well then be my girlfriend." He said.

"I barely know you and how does that prove if Randy wants me or not?" I asked.

"Not really, we pretend and help each other out, Randy get jealous and girls stop crawling all over me." He said.

"What girls are all over you?" I asked.

"Divas, crew, ring rats." He said shrugging.

"Okay you got yourself a deal." I said.

"Damn right I do, honey." He said.

"So how far do we take this?" I asked.

"Well, you room with me, hand holding, hugging, a few kisses…but no sex, no one would know if we did or not if it comes to it we'll

simply lie about it… unless you want to that is." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Oh yeah right here right now." I said running my hand down his chest.

He looked surprised and gulped.

"Um honey I don't think this is such a great idea, well not right now anyways. Why don't you give a few days and think about it." He

said.

I fixed a pouting expression on my face.

"I suppose I can find someone else to have sex with then if you don't want to." I said. "No, you will not, and I never said I didn't want

you and that's besides the point. I see now why Randy gets in his little moods sometimes. You can drive a man to drink and then pull his

hair out and want to kill someone, preferably yourself." He said.

I laughed at him and he glared at me.

"You little brat." He said.

"Ah can't take a joke Johnny?" I asked.

"Don't ever call me that again." He said.

"Okay Johnny boy." I said. "Alex…" he growled.

"Okay, okay, John Felix Anthony Cena, I won't call you Johnny anymore." I said.

"God not the full name how did you even find that out?" He asked.

"I have my ways." I said.

"I'd rather be called Johnny, thanks." He said.

"So honey, I have a king sized bed and it has your name all written over it and the rest of the time I'll book doubles." He said.

"We're adults we can share, I've shared with Randy, and Dave and the other guys and nothings happened." I said.

"That was them this is me." He said.

"We shared last night and this morning and this afternoon just fine." I pointed out.

"Okay but I won't be held responsible for my middle of the night or early morning actions." He said.

"Who said I'd be put off by them?" she asked.

"Shut up brat." He said.

"Yes dear." I said giggling.

"Okay honey." He said.

"Well let's go get something to eat and try this out." He said grabbing my hand.

I smiled up at him.

"Okay but no funny stuff, we just started dating, and I'm not that kind of girl." I said.

"Damn there goes the hot wild animal sex in catering." He said and smiled.

"Maybe tomorrow." I said and he burst out laughing.

We walked out closely together brushing against each other laughing.


	40. We Have An Audience

A.N. Okay I wrote a nice long chapter for you guys since I haven't updated for awhile. Midterms suck but I'm done with those and finals are coming up but I will update again this week sometime and possibly next week again. As always Read and Review…Please.

ChainGangQueen4Life – Thanks for reviewing I don't know about Batista and Alex maybe…He will be finding a love interest soon and it just might be Alex

Randxgirl – Hopefully it will turn out to be those two but who knows.

Alex's P.O.V.

When we walked in I seen Steve, Shane, and Shawn sitting together. We grabbed some food and walked over to them.

"Ready honey?" John whispered.

"I guess, hopefully they're in good moods." I said.

"You're telling me." He said and put down our plates and held out a chair and sat next to me.

"Hey what are you up to?" Shane asked.

"Nothing, oh Shane, Shawn, Steve, this is John." I said.

They all nodded and exchanged hellos. We sat and talked noticing the speculative glances exchanged by the three men.

"So what's this?" Steve finally asked.

"What's what?" I asked sweetly.

"This you guys are just friends, right?" He demanded.

"Well were kind of dating." I said.

John put his arm around the back of my chair protectively. Steve nodded slowly and Shawn and Shane looked at each other.

"You ready honey?" He asked after we finished eating.

I smiled up at him and he grabbed our stuff and I waved goodbye. He grabbed my hand and we went back to his locker room barely keeping in the laughter.

"Oh look its your main guard dogs." John said.

I looked over and seen my dad, Steph, Dave, and Randy. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and we continued to walk down the hall towards them. My dad looked up then frowned.

"Alex!" He said and I stopped.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Okay, what about?" I asked.

John stepped closer to me and I leaned into him.

"I just want to talk to you." He said.

I glanced at Randy and he was avoiding any kind of eye contact. I knew the moment our little charade was noticed. Dave's eyes widened then he looked pointedly at John, our hands, and finally me. He shook his head slightly. Steph noticed next and smiled at me, placing her hand in my fathers and he automatically gripped and his expression softened. "Well let's get back to the locker room and talk." He said.

"Okay." I said and we started following them.

When we got there John grabbed my bag and he slipped out not quite unnoticed. "What's he doing with your bags?" Randy demanded.

"I don't really think it's any of your business." I said coldly.

"I think it is." He said.

"Really why you're not my father." I said.

"No I am no I'm…" He said and shut up.

"My what?" I asked curiously.

"Answer my question." He said.

"If you must know he's bringing them back to our locker room." I said.

"Your locker room is right here." He said.

I turned and looked at my dad.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well…" he said but was cut off by Randy.

"Why did he take your bags?" he said grabbing my wrist and turning me around. "Because I'm staying with him." I said.

"No, you're not!" He said.

"Yes I am, I don't see how this concerns you." I said.

"He only wants one thing!" Randy growled.

"Who says I don't want it too?" I said quietly.

"Me, you're not like that. Damn it Alex, you're not that girl." He said.

"No I am not that girl but there's nothing wrong with staying with your boyfriend." I said.

Not a damn sound, a pin drop could be heard when usually in this room with all of us in it, you couldn't hear yourself think.

"Boyfriend?" Randy asked unusually calm and quiet.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes, I'm…I'm seeing John." I said.

His eyes slowly hardened and he let go of me. I stared at him defiantly, waiting for him to explode, to rant and rave, to tell me I couldn't, to say anything.

"Since when?" My dad asked.

"Yesterday, look dad it's not like that I don't sleep with him and I'm not ready to yet. He understands that and is totally fine with it." I said.

"Then why are you staying with him tonight, you can stay with Randy, you have two beds there." He said.

"No actually there is only one bed, there has been only one for awhile. Besides Randy has been an asshole all day and John offered to let me stay with him. By the way Randy was the one who suggested I stay with him, when I said I would find somewhere else to sleep he automatically assumed John, when I meant with you, Dave, one of the girls, one of the other guys but he thought the worst of me like he does a lot lately." I said.

"Why has there been only one bed for a while?" He demanded.

"Dad…" I groaned.

"No I want to know." He said.

"Paul, let it go." Steph said.

"Tell me why there has only been one bed." He said.

"She has trouble sleeping, Paul. So we sleep in the same bed, it made her feel comfortable and safe and helped her sleep. That's why there is only one bed." Randy said.

"Anything else you'd like to talk about?" I asked impatiently.

"No I guess we're good for now." He said.

"Alright well I'm going I'll meet you guys in the pit when its time for the match." I said and left.

I walked back to John's room and let myself in.

"Hey." I said flopping on the couch.

"Hi." He said.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Fine he was a little upset at first but he's fine now." I said.

"He meaning... Randy?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

He nodded.

"You were way off just to let you know." I said.

"Way off?" He asked.

"Yes I told you I'm like his little sister." I said crossing my arms and pouting.

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay." He said.

"When is your match?" I asked.

"Um in about an hour." He said.

"I'm up right after you, then a promo, then finally their match." I said.

"Well you're a busy girl." He said.

"Tell me about it, Evolution's cream of the crop right now. It'll die down in a few months, hopefully." I said.

"It would of but I heard that there might be a new angle in Evolution, a romantic angle between yourself and… The Animal." He said.

"Shut up, my dad wouldn't allow it and Vince wouldn't do that." I said.

"Okay okay you and Randy are going to be hooking up on camera soon, honey. I don't know if I am comfortable with that, you know the first few weeks of a relationship are the hardest." He said.

"Shut up." I said hitting him.

He winced and rubbed his arm.

"That didn't even hurt." I said.

"Yeah so it didn't but I figured you wouldn't hit me more. I am already getting beat up tonight in the ring anyways I don't need you to start in on me too." He said.

"Yeah right it probably hurt me more to hit you than it hurt you from me hitting you." I said.

"Probably." He agreed.

"I should probably start getting ready." He said.

"Yeah I should too, it takes a lot of work to make me look like a huge slut." I said. "Keep telling yourself that honey." He said getting up and digging through his bag. "Yeah it takes you longer to make yourself look like a thug." I said.

"Honey I am a thug." He said.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetie." I said.

I pushed him aside and looked through his stuff.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for something for you to wear tonight, we are going out and you are not wearing cutoffs, jersey, or a t shirt." I said.

"Not even together a full day and she's already bossing me around." He said.

"Make that two, I told them we started dating yesterday." I said finding an extremely wrinkled button down dress shirt at the very bottom corner of his bag.

"Hey what's that doing in there?" he asked grabbing it.

"Wow you actually have a nice shirt." I said impressed.

I dug around some more but only found jeans, sweats, and shorts.

"Are you kidding me!"? I asked folding it and placing it neatly back in his bag.

I grabbed the shirt from him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I looked at the tags.

"Checking your sizes put the shirt on." I said.

He grumbled but shrugged on the shirt.

"It's a little tight." I said then walked behind him and checked the tags on his jeans. "Take off the belt please." I said.

"Honey, maybe we should wait until we get back to the hotel." He said.

"Take it off." I ordered.

He unbuckled the belt and pulled it off. The jeans sagged down and I held them up the belt loop.

"These are like two sizes too big." I said.

"I think you wear the same size as Randy." I said.

"No way, I am not wearing shit like that." He said.

"Fine no dress pants although I think you'd look hot as hell in them." I said.

He laughed.

"God my mother would love you." He said.

I smiled at him.

"Your bigger in the shoulders and chest than Randy but only by a few sizes. I think you'll clean up nice, Cena." I said.

He groaned. I went and dug in my bag and pulled out my outfit for the night, my straightener, a curling iron and some make up, and then went into the bathroom. When I came out again I was in a short black skirt, low cut white dress shirt. My hair was curled and up in a clip and I had put on some smoky eye shadow, lip-gloss, and eyeliner.

"Hey honey looking good." John said lounging on the couch.

"Well my dad had a say in this outfit and Vince thought it would be best if I dressed formal like Evolution, but when in ring I am to dress like last time." I said.

"Honey if that's formal I can't wait to see your other outfits." He said.

"Go fuck yourself." I said.

"Stay there so I can fantasize about peeling that off you while I do it?" He asked smiling.

I slapped his arm again. He winced. He finished lacing up his shoes and began breathing deeply. Knowing the routine of wrestlers well I sat quietly next to him. He began rolling his shoulders and neck. I began rubbing his shoulders and neck helping him to work out the kinks. He let his head drop.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." I said as I continued to rub his shoulders.

"Lower?" He asked.

I moved my hands down and began working out the kinks. He sighed and shrugged. "Done?" I asked.

"If you want to be." He said.

"It's okay I don't mind I'm used to it. I do it for all the guys." I said.

"Cool, so what was it like growing up around this?" He asked.

"Mind straddling that chair and taking your shirt off? It was fun when I got to come, I lived with my dad and grandparents until he started working, then got into wrestling and he wasn't around much but during the summer and school breaks I got to travel with him and during school he'd come home whenever he could." I said.

He got up stripped off his shirt and sat down resting his arms on the back of the chair. "Didn't you ever see your mom?" He asked.

"My mom died giving birth to me, and my great aunt dropped me off at my dad's." I said. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay I never knew her so it didn't really bug me, plus my dad was great, I was his world and my grandparents were cool too." I said as stood behind him and started massaging his back.

"Paul's not that old, and you're like 21 so he had you when he was 13 or so?" He asked. "Nope I'll be 19 soon he had me when he was fifteen." I said.

"Wow, that's cool. Not a lot of guys could have done what he did." He said.

"Yeah, what about you, rich kid turned street thug." I said.

He laughed.

"No I admit I grew up in a good neighborhood but we weren't rich and I always liked rap and hip hop. I don't deny where I grew up it just so happens I like the music." He said. "I see, and you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Yeah four brothers, Dan, Matt, Steve, and Sean." He said.

"Your poor mom she was extremely outnumbered." I said.

"Yeah but she loved every minute of it, we kept her on her toes." He said.

He groaned as I ran my thumbs down his spine.

"You should make a career out of this, you're really good at it." He said.

I laughed.

"Well you know what they say, practice makes perfect. Seriously, I have considered it or being a medic for the company but I love wrestling, must be in the blood." I said.

He tensed as I started working knots from his lower back. His head rested on his arms and I rubbed his neck.

"You're up soon and I don't want to make you to loose that's bad for you but if you want I can give you a massage when we go back to the hotel." I said.

He stood up and smiled.

"Thanks, and I will take you up on that offer." He said.

"No problem now go kick some ass." I said.

"Honey please I'm John Cena I always kick ass." He said and left.

"John, your shirt." I said.

"Oh yeah thanks, you just made me so relaxed I forgot about it." He said he grabbed it from me and gave me a quick kiss.

"We have an audience." He said against my lips.

I nodded and he jogged off. I shrugged and went off to find something to do or someone to bug.


	41. Staged fights and real fights

Randy's P.O.V.

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

My voice was calm and quiet but my head was pounding and I felt like killing him. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Yes, I'm…I'm seeing John." she said.

I fucked up like I was afraid of doing. I let her slip through my fingers because I was too much of a pussy to say a damn thing. Now, she's with John and happy. I slowly became aware of the conversation going on around me.

"Tell me why there has only been one bed." Paul said.

"She has trouble sleeping, Paul. So we sleep in the same bed, it made her feel comfortable and safe and helped her sleep. That's why there is only one bed." I said.

I couldn't look at her I was too afraid to see the happiness I knew would be there and I wasn't the cause of it. She left. I stood there clenching my fists and grabbed my bag to find my ring gear.

"Don't worry Paul I know what I'm doing, she needs time. Bullshit, now she's with him and you fucking pushed her into his arms. I don't even know this guy and my little girl is with him." Paul said disgustedly.

"Paul, what are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing." He said disgustedly.

She turned to me but I ignored her as I began getting ready. She turned to Dave who quickly tried to busy himself.

"Dave…?" She said.

"I don't know what they are talking about." He said digging through his bag.

"Dave…" she said again.

He glanced up and seen both of us glaring at him.

"I need to go take a shower." He said and quickly jogged into the bathroom.

She turned to me but I was stalking out the door.

"Paul I will cut you off." She threatened and I left him to deal with her.

I was ready for our appearance later in my suit and I hated going out there in a suit. I wandered around and found myself by his locker room and I stopped dead in my tracks as he came out shirtless and she followed him smiling handing the missing article to him and he bent down and kissed her. He turned and jogged away while she smiled after him. I ducked behind the corner as she walked away. He was dead and she was mine.

Alex's P.O.V.

I decieded to go wait at the pit since John's promo was almost up and Evolution was next. Dave, Ric, my dad, Stephanie, and Randy walked over a few minutes later. Stephanie and my dad were arguing.

"Steph…" my dad said.

She turned from him.

"How are things with John?" She asked.

"Great." I said as his music blared through out the arena and he came through the curtains.

"Hey baby." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. "John, you're all sweaty." I said leaning back.

He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled away. "I think they are all about to kill me." He said.

I smiled at him and gave him another quick kiss, then pushed him away.

"Now I smell like you and that isn't a compliment right now." I said.

"You weren't complaining a few seconds ago." He said.

I pushed him away.

"Fine, I'll see you later." He said.

He nodded to the guys and Ric, Dave, and Steph smiled back.

"What the hell was that?" Randy demanded.

"None of your business." I shot back.

"Seemed pretty cozy to me." He said.

"Yeah it was." I said.

"We're talking about this after this." He said jerking in his head in the direction of the ring.

"No time were shooting a promo then I have to change then were up." I said.

"Make some fucking time." He said as Evolutions music blared and the guys line up and I stood between Dave and Randy.

"And here they are Ladies and gentlemen, Evolution the future of the business." King said.

"What's the beautiful young Lexi doing out here with these men?" JR asked.

"I don't know but…puppies!" King said.

The men sauntered down the ramp and into the ring. Randy sat on the ropes and I slipped in getting a glare from my father. He grabbed a mic and waited for the crow to settle down.

"You're probably all wondering why the beautiful Lexi is with us?" He asked the crowd and I still stood between Randy and Dave.

"You probably all know that she was up until two weeks ago Rey Mysterio and Adam Copeland's valet. Well she knows a better team when she sees one and we're the best this company has to offer!" He said.

I stood there looking slightly bored as I was supposed to and I felt Randy shift closer. I looked up at he and he smirked down at me.

"She's one of the best this company has to offer too we don't just let anyone join us and we never make exceptions. She's smart, beautiful, and… she's my daughter." He said and received a huge pop from the crowd.

He motioned for me to come forward and I sauntered over to him. He draped his arm over my shoulders and I smiled up at him.

"So you see of course she would choose us over them and is doing a great job, she's not just eye candy either like the rest of the "divas" backstage either. She's been kicking this boys ass since she was seven." He said pointing to Randy.

He rolled his eyes and it was her turn to smirk at him.

"Hell she was trained by me so of course she the best the WWE has to offer." He continued.

"Soon we'll hold all the titles that matter in this company." He said and as if a cue was given I was hauled up onto Randy's shoulders and he whispered for me to raise my arms as if I had just won the belt.

Evolution's music blared and was getting the most positive reaction from the crowd, Dave and my dad looked on as Randy, with me still on his back, got out of the ring and carried me up the ramp and through the curtains.

"You can put me down now!" I hissed.

"No I can't, I told you we were going to talk and we are going to talk." He said.

I turned around and seen the rest of Evolution.

"A little help here!" I said.

My dad shook his head as Ric looked on nervously and Dave sighed.

"Dave!" I said.

He came up and grabbed me and lifted me off Randy's shoulders.

"Don't fucking touch her." Randy growled still holding my legs.

"Randy I will talk to you even if you put me down, you're just succeeding to piss me off." I said.

I felt his grip loosen and pushed myself back into Dave's arms and he set me on the ground.

"Hurry up we a have to shoot a promo soon." Randy said.

"I'm just going to stay in this outfit, I'll change before our match." I said.

He nodded.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?" I asked.

"You know damn well what I want to talk about." Randy said as they entered Evolution's locker room.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, Randy." I said sighing.

"You barely know him." Randy said.

"Randy I barely knew you when we started bunking together." I said.

"We grew up together." He said.

"Yeah but I hadn't seen you for a long time, plus it's not like we seen each other every day or even regularly and you had no problem bunking with me." I said.

"It's different we grew up together, our father's knew each other and we did see each other at least once a month plus I was in OVW with him for awhile he's all about the girls." He said.

I scoffed,

"And you aren't?" I said.

"I have slept in the same room as you for the last couple of months and have I once brought a girl back or not come back? Have I went off all day? No I didn't." He said. "Why not Randy?" I asked.

"Why not what?" He asked.

"Why didn't you go get laid there was nothing and no one to stop you." I said simply. "Yes there was." He said.

"Who or what?" I asked.

A knock sounded and a stage hand poked his head in.

"Promo's in five minutes guys." He said and walked away.

I sighed and went over by my dad.

"Better get going." He said and Evolution followed him out and into the hallway where Rey and Adam were waiting for us.

Evolution backed off around the corner and I was to casually bump into the two men and of course Adam would be furious with her and Rey curious.

"Ready?" The camera man asked.

I nodded and he silently counted. I walked around the corner and ran into Rey.

"Sorry." I said.

He nodded.

"Oh look who it is, Evolution's piece of ass." Adam said.

"Jealous, Edge?" I asked snottily.

"Why would I be jealous, I've already had it all." He said.

"Problem here?" Randy asked coming up behind me and pushing my behind him.

"No just talking." Adam said.

"That's not what it looked or sounded like to me. Do yourself a favor and back off from what's mine." Randy said.

"What's yours?" Adam asked raising a golden brow.

"You heard me, Edge, fuck with her and you're dead." He growled.

Adam stepped so they were toe to toe.

"I've already fucked with her…" Adam was cut off by Randy tackling him.

The rest of Evolution came running, Dave and my dad pulling Randy off while Ric held me close.

"Tonight." Randy growled.

Adam glared back and nodded.

Randy pulled me to his side.

"Clear." The camera man yelled and everyone started separating.

"You were a little stiff there, Orton." Adam said.

"Yeah." He said.

"I had a feeling that what you said wasn't exactly scripted." He said.

"Basically but it held other meanings." Randy said.

Adam smirked and held up his hands.

"Why don't you let her make her own decisions for once?" Adam said.

"She already has." John's voice boomed as he pulled me close and dropped a quick kiss on my lips, which I decieded to deepen. He pulled back just a little breathless.

"When did this happen?" Adam demanded.

"It happened that's all you need to know." John said.

Adam and Randy glared at him.

"Oh my god, they are agreeing with each other on something." I said.

Dave stifled a laughed at the look on both men's faces and Randy whipped his head around to glare at him.

"It was a little fast, she just met him." He said.

"You're telling me." Adam mumbled.

"Yeah well were taking it slow so back off." John said.

"Just a friendly conversation can't handle that it's with her ex and friend? Getting a little nervous?" Adam asked.

"Not at all are you because this must be hard for you to see. Alex with me, when you still aren't over her and were just starting to get back on good terms with her and what do you know she's over you, way over you. Enough in fact to get a new boyfriend." John said smiling.

"Fuck off, Cena, I don't think that's any of your business. What happened between Alex and I is between us." He said.

"The hell if it is, Copeland!" Randy growled.

"Oh I'm sorry her love sick puppy dog thinks it's his business too." Adam said.

"It is, I've been there for her, she talks to me about it, and she's mine… my friend." Randy growled.

"Yours?" John asked.

"Shut up!" Both men said.

"Sorry boys she's mine now and what concerns Alex, concerns me so everything is my business." John said.

I smiled up at him.

"John, be nice." I said.

"Okay honey." He said.

"That's just disgusting you're already whipped." Randy said.

"Jealous it's not you?" Adam asked.

"Well it was you for a while but you fucked up jealous you'll never get it back?" Randy asked.

"You seem to be letting the comments about you being hung up on Alex slide, too much for your mind to handle or is it just true and you're too pussy to say it out loud yourself so you're just letting me say it for you?" Adam asked.

"You want to see stiff punches I'll show you stiff fucking punches." Randy said getting in Adam's face.

"Randy…" I said laying a hand on his arm.

He looked away and backed off.

"Damn pussy whipped and not even getting any." Adam sneered.

Rey shook his head and walked away.

I felt Randy tense again.

"Adam…" I said.

"Honey I ain't getting any to be whipped with, it doesn't work with me anymore." He said.

"Get the fuck outta here before I get really pissed." John said getting in his face.

"Like I'm fucking scared." Adam said.

"You aren't?" John asked punching him.

"How about now?" John asked staring down at him.

Adam scrambled to his feet and got into John's face.

"My turn now." He said and swung.

John ducked.

"Nice try so were taking turns now so it's mine again." John said.

"John…" I said grabbing his arm.

He stopped and backed off.

"At this rate you'll have the whole roster under control, well not if you dump them all right away after but promises and teasing should work." Adam said.

Both John and Randy tensed.

"Stop please." I begged.

"See what I mean?" Adam asked.

Dave walked up and punched him.

"Dave too?" he asked.

Dave growled and before he could move my dad launched himself at him.

"Well I'm not pussy whipped stupid mother fucker but I am going to kick your ass." He said.

I didn't try to stop him I knew he wouldn't. It took Dave, Randy, and John to pull him off of Adam. I was standing by Ric and crying.

"Hey, stop that." Dave said.

"Sweetie, don't cry." Randy said starting towards me then stopped.

"Sorry honey, don't cry." John said opening his arms.

My dad pushed through both of them.

"Come here." He said gruffly.

I went to John after all he was my "boyfriend".

He wrapped his arms around me and the three other men eyed him wearily.

"He's not worth your tears sweetheart." He said rubbing my back.

"I know." I whispered into his chest.

"Come on you need to go change and fix your make up. I'm not a fashion expert but I do know running mascara isn't in right now, it's so last season." He said.

I laughed and allowed myself to be lead away.


	42. You're not a Coward

ChainGainQueen4Life Thanks I has trouble writing that and I really didn't like the way it came out but I guess I did good

Randxgirl Thanks for the reviews and btw I really think your going to like this story;)

Alex's P.O.V.

When we got back to our locker room he hugged me again.

"Want me to kick his ass?" He asked.

"No I think you already did, and Randy, and Dave, and my dad." I said.

"I'm part of the pack now huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're a guard dog." I said looking up at him.

He smiled down at me. Slowly the smile faded and he lowered his head and kissed me. I hesitantly kissed him back. He pulled me closer slowly let his hands trail up and down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his short hair. I backed him up against the couch and he compliantly sat down pulling me onto his lap, not once breaking the kiss. He pulled the clip from my hair and wrapped it around his hand. He tugged gently and trailed kisses along my jaw line and down my throat. "John…" I moaned.

His lips crashed against mine and his hands gripped my hips, his fingers digging in. "Alex." He said against my lips, gripping my hips tighter.

His hands went to first button and slipped it out of the hole.

"Okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Okay." I said and his fingers expertly unbuttoned the rest.

He let his mouth slowly move down my throat to my collarbone then to right above my bra. He looked up at me and I nodded. He undid the front clasp and pushed it aside. He kissed me again as his hands slid up. I moaned and I felt him grin. I gripped his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. I let my hands roam over his chiseled torso and felt the muscles bunch and ripple under my fingers. Some one knocked.

"Go the fuck away." John growled then kissed me again.

"Mr. Cena you're up in 15 minutes." The stagehand said through the door.

"Okay, I'll be there." He said.

He pressed his forehead against mine and sighed. I bit my lip and looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"We didn't have an audience that time." I said.

"I know." He said.

He fixed my bra fastening the clasp and started buttoning up my shirt. The whole time he avoided my eyes.

"So…" I said.

"Yeah I'm sorry not because I didn't want to do that but because of how this all started…" he said letting his words trail off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"We're together or pretending we are because you wanted to make Randy jealous, and incase you haven't noticed it's working really good. He didn't let those things he said and Adam said slip by for no reason he just doesn't know how to say them." He said.

I looked away. He hugged me.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but maybe you should move so I could get up." He said.

I stood up and he got up.

"The fans are going to love you tonight." I said.

"They always do." He said.

"Well then they'll love the pictures they'll get." I said.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"I don't think you'll need a belt to keep your pants up." I said.

He glanced down and groaned.

"Well Mr. Cena you better get your fine ass out there or you'll be late." I said.

He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

"Remember the girls that crawl all over me? Well your going to have your work cut out for you later, remember you're my girlfriend." He said.

"Hurry up you have like two minutes." I said as he walked out.

I changed and fixed my make up and hair. I turned on the T.V. and watched John's match. He was up against a new guy. He was totally kicking ass when someone knocked.

"Come in." I yelled.

"Hey." My dad said stepping in.

"Hi." I said. He sat down next to me.

He glanced at the T.V. and winced as the new guy totally messed up a move and hurt John.

"So how are things?" he asked.

"Good." I said glancing at him then looked away.

"You know what? " he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"We never talk anymore, we always used to talk and now we barely see each other let alone talk." He said.

"We see each other all the time." I said.

"Not really and you're always with Randy or Adam or John or one of the guys." He said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it." He said.

"Well…." I said.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Going out with John, I'm going to make him dress up, meaning no jeans or jerseys." I said.

He laughed.

"I feel sorry for him." He said.

"Want to maybe do lunch tomorrow? He asked.

"Yeah I'd like that." I said.

"It's a date." He said.

I smiled at him.

"You were my first date, remember that, Daddy?" I asked.

"Of course terrier. You were nine and were upset that you had never been on a date, even though you shouldn't have been you were too young, so I took you out to dinner and you got all dressed up and so did I and we went on a dinner and a movie date." He said.

"I love you daddy." I said leaning against him.

"I love you too, terrier. You know you'll always be my little girl right, no matter what?" he asked.

"Dad, what if you have another girl?" I asked.

"You my little girl baby I love you no matter if I have a million daughters you'll always be my little girl." He said and hugged me.

I hugged him back and he kissed my forehead.

"Were up in about 20 minutes." He said.

I nodded.

"Meet you there, I have to go do something real quick." I said as I hurried down the hallway.

I went to wardrobe and seen a few girls sitting around.

"Hey, huge favor." I said.

"How big?" one of them asked.

"I need a nice shirt and pants in these sizes." I said giving them the slip of paper.

"Who for?" she asked.

"John Cena." I said.

"Photographic proof and I'll give you a few things he can keep." She said.

"Deal." I said.

She grabbed a few shirts, two pairs of pants and shoes.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." I said and ran back to John's locker room and hung up the clothes.

I ran back to the pit and waited for everyone.

They all came a few minutes later and John's music blared. He came back a few minutes later.

"Hey are you okay? I seen the guy totally mess up." I said.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He said giving me a quick kiss.

"Well go shower and try to dress nice remember we're going out tonight." I said.

He groaned but nodded as he walked away.

"Good luck, honey." He said.

Evolution's music blared and we sauntered out. My dad, Ric, and Dave joined J.R. and King for commentary and I got in the ring with Randy. Rob Zombie blared over the speakers and Adam and Rey came out. They slid in the ring and the bell rang after Rey and I got out. They started trading punches. After about ten minutes Adam knocked Randy out with a chair and grabbed me pulling me into the ring.

"I don't remember this in the script." I hissed.

"It's called improvising… the fans love it." He said.

"You know Vince will kill you if you do this, not to mention the guys." I said.

He pushed me into the corner and laughed.

"It's in the script just not until later besides the match was lagging." He said.

I slightly nodded and fought as he advanced towards me.

"That's going to hurt." I said before I rolled out of the way as Randy speared him into the corner.

Evolution was surrounding the ring and arguing with the referee. They reluctantly sat down again. Randy had finished beating the shit out of Adam and went for the pin. Evolution's music blared again and he sat on the ropes and I looked nervously back at my dad and quickly got in. I raised his hand in victory and the rest of the guys joined us and the show went off air. We walked up the ramp giving high fives on the way up. We went backstage and I started walking away.

"What's up with you tonight?" Randy asked.

"John and I are going out, he doesn't know it yet but he will be dressing up." I said. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow then." He said.

"Bye." I said walking away.

I walked in the locker room and John was sitting in pair of nice jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey Johnny." I said.

He groaned and I went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed. I put moose in my hair and scrunched it then did my make up. He came in and stopped behind me.

"Hey, do I meet approval?" he asked.

"Almost." I said.

I went and grabbed the clothes for him.

"Please?" I asked.

He sighed and pulled off his t-shirt. He grabbed a wife beater and pulled it on. I handed him a light blue button up shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

"You owe me." He muttered putting on the shirt, pants, and shoes.

"Thank you." I said hugging him.

"Come on lets go drop our stuff off and then go." He said grabbing my hand.

I smiled up at him.

"In case we run into any one right?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he said smiling.

We went back to the hotel then went out to the club. He grabbed us some drinks and we sat down.

"So who are we making jealous?" He asked.

"Who ever is watching." I replied.

After a few more drinks I dragged him out to the dance floor. After a few songs I saw Randy and Dave walk in with a big group of other wrestlers. We went back to the bar and ordered more drinks.

"What's the occasion?" Trish asked when she came over.

"Cleans up nice huh?" I asked.

"Better than nice I'd say." She said.

John's arm snaked around my waist and I leaned back against him. She arched a golden brow.

"What's this?" she asked sipping her drink.

"Were dating." He said.

"You didn't even dress this nice when met with Vince or when you signed your contract, but for a night on the town you dress up?" she asked.

He nodded.

"You're good." She said to me laughing.

"I know." I said laughing.

"Come over to the table, I'm not the only one that's curious." She said.

We followed her back to a huge table in the back.

"Hey" I said.

Everyone scooted closer together to make room for us and I ended up having to sit on John's lap.

"So what's up with this?" Matt demanded.

"Matt, this is John, my boyfriend. John this is Matt, he's basically my older brother." I said.

Matt glared at him.

"This is the guy you met the other day and then went out with and didn't get back until right before the show, right?" He asked.

"Matt…" Amy warned.

"I'm just asking a question, can't I ask questions anymore." He complained.

"It's fine." John said.

Matt smiled up at him.

"I like this one." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah because you hated one of your best friends." I said sarcastically.

"No I didn't and I still don't but I am extremely angry at him right now." He said.

"Matt it's fine, it's been fine. Don't stop talking to a guy you basically grew up together because of me." I said.

"I warned him in the beginning not to fuck up and if it didn't work out then he should have had the balls to end it right and on good terms." He said.

"Yes but we ended it on our terms, actually I did. I'm sure if I would have stuck it out a little longer, tried a little harder, we could have worked it out or at least parted as friends but I couldn't and that's my fault. I couldn't stand it anymore so I took the cowards way out and ended it." I said.

"No, honey. I know I don't know all the details of what happened and from the sounds of it I probably don't want to. I do know though that you aren't a coward, you're the furthest thing from a coward. I do know he's been wrestling with an injury, a neck injury and that he's refused to get medical attention. That is not your problem, it's not your problem he's scared." He said.

"I really like this one." Matt said.

I smiled at John.

"You're in." I whispered.

"Not trying to suck up, honey, just calling 'em as I see 'em." He said.

"John." Matt said.

He looked up at him.

"Don't fuck it up." He said.

"I won't." he said truthfully.


	43. Are You Happy?

AN I don't know if I like this chapter it's kind of a filler chapter sorry.

Alex's P.O.V.

The whole time Randy was sitting quietly.

"Sober dance?" he asked.

I looked back at John who urged me to go.

"Go dance with someone who knows what they're doing." He said.

I got up and followed Randy to the dance floor.

"You're happy?" He asked pulling me close.

I nodded.

He gently kissed my forehead.

"As long as you're happy." He said.

I laid my head on his chest and soon after the song ended and a fast one started. I laughed as he gave me his 'legend killer" smirk and I laughed.

"I can't resist the legend killer." I said.

A few songs later we joined the group again.

"Here." John said handing me a beer.

"Thanks." I said.

The girls waited patiently for me to finish it before they pounced.

"Bathroom break!" Torrie exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and allowed myself to be dragged off.

"Spill." Amy said as soon as the door opened.

"We've only been dating two days there's not much to tell." I said.

She shook her head.

"Are you blind or just stupid?" Stacy asked.

"Ouch that stung." I said.

"Randy has a thing for you, has had one for a while. I overheard Dave giving him shit for not being his old self since you and Adam broke up, before that, actually it's been six months." Trish said.

I looked down at the floor.

"I know." I said.

"You know?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, well, I knew after John pointed it out." I said.

"Well John's a real understanding guy because any other guy I know would be pissed." Stacy said.

"Well umm John and I aren't exactly dating. It's just an act to get Randy jealous and I didn't think it would work but I was curious and I guess it is." I said.

"Why do I sense there's more to this story?" Torrie asked.

"Because there is. John and I agreed we'd share a locker room and hotel room; hold hands, kiss, hug and all that in public. Well today before his match when we were in his locker room we started kissing and stuff." I said.

"And…" Amy demanded.

"I don't know, I mean Randy's great I used to have this huge crush on him when I was younger then I thought I grew out of it and just was attracted to him but now well before I really thought he might return the feelings but he's just been running hot and cold lately." I said.

"But then there's John right?" Stacy asked. I nodded.

"He's great, nice, funny, understanding, and at least he can say he's attracted to me without being scared." I said.

"Yeah, but he wasn't so involved with the whole Adam thing, Randy doesn't want to rush you and now he thinks your happy." Trish said.

"I don't know what to do, I mean Randy kissed me earlier today but then apologized and now he's like pouty or something." I said.

"He apologized?" Torrie asked.

I nodded.

"You still haven't answered my question." Amy pointed out.

"What question?" I asked.

"What all did you do with John?" She asked.

"Well we were basically making out with some uh… touching." I said blushing. "Touching?" Trish asked raising a brow.

"I was sitting on his lap and shirts were off." I said.

"Hmmm." Torrie offered.

I glared at her.

"So Randy or John, tough choice." Stacy said.

"We are not really dating." I said.

"Well then you've sure changed since a few weeks ago." Trish said.

"I don't know. It wasn't supposed to happen it just did." I said.

"Well if you like him explore it, if you like Randy explore it." Torrie said.

"I am I'm trying." I said.

"Well you're one lucky bitch. Two of the young hottest guys in the business are interested and they're at your disposal." Stacy said.

"It's not that fun, it's confusing, and stressful." I said as we walked back.

"So is it like some huge lounge in there, you guys were gone for like 20 minutes." Matt said.

We all smiled mysteriously. I sat down and we all started talking about random stuff. Before we knew it we were all drunk and the club was closing. I yawned and rested my head against John's shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Let's go." He said.

I stood up and we called a cab.

"Hey we got a cab anyone else need a ride.

Dave and Randy nodded and they followed us outside. We all got in and John told the driver where to go. When we got there Dave insisted on paying for it and we stumbled inside drunkenly. I squinted at the elevator and groaned when I realized it was on the top floor. Randy kept repeatedly pushing the button.

"It's not going to make it get here faster, dumbass." Dave said.

"Yeah but it makes me feel better." Randy said.

Finally the elevator arrived and we all got in, and before the doors could close a group of more drunk people crowded in. Being drunk and tired we really weren't paying attention to them.

"Holy shit it's that hot chick from RAW." One guy slurred.

"I'm more interested in the other three." A girl said.

We all smiled and I leaned against John.

"Aren't you with that tall blonde guy?" the girl asked.

"Nope story line." I said tiredly.

She nodded and John wrapped an arm around me to steady me. We finally reached our floor and stumbled drunkenly to our hotel room. John squinted at the slot and fumbled with the key card.

"Damn thing won't go in." He mumbled.

I grabbed the card from him and after a few tries got the door to open. I changed into my pajamas and lay down next to John.

"Tell me that clock is wrong." I demanded when I seen it was 3:30.

"Nah, but were catching a flight over seas so we can sleep then." He said.

"What time?" I asked.

"Um we have to be there by ten." He mumbled. We turned off the TV and went to bed. The sunlight pouring into the room and the mockingly cheerful chirping of the birds woke me up the next morning. I groaned, my head was pounding and I felt like I had swallowed a few handfuls of sand. I glanced at John who was sleeping peacefully next to me with his arm shielding his eyes. I smacked his chest. He cracked open an eye and glared at me.

"I hate you." I said.

"No you hate tequila and yag." He said.

"You're right, but you kept buying them." I said pitifully.

"Hurry up, we have to leave soon." He said getting up.

I threw my hair up and pulled on a pair of sweats and t-shirt. He came out of the bathroom and I went in to wash up. When I came out he was stuffing the last of his stuff in his bag and zipped it up. We grabbed our bags and left. When we finally got through security and on the plane and got settled in, I closed my eyes.

"You're a sick bastard, Cena, who chases tequila with yag?" Randy growled as he sat down across the aisle from us.

"Don't say those words, I might throw up." I whined.

"Stop talking, I swear if there is any fucking noise I will kill someone." Dave groaned sitting next to Randy.

As the plane filled up with our fellow drinking buddies from the night before, more complaints were voiced.

"Whose idea was it to order a bottle of whiskey?" Trish demanded.

I pointed accusingly in the general direction of Randy.

"I got sick of going up to the bar, and none of you would do it on one of your many bathroom breaks." He said.

"Bastard." Trish snarled sitting down.

"Is this first class or the hung over section?" My dad asked sitting down.

"I said no fucking noise." Dave growled.

"Who has aspirin, Tylenol, Advil, or a gun to put me out of my misery?" Randy asked. Stacy rummaged through her carry on.

"Here." She said throwing the bottle at Randy.

"You sure you don't have a gun, it would make all our lives easier." Trish said glaring at Randy, still not over the fact that he had bought the bottles of liquor.

Randy shook out four tablets and the passed the bottle back.

"Stacy my first born." I said.

She laughed.

"Mine too." John said.

"No fair you get two for one I get one for two." She said laughing.

"I'll make sure we have twins." I said.

"Deal." She said passing the bottle.

"See consuming things from a bottle, that's what got you all in trouble in the first place." My dad pointed out.

"Be quiet, for the love of god, Stacy I will give you $20 for four aspirin." He said. "Sold." She said taking them from John.

"Who's having twins and why are they giving them up?" Randy asked as he finished swallowing the pills.

Everyone had boarded and the plane was getting ready to take off.

"No one's having twins." I said.

A stewardess passed.

"Can I have a pillow and blanket?" I asked.

"Me too." Dave said.

She nodded and hurried off.

"Head hurts." I said laying my head on John's shoulder.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep." He said.

"I want a pillow and I'm cold." I complained.

He took off his sweatshirt and pulled it over my head, then pulled me close so my head was on his shoulder.

"Better?" He asked.

I nodded and soon fell asleep.

Randy's P.O.V.

I watched as John and Alex cuddled and she fell asleep. I was jealous, I, Randy-fucking Orton, was jealous of a new guy because he had my girl asleep on his shoulder. He had everything I wanted and not a care in the world not wondering if she felt pushed or pressured. I waited too damn long, we didn't have to jump into bed or a relationship but I could have at least said something to her about how I felt about her. I…I…I cared extremely for her, if I was a man and could admit it to myself that I loved her. I loved her damn it and she was safe in his arms not mine his. I missed her in my bed and in my arms and with me. Not that anything happened when she was in my bed it was strictly platonic by my choice. I never pressured or pushed her and yesterday when I kissed her I was in heaven. I couldn't help it I loved her, if I was totally honest I have had a thing for her for awhile I honestly don't know when it started I'm just admitting it now to myself. Fucking bastard and ironically I liked him. He was a cool guy and we got along great in OVW and he was still a cool guy and treated her like a fucking princess just like she deserved. I could treat her better, I would be better for her, and I fucking loved her. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt someone staring at me and opened my eyes. Paul was glaring at me and I got up and went and sat next to him.

"Yeah, you wanted something?" I asked.

"Grow a fucking pair, well it's probably to late now." He said.

"Want some fucking salt to rub it in with asshole?" I asked.

"Your fault not mine." He said.

"She's happy." I sighed.

"That's all that matters to me." I said.

"Stupid ass." He said.

I rested my head against the headrest.

"I know." I said.

"Tried to drown your sorrows last night." He said.

I nodded.

"Yes, I couldn't stand it she was so fucking happy and I wasn't there with her, not how I wanted to be." I said.

"Go get some sleep kid, your hung over and tired." He said.

"Tell me about it." I said getting up and returning to my seat.

Dave was passed out with his I-pod. I sighed and knew it was going to be a long flight. 


	44. Long Plane Ride

John's P.O.V.

Alex was fast asleep, her head was on my shoulder and she was curled up in my sweatshirt. I kissed her forehead and let the asprin kick in.

"Here's the blanket and pillow she requested." The stewardess said.

"Thanks." I said.

She smiled .

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked.

I shook my head and she walked away. I opened the blanket and spread it over us and shoved the pillow beneath my head and willed sleep to come. She moved against me trying to get comfortable.

"She likes to cuddle." Randy said.

"Huh?" I asked. "She likes to cuddle and you're not cuddling. She can feel you but your not cuddling her so you're pissing her off even when she's sleeping." He explained.

I laughed.

"Believe me I don't want to do that she has a mean temper." I said.

"That she does." He said.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. She sighed contentedly.

"So you two were really close growing up?" I asked.

"Not really I mean we seen each other every once in awhile. We wrestled and trained together but we weren't close." He said.

"You guys seem like it." I said.

"We have become really close over the past months, I mean, I know she used to have a crush on me when we were younger but she got over it." He said.

"Cool." I said. "Yeah." He agreed.

"You hurt her and I'll fucking kick your ass." He said. I nodded.

"I don't plan on it." I said.

He nodded and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

Alex's P.O.V.

I woke up a few hours later. John had his arm wrapped around me and was sleeping. I got up quietly and walked down the aisle to the bathroom. On my way back I seen my dad furiously typing on his laptop.

"Whatcha doing handsome?" I asked.

"Not much terrier, trying to work but my laptop is being evil again." He said.

"Let me see." I said.

He handed it over. I typed in a few codes and shut down his virus scanner.

"Here, since you're not online you don't need this running right now, that's why it was being so slow." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

I shrugged.

"How are the online classes coming along?" He asked.

"Fine, they're a pain in the ass but easy." I said.

"Have you been doing them?" He asked.

"Yeah whenever I have a chance I do them." I said.

"I'm proud of you, Alex." He said.

"Thanks dad. So you nervous?" I asked.

"About what?" he asked.

"The baby." I said.

"Oh not really, I mean I raised you by myself since I was 15. This should be easy." He said.

"I'm seeing you forgot about the late nights and early mornings. Also, Stephanie's materinity leave." I said.

"No I'll go home every day off so I can help her." He said.

"Oh." I said and looked away.

"Well I'm going to go try to get some more sleep." I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hung over." I said.

"Then why won't you look at me?" he said.

"I am looking at you." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Then why did you look away?" He asked.

"I like looking out the windows on planes." I said.

"No you don't." he said.

"You didn't when you were little." He said.

"Yes I did, I just always flew by myself or with one of the guys, the few times you flew with me you always sat in the window seat and I didn't say anything because I was with you and didn't want to upset you." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm tired." I said.

"Tell me." He said.

"Dad…" I said sighing.

"Tell me." He said.

"You never were around when I was younger, you were always on the road or something. You always said it wasn't worth coming home for one day and now your all excited to go back and forth. You missed countless things, my first date, the father daughter dances at my school, hell you probably can't even name one of my teachers." I said.

"I can too, Mrs. Thompson." He said.

"I never had a Mrs. Thompson, I had a Mr. Theisen." I said.

"You did too." He insisted.

"Okay, whatever, I'm tired and don't want to argue." I said getting up and going back to my seat.

"Hey, what's wrong?" John asked sleepily.

"Nothing, let's go back to sleep." I said pulling my hood up.

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded not trusting my voice. I looked out the window and willed the tears to go away. I rubbed a hand over my face and wiped away the tears. John gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Aw, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Nothing, just over emotional." I said.

"Did you get in a fight with your dad?" He asked.

"I woke up when you got up and seen you sit by him for a few minutes." He explained. "I know it's stupid but he's more excited about this baby than me. He's willing to go back and forth for this one. He came home like once a month if I was lucky when I was little." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault I mean he was really young and he gets to be a normal dad now. I should be happy for him." I said.

"Sweetheart how you feel is understandable. You've had his sole attention for 19 years." He said.

"That's the thing, I didn't. He didn't even know about me until I was a few days old or something like that, then it was school, then wrestling, then Stephanie, and now the baby. I just got whatever was left over. He only called home once a week or when I was in trouble which I purposely got into so he'd notice." I said.

"God sweetheart I'm so sorry. He was really young, I'm not defending him either but it must have been hard for him." He said.

"Well then he should have worn a fucking condom or been more responsible." I said. "Then we wouldn't have you, you wouldn't be here. Is that what you want?" he asked. "No but it's not my fault." I said.

"I never said it was." He said hugging me.

"Thanks." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"It's what I'm here for." He said.

I stifled a yawn.

"Go back to sleep, honey." He said.

I curled up and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Sorry I woke you." I mumbled.

"It's cool." He said.

I fell asleep not realizing that John was looking down at me and then placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before falling asleep.

I woke up awhile later to Randy gently shaking me.

"Hey, we're going to be landing soon." He said.

I nodded sleepily, stretching. I sat up and tapped John.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Were landing soon." I said.

"Umm hmm." He said opening his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked rubbing a hand over his face.

"Depends on where we are, from where we just came from it is like midnight but I am guessing its like morning wherever the fuck we are going." I said.

He groaned.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"Some where in Australia." He said around a yawn.

The seatbelt sign came on and the plane started descending. As everyone got up and started grabbing their things I seen Dave still passed out.

"Aren't you going to wake him up?" I asked Randy.

"Hell no, last time I woke him up we had to say I got a black eye in my match from the night before." He said.

"Big baby." I said sighing and getting up to sit next to Dave.

I shook his shoulder gently.

"Hey big guy we've landed. Time to get up." I said.

He grunted and pushed my hand away. I took out his earphones.

"Dave get up." I said.

"I don't wanna." He said.

"Too bad they're kicking us off." I said.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"My head hurts." He whined.

"Yes it's called a hangover, half of first class has or had one. Do you remember giving Stacy $20 for four asprin?" I said.

"Yeah and they didn't work." He said getting up and grabbing his bags.

"Ready?" John asked.

"I should kick your ass, you're the reason I'm hung over." Dave said glaring at John.

"I didn't force you to drink." He said laughing, then winced.

"Your head still hurt?" Dave asked.

"Yeah." John said.

"Good we're even." Dave said as we walked off.

We went through customs and got our bags. Randy walked up to us.

"Good morning sunshine, how ya feeling?" He asked.

Dave growled in response.

"And you wanted me to wake him up?" Randy asked.

"I'm lost." John said.

"Last time Randy woke Dave up we had to say he got a black eye in his match the night before." I explained.

"Okay, remind me to stay away from him in the morning." John said.

"Can we go to the hotel now? We still have a couple hours before the show." Dave said. "Sorry big guy, we come here maybe once or twice a year. That means we are booked solid the whole time we are here." I said.

"Fucking shoot me now." He said.

"Come on we have like an hour to check in then go." I said.

"I'm too old for this shit." He said.

"Come on David and quit pouting." I said.

We got to the hotel and basically threw our bags in the rooms.

"How come I have to room with the nympho?" Dave asked.

"Because you booked the room, dumbass." I said.

"Shut up, we need to find extra strength aspirin that could knock out a fucking horse, water, coffee, and sugar." Dave said.

"Well let's get to the signing so we can sit on our asses and order around the assistants to get it all for us." Randy said.

We all walked back out and got a cab.

"See you around honey." John said giving me a quick kiss then jogging off to figure out what he had going on.

An assistant directed us to a room we could hang out in and wait while they figured out all the last minute details, while another ran to get our requested items.

"I hate when they do that, I feel bad." I said.

"It's their job." Randy said.

"Still Randy you could be a little nicer about it you know." I said.

"I am nice about it, Dave almost growled at someone and I am getting yelled at." He said. The assistant came back in with a few bags and a tray of steaming coffees.

"Here you go, coffee, aspirin, water, and every candy bar under the sun. I even got you energy drinks they help." The girl said.

"Thank you." I said as Dave grabbed the bag and his coffee.

"Late night?" she asked.

"Yeah, long plane ride too." I said.

"Well if you need anything else please just ask." She said closing the door.


	45. Shitty Father

_Okay long time since I last updated and I apologize but this story just isn't doing what I want so the muses have officially taken over. Quick note about Fate Filled Summer but that story really isn't doing what I want it to do and the muses are no help at all with that but I have written like half a chapter for it and will be posting it soon. Okay so I'm done now enjoy and review!_

Alex's P.O.V.

Once his coffee was gone, a snickers bar and four aspirin and bottle of water later Dave was laying with his head in my lap. I was rubbing his eyes.

"Hurts." He said.

"Shut up you big baby, we have to be all happy and nice when we get out there, so suck it up." Randy said.

A knock sounded.

"Yeah." Dave asked.

"The signing is about to start." They said.

We all got up and walked out and seen my dad and Ric.

"Let's go." I said as we walked out and the crowd started screaming.

We smiled waved and sat down. I was stuck between Randy and Dave. They let the first person come through and it all started. I smiled, took pictures, signed, and talked. I loved this business. Here these people are taking time out of their busy lives just to get a lousy autograph and picture with us. They kept our business alive and thriving and I was more than happy to sit there and smile and sign until my face and arm were numb. "Okay ladies and gentlemen I am sorry the signing is over, they need to get to the show." A guy said.

We smiled grouped together for a few group shots and walked back again.

"I love this business." I said.

Dave nodded.

"My head ache is gone." He said.

"More like hang over." My dad said.

"Hey sweetie can I talk to you a minute?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"So you won't use it against me or threaten me with it or pull the whole I'm your dad thing, like you always do?" I asked.

"Alexandria Lee Levesque now!" he said.

"Yeah like I said I have no choice." I said rolling my eyes and following him into a cab. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Never mind we need to talk and don't have to be there for awhile." He said irritably. "What do we have to talk about?" He asked.

"What you said on the plane." He said.

"What about it?" I asked determined to be stubborn.

A trait I got straight from him.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" He asked quietly.

"Because you were never around, Dad, you always had other things to do and when you were I didn't want to argue or get in a fight with you. I just wanted to spend as much time with you as I could." I said.

"I was to around damn it." He said.

"Yeah average a week a month and not a straight week either. In the summer I got to visit but you were still always working and I spent more time with the guys than you." I said.

"Alex, yeah I was working but you were with me and you loved the guys and they loved you." He said.

"Yes they were like Uncles and Dads, Damnit dad you weren't even around when I got my first period." I said.

"I was too; you were with me on the road remembering we had a group talk about it." He said uncomfortable.

"Yeah group talk but Mark was there and he helped." I said.

"Helped? How?" He asked.

"He's older than you dad and I was like 13. He went to the store and bought me tampons and explained what to do." I said.

He winced.

"Then I told you and you freaked out and had no idea what to do and we had a group talk which didn't help. Then we had a sex group talk. Sensing a trend?" I asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"You can't ever talk to me about things alone; there is always someone else involved." I said.

"Alex, I was young damn it." He said.

"That's not my fucking fault and that's no excuse, it was your decision to have sex and you knew sex could lead to pregnancy. I didn't ask to be born." I said.

"Alex…" he said.

"No I'm not done. For once your going to listen to me, whether you want to or not. I am young I have sex and am I pregnant, no. I know the precautions; I am on the pill, and make sure to use condoms. You use all that as an excuse and it's not. It's not my fault, I didn't ask to be born and I wish I wasn't." I said.

He pulled me close.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that again. I never once for one second regretted you, never. You are my life and I love you. You are my baby girl, my angel, and my holy terrier. Don't ever say that again." He said into my hair.

"Act like it then." I said pulling away looking at him not caring about the tears streaking down face.

"I do." He said.

"Not really." I said.

"Tell me how." He said after a few minutes.

"I don't know spend time with me, hang out with me, talk to me, and let me talk to you without going psycho all the time." I said.

"Okay." He said huskily.

I looked up at him and seen unshed tears.

"I missed having a normal childhood dad, nothing will ever change that." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be just make it up to me." I said.

"I will." He said.

"You just seemed more excited about this baby and willing to spend more time with it than me and it hurt dad." I said.

"You want me to make the same mistakes I did with you, with this baby?" He asked. "No I didn't want you to make them at all but that won't happen, just don't ignore me like you have been." I said.

He pulled me close and rubbed my back. We got out of the cab back at the hotel and went up to his room. We went in and I sat down on the couch and he flipped his phone shut.

"Your surprise will be here later." He said.

"So why did you think we'd argue if you said I didn't spend enough time with you when you were little?" He asked.

"Because the few times I brought it up you got mad and we did argue especially as I got older." I said.

"I don't remember this." He mumbled.

"You don't remember a lot except for the bad things." I mumbled.

"That's not true I remember we were supposed to go to breakfast this morning and we didn't. I remember you had the biggest crush on Randy when you were little and begged to train all the time so you could see him." He said.

"I also remember you loved Scooby Doo and when you would get in trouble you'd hide, and you have a mean right hook, the first time you hit me was when I spanked you when you got in trouble with your teacher." He said laughing.

"Sure bring up the crush on Randy." I said.

"Well it's true and you did up until you met Cena." He said.

"Yeah, well like you said I met John." I said.

"Well if you liked him up until you met Cena why didn't you say something before or after you broke up with Copeland?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"What are you getting at here and why don't you like John?" I asked.

"Nothing just asking and I don't know him and I don't like him." He said.

"If you don't know him how can you not like him?" I asked.

"Because he could be mean or abusive or something." He said.

"I doubt it John is a big teddy bear, he may kick guy's asses in the ring and outside of the ring when they piss him off but he'd never hit me." I said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I have pissed him off a lot and he just smiles and laughs or kisses me." I said. "Don't want to know." He said irritably.

"He also listens to me and on the plane held me and comforted me after we got in that fight." I said.

"I said I was sorry." He said.

"Sorry isn't always enough, isn't that what you taught me?" I asked still a little hurt by his excitement over the baby.

"What do you want from me? You want me to not care about this baby? You want me to change the past? You want me to mess up this kid too?" he asked.

I got up slowly.

"I don't want anything from you, anymore." I said walking to the door.

"What? Why?" He asked getting up and grabbing my arm.

"Don't." I whispered shakily and opened the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"If you don't know then you really are a shitty father." I said walking out the door.

I called John.

"Hey." He said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"What's wrong, I'm in our room." He said.

"What room?" I asked.

"523." He said.

I hung up and hurried to the elevator.

"Alex get back here Damnit." My dad yelled.

I pushed the door close button and prayed to get down to the 5th floor without stopping. I got off and hurried to John's room. He was waiting at the door with open arms.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked as he pulled me close and shut the door.

I just shook my head. He picked me up and walked to the bed to sit down. He rocked me and stroked my back and hair, kissing my forehead, cheeks, and the top of my head. My phone rang and I looked at it, to see it was my dad. I threw it on the bed next to us. It kept ringing and beeping telling me I had missed calls and voicemails. Randy's ring tone sounded and John picked it up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Let me talk to her." I heard my dad yell.

"No, she came back crying and won't answer your calls, she doesn't want to talk to you obviously." He said.

"I don't care let me talk to her." He said.

"Maybe that's why she doesn't want to talk to you, you don't care." He said and hung up. "You want to talk about it?" He murmured into my hair.

I buried my face in his neck.

"Okay baby, its okay." He said.

He pulled back and nudged my chin with his fingers. I looked up at him and he smiled tenderly as he wiped away the tears, and then kissed the tip of my nose. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Come on beautiful quit crying." He said.

I smiled.

"He said he doesn't want to mess this kid up too." I whispered.

"You're not messed up sweetie." He said.

"Yeah I am." I said.

"No, you're not. You're great, a little weird but we'll work on that." He said smiling.

"It just hurts to hear your dad say that you know?" I asked.

"I'm sure it does, he probably didn't mean it the way it came out though honey." He said. "I don't care he didn't even realize what he said." I said.

"Well I think he wants to talk about it." John said indicating my phone that was ringing. "I know but I don't want to talk to him, yet." I said.

John picked up my phone and turned it on vibrate.

"For my sanity." He said.

Suddenly his cell phone started ringing.

"Don't ask he has great sources." I said.

"I think it's Randy." He said.

"Here let me answer it." I said and he handed it to me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked.

"How did you get this number?" I asked.

"I used to train with John in OVW." He said.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got in a fight with my dad." I said.

"Okay so obviously you don't want to talk about it." He said.

"No I don't." I said.

"Or you just don't want to talk to me about it because you're with him." He said.

I sighed.

"Randy did you really expect me to come to you, that's the first place he went and like you said I am with John." I said.

"That doesn't mean we can't talk." He said irritably.

"Look I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Well he's gone now; he had to go do something." He said.

"I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready." I said.

"Well hurry up we have to get to the arena." He said and hung up.

John raised a brow at me.

"He wanted to know if I was okay and what happened then got all pissed off when I wouldn't go into detail." I said.

"Okay but how'd he get my number?" He asked.

"He remembered it from your OVW days." I explained getting up.

_Yeah I know it was short but hey it's an update and I've been pulling double shifts at work I won't be updating as much but I'm working on the next chapter already and it's almost done and so is the next chapter for Fate Filled Summer. _


	46. Surprises

A.N. Okay so it's been too long and I am so sorry it's just not going like I want it to. I'm not too happy with this chapter and hopefully the next will be better. Hope you enjoy read and review.

Alex's P.O.V.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked lightly grabbing my wrist.

"I am taking a shower and getting ready for tonight, why?" I asked smiling down at him. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm better than I was before." I said honestly.

"Okay did you like your surprise?" He asked.

"I didn't get it and I don't want it." I said.

"Oh from what everyone was telling me you'll want it." He assured me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran into the bathroom giggling when he jumped off the bed growling. I jumped in the shower and began stripping.

"You're so gonna get it." He said.

"I'm in the shower and naked, I'm off limits." I said.

"Why does that mean you're off limits, I think that should be on limits." He said.

I stuck my head out.

"Are you naked and in the shower?" I asked.

"No I'm not." He said.

"Then I am off limits." I said.

"I can be naked and in the shower in a few seconds." He said.

"You're not now so no." I said.

"From now on Imma stay naked and close to the shower." He said laughing and started to shave.

"Why don't you ever grow it out?" I asked.

"Grow what out?" he asked.

"A beard." I said.

"I don't look good with a beard." He said.

"Why not let me decide that?" I asked.

He turned towards me.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking a shower?" He asked.

"I am but can I help it that I can see you?" I asked.

"Honey, you can't see me." He said waving his hand in front of his face.

I laughed at him and threw a wash cloth at him.

"Please don't." I asked giving him the puppy eyes.

He sighed and grabbed the washcloth and wiped the lather from his face.

"It grows in patches, and there's not much of it." He said.

I smiled at him and he shook his head.

"You know Adam had a good point earlier I am whipped." He said.

"Yeah, and you love every minute of it." I said smiling at him.

"Wanna hand me a towel?" I asked ten minutes later.

He stuck his arm through the curtain and handed me a towel.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said.

I opened the curtain and stepped out with the fluffy towel wrapped around me.

"This is going be our laziest day of the whole two weeks we're here." He said.

"I know don't remind me." I said groaning.

I bent over and started digging through my bag. He smacked my butt, hard.

"Ow!" I said pouting.

"Well what do you expect it was either that or…" he trailed off wiggling his eyebrows. "Still that hurt." I said. "Well maybe that will teach you not to run around almost naked and bending over." He said.

I laughed.

"Sorry since my dad is who he is I am used to a certain degree of immunity to do that but from now on I'll refrain." I said.

He laughed and stripped down to his boxers and dug through his bag.

"Why do you get to run around half naked shouldn't the same apply?" I asked. "Thousands of people see me like this almost every night." He said.

"No they see you in jean shorts, not boxers." I said.

"Well same thing." He said shrugging.

I shook my head and walked away. We left about a half hour later and went to the venue. Dave jogged up to us and smiled.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Davey." I said.

He scowled.

"Why can't you just call me Dave like everyone else?" he asked.

"Because I can call you Davey or whatever else I want." I said.

"No you can't." He insisted.

"Whatever you save Davey." He said.

"Well at least it's not your full name." John said.

"She does that too, I just haven't pissed her off yet today." Dave replied.

"I want to know where she gets her information." John said.

"I don't know but she knows everything." Dave said.

"Boys I am right here." I said.

"Yeah so…" John asked.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He leaned towards me and playfully tried to bite it. I smacked his arm and laughed.

"Alex…" My dad yelled.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said.

"Too bad, get over here." He said.

"I have to get ready." I insisted.

"Now!" He said.

I sighed and grabbed John's arm and dragged him with.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" I asked stubbornly.

"You know what." He said.

I crossed my arms and stared up at him.

"Yeah… I'm gonna go to our locker room." John said.

"I'll come with you." I said.

"For saying what I did back at the hotel, there is nothing wrong with you except your stubbornness." He said.

I nodded.

"Yeah well that's your fault, I get it from you." I said.

He rolled his eyes and hugged me.

"I really need to go get ready now." I said.

"Okay but one more thing…" He said opening the door wider.

"Jamie!" I said as my friend stood there smiling.

"Hey." She said.

"How are you I haven't seen you in like forever." I said.

"Good, school and such." She said.

"Yeah, see she goes to school." My dad muttered.

"So do I, I just do it online." I said.

We talked animatedly for a few more minutes.

"Alex, I'm gonna go get warmed up." John said.

"Oh… John this is Jamie, Jamie this is my boyfriend John." I said.

My dad mumbled something under his breath.

"Nice to meet you." John said.

Jamie smiled at him,

"Same." She said.

"Come on I'll drop off my stuff then we can wander." I said.

"Sounds good." She said and grabbed her bag.

We went to the locker room John and I were sharing and dropped off our stuff.

"Be back later." I said.

"Have fun, nice meeting you." John said.

I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss and we left.

"You're dating John Cena?" she asked.

"Kind of." I said.

"What do you mean kind of?" she asked.

"Let's go grab something to eat this kind of a long and complicated story." I said as we walked into catering.

"So what should I do?" I asked her after we had finished eating and I told her about everything.

"Randy's hotter." She said.

"You've never seen John dressed up." I said.

She smirked at me.

"Well we know exactly who's the hottest here." She said.

"Dave!" we said and burst out laughing.

"That's so wrong he's older than my dad." I said.

"Yeah but he's hot." She said.

"Who is?" Dave asked walking up to us.

Jamie turned bright red.

"Never mind Davey." I said. He smirked.

"You wouldn't have happened to be talking about little old me would you have?" he asked.

"Gross you aren't hot." I said.

"Brat." He said.

"Jamie, right?" He asked turning towards her.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"I'm Dave." He said.

She nodded.

"So what are you up to tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know yet but whatever it is you're coming." I said.

He laughed.

"Okay find me later." He said and walked away.

"So has your ability of speech returned yet?" I asked.

She sighed.

"Yeah the minute he was out of sight." She said.

"Who else do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Edge." She said.

"Um maybe but I won't be going with you." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"We were dating and we broke up and he's been a real asshole lately." I said.

"How so?" she asked.

"He just says things and gets pissed at me when it's his fault we broke up." I said.

"How is it his fault?" she asked.

"We were together for almost 6 months and he hurt his neck 3 months before and it was so bad he didn't even sleep in the bed with me because the only way he could fall asleep was sitting up on the couch. When I told him to go the doctors he wouldn't listen so I just made him an appointment for him and when I told him he freaked out and made me cancel it. I just couldn't watch him do that to himself anymore so I broke up with him." I said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

I shrugged.

"Why don't we just go back to your locker room?" she suggested.

"Okay I'll kick John out, he can go hang out with the guys." I said.

On our way back I ran into Adam…literally.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" He said gripping my arms so I wouldn't fall.

"No problem I wasn't exactly paying attention either." I said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, um this is my friend Jamie, Jamie this is Adam Copeland." I said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He said letting go of me and extending his hand to her.

"You too." She said placing her hand in his.

He cocked his brow at her,

"Nice accent, you from Australia?" he asked.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"Well we better get going." I said and started walking away.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cut that short." I said.

"No it's okay, it obviously made you uncomfortable." She said.

"A little I guess it's getting better." I said.

"What's made you nervous?" Randy asked walking up to us.

"Nothing Randy, oh this is my friend Jamie, Jamie this is Randall Keith Orton." I said smiling.

"Woman, why do you insist on calling me that? You know I hate it, yet you continue to do it." He said growling.

I smiled up at him. He looked over.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Randy, just call me Randy." He said.

"Okay Randy, nice to meet you." She said.

"What are you up to Randall?" I asked sweetly.

He growled.

"Nothing, going to meet Dave and Paul for a quick work out." He said.

"Come with me." I said and dragged him off towards my locker room.

"Baby you decent?" I asked knocking.

"I don't see how it matters but yeah." He said as I walked in.

"Good cuz the guys are going to work out, go with them Jamie and I want to talk." I said. "The guys?" he asked.

"The guard dogs." I said.

He grumbled but pulled on a shirt.

"You owe me big time." He said kissing me.

"Yeah, yeah get lost." I said.

"Wow I know when I'm not wanted." He said walking out.

I laughed as he and Randy walked towards the gym.

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

Jamie shrugged.

"You and John seem pretty close for this all to be an act." She said.

"People would wonder if we weren't." I said.

"Well you're blind." She said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Randy's head over heels for you a blind person could see that and John's not exactly feeling big brotherly towards you." She said.

I sighed.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Just saying it like I see it." She said.

"That's it I'm going to get Dave, it's the only time I am guaranteed silence from you." I said.

She shrugged.

"I don't mind, you won't be giving me a hard time." She said.

I scowled at her.

"Well I'm not exactly sure I mean John's great but it's just not there for me. Don't get me wrong he's hot but…" I said.

She smiled.

"Hell yeah he's hot." She said.

"Then there's Randy, I mean we've never really done anything but he makes me feel special and lets face it Randy gets around but since I started bunking with him he hasn't not once." I said.

"It's been like 6 months." She said. "Yeah longer I guess and when he kissed me it was like…wow." I said.

"Go for it then, tell him." Jamie urged.

"Yeah, but what about John?" I asked.

"He suggested this he knew it would come to this." She said.

"Yeah I know but I just don't know what to say to him and then to Randy." I said.

"Well just tell him the truth that's the best thing to do he'll understand, he's your friend." She said.

"Okay." I said.

John came back about twenty minutes later followed by Dave, and Randy.

"Hey." He said grabbing a towel and wiped his face.

I pushed him away when he tried to hug me.

"You're all sweaty and I'm not." I said.

He laughed and glanced over my shoulder then smirked. Before I knew what was happening I was being hugged by two very sweaty not very good smelling men.

"You're both so dead." I said laughing.

"I feel left out." Dave said.

"Jamie is right there, I'm sure she'll love being hugged by your sweaty self." I said. "Don't you dare." She said laughing as Dave grabbed her.

John and Randy let me go and I smacked them both.

"Go take a shower." I said pushing John away.

"Wanna join me?" He asked smiling.

"No way." I said.

"Fine be that way." He said pouting.

I laughed and flopped down on the couch. Randy sat next to me and Dave sat next to Jamie.

"Um when I said go take a shower I meant all of you." I said.

"Why, don't you like us?" Randy asked.

"Not when you're sweaty, and smelly." I said.

"Do you know how many people would love to be in your position right now?" Dave asked.

I shrugged and smirked.

"Yeah I know of a few." I said.

Randy and Dave stood up and started walking out.

"So what's going on after the show?" Randy asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know maybe go out." I said.

"Aren't you from around here Jamie, do you know of anything fun to do?" Dave asked. "Um y-yeah I guess." She said.

"Get out of here I'll find you later if I want to hang out with you." I said pushing the men out the door and shutting it.

"Thanks." Jamie said.

"Well do you know of any cool places to hang out?" I asked.

"Yeah there's this place called Cesar's." She said.

"Why couldn't you just have said that earlier?" I said laughing.

"Shut up, I made progress I said four words." She said.

"Well how about we work on a whole conversation for tonight?" I asked.

John came out in his wrestling gear.

"You got anything going on tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah a promo and the guys are wrestling. Then Vince wants to start that new story line." I said.

"Told you you're gonna hook up with The Animal." He said laughing.

"And I told you it will never happen my dad would freak. The story line is going to be with Randy." I said.

He shrugged and sat down.

"Aw is Johnny jealous?" I asked.

"Nope could care less." He said.

"So how long have you and Alex known each other?" John asked.

"Um probably about six or seven years." Jamie said.

"How'd you meet if you live here?" John asked.

"I know this guy who used to be a wrestler here and he got me backstage at an event and I ran into Alex backstage. Since then we've kept in contact throughout the years and whenever they come here we hang out." She said.

"Cool, so I hear you're going to chill with us for awhile." He said.

"Yeah summer break." She said.

"So what are you majoring in?" He asked.

"Youth Ministry, it's like your equivalent of a dean or principle." She said.

"You're a brave one I could never deal with all those kids all day; I remember what hell I put my principal through." John said laughing.

"No where near as bad as I was I flipped my teacher off when I was seven, and I told my principal to fuck off many times." I said.

Jamie shrugged.

"I like kids and I like helping people. Perfect combination." She said.

"So how come you can carry on a conversation with me but can barely say a complete sentence to Dave." John asked.

Jamie turned red and I burst out laughing.

"You're more talkative." Jamie said.

"Well he did ask you a question and you just kind of muttered something." John said.

"I answered him then Alex kicked them out." She said.

"Well I heard you talking to Paul and Randy just fine to and Paul especially when he's in a bad mood isn't very talkative." John pointed out.

"I've known him longer." Jamie said stubbornly.

"Well Randy hasn't been Mr. Personality lately, and I heard you be introduced to him." John said.

"What's your point Johnny? Jamie asked.

"You got her doing it to, damn it woman." John mumbled.

"My point is you jut met all of the before mentioned except Paul and you can talk to both Randy and I just fine. Except, when it comes to David you look away, can't talk, and turn this color red." He said.

"Shut up Cena." She said.

He held up his hands in mock defense.

"Well then I guess you don't want to hear what Davey had to say about you." He said sitting down.

"He said something about me?" she asked.

"It just so happened that you got brought up." John said.

"Cena don't mess with me." She said sitting next to him.

"Well it just happened to be said that you were hot and other things I will not be repeating." He said.

"Who said I was hot?" Jamie asked.

"It just got brought up and then Dave agreed and said some other things that I won't repeat." He said.

"Let me guess Randy said something along the lines of Jamie's hot, I'd tap that then Dave said something like yeah she's hot but you need to grow up Randy." I said.

"More like Dave said she was hot and Randy agreed and said he'd tap that and then Dave said grow up and Paul yelled at us for talking like that about his daughter's best friend." John said.

"He really said I was hot?" Jamie asked excitedly.

I laughed.

"You are now her forever best friend." I said.

"I didn't say she was hot." John said.

"Not that you aren't I mean you are but you know I give up." He said.

"Good decision Johnny." I said.

"Aw is Alex jealous?" John asked.

"Nope could care less." I said.

"But what I meant was you said that Dave said that she was hot." I said.

"Oh, yeah and other things too but I am not at the liberty to say, what is said in the gym with the guys stays in the gym and with the guys." John said.

"Get enough liquor in you or Davey for that matter I can get anything out of you guys." I said.

John covered his ears and shut his eyes.

"I don't want to know what you've gotten out of Dave when he was drunk." He said. "Nothing but the morning after is always interesting." I said.

"Morning after?" Jamie asked.

"Not like that we played strip poker about a week ago and I woke up in between Randy and John then stepped on Dave and came back and fell asleep next to him and when we woke up later I got a little bit of a rise out of him." I said.

"Eww I don't want to hear this." John said.

"Yeah me either." Jamie said.

"Nothing happened it was just John and Randy were spooning and hogging the bed." I said.

"I don't spoon woman." John said.

"Yes you do." I said.

"Okay John you spoon get over it." Jamie said.

"So what's this place you were telling me about?" I asked.

"Brisbane Underground, its fun but it's kind of an um well hang out place for guys to hang out." She said.

"Yeah guys like bars." John said.

"No guys _really _like this particular bar." Jamie said.

We shrugged.

"Whatever it serves alcohol and plays music everyone is happy." John said.

"Yeah I better get ready." I said sighing.

"Yeah shows about to start." John agreed.

"You wanna sit out there or chill back here?" I asked Jamie.

"I'm cool back here, if that's okay." She said.

"No problem, just knock before you go into any other rooms. We're not exactly always fully dressed." I said.

"Eww mental images I don't need." Jamie yelled covering her eyes.

"Not us, other people." I said.

I pulled out my outfit for the night and went to go change. I came back out a few minutes later just finishing putting my hair up in a clip.

"So you have a thing for Dave?' John asked.

"Shut up Cena." Jamie said throwing a pillow at him.

"Ooo, someone has a crush." John said.

"How do you put up him?" Jamie asked, hitting him with another pillow.

"She's hot for my body." John said and got two pillows thrown at him.

"No, he follows me around and I feel sorry for him so I hang out with him and out of pity agreed to a few dates." I said laughing.

"No she's always all over me ask anybody." John said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you two weren't really dating though." Jamie said.

"Well it's a mutual agreement we let people assume that were together it has its benefits for both of us." John said matter of factly.

"Sorry I told her." I said sitting down in between them.

John shrugged.

"Don't matter to me." He said indifferently.

"So I'm gonna call the hotel to get a room." Jamie said changing the subject.

"Nah, don't bother. I knew I was probably gonna at least get kicked outtalk my bed and Dave has doubles so I'm bunking with him." John said.

"You didn't have to do that." I said.

"Look I'm up soon, I'll be back later." He said getting up and walking out.

Yes, No, Maybe I don't really know what to think about this chapter. Read and Review!


	47. Brisbane Underground

Okay so I'm a lot happier with this chapter than the last one. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I've updated both stories in two days I'm proud of myself. Enjoy and Review.

Alex's P.O.V

I sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it." Jamie apologized.

"It's fine." I said.

"If it isn't there then why are you so upset about him bunking with Dave?" she asked. "Because it could be there if I wasn't so focused on Randy and myself. Hell it is there I guess because that man can kiss." I said leaning my head back.

"What do you really want because you can't do this to him it's not fair, he obviously has feelings for you." She said.

"I know and I'm starting to get them for him but then again there's Randy." I mumbled. "I don't know what to tell you. Hell if Dave wasn't in the picture, not that he is, I'd give Cena some thought." She said.

I smiled.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Shut up." She said and hit me right in the face with the pillow.

"So when is your match?" She asked.

"Last of the night of course but I have a promo to do before that." I said

"So I'm stuck back here all by myself?" she asked.

"Um yeah let's go to the guys locker room and I'll introduce you to some people and you can hang out with them or whatever." I said.

We walked down the hall and I knocked.

"Get your shit covered up, I wanna introduce you guys to my friend." I yelled.

"We're good come in." one of the guys yelled.

I poked my head in just to make sure and they were all decent enough for us to be in there.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked up to Matt and Chris.

"Hey, brat." Chris said.

"Shut up old man, you guys remember Jamie?" I asked as I pulled her up to meet them. "That's Jamie?" Matt asked.

I nodded.

"Do we happen to have a new DIVA named Jamie?" Chris asked.

"Nope, why?" I asked.

"Just wondering." He said.

We all started talking and I looked up at the clock and realized it was time for me to go. "Hey I gotta run." I said standing up.

"I'll be back later." I said running out the door.

"Good luck." I heard Chris yell.

I turned the corner and ran into a very sweaty and irritated John.

"Hey, sorry." I said.

He shrugged.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

His shoulder jerked.

"No but your late they are setting up." He said.

I sighed and jogged off to evolutions locker room.

"Ready?" The camera guy asked.

I nodded and went into the bathroom.

"Lexi hurry your ass up!" My dad yelled.

"I'll meet you out there chill." I yelled back.

"Five minutes." He said and stormed off.

I came out in just my bra and skirt and dug through some clothes and picked out a blue fitted blouse and a half jacket. Randy burst through the door and stopped suddenly. Pretending not to notice him I pulled my hair up to put it back in the clip and turned. "Hey." Randy said smirking, slowly looking me up and down.

"Hi." I said smiling up at him.

He walked fully into the locker room before shutting the door.

"Almost ready?" He asked leaning against the wall.

"Just have to finish getting dressed." I replied securing the clip.

"I think you need some help." He said standing up and quickly closing the distance between us and then leaned down kissed me.

"Damn it Lexi, hurry your …" My dad came.

He slammed the door shut.

"Want to explain what's going on?" he yelled.

Randy handed me my blouse.

"I was just kissing my girl." Randy said nonchalantly.

My dad slowly started to smirk.

"Well hurry up, we have a show to dominate." He said.

Randy chuckled and grabbed my jacket.

"Let's go then." He said grabbing my hand as we walked out.

"That's it." The camera guy yelled.

"Okay that was weird." My dad said.

"Yeah, just a little, I thought you were going to break character and kill me." Randy confessed.

"When you have kids and see your daughter in a bra that you know millions of people will see her kissing a coworker you'll know why." My dad said.

"Well I'm going to go find Jamie." I said.

"Jamie's pretty hot." Randy said.

"Shut up!" my dad and I yelled at the same time and Randy burst out laughing.

"By the way, where are Dave and Ric?" I asked.

"Around, I didn't want everyone to see you in a bra being manhandled by this idiot." My dad said.

"Okay, see you later." I said as I hurried off.

I found Jamie sitting with Matt, Chris, and Dave.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to Chris.

"I heard your promo was a little revealing." Jamie said.

I glared at Ric.

"Yeah I guess." I shrugged.

"Interesting you didn't say anything about it earlier." Jamie commented innocently. "Jamison, shut up." I said.

"What do you mean revealing?" Matt demanded.

"Nothing, I had to kiss Randy." I said.

"That's not revealing." He insisted.

"She was in her skirt and bra." Dave said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Matt chill my dad was fine with it." I said.

He grumbled something under his breath.

"You're so dead." I said to Jamie.

"So who's all coming out with us tonight?" She asked.

"Well you just invited everyone." I said.

"Huh, how'd I do that?" She asked.

"You said we were going out tonight and asked who is all going. But most likely the younger crowd a few older ones who still think they are young such as Davey here." I said.

"He's not that old." She said and then blushed.

"Yeah I'm not that old." He protested.

"Dave, I'm only like a year older than your girls." I said.

"Actually my oldest is older than you." He said.

"My point has been proven." I said.

"Fuck well I started early." He said.

I just laughed. Randy came in a few minutes later and sat down next to me.

"So what are we doing tonight?" He asked.

"Going to Brisbane Underground." I said.

"Sounds fun." He said.

"I think you'll like it." Jamie said.

John came in a few minutes later and picked me up then sat down with me in his lap. I rolled my eyes at him knowing he was doing it just to piss Randy off. We sat around talking for a while until one by one we each had a promo or match. We all agreed to meet back in the guy's locker room after the show and go from there.

"So what's this place like?" John asked curiously as Jamie and I got ready.

"It serves alcohol and plays music." Jamie said laughing.

"Now I see why you two get along so well you're both brats." He said walking into the bathroom area.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah let's go." I said as we hurried to the guy's locker room.

When we got there, Chris, Rey, Randy, Dave, Trish, Torrie, Stacy, Matt, and Amy were waiting.

"Took you long enough." Matt complained.

"Shut up." I said.

"Well let's get going." John said as we walked out and got into the waiting limos.

When we got there and in the place I laughed.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

"Um is this what I think it is?" Matt asked.

Jamie nodded.

"You asked if I knew any places and this is one, actually most of the places I know are like these." She said.

"Why do you know these places so well?" Randy asked curiously.

"Friends work in them. The servers and bar tenders" She said.

We got a table in the back and ordered our drinks. After a few drinks we went out onto the dance floor and started dancing. Amy looked over and snorted.

"Jerks." She mumbled.

"What?" Trish asked.

"They are all over there getting a closer look." She said.

"Only two of them are single!" Torrie said.

"Yeah the two who aren't digging out their wallets." I said.

"They are all so in the dog house tonight." Amy said.

"Hell yeah." I agreed.

The rest of the girls went to the table and I went to go get the guys. I smacked John upside his head and he turned around and sheepishly smiled at me.

"Hey honey." He said.

"You're in trouble." I said.

"Aw come on, we're just having fun." He said.

"Yeah well good thing you're bunking with Davey here tonight because you sure as hell ain't bunking with me." I said.

"You get the pull out Cena." Dave said.

"Great." He said.

We all walked back to the table and sat down.

"Sober dance." Randy said.

"Not until after the body shots." Torrie warned.

"Then it won't be a sober dance." Randy argued.

"You act like you won't like it." Trish said laughing.

"I don't think I like it." John said laughing.

We all paired up leaving Jamie and Dave. We all grabbed shots and lime wedges and started doing body shots. When we were finished Jamie was red and glaring at me.

"Oh look two shots left, come here Alex." Randy said.

I looked at John and he slightly nodded. Randy licked my collarbone and put salt on it. Then he put the lime wedge in my mouth. He licked the salt off my collar bone and took his shot then gently took the lime from me and ate it. He handed me the other shot and salt. I looked back uncertainly and seen that John was gone then I looked at Randy, who stood there looking at me uncertainly and hopefully. I rubbed the lime on his neck and put the salt on then handed him the wedge. He placed it in his mouth and I licked his neck, took the shot. I took the lime wedge from his mouth and ate it.

"Sober dance?" he asked.

I nodded not trusting my voice. He led me out to the dance floor and a slow song came on. He pulled me close and rested his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_I can't do this anymore, it's too confusing. Why now? Why not right after I broke up with Adam?_ I thought to myself.

"Alex?" he asked softly.

I looked up at him.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked.

I blinked and felt a tear trickle down. I shook my head at him and tried to move away. He pulled me closer wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm not." I said my voice surprisingly calm.

"Could have fooled me." He said searching my eyes.

"Strong alcohol." I lied.

"If you say so." He said.

The song ended and I looked up at him.

"One more song?" He asked softly.

I wanted to say no and walk away back to John where I knew I was safe, more importantly where I knew my heart would be safe. John wouldn't push me, he'd let me come around as I wanted to and I could fall for John if I let myself. I was already halfway there with Randy and I had just realized it and that scared me more than anything else.

"Yeah, one more song." I said.

He lowered his head and rested his forehead against mine; ignoring the rapid beat we swayed gently together.

"I miss you Alex." Randy whispered softly.

"I'm always around, besides you need to get out there and find yourself a woman." I said. "No you aren't you're always with him, I miss our late night talks and movie marathons and waking up to you jumping on the bed or waking you up by tickling you. Plus I've already found myself a woman." He said.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. I couldn't let him see me fighting back the tears at him finding a girlfriend.

"Alex…" he said softly.

"Hmm." I said into his shoulder.

"Look at me." He said.

I looked up at him.

"So who's the lucky girl?" I asked cheerfully.

He shook his head and sighed.

"She's not the lucky one I am, but she's dating someone." He said.

"Randy, you can't do that to the poor girl, you need to find another one." I said.

"I found her before she started dating this guy I just didn't have the balls to say anything while I had the chance. Now I have to it hurts not to." He said.

I smiled up at him.

"Well talk to her about it, see how she feels about you but don't pressure her to leave the guys she is with." I said.

"I've tried to but obviously she doesn't understand." He said.

"I'm sorry, that really sucks, just move on you're obviously not meant to be together." I said a little confused.

The song ended and I pushed away and walked to the bar and ordered a shot. I downed it and asked for another.

"You're going to regret that in the morning." Jamie said.

I shrugged and downed another. Dave wandered up to us and raised his eyebrow at me. "What's the matter with her?" He asked Jamie.

She shrugged.

"I just want to have a couple drinks what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Ok and you're done." He said.

I folded my arms across my chest and pouted.

"Davey…" I whined.

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Okay, no shots and limited mixed drinks and all the beer you want." He said.

"Deal." I said.

"I mean it." He said sternly.

"God you're worse than my dad." I complained good naturedly.

He smiled at me.

"Yeah well someone's got to keep you in line." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on you owe me at least one dance." He said and dragged me towards the dance floor.


	48. Joseph Michael Levesque

_I am actually very happy with this chapter and I hope you guys will be too. Muses are finally helping me out again. Enjoy and review._

Jamie's P.O.V.

I sat at the bar and took a few sips of my beer looking around. I seen John sitting at one end of the bar nursing a beer and I seen Randy on the opposite end of the bar taking shots much like Alex had been earlier. In between shots he'd glance around until he seen Alex then order another. I grabbed my drink and walked towards him.

"Hey." I said sitting next to him.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey." He said with a slight slur.

He searched the dance floor and seen Alex was still with Dave.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled sadly.

"I don't know how and I have tried but it never comes out right." He said watching her laugh as Dave dipped her.

"It doesn't have to be some epic poetic speech. Just saying how you feel will do." I said. He shrugged, staring into the amber liquid that filled the small glass to the brim.

"You know I tried giving her time before I said anything to her because of Adam and then the next thing I know were always arguing and she's with Cena." He said.

"I really don't think it's going anywhere between them. They are more like friends." I said.

"You know as long as she's happy I can deal with it." He said looking up and seeing Alex dancing with John now.

"What? You can't make her happy?" I asked and walked away leaving Randy to think about what I had said.

Dave came up to me.

"So what were you and Randy talking about? He looks like he's thinking about something. We don't encourage that around here, he could hurt himself." He said.

I laughed.

"Well it's better than him moping." I said.

"So how did you and Alex meet?" Dave asked.

"At a show, I was wandering around backstage because I knew a few guys who were in the business and they got me a pass and we started talking and have been friends ever since." I said.

Dave nodded.

"Yeah she tends to grow on you." He said.

"That she does, but be nice she's my best friend." I defended.

Dave held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, she's my friend too." He said.

"You know I think this is the most you have talked to me since you got here." He pointed out.

I blushed.

"Yeah you usually mutter answers to my questions and blush a lot like that." He said trying not to smile.

"David, stop making Jamie blush." Alex said as she came up to us with John trailing behind her.

"All I was doing was talking to her." Dave said laughing.

"God you're such an asshole, Dave, talking to the poor girl how could you?" John said sarcastically.

Alex slapped John's arm and he pouted.

"Why do I always get hit?" John asked rubbing his arm.

"Your mouth opens and you say stupid shit." Dave said and everyone started laughing. Alex's phone started ringing and she dug in her pocket to find it.

"Hello." She yelled.

"Is she okay?" She asked frantically.

"Ok, I'm on my way." She said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Stephanie is in labor." She said.

"I thought she wasn't due for at least another month." Dave said.

"Well this baby wants out now." She said as she rounded up the rest of the wrestlers we were with.

We all piled into the waiting limos, one was going back to the hotel and the other was going to the hospital.

Alex's P.O.V.

Randy, John, Jamie, Dave and I piled into one limo to go to the hospital.

"Hey it will be fine." Randy said.

I smiled up at him.

"Yeah I know I'm just a little scared is all." I said.

Randy pulled me into a hug.

"You'll always be his holy terrier." He whispered into my hair.

I nodded.

"I know." I said.

The limo stopped and I hurried out.

"Um where's the maternity ward?" I asked the nurse.

"Take the elevator to the 3rd floor and take a right." The nurse said.

"Thanks." I said and we walked towards the elevators.

As soon as we got off the elevators, I saw Shane pacing.

"Shane." I said and he looked up.

"Where is she, is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on, Dad got a private room and everything for her." Shane said and led us down the hallway and past a few security guards.

We all walked in.

"Hey." I said giving Stephanie a hug.

"Hi, have I ever told you how much I hate your dad?" She asked smiling sweetly. "Contractions?" I asked.

"Yes and they keep getting closer together and more painful." She said.

"I'm sorry." I offered.

"Oh it's not your fault, it's his." She said.

I glanced around and didn't see my dad.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I thought it would be best if he went to go get some coffee and make some calls." Linda said.

She came around the bed and gave me a hug.

"Stephanie's hormones are a little out of whack right now." She said.

"I can see that." I said.

"Hi Jamie it's nice to see you again." Linda said.

"Nice to see you again, too." Jamie said giving her and Vince a quick hug.

"David come here for a second, please?" Stephanie asked.

"Um okay." He said and walked to her bedside.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed when the contraction came.

"Ow, Ow, Fuck you've got a strong grip." He said trying to pull his hand away.

"The bastard who put me in this condition isn't here and you're his best friend so you get to suffer." Stephanie ground out.

"Okay why don't you try breathing like they taught you in class." he said.

"I don't remember the damn breathing things they taught me." She said.

"Two short breaths out through your mouth one long breath in through your nose." He said.

"Then after a three of those a couple long deep breaths through your nose and slowly out through your mouth." He said.

"Wow GQ I didn't know you were an OBGYN on the side." John said.

"I have three daughters." Dave replied absently.

"That's a lot of help." Stephanie said sarcastically.

"Like this." Dave said and demonstrated.

A few minutes later she let his hand go.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"Its cool I've been through it. Next time you need a hand grab my other one, I lost feeling in that one with my youngest." He said smiling.

My dad came back in a few minutes later.

"Hey." He said to me absently as he went to Stephanie's side.

She grabbed his hand and did her breathing exercises as she got another contraction. "Wow she's not screaming or threatening me. What happened?" He asked.

"Breathing exercises help." Randy said.

"You remembered them?" He asked Stephanie. "GQ here did." John said nodding towards Dave.

My dad smiled up at Dave.

"So are you having a boy or girl?" John asked.

"We decided to wait and find out." Stephanie said.

"If it's a girl she will be Aurora Rose, a boy Joseph Michael." My dad said.

The doctor came in and after a few minutes of examination announced family only as she was fully dilated. John, Randy, Jamie, and Dave left the room and after quick hugs both Shane and Vince left the room, claiming they didn't want to go through it again. The doctor and nurses got ready and my dad and Linda were on either side of Stephanie. "Um I'll go wait with the others." I said.

"No, I would really like it if you stayed. After all I like to think of you as my daughter or at the very least friends." Stephanie said.

I smiled and stood next to my dad.

"Okay Stephanie, don't push until I tell you to, I know this is hard but just try to relax for me okay?" The doctor asked.

She nodded. The nurses got everything ready for when the baby was delivered and stood patiently.

"Okay Stephanie, you can push but only until the contract stops." The doctor said. "Remember deep breathes." He murmured and she pushed.

She had tears in her eyes and was shaking her head.

"Okay stop pushing now." The doctor reminded her.

She slumped against the pillows and took deep breathes.

"You are never getting near me again." She said to my dad.

"Never I'm so sorry baby. You're doing great, I love you." He said.

She smiled up at him and tried blowing the strands of hair that had escaped from her pony tail from her face. I reached over and pushed them behind her ears.

"Okay Stephanie, push." The doctor said.

She took a deep breath and pushed.

"I can see the head." The doctor said.

"Stop pushing Stephanie." The doctor said.

She had tears flowing freely from her eyes. She started to get ready to push again but the doctor shook his head.

"No, don't push Stephanie." He said.

The nurses rushed to his side.

"What's wrong, what's wrong with my baby?" she asked looking up at my dad. "Nothing, our baby's perfect honey, you just can't push yet." He said.

"Mommy, what's wrong why wont they let me push, I have to push." She said.

"Shh, its okay, everything will be okay." Linda said soothingly.

"BP's dropping, dropping heart rate." A nurse said.

"Cord complication, I can't untangle it." The doctor said.

"Paul?" Stephanie asked worriedly.

He brought her hand to his lips and rested his forehead against hers. I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Lost the heart beat." A nurse called out.

"Stephanie listen to me, the cord is tangled around the baby's upper body and neck. You can't push until I tell you to and stop when I tell you to, okay?" The doctor asked.

She nodded and started crying.

"Go check on your little brother or sister." Linda suggested.

I looked nervously from my dad to Stephanie, then back at Linda. She smiled reassuringly at me and I took a deep breath and walked down to the end of the bed. I gasped at the sight.

"What? Alex what's wrong with my baby?" Stephanie asked.

I could see the baby's head; it was covered with dark blonde hair just like my dads. Its face was rapidly turning purple. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Nothing, the baby is perfect." I said.

Linda smiled at me.

"Push, Stephanie." The doctor commanded.

"Okay stop." He said after maybe thirty seconds.

He worked quickly and deftly to untangle what little bit of the cord he could reach. "Push!" He said.

"Stop!" He said and untangled more.

In the back round I could hear Stephanie's sobs, my dad's murmured reassurances, the loud continuous beeping of machines, clipped orders, and Linda's calm, soothing voice. "Two minutes." I heard a nurse say worriedly.

"Push Stephanie." The doctor said and used one hand to support the baby and the other pushed and untangled the umbilical cord.

A nurse cradled the baby and pulled gently while Stephanie pushed.

The baby slid out and the nurses rushed to clean it and clear its nasal passages, mouth, and throat.

"Alex?" I heard my dad say.

Without taking my eyes off the newborn I answered.

"What?"

"Boy or girl?" he asked.

"I have a baby brother." I said.

"Okay Stephanie, we just need to get the after birth and you're done, okay, so push." The doctor said soothingly.

"I can't my baby. Is my baby okay?" she asked.

"You won't be worth anything to your baby if you get an infection, now push." The doctor said gently.

Stephanie pushed and the after birth slid out.

"You did good Stephanie." The doctor said soothingly.

The nurses handed the baby to the doctor and started cleaning up Stephanie and the surrounding area.

"It took too long." A nurse murmured gently.

A few seconds later a sharp cry broke the eerie silence in the room.

"Daddy, we need you to cut the cord." The nurse said.

"If it's okay can my daughter cut it?" he asked tears running down his face.

"Of course" the nurse said and handed me a pair of small scissors.

"Okay right between the clamps, don't worry this won't hurt him a bit." She said.

I cut the cord in one swift motion and the baby screamed.

"No, it didn't hurt him. He's just a little upset at being scrubbed down and taken from his nice warm home is all." She said reassuringly.

I nodded and watched as the blood was rinsed from him and he was dried and wrapped securely in a blue blanket.

"Here you go, congratulations Mr. Levesque, he's a beautiful, healthy baby boy." The nurse said placing him in my father's arms.

He stared at him in awe.

"He's 7lbs, 19 inches long." The nurse said.

"Thank you." He said absently gently lowering the soft warm bundle into Stephanie's awaiting arms.

She gently traced his features and cooed at him.

"He looks just like you." Stephanie said looking up at me and my father.

"Me?" I asked confused.

My dad looked at me then back at the baby cradled protectively in Stephanie's arms. "Yeah he does." He said.

I looked closely at the small face of my younger brother. My dad pulled out his wallet and handed me a photo of myself from when I was baby. I looked from it to my brother several times.

"I guess he does." I said.

It was like looking in a mirror.

"You both look just like your father." Stephanie said.

"Poor kid." I said.

"Hey you're insulting yourself too with that comment." My dad said.

I smirked up at my dad and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Would you like to hold your baby brother?" Stephanie asked.

"I guess I've never really held a baby." I confessed.

"Just support his head and butt." Stephanie said and handed me the small blue bundle.

I cradled him to my chest and smiled down at him.

"Hey Joey, I'm your big sister." I said.

"Happy now, I finally broke down and gave you that little brother you always wanted." My dad said.

I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, well it took you long enough old man." I said jokingly.

Joey yawned and opened his little new born baby blue eyes.

"You can try feeding him now if you like." The nurse said as she slipped out of the door. "I'm going to go tell everyone." I said.

Stephanie looked up at me.

"Thank you." She said.

I hugged her and smiled down at her.

"No problem." I said and slipped out the door.

I walked into the private waiting room.

"It's a boy, Joseph Michael Levesque, 7lbs 19 inches." I said.

I was engulfed in hugs from the moment the words left my lips.

"You finally got that little brother you used to always bug your dad about huh?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

He pulled me into a hug.

"He's so cute Randy; Stephanie thinks he looks like me." I said.

"Then he must be the best looking baby around." He said.

I laughed.

"He's related to me isn't he?" I said.

"Cocky little thing aren't you." He said.

"I'm my father's daughter." I said.

Jamie's P.O.V.

"Look at them." Dave said pointing in Alex and Randy's direction and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah they make a cute couple." I said.

"You know he's head over heels for her?" he asked.

"Yeah she's crazy about him." I responded.

I glanced over and seen John talking animatedly into his cell phone.

"Vince asked him to call some of the girls; they wanted to be here but thought it would be better to visit in the morning." Dave explained.

"So you'll tell the others?" John asked.

"Yeah I'll talk to you later, thanks." John said and hung up.

I walked over to him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." He said.

I followed his gaze to Alex and Randy, who were still hugging.

"Cute couple, huh?" he asked forcing his hands into his pockets.

I nodded.

"Sorry." I said.

He shrugged.

"I knew she was into him and he was into her when I suggested us pretending to date. I figured what the hell she's a cool kid, I'll scratch her back she'll scratch mine type a deal. I didn't plan to actually start falling for her but she's such a great person." He said.

I nodded.

"Yeah she is." I said.

"Hell I figured us hanging out together would make him jealous and help him grow a pair to open his mouth and she'd keep the unwanted attention from the ladies to a minimum." He said.

"You not want attention from willing female friends and um brief acquaintances?" I asked.

He glanced down at me.

"It gets old after awhile." He said.

"I see." I said not quite sure of what to say.

"So I guess this means I have to back off, huh?" he asked after a few minutes of silences. "Yes don't stop being her friend though." I advised.

"I won't. He really makes her happy huh?" He asked.

"Yes and since you've basically taken my speech away from me there's really nothing else I can say you've already covered it." I said laughing.

"Too bad you have a thing for GQ over there." He said winking at me.

"Why do you call him GQ?" I asked.

"He always looks like he just stepped off a photo shoot for that magazine. Fucking guy takes forever to get ready, almost as bad as Alex." He said.

I laughed.

"You're not exactly my type Johnny Boy, sorry." I said.

He winced.

"Ouch. Yeah I guess not, we still cool though right?" He asked.

"Yeah, were still cool." I said.

He gave me a quick hug and pushed me towards Dave.

"Go talk to your man." He said.

"He's not my man." I hissed blushing.

"Well then grow a pair and tell him how you feel and he will be your man." John said basically shoving what was meant to be my advice to him back in my face.

"Yeah definitely not my type." I mumbled under my breath.

_There you go Kaz, he's not your type. Thanks to all those who reviewed._


	49. I Love You

Jamie's P.O.V.

John laughed and walked away to go and talk to Dave.

_Oh hell no, if that wanker says anything to Dave about… well about what we've talked about. I will kick his ass, better yet I'll have Alex make Dave or Randy kick his ass. I thought to myself._

He glanced back at me, smirking and then winked. I glared at him and shook my head and he laughed again and led Dave away.

"Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Junior." I yelled in warning.

He turned around and scowled at me.

"Damn it woman, do not call me that. Not only do you yell my full name you even remember the damn junior." He said.

I smiled sweetly at him. He turned back around and disappeared around the corner with Dave. Alex came up to me.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"I am not exactly sure that I like him." I mumbled.

She laughed.

"If he says anything to Dave…" I trailed off.

She gave me a knowing look.

"Well you can't say more than four words around him, at the rate you guys are going you'll be in nursing homes pinching each other's asses." She said.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Exactly how long have you known and liked Randy?" I said.

"That's different, it was a crush and I was like seven can't exactly date when you're seven. You on the other hand met Dave a couple of years ago, and he wasn't married, had been divorced for awhile and still didn't say anything." She said defensively.

"Um it's been like 8 months since you and Adam started dating and obviously Randy is in to you and you are into him and still haven't said anything." I said.

"My friend you are blind, Dave is like bending over backwards trying to get your attention." She said.

"Randy's doing back flips for yours." I pointed out.

"John told me to say something then when it didn't feel right he suggest the whole dating thing." she said.

"Yeah and now he's telling Dave that I like him. I feel like I am in high school again." I groaned.

"I say we blame it all on John." She said.

"Deal." I said.

Shane walked over to us.

"So how does it feel to be a big sister?" he asked.

"How does it feel to be an uncle?" Alex said.

He laughed.

"Touché." He said and gave her a hug then pulled me into one.

"Last time I seen you, you had just met Dave and could barely talk and were red." He said.

I groaned in embarrassment.

"Shut up Shane." I said and slapped his arm.

He smiled at me.

"Did I hit a nerve?" he asked smiling devilishly.

"What is this pick on Jamison day and I just missed the memo?" I asked.

"I didn't get a memo either if it makes you feel any better but then again I'm always the last person to find things out." Dave said walking up behind us with John following.

I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Am I going to have to kick your ass John?" I asked dreading his answer.

"I wouldn't exactly say you'd have to kick my ass maybe just slap me or punch me a few times." He said smirking.

"I hate you." I said.

"Did I miss something?" Dave asked confused.

"I wish." I mumbled under my breath.

"What exactly does that mean?" He asked.

"Wanker over here told you that I well that I had a thing for you." I said.

"No we went to get coffee and asked me if I knew I would be getting the title shot because Paul was taking some time off." Dave said.

"Cena you are so fucking dead." I said.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"If I were you John I'd run." Shane said.

John's eyes widened and started backing up.

"Yeah Imma go get um something." He said and turned and walked away quickly.

Paul came out a few minutes later smiling. He came up to us and grabbed Alex, crushing her in a bear hug.

"Um Dad, I really can't breathe." She said.

"Sorry a little excited I guess." He said.

"How is everything?" she asked.

"Fine, actually he's in the nursery now so you can all go see him." He said.

We all moved off to the nursery to get a good look at the new edition to the WWE family. Alex and I stood back and tried to hold in our laughter as the huge men cooed and baby talked.

"I so wish I had a camera." Alex said.

"I have mine." I said innocently.

We started taking pictures of the men vying for the newborns attention.

"What the…" Randy mumbled as the flash went off in his eyes.

"Uh oh, busted." I said.

"How long have you been taking pictures?" John asked.

"Since you guys have been making fools of yourselves over a passed out newborn." Alex said grinning.

"I don't know we could get some big bucks for those photos or we could just post them on the internet." I said thoughtfully.

A few hours everyone had left except John, Randy, Dave, Alex and I.

"Ready to go back?" John asked.

"Nah I think I'm going to stay here a little longer but you can leave if you want." She said.

He nodded.

"Yeah Imma head out, call me." He said.

She nodded and he left.

"I should be tired but I'm not I'm wide awake and we all have appearances tomorrow." She said.

"I think I'm going to go say good bye and we should probably head back." She said a few minutes later still staring through the window at the tiny blue bundle.

She came back out a few minutes later and we got a cab and headed back to the hotel. "I'm not tired and I won't be able to sleep." Alex complained in the cab.

"Wanna order a movie and room service like we used to?" Randy asked.

"Who's room?" I asked.

"Yeah, we only got a king size bed and a pull out." Alex said.

"John's probably sleeping otherwise I'd say we could go back to mine." Dave said.

"I have two double beds, I was supposed to share with Helms but he's bunking with one of the new diva search girls" Randy said.

We all agreed to meet back at Randy's room and went out separate ways to get changed. "You don't mind do you?" Alex asked.

"A chance to see Dave in pajamas and I guess Randy too. Like I'd pass this up, I can sleep anytime." I said grinning.

We changed and walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Knowing Randy, he'll order a scary movie so I have no choice but to sit next to him." Alex said once the doors closed.

"Yeah cuz I call Dave." I said.

She laughed.

"This coming from the girl who can't carry on a conversation with the man." She said. "Burying my face in his drool worthy chest doesn't require talking." I insisted.

She rolled her eyes.

"Gross, he's like my dads age and he's like my big brother or something." She said. "He's neither my dad nor my brother." I said.

"Yeah but you probably wouldn't mind calling him daddy, now would you?" She asked. "Who's your daddy?" A deep voice asked.

I turned and seen Dave standing in the door of the elevators.

"Wait that didn't come out right, I didn't mean for it to sound like I wanted to be your daddy… no that's not what I meant to say either. What I mean is am I your daddy… you know what I'm just going to shut up now." He said ducking his head.

"Oh my god, is the animal actually blushing?" Alex asked trying not too successfully to hold back her laughter.

"Alex!" Dave growled.

I avoided looking in the direction of the man, once again he'd overheard something he wasn't supposed to and not only couldn't I say a word I was probably blushing more than him.

"I think what Davey here was trying to say was who were you talking about when you were talking about calling someone your daddy." Alex said cheerfully.

"Pretty much." Dave mumbled.

I pretended to be enthralled with the changing numbers on top of the doors.

"Oh were here let's go." I said and rushed out.

I heard Alex burst out laughing and Dave asking what was so funny.

Alex's P.O.V.

After Jamie rushed out of the elevator and I'd dragged the confused one out of there I knocked on Randy's door. After a few seconds Randy opened it. We walked inside and Randy shut the door.

"I didn't know what you guys would want to watch so I didn't order a movie yet." He said.

We shrugged and sat down, Dave picked up the room service menu and studied it, while Jamie sat as far away from him as possible and studied the movies we could order. "What's up with them?" Randy asked leaning towards me.

"Long story short, Jamie wants Dave here to be her daddy and Dave wants to be but there both shy." I said and burst out laughing when Dave and Jamie's heads shot up and they both glared at me.

"Ok…" Randy said.

"Don't say a fucking word Orton. I have so much shit on you it ain't even funny." Dave growled.

Randy put his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Sensitive subject for you?" Randy asked.

"I mean it." Dave replied.

"What is it the age thing or the worry about other… things." Randy asked smirking. "Other _things _have never given me a problem before and it won't start now." Dave said. "Just making sure… old man." Randy said.

"That's it. Alex this idiot here…" Dave was cut off by Randy tackling him.

Jamie and I stood back and watched them wrestle for a minute.

"Ok, maybe we should leave them alone." Jamie said smirking.

Randy was sitting on Dave and glaring at him.

"What two hot guys together isn't your thing?" Randy asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Well we tried, now if you two ladies want to fool around… feel free." Randy said waggling his eyebrows.

"Gross what is your guys' fascination with two girls fooling around?" Jamie asked.

"It's fucking hot!" Randy said.

"It has its benefits." Dave said.

"Pigs." Jamie said.

I laughed.

"So what were you going to before Randy tackled you?" I asked.

"The idiot here likes you." Dave said simply.

"DUDE!" Randy yelled.

"Like it wasn't obvious, I've been here for what half a day and I knew it." Jamie said.

I turned a few shades of red and started flipping through the channels on T.V.

"Maybe now you'll stop picking on me?" Jamie asked.

"Oh shut up at least I can carry on a conversation with Randy." I said.

"Well I haven't been sleeping in the same bed with Dave for half a year and still haven't said how I felt about him." Jamie pointed out.

"That's because Randy and I aren't like that whereas you and Dave are but too damn shy to say anything about it." I said.

"You and Randy aren't like that? You told me earlier today that you liked him, and Dave just said that Randy likes you." She said.

"You still won't acknowledge that you like Dave even after John got you to admit it at the hospital." I said.

"I'm so not going to argue with you about this when the two idiots are staring at us right now." Jamie said.

"Fine." I said.

"Pick a damn movie and order the damn food." Jamie said.

Both men scrambled to do as she asked.

"What kind of movie?" Dave asked.

We both looked at each other and smirked.

"How about we scary movie I heard it was really good." I said.

Randy smiled at me and picked up the phone.

"The usual?" He asked. I nodded.

"What about you, Jamie?" Randy asked.

"I want pancakes." She said.

Randy ordered the food and Dave found the movie. We decided to wait until after we had ate to start the movie, so we sat down and started talking.

"So you can't talk to me because you like me?" Dave asked.

Jamie groaned and buried her head in the pillows next to me.

"I plead the fifth." Jamie said.

"Um technically I don't think you can since we aren't in America." Randy said.

"Shut up. I didn't think you could look that good and have a functioning brain." Jamie said pulling her head from the pillows.

Dave pouted and Randy smiled.

"I'm better looking than him and smarter too." Dave said.

"Aww is Davey jealous." I asked.

"Why do you insist on calling me anything and everything except Dave?" Dave asked.

I shrugged.

"Because I can." I replied.

"No you can't." Dave insisted.

"Whatever you say." I said shrugging.

"What's wrong with Davey?" Jamie asked.

"Oh god she passed on the damn habit." Dave growled.

Someone knocked and I got up to answer it.

"Wallet." I said standing in front of Randy.

He leaned over and fished it out of his pants pocket then handed it to me.

"Whipped." Dave said.

"Fuck you." Randy said half heartedly.

I opened the door got the food and tipped the guy. We sat down at the small table and started eating. After basically sharing our food with each other and slapping away Randy and Dave's hands after they'd devoured their food, we got comfortable on the beds and started the movie.

Ten minutes into "The Descent" Jamie jumped ship from the bed we were sharing onto the other one with the guys.

"Thanks leave the one who gets nightmares from "Deep Blue Sea" by herself. Great friends I have." I said my voice muffled from the blankets and pillows I'd surrounded myself with.

Randy laughed and came over and slipped under the covers with my and wrapped his arms around me.

"Better?" He asked.

I nodded and peeked out at the movie. When the weird cave person was first sighted I screamed bloody murder, dove underneath the covers, and buried my face into Randy's shoulder.

"Okay, it's gone, I promise." Randy murmured and I again peeked out at the movie.

I looked over and saw Jamie peeking over the covers at the screen too and another cave man sighting sent her under the covers and into Dave's arms.

"It's just a movie." Dave said.

A muffled sound and a smack followed.

"Wrong move Bautista, I said that once and had a hand print on my chest for the next week." Orton said.

"Okay Jamie you can come out now, the little albino dude is gone." Dave said.

Once the movie was done Randy went to get up but I latched on to him.

"Nice try Orton but you ain't going anywhere." I said.

"But I really have to pee." He whined.

"Its dark and you want to leave me to pee?" I asked.

"Dave's right there, I'll be back in like two minutes." He said.

"You got a minute otherwise we're sleeping with the light on." I warned him and he rushed off.

"Can we maybe watch a funny movie or something so the last thing I see before I go to bed isn't albino cannibalistic cave creatures?" Jamie asked.

"Good idea." I said.

"Where the remote?" Dave asked.

"You had it last." I said.

"Oh it's on the table, grab it." He said.

"If you think I am moving from this spot on this bed you're out of your fucking mind." I said.

"Alex it's two feet away." He said.

Another loud slapping sound followed his comment.

"What I didn't suggest you go get it." Dave said.

"Wait until Orton gets out, he can grab it." Jamie said.

"Grab what?" Randy asked.

"The remote." I said.

He nodded and grabbed it from off of the table and got back into bed. We flipped through the movies and ordered Borat then settled in. Half way through the movie I looked over and saw Jamie and Dave asleep. Dave's arm was wrapped around her and her head was on his shoulder.

"Cute couple." Randy murmured.

I nodded.

"They still haven't admitted their feelings for each other though." I said.

"I wouldn't talk if I was you." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I really shouldn't be talking either because I am still doing the same thing." He said.

I looked away and he gently grabbed my chin.

"Look at me." He asked.

I raised my eyes and met his piercing blue gaze.

"I… I have feelings for you I've never had for another person in my life. In the beginning it was hard for me to admit that to myself and that's one of the reasons it took me so long to say something." He said.

"Over the time that we spent together after that jackass hurt you they grew until I knew I could deny them anymore and then I was just afraid of fucking up, of hurting you, of pushing you to go too fast." He said.

"Randy…" I whispered.

"No let me finish, please I need to tell you." He said searching my face.

I nodded and he took a deep breath.

"After I finally admitted to myself what I felt for you and worked up the courage to do something about it you started spending to me what it seemed like all your time with John and I realized I didn't like being jealous either. That's why I was such an asshole and I'm sorry but you make me feel things I've never felt before." He said then stopped sighed and smiled sadly.

"I love you Alex, and I have for a long time, I just wouldn't admit it to myself or anyone else." He said.

He stared at me for what seemed like forever but in reality was only a few minutes. "Please say something." He whispered.

"I don't know what Jamie was thinking when she said you had brains because if you did you'd realize that I think I feel the same thing or at least more than I've felt for anyone else." I said.

He pulled me close to him and buried his face in my hair.

"You don't know what it has been like the past week for me, I can't stand to see with him knowing that you're with him and not me." Randy said.

"I need to tell you something, Randy, and I need you to promise you won't get too mad at me." I said. He nodded.

"John has known all along how you felt about me and how I have felt about you. We made a deal on the day you kissed me, we'd pretend to be dating to get you jealous to see if you really did have feelings for me, and I'd keep all the unwanted attention away from him." I said.

"What about all the times you guys kissed and shit?" he asked.

"It needed to look convincing and for awhile I thought I could make it work with him because he was safe, I didn't feel like if it didn't work out I'd be devastated like I knew I would with you. I wanted it to work so much because at first I thought you didn't care." I admitted looking up at him.

He leaned down and softly kissed me.

"It's done now, you're mine and I don't like sharing." He said sounding like a pouty little boy.

I smiled.

"Yeah I'm yours." I said.

"Good." He said.

"One more thing." I said uncertainly.

"What?" he asked.

"Could we take it slow, I don't want to rush into things; I don't want a repeat of what happened between me and Adam." I said.

"I'm not him, I will never hurt you, I promise. We can take it as slow as you want, scouts honor." He said.

"Didn't you get kicked out of the scouts?" I joked.

"Shut up." He said chuckling.

He turned off the TV. and I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his steady heart beat.


	50. Friends

A.N. Okay after much persuasion, yelling, whining, and bitching from certain Australians coughKazcough, I have finally updated and since it's been forever it is a long chapter.

Dave's P.O.V.

"Jamie, you up?" I whispered.

"Yeah." She said.

"Orton! I was watching that." Jamie complained loudly.

A groan and blankets rustling followed.

"Hey none of that shit, we are like five feet away!" I yelled.

The light switched on.

"It's my damn room I'll do whatever I want in here." Randy said.

"I thought you agreed to take it as slow as she wanted, scouts honor." Jamie pointed out. "Wait he was kicked out of the scouts doesn't count." I pointed out.

"Never again." Alex mumbled.

"What was that?" Jamie asked.

She turned the TV on and glared at us.

"Happy now?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jamie said.

"Smart ass." Randy mumbled.

"Hey if you didn't want to be overheard or interrupted make sure no one is right next to you." I pointed out.

"There was nothing going on to be interrupted." Alex said blushing.

"Really, then why are you blushing?" Jamie asked innocently.

"Because you weren't supposed to overhear that conversation, you were supposed to be sleeping." She said.

I burst out laughing.

"I hate you." Alex said.

"Aw you can't hate Davey." Jamie said.

"For the love of god don't call me that." I said.

Jamie shrugged.

"I will call you whatever I want." Jamie said.

"God Damnit Alex!" I yelled.

"What'd I do?" she asked laughing.

"You got her calling me that." I said.

"Actually…" She said.

"Alexandria Lee Levesque! I swear to god if you finish that sentence I will hurt you." Jamie yelled.

"Tsk tsk, Jamie you really shouldn't swear at god it's not very nice." Randy said. "Wanker." Jamie said and threw a pillow at him.

"What's a wanker?" I asked.

"It's like a dickhead or fucker, I'll let you pick." Jamie said.

"I'm not a dickhead!" Randy said throwing the pillow back at Jamie.

"Actually what?" I asked.

"One subject at a time." Alex yelled.

"Baby tell them I'm not a dickhead." Randy whined.

"No comment?" she said laughing.

"Oh that's it." Randy said and started tickling her.

"Davey! Help!" Alex said laughing.

"Stop calling me that and I will." I said.

Jamie threw a pillow at Randy's head.

"Dave, control your woman." Randy said.

"Tickle me and you are dead." She threatened.

"Okay no tickling." I said and kissed her.

"Ooo! Davey and Jamie sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby… Oomph." Randy said getting hit with a pillow in the face.

I really wasn't paying attention I was a little busy "controlling my woman" as Randy put it.

"And they yelled at us for supposedly doing shit, at least then the light was off so if we were it wouldn't be in plain sight." Randy said.

I pulled away.

"Orton do you ever shut up?" I asked.

"Nope." He said cheekily.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Earth to Jamie." Alex said throwing a pillow.

"Huh?" she said.

"You still with us over there?" Alex asked.

"Shut up." Jamie said blushing before pulling me closer and kissing me.

"Aww how cute instead of Dave controlling his woman his woman is controlling him" Randy said mockingly.

I was too busy to say something to his so I just flipped him off.

"I thought you were watching the movie Jamie." Alex said laughing.

Jamie pulled away.

"I found something better to do." She replied.

We all settled down and finished Borat.

"It's 5 am we have an appearance at 10." Randy groaned when the movie was over.

"I know we are going to hate life in the morning." I said.

Alex and Jamie were asleep. Randy nodded and turned off the TV.

"Hey Dave?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Huh?" I grunted.

"Grow a pair and ask Jamie out." He said.

"Fuck you, how long did it take you?" I said.

"Look at all I had to go through by not saying anything." He said.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling for a long time before I finally fell asleep.

Randy's P.O.V

A shrill ringing sound woke me up and I reached for the phone.

"Hello." I said groggily.

"Hello Mr. Orton you asked us to deliver a wake up call to you yesterday at 8:00 am." A cheery voice said.

"Okay thanks." I mumbled into the phone and slammed it back in its cradle.

I yawned and stretched. Alex sighed and cuddled closer. I smiled to myself and while I lay in bed for a few extra minutes I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Alex…" I said.

She mumbled and buried her face into my shoulder.

"Time to wake up." I said.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled.

"Sorry we have to be there in about an hour and you need to go get ready." I said.

"I don't wanna go to school today, dad." She said pulling the blankets over her head. "Alex…" I said.

"I don't feel good, temperature and stomach ache." She mumbled.

I got up and stripped the blankets from the bed. She groaned and sat up.

"Okay okay I'm up." She said yawning.

She ran her fingers through her hair and got up.

"It can't be time to get up already, I just fell asleep." Dave groaned.

"Well Randy's suddenly turned into Mr. Morning Person and if I have to suffer we are all going to suffer." Alex said.

"Jamie wake up." She said.

Jamie mumbled in her sleep and rolled over. Alex grabbed a pillow and threw it at Jamie. She cracked open her eyes and glared at Alex.

"I don't have an appearance at 10 therefore I don't need to be up." She said.

"Too bad you're coming with." Alex said.

Jamie groaned and rolled over.

"What the…" she muttered and realized Dave was lying next to her.

He looked over at her and smiled.

"Good morning sunshine." He said.

"Oh god he's a morning person?" Jamie groaned.

"He loves mornings as long as he isn't hung over then he's a big baby." Alex said.

Jamie looked at Dave in horror and pulled the pillow over her head. Dave laughed and pulled the pillow off of Jamie's head.

"I can be a night person too." He said winking at her.

"Eww, mental images I don't need." Alex yelled.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Jamie said and threw a pillow at Alex.

"Go get your cute ass dressed and ready it's almost 8:30 and I know you take like half hour showers." I said before they started an all out pillow fight.

Alex mumbled something and got up.

"Come on Jamie." She said.

"I don't want to I like where I am now." Jamie said.

"Jamie you can cuddle with Dave later, we have to go get ready and I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to wear yet." Alex said.

"We have to dress up." I said helpfully.

"Damn it see this is why I liked my story line with Rey and Adam, a t-shirt and jeans was fine." I mumbled.

"Jamie…" I said.

"Okay damn I'm coming." She said and threw the blankets off herself and sat up.

"I still don't see why I need to get up though. I'm going to be stuck in some room for like 5 hours while you have your signing and appearances." Jamie said.

"No you won't when we have our appearance you can hang out with Johnny or Matt or one of the other guys or the divas." Alex said.

"Whatever I get the shower first." Jamie said.

The two women put on their shoes and started arguing.

"What I don't even get a goodbye?" Dave asked.

"Bye." Jamie said.

"Brat." He said.

Alex waved and mumbled something to Jamie as they left. I sighed and grabbed my bag and started digging through it to find something to wear. Dave got up and stretched. He grabbed his shirt from off the floor and pulled it on.

"What time do we gotta be outta here by?" He asked.

"At the latest 9:30 but I really don't feel like being bitched at so 9." I said.

Dave nodded and left. I went into the bathroom and got in the shower.

Alex's P.O.V.

"Jamie hurry up!" I yelled at my friend.

"Should have let me sleep." She yelled back.

"I have to do my hair open the goddamned door." I yelled.

Someone knocked and I growled. I opened the door to find John.

"Hey um I need my stuff." He said.

"Come on in but I get the bathroom next." I said.

"Ok I can tell you feel strongly about that subject." He said laughing.

"I got to shower but now she won't let me do my hair or makeup." I said.

I walked back to the bathroom door and pounded on it.

"Jamie come on were going to be late." I said.

The door opened a few seconds later.

"Okay the bathroom is all yours you big baby." She said laughing.

I went in and plugged in my hair dryer.

Jamie's P.O.V.

"Why are you up?" John asked.

"Because my sadistic friend is determined to make me suffer along with her this morning even though she gets paid to do it and I don't" I said shoving my pajamas into my bag. John laughed and dug through his bag.

After pulling out what he deemed a suitable outfit, jean shorts, and a CG Battalion T-shirt was a suitable outfit in Cenaworld I guess, he pulled off his shirt.

"No wonder you used to fake'n'bake." I said.

"I never fake'n'baked, I did the spray on shit and that was only for body building." He said defensively.

"Well you need to do the spray on shit again, you're pale." I said.

"I'm not that pale." He said looking down at his bare chest.

"Yeah you are." I said.

"You're from Australia shouldn't you be more tan?" He shot back.

"I'm from New Zealand, shut up." I said.

"You live in Australia." He said.

"So it's not like I sit and work on my tan." I said.

"Whatever plus I ain't metro sexual, I'm a guy I dress like a guy, I leave the pretty boy shit to GQ and Orton." He said.

"You're not metro sexual huh, this coming from the man who shaves where no man should shave." I said.

He blushed.

"It's an odor thing… how the hell do you even know that?" He asked.

"I have my sources." I said.

"That's just weird." He mumbled.

He grabbed his clothes and went over to the bathroom door and pounded.

"Alex let me in; your friend is scaring me." He yelled.

"Hold on." She yelled.

"Ow she just fucking kicked me!" he yelled and I fell on the bed laughing.

A purely pissed off Alex opened the door. I instantly turned my attention to the TV. "Jamison Hailey Alister, be nice to Johnny." She said.

"I'm watching TV way over here." I said innocently.

"We are going to be late and I'm going to have to listen to your lover boy bitch." She said.

"Lover boy?" John asked.

"Dave." She said.

"I seem to remember Randy being more insistent about you hurrying your "cute" ass up." I said.

"John get in the damn bathroom and change." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He said and hurried into the bathroom after sticking his tongue out at me. "Alex he just stuck his tongue out at me." I whined.

"Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr., behave and get dressed." She yelled.

I fell off the bed because I was laughing so hard.

"God you two are just like little kids." She said and closed the door. 

Alex's P.O.V.

I turned back to the mirror and started doing my hair.

"So what's up with Jamie and GQ?" John asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing really they won't say anything to each other." I said.

"What about you and Orton?" He asked pulling his shirt on.

I looked at him in the mirror and quickly looked away.

"Sorry John." I said.

"Hey it's all good this whole thing was to get Orton to grow a pair right?" he asked.

I smiled weakly at him.

"We can still hang out right?" I asked.

He pulled me into a hug.

"Of course we can still hang out, sweetie. Just because you're dating Orton doesn't mean we can't still be friends." He said.

"Good because when Randy pisses me off you or Dave can kick his ass for me." I said. "I don't think you need either of us to kick his ass, you could probably do it yourself or you could have Jamie kick him." He said laughing.

"Yeah kicking is her thing." I said.

"How does she know…personal stuff about me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She knows that I umm shave." He said blushing.

"Shave, well most men do unless they are trying to grow a beard." I said.

"No not my face…" he trailed off.

"You mean…down there?" I asked.

He blushed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Alex…" he groaned.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I just do personal hygiene and well chicks do a lot of things they wouldn't once they find out that there is nothing in the way." He said smirking.

"Images I didn't need John." I said.

He threw his shirt at me.

"Alex your phone is ringing." Jamie yelled.

"Shit!" I mumbled.

"Answer it." I said.

"It's Davey; he said we have 10 minutes to get our asses down there." She said.

"Okay, tell him to keep his damn shirt on, I just have to finish putting my make up on." I said.

"Aw does he have to keep his shirt on, I like him better without it." She said.

"Talk about me giving you bad mental images." John mumbled.

"Why are you thinking about Dave without his shirt on? Alex are you sure he's not swinging for the other team?" Jamie asked.

I burst out laughing and got a dirty sock thrown at me.

"Jamie be nice to Johnny!" I said.

"But it's so fun making fun of him." Jamie whined.

"Okay let's go, maybe then Dave can keep you busy so I won't have to deal with you." I said zipping up my bags.

John grabbed all our bags and we left. Jamie and John continued to bicker while we walked down the hall.

"You guys act like an old married couple." I said as we got on the elevator.

"We do not." They both said at the same time.

"Really?" I asked.

"Shut up, Alex." Jamie said.

"Oh the honeymoon is already over?" I asked.

"Jamie just remember I never said anything, it was all her." John said struggling not to laugh.

The doors opened and we got off and made our way over to the impatient Randy and Dave.

"You're late." Dave said.

"I was ready to go but these to wouldn't stop fighting." I said.

"She/he started it." They said.

"Exactly like an old married couple." I said.

"What?" Dave asked.

"They bicker all the time over stupid shit, just like an old married couple." I explained. "We do not." They said.

Randy burst out laughing, while John and Jamie glared at him.

"GQ deal with your woman." John said growled and shoved Jamie's bag towards him. "Why can't anyone call me Dave?" Dave mumbled grabbing Jamie's bag.

"Because we like to piss you off." Jamie said.

"Nah you call him by his full name, now that pisses him off." I said.

"What's his full name?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, act like you don't know but I'll play along, David Michael Bautista Junior." I said.

"ALEX!" Dave yelled.

"Is it like a daily ritual for you to piss me off, especially in the mornings?" Dave asked. Dave and Randy went to go check out.

"Don't you have to check out too?" Jamie asked John pointedly.

"I already did, why do you think Alex had to let me in?" John asked sticking his tongue out at her.

"Alex, I can't believe you dated this guy, he's such a wanker!" Jamie said.

"Alex, she's being mean again… I think… wait what's wanker?" John asked.

"You!" Jamie said.

"Alex?" john asked.

"Jamie, god damn it, be nice. John ignore here, it's like I'm dealing with little kids here." I said rubbing my temples.

Randy and Dave came back.

"Seriously tell me what a wanker is." John demanded.

Randy took pity on John.

"A dickhead, fucker, or jerk off, I'm still not sure which one." He said.

"It's what it sounds like, dumb fucks." Dave said pumping his fist in the air.

"Please I'm the legend killer; I definitely am not a wanker." Randy said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, wait I meant no. What I mean is I don't need to if I didn't choose to not that I choose to…and I'm going to shut up now." Randy said.

We all burst out laughing.

"I ain't a wanker, believe me, I can't keep the chicks off this." John said, gesturing to himself.

Randy narrowed his eyes at him, and pulled me closer. I glanced up at him and smiled. "Were going to be late." Dave said and pushed us out the door to the waiting limo.

"God I hate morning people." John muttered.

"Tell me about it." Jamie agreed.

"Oh my god they just agreed on something." I said.

"Alex…"Jamie said trailing off.

"Shut up." John finished.

I laughed.

We got in the limo and drove to where we had our appearances.

"Again I don't understand why I have to be here, you guys all have appearances." Jamie said pouting.

"Actually for the most part one of us will always be with you or Matt will be around somewhere." I said.

"I don't have an appearance for about an hour; I'll help you find some of the others." John said as we were getting out of the limo.

"I'll call you when we're done." I said as Jamie and John left.

"I don't want to be here right now I'm so tired." I said yawning.

"I went to bed at like 5 you passed out before Borat was finished, and I'm wide awake." Randy said.

"I went to bed at like 6:30 and you don't see me complaining." Dave said.

"You're a morning person, Davie, you always have been." I said.

He groaned.

"What happened to my old sleep loving Randy?" I asked him.

He laughed.

"I don't know I still like to sleep but I guess I've been hanging around with Davey here." He said.

"You are not allowed to call me Davey. I can tolerate it when the girls do but not you." Dave growled.

Randy laughed at his outburst.

"My name is Dave okay, not Davey, not GQ. Why the hell does he even call me GQ?" Dave demanded.

I shrugged and pulled out my phone and called John.

"Yeah?" John answered.

"Well I love you too, grumpy." I said.

He laughed.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Dave wants to know why you call him GQ." I said and put my phone on speaker. "Because he dresses so fucking nice, like a model from GQ and he's so fucking metro sexual it ain't funny, he's worse than you when getting ready and he's a dude with thinning hair. Fuck, just throw on some fucking pants and shirt." John said.

"I can tell you feel strongly about this." I said giggling.

"No I could care less if he wants to take longer than a woman to get ready and freak out over his hair, that's his thing. Imma just give him shit every chance I can." John said. "At least he can dress himself properly. You dress like a little kid." I heard Jamie in the background.

"Woman, do I look like a little kid to you?" John asked.

"Yeah kind of like a kid who started popping steroids." She said.

"That shit ain't even funny woman." John said sounding annoyed.

"Okay… so I got my answer I'll leave you two to argue." I said.

"I have a fucking name you know and it sure as hell isn't woman." I heard Jamie say before I hung up.

I glanced at Dave and he was shocked.

"I do not have thinning hair." He whined.

Randy and I burst out laughing.

"So what I like to look good, what's wrong with that? Randy does too and you don't see him being called GQ." Dave whined.

"Dude, I'm also cool to throw on some sweats or gym pants and a hoodie, you have to fucking at least wear your designer jeans." Randy said.

"I wear hoodies sometimes." Dave defended himself.

"Once a year and they're like Armani." Randy mumbled.

Dave not having a retort simply stuck out his tongue at Randy who did the same.

"You got it pierced?" Dave asked.

Randy groaned.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Have you ah tried it out yet?" Dave asked.

"No, not yet and I don't want to hear about yours." Randy said.

"Good cuz I don't want to make you jealous, chicks just love when you know how to use it." Dave said.

"Okay, Davey, you're like my big brother I so don't want to hear this." I said.

"I have three children do you think I found them each on the doorstep when I went to get the morning paper?" Dave asked.

"No but I really don't want details of your sex life either." I said.

"But it's oh so interesting; I could probably give the kid here a few tips." Dave said jokingly.

"Oh god I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." I said and Randy burst out laughing.

"Dude you haven't gotten laid in fucking forever, your sex life can't be that interesting. I mean it's you, your hand, and a porno." Randy said.

"I wouldn't be talking, weren't you the supposed ladies man? Last I heard you were going on almost a year without out any non hand action." Dave said.

"Both of you stop, I really don't want to hear about this." I said.

They continued to try and one up each other.

"You two are worse than John and Jamie." I said rolling my eyes.

Randy pulled me close and kissed me. Dave rolled his eyes and made gagging noises. "You know you're like my little sister and then you play tonsil hockey with him right in front of me. Most big brothers would be kicking some ass and taking numbers." Dave said.

"Most big brothers don't talk about sex in front of their little sisters, or talk about the uses of their tongue rings in front of them." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on were going to be late." Dave said.

We walked out and were greeted by the screaming fans. We smiled as we walked out on the makeshift stage. We answered questions, autographed everything the fans handed us, and took millions of pictures. After about an hour we left so other superstars could come out.

"I think I am temporarily blinded." I said.

Dave laughed.

"Yeah, I'm seeing flashes still. That shit can't be good for your eyes." He said.

Randy smirked.

"Get used to it; I just have the good looks to make people stop and stare." He said.

"And then you talk and ruin it all." I said.

Randy pouted and Dave had to lean against the door because he was laughing so hard. Randy reached across Dave and turned the knob, Dave's weight caused it to swing open and Dave just barely caught himself on the frame.

"I know you missed us but damn GQ you don't need to almost fall on your ass, just to get a look at the pretty lady here." John said sarcastically.

"I sure as hell don't want to see your ugly face, but with Jamie sitting besides you, you almost look decent." Dave shot back.

"That's not what the girls screaming my name every night think." John said.

"I have girls screaming my name every night too." Dave said.

"Do they always do this?" Jamie asked.

I nodded,

"All the guys feel the need to one up each other, I've heard a few interesting remarks out of my dad before he remembered I was in the room." I said.

"That's just wrong." Jamie said. "You're telling me, and then the girls start talking and Stephanie joins in and I'm like for the love of god if you finish that sentence I will have to hurt you." I said.

Jamie burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious but just wrong; he's like my uncle or something." Jamie said.

Dave groaned.

"What's with you two, one goes daughter and the other one goes for the honorary niece of a man who has major pull with the boss. You two fuck up and you're screwed." John said smirking.

"Cena, shut up." Dave said.

"He doesn't listen, I tell him to shut up at least once an hour." Jamie said.

"Woman, you were being nice, what's up with the attitude change?" John asked.

"You were the only one I had to talk to before now I have other people to talk to." Jamie said.

John pouted and Jamie threw pillow at him.

"God, you're such a baby." Jamie said.

"Woman, why do you insist on calling me a little kid or a baby? I am older than you." John said.

"Because of the way you act, idiot." Jamie said.

John sighed and got up.

"Well I have to go, can't keep my fans waiting any longer." He said smirking.

"Can you say egotistical?" Jamie asked.

John shrugged.

"Egotistical, and I'm not I can't help it that they love me, I mean can you blame them?" He asked cockily.

She threw another pillow at him but he caught it and tossed it back.

"GQ, you seriously need to keep your woman under control." John said.

"One, she's not my woman, two, I find it funnier than hell that she one ups you and puts you in your place, and three, my hair is not thinning." Dave said.

John rolled his eyes.

"Yo, Randy can I see your shades for a minute?" John asked.

Randy threw his sunglasses at him and John put them on.

"Thanks, the light was reflecting off of GQ's bald spot and was shining in my eyes." John said.

Dave growled and we all burst out laughing.

"I hate to say this but I think we might have to keep him around, he's too damn funny not to like." Randy said.

John smiled.

"See I knew you didn't like me cuz you thought me and Alex we're hooking up, cuz you never did have a problem with me in OVW." John said.

"I might have spoken too soon." Randy said.

"Admit it, Randy, you were jealous and there was nothing you could do about it because you didn't have the guts to tell Alex how you felt until yesterday." Jamie said.

"Now she's sticking up for him, what the hell? I thought they didn't like each other." Randy said.

"There too much alike and neither is really happy unless they can be annoying someone, and who better than each other?" I asked smirking and dodged two pillows.


	51. Feelings

A.N. It's been forever sorry! Enjoy

Randy, Dave, and I burst out laughing at the almost identical glares on John's and Jamie's faces.

"Do you really want to get me started because I'm pretty sure the guys would just love to hear some of the things you've said about them." Jamie said.

"Should I tell Davey where his nickname came from?" I asked.

We both shut up not wanting the other to say a damn thing in front of the three curious guys.

"You know you can't just say something like that and then not tell us." John pointed out.

"We just did." Jamie said smugly.

"Woman…" John threatened.

"Little boy." Jamie said.

"Stop calling me that." John said.

"Stop calling me woman." Jamie said.

"Fine, damn whatever I won't call you woman anymore if you top calling me little boy." John said.

Dave just rolled his eyes at all of us.

"You all need to grow up." He said.

"Dude you're just old." Randy said.

"I'm not old!" Dave whined.

"You know it's not nice to keep secrets." John said still wanting to know what Jamie and I had been talking about earlier. "We don't keep secrets we just aren't sharing them with you." Jamie said matter of factly.

"But that's keeping secrets." John said.

"No it's not if you think about it." I said.

"Seriously, yes it is." John argued.

Randy and Dave who had been pondering our conversation agreed with John.

"Yes it is." Dave said.

"What is with you two and bringing things up and not elaborating?" Randy asked.

Jamie and I looked at each other and smiled then turned to the three curious men and shrugged.

"Because we can." Jamie said.

Dave shook his head in disagreement.

"No you can't." He said.

"I want to know how I got stuck with that damn nick name." he said.

"Come on your name is Dave. People calling you Davie isn't that hard to figure out." Randy pointed out.

"Oh my god the man said something logical… I'm proud." John said wiping away an imaginary tear.

Jamie and I burst out laughing, Randy punched John in his arm, and Dave glared at Randy.

"So Jamie what was said about us?" Dave asked wrapping his arm around Jamie's shoulders.

I glared at my friend and she sighed.

"I'm not that pissed at her … yet." She said.

"Aw come on now I won't tell." He said.

"We want to know what was said about us too, come on we'll make a day of it. We can tell you all kinds of embarrassing things about Alex and you can just tell us a few things. What do you want dinner, tickets to any wrestling event, how about GQ over here?" John asked.

Dave deliberately lowered and deepened his voice.

"Anything you want you get and we get what we want." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Jamie turned bright red.

"Believe me Dave she might even exhaust you… I mean you are getting up there in the years. For her to betray her best friend it really has to be worth her while and you just might not live up to your promises." I said.

"Oh I can live to all my promises all night long." Dave said.

"Remember the whole big brother little sister relationship we have? Well as my big brother I don't want to hear about and of your all night promises." I said.

"Don't bring them up then." Dave said.

Jamie laughed as Dave and I argued.

"I don't understand why you can talk about sexual stuff but god forbid; I kiss my boyfriend in front of you." I said.

"You just can't and it doesn't help that I know Randy like I do." Dave said.

"Aw he's so cute when he gets all big brotherly." Jamie said.

"Don't encourage him, if it was up to him I'd be in a convent and would have never had sex." I said.

"What?!?" Dave yelled.

"Uh oh." I said.

"That mother fucker touched you and then he did what he fucking did?" Dave growled.

"It's not like he forced me to do anything I mean he stopped so many times." I said.

"Want a shovel?" Jamie asked.

The three men were extremely over protective of me and Adam was more than just a sore subject he was the worst subject ever. A lot of the guys weren't very fond of him right now because of what happened between us.

"It was a mutual decision Dave; I wanted it to happen so it happened." I said.

"Forget the shovel how about a backhoe? You better hope none of these three see Adam for a while." Jamie said.

"Well god damn I'm a legal adult, I can do whatever I want." I said.

"No, you can't!" Dave said.

I may have been more than a foot shorter than Dave but I still stood toe to toe with him.

"Yes I can I already have one dad I don't need another. I understand that I am like your little sister but you need to let me live a little Dave." I said jabbing him in the chest with my finger.

"I do let you live a little, I stand back and watch you make stupid ass decisions all the time and then I bail you out of all kinds of shit that you wouldn't have gotten into if you'd listened to me in the beginning." He said.

"I am not one of your daughters, David! So don't you dare treat me like one." I said.

"No you are not, sometimes it seems like they have more sense than you do." He said.

I glared at him and he glared right back at me.

"You know I don't think I even have the balls to stand toe to toe with him." I heard John say.

"What's with all the yelling?" Vince asked bursting in the door.

"Alex is just taking Dave down a notch or two." John said grinning.

I took a few deep breaths to try and rein in my temper, yeah thanks dad.

"I know you did not just say that, and you know what I'm not going to even go there with you. I understand you are an over protective wall of muscle that thinks it his job to protect me but news flash David… I don't want to be protected anymore and I haven't for a while. You say you know Randy and you know he'd rather cut his dick off then intentionally hurt me and believe me if he does I'll cut it off for him and then happily hand him over to you and the other guys. I'm not stupid and believe me I won't take any shit from anyone and this includes you, remember I am my father's daughter." I said.

"From what I heard she took him down more than a notch or two." Vince said laughing.

"I'd say so." Jamie agreed.

"She's the only one who can and I've seen many try." Randy said.

"Were you one of them?" John asked.

"Elaine Orton didn't raise any fools." Randy said.

"If that's the case then why were you suspended?" Jamie asked sweetly.

John coughed to try and cover up his burst of laughter. Dave and I turned in time to see Vince raise an eyebrow up questioningly, while Randy fidgeted.

"I'm beginning to agree with John, this one is a major pain in the ass." He said.

"Thank you." John said.

"I am not a pain in the ass; I just call it like I see it." Jamie said.

"I like this one." Vince said.

Jamie smiled up at him.

"So does Davey he just doesn't have the balls to say anything." I said.

"Alex, shut up." Dave groaned.

"So let me see if I have this all straight, Jamie and Dave have a thing, Alex and John have a thing and Randy … wait do I even want to know what Randy is doing?" Vince asked.

"Nope Uncle Vince, Randy and I are dating and Dave and Jamie might pinch each others asses in a few decades and John well he's just John." I said.

"You kids confuse the hell out of me, I swear you guys just go from one to the other, back in my day you had a bad reputation if you dated more than two or three people. One age joke and you're suspended." He said.

Not even I was stupid enough to challenge that.

"Well I have work to do… you know the thing I'm pay you all to do." Vince said and left.

"Was that supposed to be some kind of hint?" John asked smirking.

I shrugged.

"I don't know but while you guys get to laze around I have to do some homework." I said pouting slightly as I pulled my laptop out of my bag.

"I better go make my appearance or millions will be disappointed." John said laughing.

A chorus of byes followed him out of the door.

"I'm hungry." Dave complained a few minutes later.

"So am I." Jamie mumbled next to me.

"Well here's an idea you and Dave are both hungry go get something to eat and you know talk to each other while enjoying your meals." I said.

Jamie glared at me and Randy started laughing. Dave shrugged and glanced at Jamie and grinned.

"So wanna go get something to eat?" He asked.

Jamie blushed but managed to stutter out a yes. Randy did his best to try to swallow a laugh but couldn't quite manage. Jamie glared at him.

"Maybe I made a mistake by pushing you two together. Who knows you and Johnny couldn't had the so called American dream, big house in the 'burbs, picket fence, 2.5 kids, and a big old mutt to top it all off." Jamie said.

Randy's laughter cut off abruptly and his eyes narrowed and glared at Jamie.

"No." Randy said forcefully.

"What is with the whole 2.5 kids thing?" I asked nobody in particular while typing furiously.

"How is that possible?" I mumbled.

I leaned back against the couch Randy was sitting on and looked up at him.

"Why do you let her bother you? She just likes to get a rise out of you." I said.

Randy looked down at me and his gaze immediately softened.

"I know but she does it so well." He said.

"Ignore her, you big baby." I said.

"Why don't you distract me then?" he asked and hauled me up on his lap.

"She is supposed to be doing homework." Dave said.

"Dude, you are such a dad." Randy said. Dave shrugged.

"Three daughters… it's a habit and believe me if she was my daughter she wouldn't be allowed any where near you. I've seen you with girls take 'em out, buy a few drinks, and bring 'em home long enough for a good time then send 'em packing after you've had your fun. You aren't even allowed to look at my daughters." Dave said.

"Fine with me I got all I want to look at right here." Randy said and kissed my forehead.

"I think I just threw up a little bit from all this corniness. What the hell happened to the self proclaimed lady killer?" Dave said. Randy just grinned and shrugged.

"You are going to get me in trouble I have to do this assignment now. Go play with your friends." I said and tried to climb off of his lap.

"I want to play with you though." He said pouting.

"I have to do this though… it's not as easy as I thought it would be." I said.

Randy shrugged.

"I can help you with that if you want." He said.

"Really… what do you know about Shakespeare, chemistry, and math?" I asked.

"Honey you got yourself the perfect guy… I'm hot as hell, have the perfect body, a great personality, I'm smart, and I love you." He said.

Jamie burst out laughing and Dave rolled his eyes.

"Okay so before I lose my appetite we are leaving… try to get some studying done okay?" Dave asked.

"Yeah I will I have to have these assignments in by midnight anyways. And then I need to study for a test." I said.

"Bye." Jamie and Dave said as they left.

I wiggled away from Randy and sprawled out on the couch using his thigh as a pillow. He smiled down at me and grabbed a magazine to keep him self occupied and then began running his fingers through my hair gently. Randy doesn't seem like a very emotional person or I guess a better term for it would be affectionate but he really was… well at least towards me he was. He could care less if we were alone or in a crowded locker room filled with his coworkers he would tell me he loved me or kiss me or play with my hair. He knew my moods and no matter what he can always make me laugh. I finished my assignments about an hour later and went on to the evils of studying for a math test I had a few days later. I began to get frustrated quickly because math had never been my strong suit and this shit was just confusing as all hell.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I hate math." I whined.

He chuckled lightly and tossed the magazine he had been reading on the floor.

"Let me help you." He said.

I shrugged and sat up and handed him the laptop. Randy helped me work through the first few problems and patiently answered all my questions.

"Wait how does that work?" I asked when he got a totally different answer than I had.

He shrugged. "It just does and if you would have checked your work like I told you to then you'd have gotten this." He said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and pouted.

"How do they know that you aren't cheating if the test is online?" Randy asked a few minutes later.

"They don't and that's why there is a time limit and you have to like show your work, every little step of it." I said.

Randy nodded. "Hey what do we have to do today besides make our appearance?" He asked idly playing with my hair. "We have a house show tonight." I said.

I leaned back into him and sighed. He tipped my head back and softly kissed me.

"I love you." He said.

I know he wanted to hear me say it back but I just couldn't. It's not that I didn't I just wasn't sure I could open myself to that kind of pain again and I wasn't totally over Adam yet. I opened my mouth to say something but he shook his head sadly. "No I don't want you to say it just to say it, Alex; I want you to say it because you mean it. I know you aren't ready to yet and that's okay I can wait until you are." He said.

I knew I should be honest with him and tell him that yes I was over Adam enough to start moving on but I still had feelings for him and for as long as I had those feelings I probably wouldn't be able to say I love you back to Randy without meaning it but I just couldn't. So instead I just smiled at him and nodded. I finished my test in daze thinking about what I had to do and that I really needed to talk to Jamie about this. I sighed and shut my laptop.

"Did you do well?" Randy asked.

"I didn't do that bad, I got a B." I said.

"That's my girl." Randy said proudly.

Jamie and Dave came back and they were holding hands. Well more like Dave had Jamie's hand and she was blushing and trying to pull it away.

"Hey Jamie I have some things I need to do want to come with?" I asked.

"Eh not really." She said.

"Yes you do." I said.

"No I don't." she said.

"I'll go with you baby." Randy said.

"No its fine, Jamie's coming with… aren't you Jamie." I said.

"Yeah… I guess." She said getting up and following me out of the door.

"You my friend are so dense sometimes." I said once we were out of earshot.

"I still don't know why I'm coming with you." Jamie complained.

"I need to talk to you about something…" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"It's about… well… Randy." I said.

"What about him?" she asked.

"You didn't let me finish." I said scowling.

"Okay, okay… finish." She said rolling her eyes.

"I… I think that I may… well I kind of still have feelings for Adam." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Does Randy know?" She asked.

"No… he doesn't and they aren't strong but they are still there and well they're there." I said.

"How not strong are these feelings?" She asked calmly.

"I want to move on, I will move on, I am ready to move on but I still care for him. I still worry about him and well I still think about him." I admitted.

"How often?" She asked.

I sighed and took a deep breath and then closed my eyes.

"Often…" I said.

"You need to talk to not only Randy about this but Adam too." Jamie said.

"Yes because Randy is going to be so open to these conversations. I can see it now, Hey Randy I love but yeah I still have feelings for Adam but hey don't worry about it." I said sarcastically.

"Maybe you should approach this in a calm and rational adult." Jamie suggested mildly.

"And Adam will have a fucking field day when I talk to him. Hey you know how I'm the reason everyone in the locker room hates you and that I told you that I wanted nothing to do with you but hey I still have feelings for you, but I love Randy, so just start yelling at me and hating me even more." I said rolling my eyes at my friend.

"Ever stopped freaking out about having feelings for Adam and figured out what kind of feelings they were?" Jamie asked. "No, but he was special to me and I always just figured they were kind of left over from before." I mumbled.

"So you just assumed that because he was the first guy you had sex with you would always have those kinds of feelings for him?" Jamie asked.

"Shut up, I know it sounds stupid." I said.

"No it's not that stupid I mean I remember my first time and the guy fondly." She said.

"You love Randy right?" She asked.

"I don't know. I really like him, he's really hot, and I've never really felt this way before I mean I always have had a thing for him. I know how much he's given up to prove how he feels to me and I mean come on it's Randy, that couldn't have been easy for him, ya know." I said.

"Do you still want Adam?" she asked bluntly.

"What? No, not at all, I just miss him, and talking to him." I said.

"Well that makes sense honey, Adam and you were friends long before you guys started looking at each other like that and you just miss that." She said.

"I hate you and your logic and the fact that you always rub it in that you were right." I said.

"Yeah, yeah but you love me. Now go talk to Adam, then right after talk to Randy. I'll kick the boys out of there for you." She said.

"More like you will keep Davie occupied and I so don't want to know how." I said laughing.

"Like anyone wants to see you and Randy act like love sick teenagers." She said and stuck her tongue out.

"At least we won't only be starting to pinch each other's asses when we are in our 60's." I said.

"Oh shut up and go find Adam." She said.

I laughed and jogged off to the men's locker room. I knocked and took a deep breath.

"You guys decent, because I'm coming in." I said.

"Like you haven't seen it before." Someone yelled.

"What?" Someone yelled.

"Joking, I swear." The first person said and Matt opened the door.

"Come on in we're all decent, enough." He said and threw a look over his shoulder. I walked in and saw a few of the guys pulling on shirts and rolled my eyes.

"Good thing y'all have shirts on or I might faint at the sight of a naked chest. My, what does the male body look like? Guess I'll just have to wait till I'm 30, married, and the stork brings me a baby boy to find out, huh?" I said.

"Damn right." Mark said lacing up his boots.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyways now that we've established that, what's up?" Matt asked.

"Oh nothing, can't I come here to hang out?" I asked.

"Nope especially when you say it like that, so what do you want?" He asked suspiciously.

I looked around and didn't see Adam. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

"Nothing, I was just looking for Adam." I said and walked out.

The door muffled their responses but not for long because Matt threw it open and grabbed my arm.

"What?" Matt asked.

"You heard me right." I said.

"But why?" he asked.

"We were friends before everything happened and I miss that." I said.

"He hurt you Alex…" he said.

"Yes I know that but…" I said.

"You didn't let me finish, he hurt you and well you hurt him too." Matt said.

I couldn't quite look at Matt. "I know, and I want to make it right. I want things to go back to the way they were before." I said.

"Sweetie that's never going to happen and you know it." He said.

"Well we can try to at least be friends again." I said.

Matt nodded. "Yeah… you can try…" he said.

I walked away wondering where else he could be. I turned the corner and sighed. I knew that without some kind of clue or help I would have a really hard time finding Adam. I decided to go ask Shane if he'd seen him and I went by his office and couldn't find him. I saw a stage hand and asked him if he'd seen Adam.

"No, sorry Ms. Levesque." He said regretfully.

"Oh can you tell me where Shane McMahon is?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah he's in Mr. McMahon's office some big meeting." He said.

"Thanks." I said and hurried off.

I sighed and started towards Vince's office. Having grown up backstage I had certain liberties no one else did but that didn't mean I could just barge in to Vince's office so I sat on a crate right outside and waited. The door opened and I hopped down to talk to Vince but no one came out but the office's occupants voices did.

"Thanks Vince I don't know when I'm going to be able to come back." A deep voice said.

"So what did the doctor say exactly?" Shane asked.

"They don't know how bad it is and that I waited maybe almost to long." The voice said regretfully.

"Why didn't you talk to the medic or come to us sooner?" Vince asked.

"I was scared to." They said.

"I knew this was more serious than any injury I had ever had and my career is just starting to take off and I didn't want it to end." They said.

"You do realize that by ignoring this serious of an injury you might have well ended you career, don't you?" Shane asked. "Yeah I do." They said.

"If I may ask why did you decide to go to the doctor and now come to us with this information now? You technically still could have wrestled until well until something went wrong." Vince said.

"I… it hurt too much and it wasn't only about me anymore." They said.

"Well we'll work this in and maybe we can get you to do a blog or something for the fans later on." Shane said.

"Yeah that would be fine I'll keep you guys updated." He said.

"Your appointment will go fine tomorrow. Don't worry about anything Adam just do what you have to do to come back to what you love." Vince said.

"I never planned on leaving her… it." Adam said and walked out the door and right into me.

"Alex?" he said surprised.

"Adam…" I whispered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was looking for you and what did you mean when you said that you might have waited too long?" I asked.

"Nothing… my neck it's probably not that bad you know doctors always pessimistic." He said and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I um I better go I have a flight to catch and an appointment tomorrow." He said.

"Wait, Adam I want to go with you." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Well I was looking for you earlier and I wanted to talk to you about things and I want to go with you to your doctor's appointment tomorrow." I said.

"As much as I would love that Alex but you have your career and life and I really don't think anyone would like that idea." He said.

"I could care less what anyone thinks… I'm not a little girl Adam." I said.

"I know you aren't but that doesn't change things Alex. You know you can't just drop everything to come with me." He said gently.

I sighed defeated. I knew he was right it's not like I could take a few days off and be with him a few days would be the plane ride to Tampa Bay and back.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine sweetie. So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"I miss you Adam… I still have feelings for you and I always will. You'll always have a special place in my heart because you were my relationship but we were friends before we … were together and I miss that." I said.

He smiled down at me. "I miss you too sweetie but it's not the same anymore. I don't think I can go back to the way things were before, I still love you Alex." He said sadly.

"Adam I, I'm with Randy." I said after a while.

He nodded. "I know Alex believe me I know." He said.

"This isn't my fault Adam why do you always have to make me feel guilty about what happened between us?" I asked.

"I don't mean to but why couldn't you have given us another chance?" he asked.

"I tried to Adam I tried so many times but every time I tried you would push me away until I couldn't do it anymore. You always had something else to do, other women, and when you decided it was time to talk to me you would always end up lashing out at me." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Don't do that Alex, you know I hate when you cry baby." He said and pulled me into his arms.

He buried his face in my hair. "I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you Alex. I was so stupid baby; I should have listened to you." He whispered into my ear.

I buried my face into his chest and he held me. "Shh… it's okay baby girl… Shh." He said.

He pulled back and used his thumbs to wipe my tears away and smiled. His was wiping away the last of the stray tears when his thumb accidentally brushed my bottom lip. He was trembling when he ran his thumb over my lips again. I looked up at him questioningly. Without thinking I licked my lips and he sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Alex…" he growled.

He slowly lowered his face towards mine his eyes never leaving mine and kissed me.

Jamie's P.O.V

I watched as Alex went off in search of Adam. I shook my head and headed back to Randy and Dave's locker room. Maybe I should take everyone's advice and just tell Dave how I felt about him. I mean I have known the man forever and it's not like he's not interested in me. So why not just ask the man out for a drink or hint at it. Or maybe I could get Alex to get everyone together have a few drinks and actually be able to talk to the man. He did look really good last night at the club, but then again he always looked good. He was David freakin' Batista; the man had the body of a god, and a great personality. Without thinking I walked right in and much to my embarrassment Randy was just getting out of the shower and Dave was napping on the couch.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry." I said.

His head whipped up and he stared at me like a deer caught in the headlights. He snapped out of it and quickly secured his towel. I stumbled towards the couch and almost fell on to it before I remembered that Dave was laying on it.

"I should have knocked but I was thinking of how great Dave looked last night…" I said. Then I realized what I had said and blushed. Randy tried to cover up his laughter with a cough and I glared at him.

"Sorry I know this isn't funny, its just I thought you couldn't have been any more flustered after you came in here" He said gesturing to his towel. "But when you said that about Dave I swear you turned 10 more shades of red." He said smiling.

"Oh shut up I've already seen you in just a towel, really shouldn't post those kinds of photos on the internet." I said.

"What are you doing looking at them?" He asked cockily.

"Every wrestling sight has them dumbass and remember who my best friend is." I said.

If I wasn't mistaken Randy actually blushed.

"I was covered up in all those pictures." He said.

"Please it's nothing I haven't seen before I've changed babies' diapers." I said.

"There's a big difference between me and a baby." He said indignantly.

I shrugged. "Not all that much." I said.

"You need to get your eyes checked." He said huffily.

"No you need a reality check." I shot back.

"Maybe you need another look." He said.

"Randy you touch that towel and I'll kick your ass, you have your own woman." Dave growled.

My eyes shot to him and he was staring at me. I heard Randy grab his bag and then go back into the bathroom. Dave seemed to be studying me and I couldn't figure out why.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head, smirking slightly.

Before I knew what was happening I was straddling his lap and his hands were resting lazily on my hips.

"You drive me crazy." He mumbled.

"I do?" I asked. He nodded.

He was looking up at me slightly smirking as if he was amused.

"Why? I mean look at you and then look at me." I blurted out.

I mentally kicked myself for that. At this point in time I wished I could have disappeared.

"You're beautiful and smart and give shit right back to all of us." He said.

"No I'm not." I said.

"Yes you are, to me you are." He said.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Go out with me tonight?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. For being such a big man Dave sure could move fast because as soon as the word passed my lips he was kissing me.


	52. Say what needs to be said

Dave's P.O.V.

I listened as Orton and Jamie bantered back and forth and tried to figure out how to make her comfortable enough around me to at least talk to me. I mentally laughed at the subject they were arguing about and then I realized Randy just might whip off his towel and I got pissed just thinking about it. I decided right then and there that I was going to go for it and ask her out. I pulled her on my lap. She was mine, she just didn't realise it yet and I had to figure out a way to change that and not make it seem as bad as it sounded because truthfully I was hers too and I didn't want to get hurt yet again. She was beautiful and I wanted to get to know her better.

"Go out with me tonight?" I asked.

I really wanted to kiss her.

"Yes." She said.

It just felt natural to kiss her so I did. Before she could realize exactly how much she affected me I pulled away and shifted so she now sat on my thighs. She looked at me shyly then looked away. I raised a brow at her and laughed when she turned a deeper shade of red when her gaze landed a little below the belt. I felt my face heat up, as she saw what I didn't want her to. I didn't want to scare her off when we were making progress.

"I'm first but if I'm lucky I'll be able to squeeze in a little nap." I said.

She nodded.

"Okay I'll let you get your nap." She said.

I gripped her hips a little more firmly.

"I'd rather just lay with you." I said.

"Well you're kind of a big guy there is no room for me." She said.

I smirked.

"Did I mention I like cuddling?" I said innocently.

She splayed her hands on my chest.

"You're not exactly a very comfortable guy, kind of lumpy actually." She said teasingly.

Ah, progress she was teasing me. I pouted.

"Give me a try." I coaxed and pulled her forward gently.

She shifted and got comfortable and then laid her head on my shoulder.

"So am I a really lumpy mattress?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say lumpy so much as hard." She said.

"I meant muscle wise." She mumbled.

"Hey I hate to interrupt this precious moment but Jamie do you know where Alex is?" Randy asked. I felt Jamie tense up.

"Um she went for a walk." Jamie said.

"Is she okay?" Randy asked concerned.

"Yeah." She said.

"Okay, well I'm going to go see if I can find her.

He walked out then poked his head back in smirking.

"Now kids behave and don't do anything I wouldn't." he said smiling wolfishly.

I rolled my eyes at the younger man.

"I won't be doing anything you wouldn't well at least for the last year or so." I said.

Randy just shrugged and smiled.

"All by choice, and I'll wait as long as she wants to." He said.

"Aw did little Randall grow up?" I asked.

"Maybe just a little bit." He said and left.

I looked back up at Jamie.

"What?" She asked.

"What's Alex up to?" I asked.

"Nothing she went for a walk to clear her head." Jamie said.

"You're a really bad liar." I said.

She sighed and went to get up.

I subtly tightened my grip on her. I shook my head.

"How bad?" I asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about David." She said.

"Yes you do. What is she up to? Is she unhappy with her relationship with Randy because when he asked you where she was you tensed up and wouldn't even look towards him." I said.

"I'm not letting you up until you tell me what is going on." I said when she stubbornly looked at me. "You promise not to get mad at me or Alex?" she asked finally.

"I don't like this already." I mumbled.

"She loves Randy more than anything in the world and she thought she still had lingering feelings for Adam." She said.

I tensed up.

"But not like that she just misses their friendship that's all. They were friends forever and she misses that." Jamie clarified.

"Why didn't she talk to Randy about this?" I demanded as I stood up with Jamie still in my arms. "Um Dave could you put me down?" She asked.

"I like where you are." He said.

"You're going to hurt yourself." She said.

"How you are as light as a feather and plus I lift men three times your weight every day." He said.

I started towards the door. She rolled her eyes at me and squirmed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said.

She stopped immediately.

"Now as much as I so obviously enjoyed it now is not the time. And believe me when it is the right we'll both know and it won't just be a rushed quickie in the locker room although those can come later." I said.

"Cocky aren't you?" she said.

I looked down at her.

"I can lower you a few inches and you can see just how cocky I am." I said smirking.

Jamie slapped my chest and tried her best to glare at my but it wasn't working very well because she kept blushing and couldn't quite meet my gaze.

"Let's go find Alex now and do damage control." I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I knew I never should have told you." She muttered.

I lowered her to her own two feet and took a step back.

"Why do you say that? Don't you trust me?" I asked.

"It's not about whether or not I trust you, this is about your over protectiveness when it comes to Alex. She's a big girl Dave." She said.

"I trust her I don't trust that stupid son of a bitch she always goes back to." I growled.

"He's her friend just like you are." She said impatiently.

"I just don't want her to get hurt again, okay?" Dave asked.

"She needs to learn from her mistakes not that this is one." She countered.

"And he is not just her friend just like I am. Last time I checked I never dated her, slept with her, or broke her heart. I didn't fuck around with her months afterwards, I didn't hurt her every chance I got, nor do I still try to even though I know damn well she is happy." Dave said.

Jamie just shook her head at me.

"David she's not one of your girls, you can't treat her like one. She is an adult and you need to treat her like one okay?" She asked.

"No not okay." I said.

"Why not? Why not okay?" She asked.

"I don't know why I just know it isn't." He said.

"Are you attracted to her?" She asked.

"No, not at all, not that she's not attractive because she is just not to me." I said.

"Daddy factor?" she asked.

"No not daddy factor. That's Paul's thing a few of the older guys' but not mine." I said.

"He's going to hurt her again he always does. No one was there for the last couple months, Randy and me were. I don't want to see her like that again." I said.

Jamie smiled sweetly at me and came up to me and hugged me. She tugged on my hair gently and I leaned down closer to her.

"You're such a sweetheart." She whispered against my lips before kissing me. I smiled before deepening the kiss.

Randy's P.O.V.

I walked out of the locker room grinning. Jamie and Dave were finally talking to each other. Well at least using their mouths for communication of a kind. I whistled cheerfully as I sauntered down the hallway. My life was perfect, I had the girl of my dreams… finally, I loved my job, I was quickly climbing the so called ladder, like I said my life was perfect. Hell I was even starting to see Cena as a friend, well I guess we always kind have been I was just jealous as hell of him because I thought he had Alex. Now I guess we just got to find him his own woman so he backs off mine. I saw one of the crew half running half walking down the hall and stopped him.

"Hey do you know where Alex Levesque is?" I asked.

"Um I think she is in Vince's office, Mr. Orton, sorry I don't know exactly where she is." He said cringing.

"It's cool, thanks man." I said.

I headed towards Vince's office thinking she was probably catching up with one of the McMahon's after all just a few days ago her baby brother was born and her baby brother just happened to be Vince McMahon's grandson. I turned the corner and started going towards Vince's office. Crewmembers scurried around hurriedly, giving me a wide berth. I shook my head and felt bad. I was such an ass to them they were afraid of me. I smiled at a few and continued on my way until one actually stopped in front of me. She was one of the older guy's daughters or niece.

"Mr. Orton Shane and Vince would like to talk to you in Shane's office. It's back that way." She said.

"Alright no problem, thanks." I said smiling at her causing her to blush.

"Uh they… they said it was urgent some kind of um a change in script tonight." She stuttered. "Okay I just have to do something real quick I'll be right there." I said.

She nodded and peeked up at me through her lashes.

"I'll let you get on your way I didn't mean to bug you." She said.

"No you are just doing your job, don't worry about." I said.

She smiled and then skirted around me and disappeared around the corner. Damn I really need to lay off those guys they acted like I was going to kick their asses for telling me I had meetings and script changes. I continued walking down hallway and turned down a different one and stopped dead in my tracks. Right in front of Vince McMahon's office stood Adam Copeland and he was holding Alex against his chest. He wiped away a few tears and she smiled wobbly.

"Good bye Adam, call me when you get there." She said.

"Bye for now… just for now." He said.

"Adam…" she said.

"Please Alex just for now, I love you. I love you." He said.

She shut her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't do this to us, Alex." He said softly.

She shook her head sadly.

"I'm not doing anything to us, Adam. There is no us anymore." She said.

"There could be, it's all up to you. Are you willing to fight for us? I am, I always will be, and so will you I know you will." He whispered.

He bent and kissed away her tears. My vision blurred and I felt my hands curling into fists.

"Adam I can't do this." She whispered.

"Yes you can, Alex. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I regret it I always will. We had something special Alex, why won't you give it another chance?" He asked.

"I can't do this Adam." She said again.

"Tell me why." He said.

"I just can't you know I can't." She said.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because I am with Randy." She said.

"You were with John to but that didn't stop you from breaking it off with him and going to Randy." He said.

She pushed him away.

"Adam I love you but I am not in love with you anymore, I'm not quite sure I ever really was." She said.

She took a deep breath.

"I care about Randy a lot, I'm almost positive that I love him but I don't want to rush into like we did. I know for a fact that he loves me and would never do anything to hurt me no matter what. I want to be friends Adam I really do, I miss our friendship but if you can't accept that I am with Randy then I guess we can't be friends." She said.

"Think about it." He said sadly.

Her chin trembled and she closed her eyes. He lifted a hand to her face and then let it drop to his side. He quickly kissed her forehead and walked away. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried silently. I silently walked up to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Shh." I said.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest.

"Randy, I… I'm sorry… I …" she sobbed.

My chest muffled her sobs as I pulled her close, I picked her up and sat down against the wall and slowly rocked her back and forth. I ran my fingers through her hair and gently rubbed her back. She seemed so fragile and ready to break and I couldn't handle it. I knew there was going to be hell to pay later but I had to fix everything one last time. I needed to hear her watery laugh change to full out laughter. I needed to see her eyes change from red, puffy, and full of tears to clear, bright, and dancing with that unknown secret that she was trying so hard to keep from me. I needed hear her breathing stop coming out in sobs and be soft and calm. I needed to feel the tension drain out of her and feel her curl up in my arms like a kitten before I could walk away and deal with what needed to be dealt with. Most of all I needed to know she wasn't hurting anymore and could take some time to sort her feelings out and for her to know that I would always be there for her no matter what happened between us.

Paul's P.O.V.

I sat in the hospital room holding my son and watching his mother sleep. I looked down at my boy and he looked just like Alex. I gently traced his features and he wrinkled his nose and squinted up at me. I chuckled softly. His tiny arms began to shake an early warning sign that he was about to cry. Since Stephanie hadn't gotten much sleep lately and every time Joey had cried she woke right up and began to gently rock him back and forth.

"Hey little man, shh shh." I said.

The little hat that hospitals always put on newborns even though they never fit right kept falling over his eyes and that seemed to piss him off the most. I pulled it off and smoothed my hand over his head. One of his flailing arms hit my hand. I touched his tiny fist and it instantly wrapped around my finger. I laughed thinking how Alex used to do the same thing. He was so small, much smaller than Alex had been. He was a month premature and they said they didn't know why but that he was perfectly healthy. At night they would put him in this little cradle covered with a dome of glass, tubes and machines were hooked up to it to circulate oxygen and keep it warm. Sometimes if he got too excited they would put an oxygen mask on him and he had an IV in his little arm. The IV had kept falling out so they stabilized it and then wrapped it; he looked like he had a cast on. He was so small that they had to tape his diapers on. It broke my heart to see him like that and I just wanted to make it better. Stephanie blamed herself because she said she was always running around during her pregnancy and worrying about everything, when she told me that I got into bed with her and pulled her close to me.

"No Stephanie it's not your fault. Don't ever say that again, do you hear me. Joey will be fine he just needs a little help." I said.

She nodded against my chest and cried. I felt the tears starting to drip down my cheeks at the memory and made no move to wipe them away. I wasn't in the ring; I wasn't Triple H, Hunter, The Game, or The Cerebral Assassin. I was just a regular normal man who was worried about his son's well being, I was just Paul Levesque. I didn't need to be a mean, cold, calculating son of a bitch right now, all I needed to be was a concerned father and loving boyfriend. I leaned back in the uncomfortable hospital chair and rested Joey against my chest to try and calm him. The doctors were very specific, don't let him become to upset otherwise he has to go on oxygen and if he gets to stressed he'd have to stay in the little incubator thing. I wasn't about to have to touch my son through a plastic sleeve and only have him get taken out be changed. One nurse had told us late last night that he like contact with us, to listen to our heart beat, and feel our warmth but it wasn't working right now.

"He really likes to feel you guys, your body heat, listen to your heart beats, to smell you, to feel your skin on his. He also likes it dark and muffled sounds, it reminds him of the womb." I remembered her saying.

I also remembered whenever Alex was sick or overly tired all I would have to do was lay her on my chest and she would calm down. I was thanking god I had a button up shirt on and hadn't bothered to button it up. I settled Joey on my chest. I turned off the lamp and sat back hoping it would work. His little body stopped shaking and he tangled his little hand in my hair. His breathing went from sporadic to a calm little snuffling and I laid my head against the windowsill behind me. Stephanie and I had talked about the next step and then she had gotten pregnant and I was too preoccupied with Alex to bring it back up. Lately though I've been thinking a lot about it and I wanted to take that next step. I was one lucky son of a bitch to have Stephanie. She could have any guy she wanted and for some reason she chose me. I wasn't anything special when she met me just a guy jobbing at her Daddy's company with a kid waiting at home for me. I had a reputation that preceded me and for the first few months it was strictly business with us and then I got to know her a little better. After that I wanted to get to know her and be her friend and then I wanted more but she was too wary. I finally convinced her that I wasn't just after sex or that I wanted to be with her because of her daddy. I convinced her of that by one day calling in when I was scheduled to win my first match, it was the beginning of my careers first big push but Alex had managed to break her arm and my parents had called him to tell me. It wasn't a big deal she was fine but when I talked to her she sounded so pitiful and when she said she wanted me to come home so I could kiss it and make it better because I was the only one who could. I told her that her daddy was on his way and hung up the phone. I then called Vince told him I couldn't make it and he told me if I didn't that it would be a long time before they could write in a big push like that again I said sorry but I had to go home to my little girl. I hopped in my car and drove home and made it home in record time and picked her up.

"Daddy… still hurts and the doctors was mean." She said.

I brushed a few strands of silky brown hair back from her face that had managed to escape her pigtails. I leaned down and kissed her bright green cast.

"Better baby girl?" I asked.

She nodded and buried her face in my neck.

"You tired, terrier?" I asked.

She shook her head furiously but she could barely keep her eyes open and she rubbed at them. "Wanna go home Daddy." She said.

"Then we'll go home, Terrier." I said.

"Daddy… you mad at me?" she asked quietly.

"No Terrier why would you ask that?" I asked her.

"You supposed to be at work but you here." She said looking at me.

Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and she looked imploringly up at me.

"Alexandria, you are more important to me than anything else, okay?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Daddy can we snuggle and watch Toaster?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah baby, whatever you want." I said.

"Really, you never wanna watch Toaster anymore." She said.

She watched The Brave Little Toaster everyday almost and after about a month I couldn't stand it anymore but today I would watch Toaster with her and snuggle with her and even though we were trying to break her of it, let her sleep in my bed.

"Yeah baby and maybe we can talk Grandma into making us sundaes." I said.

"Pwease Gramma?" she asked.

"Of course baby, Grandpa and I will go get the toppings." She said.

Alex smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. I put her in the front seat and buckled her in, carefully avoiding her arm. She curled up and was out before we drove more than mile. I smiled at the memory and lately I've missed those days more and more. Back then I could make her day by going to her school and getting her out early, all her hurts and heart aches were cured by a kiss and hug from me, and I was the one and only man in her life. Now my baby girl grew up on me when I blinked and she's dating one of my best friends and god forbid having sex. Well not with Randy yet, he's too tense and doesn't have that "I just got laid and it was damn good" spring in his step or that "she's still screaming my name" smirk on his face. Randy, Dave, and I are boys we are cool and once or twice a month we get together have a couple beers, smoke some cigars and play a few hands of poker and then brag to each other about our sexual exploits. The next time we do this I am going to have to listen to Dave talk about how many times he made a young woman I thought of as my niece scream his name and Randy talk about how good my baby girl is at sucking dick. Oh god I'm going to have to have the "we boys now but the second you hurt my girls is the same time I kill your sorry ass" talk with them. I'm too old for this shit I can't do this. What's the correct protocol for listening to your friends talking about that kind of shit and you having to smile and slap on the back and act like it was a good thing? There isn't one, that's for fucking sure because if there was you would have to be a real sick mother fucker to follow it, there is no way in hell I will be listening to that shit. I ran my hand through my hair and looked down at my son. I know I said that having a son would be easier but nothing about parenting is easy. It's the most emotional wringing experience you will ever have; you experience both ends of the emotional spectrum at once. For example your child's first word, you are ecstatic but at the same time you want to cry because in a few short years they will inevitably say something to you to break your heart. I wouldn't trade it for anything though because along with the lows and worrying there were so many more highs and moments of pride and it made you something. Not famous or important to the world or a well known name per say but you are that child's life and they are yours and you are one of the most important people in their lives and world. I just wanted both my children to be happy, successful, well-rounded people. I didn't care about if they became a doctor or a clerk at McDonald's as long as they were happy. I sighed and Joey grunted, clearly annoyed with me.

"Sorry little man, I'm used to your sister she can sleep like the dead but with you if I take to deep a breath I risk waking you up." I said.

He grunted again and nuzzled his face against my chest. I chuckled at him.

"Hey." Stephanie said quietly.

I looked up at her and smiled lovingly.

"How's he been?" she asked.

"Fine, he's sleeping now. He was a little fussy before but I remembered what I used to do with Alex and what the doctors told us." I said.

"I've never seen you look sexier than you do now." She said.

I raised my brows at her and smirked.

"Really? You seemed to really like that cowboy hat and tight ripped up jeans I used to have. In fact you used to beg me to wear them." I said.

She blushed a little bit but smiled.

"I don't know but seeing you sitting there in track pants with our son on your chest just does something for me." She said simply.

"Okay jeans aren't a very comfortable sleeping choice and you were the one who insisted that I put my shirt on when the nurse came in." I said.

"I've slept in jeans before you just wear extremely tight ones and the nurse kept staring at you and almost drowned in her own drool." She said.

"Most red blooded women would, I mean look at me." I said cockily.

"I have and that drool worthy chest belongs to me thank you." She said.

I laughed and Joey groaned and tugged at my hair. I winced and looked down at him. One of my hands was rested on his bottom supporting him and that same hand engulfed him. Only his toes and top of his head peeked out.

"Why's he so small Paul? It scares me, they talk about his lungs and heart a lot." She said.

I stroked one of my fingers over his small features.

"I don't know Steph, I wish I did but I don't. I wish I could make it all better but I can't. The only thing I know is that he will be fine." I said.

"You don't know that Paul, they said he has to stay here for awhile and if he still doesn't get better he will have to be on a heart monitor at night." She said her voice thickened and her eyes filled with tears.

"It's not your fault, Stephanie. He was born early lots of babies are premature. So he'll have to sleep with a heart monitor on, no big deal. He'll have to go to the doctors a little more often than most kids his age, again big deal. All that matters is he's our son and he's here and he's fairly healthy, a little small but he's a fighter." I said.

By that time my voice was clogged with emotion and tears were running down my cheeks and Stephanie was openly crying. I got up slowly and handed her Joey and then crawled into the bed next to her.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said.

Alex's P.O.V.

I had stopped crying a while ago but Randy continued to hold me. One of his hands cradled the back of my head and his fingers massaged my scalp, the other rubbed soothing almost lazy circles on my back. I was too afraid to say anything or look at him because I didn't want to see the look on his face or hear how chilling his voice would be. I sighed and nuzzled my face deeper into the crook of his neck. I breathed deep inhaling his unique scent, his favorite cologne lingered but the smell I loved was his alone. I felt him press his lips to the top of my head.

"All better?" he whispered. I felt my lips curve slightly.

"Only my daddy can kiss it and make it better." I said.

I leaned my head back and looked up at him. He smiled down at me and chuckled slightly. His eyes held sadness in them that I hadn't seen in them previously. I wanted so badly to make it go away, I know how to but I also knew he would never believe me so I tried the next best thing.

"Randy." I said.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you about some things, I've wanted to but I felt I needed to talk to Adam first." I said.

I felt him stiffen instantly. I shook my head as he shifted his gaze away from me. I put my hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at me.

"Don't block me out, please. Nothing happened between us. Well he kissed me but I didn't kiss him back, he kissed away my tears but I didn't reciprocate. He was… still could be my friend. I miss him as my friend." I said.

He studied me dispassionately. His features were neither set and hard nor relaxed and soft. His eyes weren't cold nor did they hold their usual warmth and love.

"I want you Randy, I chose you. Please Randy look at me not through me like I'm not here." I said. His gaze locked on to mine.

"Why didn't you just come to me and talk to me?" He asked.

"I was afraid damn it. Randy you love me I'm it for you. That scared me until I sorted everything out." I said.

"Look Vince and Shane want to talk to me I'm already extremely late. Then we have the show but tonight we will talk about this okay? We will both say what we need to say." He said and stood up. "Randy…" I said catching his arm.

He sighed and looked at me.

"Randy I…" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't say it Alex." He said. I flinched at the harsh tone in his voice.

"Randy please." I said.

"After the show Alex." He said.

I looked down and tried not to let the tears fall. I nodded slowly.

"Okay after the show." I said.

He sighed and walked away and I numbly walked back to the locker room. I sat down and stared at the TV.

"You okay?" Jamie asked.

I nodded.

"Just trying to take it all in." I said.

She nodded at me.

"I'm here when you want to talk about it." She said.

I smiled at her and thought about all that had went on in the past hour or so. Dave looked at me and frowned.

"Told you her talking to him wasn't a good idea. She's all upset now." He said.

"You told him!" I asked. "Well yeah I didn't think it'd be that big a deal, he's just Dave." Jamie said.

"No because he'll tell my dad." I said.

"And Randy." Dave pointed out.

"You don't need to tell him he saw Adam and I talking and now he's pissed and wants to have a serious talk after the show." I said.

"Oh god I'm sorry." Jamie said.

I just shook my head.

"I have to get ready for the show." I said and grabbed my bag, walking away.

I ran my brush through my hair, thanking god it was already straightened and dug through my bag. I walked out with Evolution and refused to make eye contact with anyone. The match went by quickly and we sauntered up the ramp. We stopped at the top to gloat and before Randy could pull me close and kiss me like he was supposed to I started heading backstage.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

I nodded. Randy stopped besides me.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Just need to grab my bag." I said.

We walked back to the dressing room and he grabbed our bags. I followed him out to the car. He put our stuff in the trunk and we got in the car.

"Hungry?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Not really." I mumbled.

Randy glanced at me and frowned.

"You're pouting isn't going to change my mind Alex. You may have me wrapped around your pretty little finger but I'm not giving in this time." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that I am going to be pissed and not second guess myself about being pissed off at you. It means that I want to talk to you damn it. Now I'm going to stop to get something do you want anything?" He asked.

"Yeah I want you to leave me the hell alone." I yelled.

"Too damn bad. You are going to eat because you haven't eaten all day and then we are going to talk, understand?" He asked calmly.

I glared at him and he laughed.

"What you thought our relationship was going to be all good times, that you had me so whipped I'd do whatever you wanted. Sorry baby but we are going to argue, we are going to get pissed off at each other and we are going to yell and shout and slam doors and ignore each other. I'm not Copeland I'm not afraid of your dad or of hurting you. Now what do you want?" he asked.

I stared at him shocked.

"Fine I'll order for you." He said.

When we got to the hotel he grabbed the bags and we went upstairs. He shoved a paper bag at me. "Here." He said.

"When did you become such an asshole?" I asked.

"About the same time you became such a spoiled brat." He said.

"Fuck off, Orton. I don't have to put up with this shit." I said.

"Going to run back to Copeland or Cena?" He taunted.

I slapped him as hard as I could. He rubbed his cheek and I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry." I said. He sighed.

"No I probably deserved that." He said.

I dug in the bag he handed me earlier and pulled out some fries.

"Do you still love Adam?" He asked quietly.

"No, Randy I don't." I said.

"Do you want to be with him?" He asked.

"No I want to be with you." I said.

"Then why did you let him kiss you?" he asked.

"I don't know it didn't mean anything, it was like saying goodbye." I said.

"He didn't think of it as goodbye." He said.

"I can't help that but he was a very good friend of mine, Randy. He means a lot to me." I said.

We finished eating not quite sure what to say to each other.

"I'm not telling you I don't want to be with you because I do but I want you to be sure that you want to be with me. No second guessing." He said.

"Randy I'm not second guessing us. I was confused I love Adam but I'm not in love with him." I said.

He started tracing invisible patterns on the comforter on the bed. He looked so lost and confused. I knelt in front of him.

"Randy look at me." I said.

He shook his head.

I put my hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at me. I took a deep breath. He said that we were going to talk and say what we needed to say well I needed to say this.


	53. Change

_Author's Note Wow I have been totally slacking lately but writer's block and trying to work on Fate Filled Summer kept me from this story not to mention school starting up. When I should be doing assignments I want to write and when I want to write I end up doing assignments. Damn impulses. As always I disclaim. Enjoy!_

Alex's P.O.V.

Randy reached up and laid one of his big hands over mine.

"Don't say anything you are going to regret." He whispered.

"I won't regret what I'm about to say. I regret not saying it earlier if anything." I said. He shook his head.

"I know." He said.

"Then why won't you let me say it?" I asked.

"Because its not the right time." He said.

"You're such a girl, Randy." I said. He shook his head smirking.

"You've seen me naked and you know damn well I'm not a girl." He said.

"I haven't seen you naked." I said.

"Yeah you have, the day we met." He said.

"That was years ago I barely remember that." I said and felt myself blush.

"If I remember you were quite interested by what you saw." He said.

"You were the first guy I had seen naked. I was curious about it I guess." I said.

"Yeah? By any chance are you still curious?" He asked.

"What if I was?" I asked shyly.

"I'd answer any and all questions you have." He said.

"Yeah?" I asked and ran my finger down his chest. He nodded and gulped.

"Were you cold?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"That day were you cold?" I asked.

"I don't remember why." He asked.

"What I remember to seeing wasn't all that ah… impressive." I said. He started at me and then growled.

"You're joking right?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Well we were young you've probably grown, but I'm sure it was cold and all." I said. He pinned me to the bed.

"Lies." He said.

"And you weren't excited or anything so…" I said.

"Woman I was not nor have I ever been small." He said.

"Baby it's okay, size doesn't matter just as long as you know what to do with it." I said.

"I know exactly what to do with it but I am not small damn it. I am big, I'm impressive, women look at it and their eyes get big. I'm not small. See!" He said pressing his hips to mine. I nodded. "Good." He said. I burst out laughing. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You are. You're freaking out over what a 7 year old thought of your dick." I said. He rolled us so I was lying on top of him. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You smell like me." He said a few minutes later.

"Randy you smell like me, you use my body wash and shampoo because you forgot yours." I said. He shrugged.

"I like your body wash it exfoliates." He said.

"You are such a girl." I said.

"Hey you were the one who taught me that the little beads get rid of the dead skin and that it was called exfoliating." He protested. I laughed and kissed him.

"Well at least you smell good and your skin is smooth." I said.

"You are going to tell the guys aren't you?" I asked.

"No I'm not that mean but I will tease you unmercifully about this every chance I get." I said. "You're so mean to me." He said pouting.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"No I just like giving you shit. I'll never be mean to you Randy, I couldn't even if I wanted to be I love you." I said. He tensed up.

"Alex…" he said.

"Why does it bother you so much to hear me say that I love you?" I asked.

"I want you to be sure, I don't want you to regret saying it. I don't think I could handle it if you regretted it or didn't mean it." He said.

"I don't have any doubts, I'm sure, I know what I feel. I love you." I said and leaned down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I rested my head against his shoulder.

Dave's P.O.V

I was waiting for Jamie to get ready. I told her I would pick her up an hour after we arrived there and I had finished getting ready in twenty minutes. I looked at the clock and scowled, twenty minutes. I hated waiting it gave me time to think, and that wasn't always a good thing because then I began doubting myself and coming up with crazy scenarios of could maybe happen tonight. The one I was stuck on right now was how did I end the date. Now usually I'd pick some ring rat up, buy them some food and drinks then end the night with a real bang. This was Jamie though I liked her I couldn't fuck her on the first night…could I? No, bad Dave, I can't. She is liked and respected in this company and she's definitely not a ring rat. What if things just happened though, and then they couldn't happen because I didn't have a condom? I wasn't going to pressure her into having sex but if the opportunity arose I wasn't going to turn her down. I'm a red blooded male I like sex…a lot. I didn't want to come off as over eager though or as if I expected it.

Damn it I am not a teenager on prom night I shouldn't be so fucking worried about this. I rubbed my hand over my face and then looked at the clock what seemed like hours was actually only five minutes. I groaned. Stupid fucking clock must be broken. I broke down and grabbed a condom and tucked it into my wallet. What if it happened more than once? I thought. No bad down boy you will be lucky to get a good night kiss, it is just better to be safe and prepared then sorry. I turned on the TV and tried to distract myself but it wasn't working nothing caught my interest. I grabbed my IPOD and tried listening to it but not even the biggest 80's hair band could keep my attention enough for the song not to be changed before the first chorus. I threw my IPOD on the bed disgusted with myself. I was acting like a kid about to go on his first date.

I stood up and grabbed my cell phone. I shook my head but I needed a pep talk. I called Alex and got her voice mail. I then tried calling Randy and got his voice mail. I didn't want to bug Paul so I called John.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Cena, it's Dave." I said.

"Oh hey what's up GQ?" He asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Nothing, I just have one quick question." I said.

"Sure man, shoot." He said.

"You bring protection on dates right?" I asked. He started laughing.

"Well yeah I guess but I wouldn't call them dates. I don't think Jamie is going to give you anymore than a goodnight kiss." He said.

"I know but what if?" I asked. John sighed.

"I guess man." He said after a minute. I sighed.

"One more question." I said.

"Shoot bro." John said.

"Besides dinner what should we do?" I asked.

"Go on a walk we're right on the beach. Don't let what may or may not happen distract you so much just have fun," He said. I sighed

"You know I thought I was over this shit." I mumbled.

"Yeah we all do and then we meet that girl who makes us act like this." He said.

"Cena when did you get deep?" I asked.

"Just because I'm so damn good looking and fun to be around doesn't mean I can't be deep." He said.

"I think you might be more cocky then Orton." I said. He laughed.

"He's not that bad." He said.

"Don't stand up for him. He has enough people doing that already." I said laughing.

"He's a cool guy as long as you don't look at Alex." He said.

"Yeah it'll pass it always does." I said.

"I don't think so. Dude is all hung up on her." John said. I sighed.

"He's too young and too much like me for him to ever fully settle down at this point in his life." I said.

"I don't think so GQ. From what I hear our little boy is growing up. Hasn't even looked at another chick let alone touched one and he's cool with that. He's even down with waiting until Alex gives him the okay. So Randy may have reminded you of yourself but not anymore." John said.

"Yeah but he's not going to pull a 180." Dave said.

"Dude found what he wants, now he has it. He's going to keep it I know I would." John said.

"She's taken for however long Randy has an interest in keeping her." I warned him.

"I'm a guy. I appreciate all women but I have a strict hand off policy when it comes to taken women. Me and Alex are cool and I am now a guard dog slash big brother." He said.

"Guard dog?" I asked.

"Its what Alex calls all the younger guys who look out for her. You know Randy, you, me, Matt, and Jeff." He said. I laughed.

"We aren't that bad." I said.

"Yeah we are. We see a fan… "appreciating" a little too much and we get pissed and it's her job to get the male fans to "appreciate"." He said.

"You know she takes total advantage of the fact that she has us all wrapped around her finger." I said. I could almost hear him shrug.

"To an extent but then again we all let her. Now go pick up Jamie you don't want to be late for the first date it tends to piss women off. " John said and hung up. I shook my head and slipped my phone into my pocket. I made sure I hand everything then left. I walked up to her door nervously and knocked.

Jamie's P.O.V.

I finished getting ready and flopped down on to one of the beds to wait. A minute barely passed when I jumped up and started digging through my bag. I stopped and sat down. This is why I hated dating. I was always so stressed out about the dates I barely remembered them or said a word. Once I just wish I could find a guy who I could go on a date with and not freak out about it because it would be the most natural thing in the world. Too top it off I was freaking out even more because it was Dave. The guy I had crushed on for years. Crushed? Yeah that is too mild of a word I'll be honest I lusted after that man. I grabbed my phone. I needed moral support. I looked through my contact list and sighed. Alex was with Randy. None of my friends really knew the situation besides Alex and I didn't feel like explaining it to them I just wanted some one to tell me it was going to be okay. I stared at my phone and then gritted my teeth and pushed the talk button. I almost hung up when they answered.

"Hey." They said.

"Hi." I gritted out.

"Jamie?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing… I just needed someone to say tonight is going to go okay." I said.

"Alright, tonight is going to be perfect. You and GQ are going to go out to dinner at some fancy place. He's going to be a perfect gentleman and break you out of your shell with his stunning conversational skills. He's probably going to suggest a walk or something since we are right on the beach. You're going to kiss him, then he'll bring you back to your room and you'll give him a good night kiss and then he's going to leave. How was that?" John asked.

"Exactly what I needed." I said honestly.

"I aim to please." He said smugly. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Hey now you aren't hyperventilating or going in to labor on me are you?" He joked.

"Shut up Cena." I said.

"Anything for you baby." He said. I jumped at the knock on the door.

"Quick, tell me one more time everything is going to be okay." I said.

"Relax, every thing will be fine. Jamie, you are beautiful. You look fine. You are going to have the perfect first date and be able to have a normal conversation with him. Nothing is going to go wrong. Now hang up and answer the door." John said.

"Thanks John." I said and hung up. I crossed the room and opened the door. Dave stood with his hands in his pockets.

He smiled at me. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled at him. He held out his hand and I placed mine in it. For once I was going to forget everything and just have some fun. We went down and got into his rental. After shutting the door for me and getting in we left.

"I hope you don't mind but I figured we'd go with small and intimate instead of fancy and formal tonight." He said.

"That's fine I'm not dressed for fancy and formal anyways." I said.

"You look great." He said. I blushed.

"You aren't too bad yourself." I said. He pouted.

We pulled up to a small restaurant and a valet hurried to open my door.

"Thank you." I said.

"I thought you said no fancy and formal?" I said.

He slipped an arm around my waist.

"This isn't fancy and formal." He said as we were led to a secluded table.

"Relax, every thing will be fine. Jamie you are beautiful. You look fine. You are going to have the perfect first date…" John's words flitted through my mind.

I smiled. And boy was John right. It was the perfect date. We ate dinner, lingered over dessert and wine, and then went for a romantic walk on the beach. The moon was huge and light up the beach. The waves were lapping gently at the sand. I kicked off my shoes and ran into the surf.

"Another intriguing quality." Dave said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Impulsive." He stated.

"Well come on, the water is warm. Let's play." I said.

Dave kicked off his shoes and socks and jogged into the surf next to me. He picked me up and spun me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself. He smiled at me and set me down. I slowly backed up and Dave followed me. He leaned down to my level.

"You're amazing," he said. I blushed.

"I know." I said smiling.

"Okay no more hanging out with Cena and Orton. They have corrupted you." He said.

"Yeah they have." I said and pushed him back. He stumbled and fell. I burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny huh?" he asked.

I giggled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him. I splashed him. He stood up and offered me his hand. I placed my hand in his and he effortlessly pulled me up. He picked me up and walked a few feet further out and then unceremoniously dropped me. I laughed. I was sitting in chest deep water laughing. I splashed Dave and tried to get up. I don't know if it was my laughter, the current, or a combination of both but I kept falling back down. Dave tried to help me but I got my revenge by pulling him down next to me. He pushed me backwards. I just lay there trying to catch my breath. A wave crashed over us and I sat up sputtering. Dave burst out laughing. My hair was clinging to my face, and neck. He reached over and pushed my hair back from my face. I stood up and looked down at myself. Thank god I didn't wear white. My clothes were plastered to my body. I gathered my hair and rung it out right on to Dave. He shook his head and stood up.

"That wasn't very nice." He said. I shrugged.

"Yeah but it was funny." I said.

"Brat." He muttered and kissed me. He grabbed my hand and we started back towards the sand. "People are going to think we are crazy." I muttered. I looked at her.

"Yeah maybe we can call John and have him let us in the back way." I said.

I grabbed my cell phone from my purse and dialed John's number.

"I told you no hyperventilating. Now get out of the bathroom and go talk to Dave." John answered. "I'm not hyperventilating. I'm cold and wet and need you to let me in the back entrance of the hotel." I said.

"Okay… I need to hear this story. I'll be down in a few minutes." John said.

"Thanks Johnny." I said. He growled.

"Just be waiting." He said and hung up.

"He'll be down in a few minutes." I said. We ran towards the hotel. John poked his head out. "Come on GQ run." He said.

I ducked under John's arm and then hovered behind him. He handed me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"There's a restroom right over there go change." He said.

I ran towards the restroom to change. I came out a few minutes later. Dave had one of Johnny's word life t-shirts.

"John left but in his words… You are so supposed to call him and give him all the juicy details." Dave said in a girly voice.

I laughed at him. He held up his hands.

"His words down to the tone." He said.

"God he's such a dork." I said.

"He's not that bad. Annoying as hell, and cocky to boot but he'll grow into it." Dave said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Most all the rookies are cocky and annoying as hell but then they are around for awhile and deserve to act like that." He said.

"I don't really think he's like that at all. I mean sure he's cocky and kind of annoying but not like that. He's also sweet and funny." I said. Dave just shrugged.

"If you say so." He said. We stopped at my door.

"I had a great night it was really fun." I said.

"Yeah you're an amazing girl, Jamie. We should do this again." He said. I nodded. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

"Good night Dave." I said.

"Good night Jamie." He said.

I opened my door and slipped in. I rung out my clothes as best as I could and then jumped in the shower. When I was finished I wrapped a towel around myself and went to dig in my bag. I pulled out a pair of black shorts and a pink tank top and got dressed. I hopped into bed and turned the TV on. I reached over and grabbed my cell phone when it started to ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Jamie. How was you're date?" Alex asked.

"Geeze John has a big mouth." I said.

"Yeah so does Dave. Randy ran into him in the hallway." She said. I laughed.

"So why is the big guy wearing one of John's shirts and why are his pants plastered to him?" She asked.

"We went for a walk on the beach." I said.

"And he fell in the water and came out wearing John's shirt?" she asked.

"We were playing in the surf and then we went swimming. So I called John and he snuck us in the back and brought us clothes. We had dinner at some fancy little place. God Alex it was so much fun. John made me feel so comfortable." I gushed.

"You mean Dave right?" Alex asked.

"Him too but you know how I get really nervous before dates I called Cena because I was desperate and some one was too busy to bother with me. Anyways he told me to chill and that everything was going to be fine and that I was freaking out. He totally made me comfortable. And then Dave was great." I said.

"Yeah Dave is cool." She said.

"Um hmmm." I said.

"Anyways I'm going to crash with Randy because he's a big girl and says we don't spend enough time together." She said.

"I'm not a girl we had this discussion already remember." Randy protested in the background.

"Yes Randy you are a big strong impressive male, forgive me." Alex said dryly.

"Hey were going to watch a movie and for some reason I have doubles if you want to come join us." Randy said.

"I'm guessing I'm on speaker phone." I said.

"Yeah you are so you want to come over? Randy always falls asleep first so we can put shaving cream in his hand and make him smear it all over his face or we can put make up on him." I said.

"Lex…" Randy growled.

"Nah that's cool I'm just going to watch some TV then go to bed I'm tired and plus I don't want to put a damper on your guys' night." I said.

"It's not like we're going to do anything more than watch a movie. Alex wants to wait and I respect that." Randy said.

"You're right he is a girl." I said.

"I am not a girl. I'm sensitive and respectful." He argued.

"Don't get him going. But guess what he exfoliates." Alex said.

"Lex you said you weren't going to tell anyone and it's only because I forgot my body wash and shampoo and conditioner!" Randy said.

"Orton I'm sure with you're salary you can afford toiletries and what do you need conditioner for you have short hair." I said.

"I said I wouldn't tell the guys I'm sorry it slipped." Alex said.

"I need conditioner because it makes my hair soft and I can afford toiletries but she has them so what's the point? " Randy asked. I could almost hear him pouting.

"Well I have to attend to his wounded male pride he's sulking." Alex said.

"I am not!" Randy protested.

"Okay well I'm off to bed you two have fun." I said.

"Night." Randy and Alex said.

I tossed my phone on the bedside table and smiled. I burrowed under the covers and flipped through the channels. I found an MASH marathon and settled in for a long night.

Dave's P.O.V

After dropping Jamie off at her room I headed towards mine and ran into Randy at the vending machines.

"Hey." He said looking at the selection.

"Midnight snack?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"I didn't know you were a fan of Cena's." Randy said smirking.

"Huh?" I asked and then looked down.

"Oh he leant it to me after my date with Jamie." I said.

"Dude… why are your pants all wet? Get too excited on your date?" he asked.

"Nah we went for a walk on the beach." I said.

"Okay still really doesn't explain why you're all wet." He said.

"We got a little too close to the water and then went for a quick swim." I said.

"Wow she must be special you ruined a pair of your pants for her." He said.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. I've probably gotten more action with Jamie then you have with Alex." I said. He shrugged.

"Doesn't really bother me, I love her. She says she's not ready I respect that." He said.

"What happened to you kid?" I asked.

"I fell in love." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"You still have balls?" I asked.

"Yep I got them why you asking about my shit Dave?" Randy asked.

"Because you sound like a fucking chick." I said.

"Why does it bother you?" He asked.

"I know you Randy you're a man whore." I said. He shrugged.

"I was I guess. My reputation kind of preceded me but I've had my share of women. But now I'm with Alex and I'm happy with that. I love her. Why does it bug people that I act like this? I'm comfortable enough with my shit to be this way. I guess you aren't." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're too young to settle down. Sow your wild oats kid it will save everyone a lot of heart ache in the end." Dave said. He just shrugged.

"I won't let there be. Besides I'm sick of going out every night and hooking up with some random chick. I want some stability in my life. Lex provides that. She keeps my ass in check and kicks my ass back in line when I fuck up." He said.

"Sounds more like a keeper than a girlfriend especially since you aren't getting any action." I said. "That fact doesn't bother me there is more to life and relationships than sex." He said.

I shrugged.

"See you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah." Randy called.

He'll learn soon enough I thought to myself. When you're young you just aren't ready I mean not even my kids could hold me totally back at his age what makes him think a taste of puppy love will hold him back. I shook my head. Aw well he can't say I didn't warn him because I damn well spelled it out for him.


	54. Grown Up

**Wow after nearly five years this story is ending. I am happy with it. Not quite sure if there will be a sequel or not. **_Anything italicized is in journal form. _**I'll let you get on to the story now. Okay so I reposted because for some reason it didn't upload right and missed a part. **

Randy's P.O.V.

I shook my head as Dave left. I got Alex her Snickers bar and Sprite she just had to have and water for myself and headed back to our room.

"Here you go." I said tossing her the requested items.

"Thank you." She said and ripped open the wrapper.

"How can you eat that shit? It's so bad for you." I said.

"Don't fuck with my chocolate Orton especially not this week." She said.

"This is me backing way off." I said holding up my hands.

"So I ran into Dave in the hallway… he went on a date with Jamie." I said.

"Really she didn't say anything." She said.

"Yeah he was wearing one of Cena's shirts and his pants were all wet." I said.

"Hand me my phone I gotta hear this one." She said. I turned it on speakerphone and dialed Jamie's number and then tossed it to her. After her conversation she plugged her phone in.

"Just me or did she mention John a lot when he had nothing to do with the situation." I asked.

"Yeah she did." Alex said sighing.

"Do you think she has a thing for John?" I asked lying next to her.

"No she can't stand John." Alex said cuddling up to me.

"I used to pull little girl's hair when I liked them they kind of do the adult version of that." I said. "You never pulled my hair when we were younger." She said.

"No I just got you pissed off enough to get you in the ring so I could get my hands on you." I said. "Pervert I was a little girl." She said.

"When you were fifteen I started doing that. You used to wear sports bras and tiny little black shorts." I said.

"I did not my dad would never have let me." She protested.

"You were with Scott Hall and Kevin Nash they weren't paying all that much attention to you since all the guys knew you were off limits and they never really suspected anything from me because I used to always give you shit and kick your ass in the ring." I said.

"Dream on Randy but maybe your memories are a little off from you staring at my tits all the time but I used to get you to tap out most of the time." She said smugly.

"And while you would have me in a submission hold you'd be wrapped around me and I always pinned you." I said.

"I still made you tap." She said.

"I got you under me though didn't I?" I asked. She playfully hit my chest. She shrugged.

"I don't know Jamie has had a thing for Dave for as long as I can remember." She said.

"Yeah but Dave's not ready to give Jamie what she wants and she doesn't seem like the type to hop in and out of bed with a guy." I said.

"She's not really." She said.

"John has a thing for her I mean he acts like I did with you before I finally said something." I said. "Yeah I guess he does. I never really thought about it like that." She said and yawned.

"Tired Lex?" I asked. She nodded.

"Since when did you start calling me Lex?" She asked.

"Now I don't know I like it plus it will piss your dad off." I said.

"Good night Randy." She said.

"Night." I said.

I lay awake long after she fell asleep and thought about what we had talked about. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I could pass it off as a prank if it didn't go according to plan. I smiled to myself. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a plane ride I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

"Randy you aren't supposed to be an morning person." Alex whined.

"I didn't even move." I protested.

"You are looking at me." She whined.

"Sorry you're beautiful I like looking at you." I said.

"What time is it?" She demanded. "4:19." I said.

"We don't have to be up for 11 minutes." She said.

"11 minutes won't make a difference." I said.

"Oh yes it does 5 minutes can make or break a day 11 decides whether or not I share a room with you again." She said.

"You love me you'll be sharing a room with me." I said.

"Actually I kind of feel bad leaving Jamie alone so I probably won't." She said.

"I'll get doubles." I said.

"She won't be comfortable." Alex said.

"That's it I'm hooking her up with someone." I mumbled.

"What'd you say?" she asked slightly opening her eyes.

"Nothing." I said.

"Yes you did." She complained.

"Get up and I'll tell you." I said.

"I don't want to know that bad and I'll get it out of you when I wake up." She said and closed her eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"I'm going to take a shower I'll wake you up when I'm done so you will get more than your precious 11 minutes okay?" I asked.

"Mmhm." She said sleepily. I slipped out of bed and she curled up where I had just vacated. I walked into the bathroom and slipped out of my boxer briefs. Honestly I hated sleeping in them I preferred sleeping in the nude but I had Alex in my bed and for the foreseeable future all that was being done was sleeping. I got in the shower and turned it on as hot as I could stand. When I was finished I stepped out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I walked out into the room and dug through my bag and pulled out some clothes to wear. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was quarter to and that I needed to wake Alex up now if we were going to leave on time. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Lex time to wake up baby." I said. She curled up next to me and rested her head on my thigh. "Smell good." She murmured.

"I know I just got out of the shower." I said.

"Time?" she asked.

"4:46." I said.

"Just let me lay here until 4:50." She said. She took awhile to get up and I used to be the same way but one morning I just popped out of bed and was ready to go. I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Doing today?" she asked rubbing her cheek on towel.

"Plane ride, then a house show." I said.

"You should call Jamie and make sure she's up." She said. I leaned over and grabbed her phone to call Jamie. She answered on the third ring.

"This better be good, I was having a really good dream about-," she said. I cut her off.

"Don't finish that sentence it's Randy not Alex. You have to get up we have a flight this morning." I said.

"Why did I agree to this?" She muttered.

"Because you love us. Want anything to eat? Some coffee?" I asked.

"Coffee." She said.

"Okay I'll bring it over now get up." I said.

"Bye Orton." She said and hung up. By this time Alex had pushed herself up and was stretching. I turned and slipped my boxer briefs on under my towel. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head against my shoulder.

"You're all warm and wet." She said and brushed a droplet of water off my neck. She then began to lightly trace my tattoo.

"That's supposed to be my line." I said.

"You're sick Orton." She said.

"Yeah but you love me." I said.

"I'd love you even more if you got me coffee and chocolate." She said. I nodded.

"It'll be waiting for you when you're done getting ready." I said and turned my head to give her a quick kiss.

"You're too good to me." She said against my lips.

"No I'm not." I said. She smiled and got up and walked into the bathroom. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my wallet and the key card and left to go get coffee and food for the girls. I sighed trying to figure out what in the hell was open this early.

John stumbled out of his room in a pair of gym shorts and a hoodie. He squinted at me.

"Where in the hell can we get coffee around here?" He asked.

"I don't know but I've been sent to get coffee and chocolate and honestly I'm afraid to go back without them." I said. He laughed.

"I suppose we can ask the person at the desk." John said. The night clerk told us that there was a Dunkin Donuts around the corner that was open. Because it wasn't even 5 am no one was around, which was probably a good thing because neither John nor myself were up for socializing at the time. We got our coffees and donuts for the girls and left.

"Hey if you want I'll take Jamie her donut and coffee since she is like two doors down from me." John offered.

"Yeah thanks." I said handing him one of the bags and cups.

"No problem it's my good deed for the day." He said jokingly.

I nodded at him and we went our separate ways.

"Lucy I'm home." I said impersonating Ricky Ricardo from I love Lucy.

"I hope I don't got any 'splainin' to do." She said as she came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a plain white tank top and a pair of my track pants. I shook my head.

"Not right now at least." I said and handed her the bag and coffee. We packed up our things and left.

"Come on Jamie, let's go!" John said carrying both of their bags.

"I'm coming John. Can I grab my things?" she asked.

"Woman I have all your things down to your purse, now come on." He said.

"Can I change?" She asked.

"Nope you got a wake up call like the rest of us not my fault you fell back asleep." He said. Jamie peeked out. She was in her pajamas.

"You're enjoying this too much." She said accusingly towards John.

"You bet your cute ass I am." He said cheekily. Suddenly she ran back into the hotel room.

"Come on Jamie it's just us let's go." He said. She came out a few minutes later wearing John's sweat pants and carrying his shirt.

"Not a fucking word." She said glaring at all of us. John handed her the coffee.

"I'm so tempted to pour this over your head but that would be a waste of perfectly good coffee." She said.

"Do you ever get the feeling that they just keep us around to carry all their stuff?" John asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah but I draw the line at the purse." I said.

"What you trying to say you don't like my purse?" John asked.

"No not at all it's soooo cute." I said.

"Give me that." Jamie said and grabbed her purse. Alex started laughing.

"Shut up Alex." Jamie gritted out.

"I'm sorry but you're all … and the purse … it's just really funny." She said.

"I wouldn't be talking." Jamie said. Alex just shrugged.

"I'm comfy." She said.

"So am I." Jamie said.

Alex's P.O.V.

Oh this plane ride was going to be real fun! I thought to myself. Some how the seating had gotten all screwed up. Usually when we traveled we all sat together. Some how we ended up with scattered all over the plane.

"Wow some one is going to get their ass chewed out over this." I said. Randy nodded. After everyone had gotten settled and the plane was in the air, all hell broke loose.

"Dave we need to have a talk." My dad said. Dave got a deer in the headlights look and started freaking out.

"This looks interesting." Randy said. We both leaned closer to listen to every last detail.

"Uh what's up Paul?" Dave said not quite paying attention to my dad. Instead his focus was trained on Jamie and John. Whom were bickering over god knows what.

"Just put the damn hoodie on and go to bed." John said.

"I'm not tired!" she pouted. John tried a different approach.

"How was your date you never called me?" He said. Jamie smiled up at him.

"It was a lot of fun, thanks." She said.

"Why you thanking me?" He asked.

"You made me stop freaking out and have some fun. You let us in and brought me clothes." She said.

"Like I said babe anything for you." He said.

"Is he hitting on my girl?" Dave asked.

"Why can't you people ever just be friends?" my dad demanded. Dave craned his neck to try and get a better view of Jamie and John.

"He's hitting on her." Dave decided a few minutes later.

"Why because he's talking to her? Joking with her? Not trying to get in her pants?" my dad asked. "Oh he's trying to get in her pants. At least I'm dating her and trying to get in her pants." Dave said. "Is he fucking stupid? Has he taken ten too many shots to the head? I can't believe he just said that!" I said.

"Wait until we get off this plane." My dad growled.

"Orton's sleeping with your daughter." Dave said. My dad shrugged but I noticed him grip the armrests until his knuckles turned white.

"Don't bring us into this." Randy said. John and Jamie were oblivious as to what was going on. "Wait a minute… Randy what's going on?" I asked.

"Your dad is about to kill Dave." He said.

"Why because he took Jamie on a date?" I asked.

"Are you dating her just to get in her pants?" My dad asked calmly.

"Not just to get in her pants." Dave said. I glanced at Jamie but she had fallen asleep. John carefully pulled her closer to him so her head was resting on his shoulder. He put on his headphones and leaned his head back.

"Look! Look! Obviously she didn't want to be by him and he just pulled her all close and shit. What the fuck!" Dave said.

"He is not the bad guy in this. You just admitted to dating her to sleep with her. How fucked up is that?" My dad demanded.

"No I'm not but damn I'm a guy I like sex. Sex is a big part of being in a relationship." Dave said. "What if she doesn't want to have sex until you're in a committed relationship? Months and months down the road?" he asked. Dave shrugged.

"I don't know honestly. That's not the point right now. I can't believe you're on his side." Dave said.

"I'm not I'll kick his ass too." He said.

"Something isn't right here." I said. Randy looked at me nervously.

"Why is my dad all cool with John and Jamie? And us for that matter?" I asked.

"He's cool with us because he knows I love you." He said.

"When did you talk to him about all this?" I asked.

"Look Alex I never made it a secret, it got brought up a while ago before you and John." He said. "My dad basically set us up?" I asked. Randy shook his head.

"No he didn't. He found out that I had feelings for you. He got pissed at me. I told him I loved you and didn't want to push you." Randy said.

"What about John and Jamie?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know but Dave's been weird lately." He said shrugging.

"Yeah he's pulled a 180. I mean he has always been so nice but lately some of the things coming out of his mouth are just unbelievable." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah that's why … he's going to loose Jamie." He said. I just looked at him.

"What did you do?" I asked. "Nothing." He said.

"I can't believe that the flight got fucked up like this out of the blue, now what did you do Randall?" I asked again. He smiled at me.

"Chill Lex." He said.

"You did something I know you did I just can't prove it right now." I said.

"What can I say I have off the hook connections." He said. I shook my head.

"Randy never say that again. There's so many things wrong with that coming from your mouth." I said.

"I guess you better find better things to do with my mouth then huh?" He asked. He leaned over towards me and I shoved some Sour Skittles in his mouth. He made a funny face as he chewed. "How do you eat those they are gross." He said taking a drink of water. He pouted. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He put his arm around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head as I yawned.

"You tired baby?" He asked.

"Yeah a little bit." I said.

"Take a nap, I'll probably take one myself." He said. I curled up as best as I could and rested my head on his chest. I dug in his pockets.

"Damn baby usually when someone wants to join the mile high club they do it in the bathroom." Randy said. I pinched his thigh.

"I'm looking for your IPOD." I said.

"You get me all excited and then say all you want from me is an IPOD." He said as he handed it to me.

"You can keep your hand in my pocket if you want though." He said suggestively.

"Is sex all you think about?" I asked.

"It's the next best thing to doing it." He said jokingly.

"Pervert." I said.

"Yeah and I'm your pervert." He said.

"Yeah I guess I'm stuck with you." I said.

"Damn right you are, woman." He said growling playfully. His fingers dug into my sides causing me to burst out laughing.

"Randy stop." I said giggling.

"Look, they are messing around on the plane. Go bust his balls and get off mine." Dave said. Apparently my dad had more than enough. He grabbed Dave by the front of his shirt and shook him. "I don't know what your problem is lately but fix it. I don't care that you date a young woman I think of as my niece as long as you treat her right and lately you've had this smug attitude about women and relationships. Randy is so fucking whipped it's not even funny. He knows that I know that you know that Alex knows that, hell the whole fucking world knows that. He won't hurt Alex. He makes her happy and he knows if he fucks up he's dead. I'm not on John's side or your side I'm on her side." He said.

"Looks like I'm going to have to do one more seat swap." Randy mumbled as he quickly got up. He walked quickly to where my dad and Dave were.

"Hey guys calm down." He said quietly, looking pointedly at the non-WWE passengers.

"Paul we're cool and everything but if you don't back off I'm going to do something I really won't regret." Dave said. More than a few passengers were watching now with avid curiosity.

"Daddy." I said.

"Yeah Terrier?" He asked.

"Come sit by me. I haven't talked to you for awhile." I said patting the seat Randy had just vacated. "Alex I'm a big boy I'm fine." He said.

"Daddy!" I said. He sighed and plopped down next to me.

"Yes Alexandria?" he asked. I scowled.

"I hate when you call me that. You only call me that when you are really mad at me or I've disappointed you." I said. He smiled at me.

"Terrier you damn well know I can never stay mad at you and I've never been disappointed in you." He said.

"So how's Stephanie and Joey?" I asked eagerly. He smiled.

"Good, he has to stay in the NICU for about a week or so." He said.

"That's just because they all want to look at him so much cuz he's so damn good looking like his big sister." I said.

"He takes after his old man." He said laughing.

"Grandma used to say it was like looking at you when I was a baby." I said.

"Yeah it was. Looking at Joey is like seeing you again when you were a baby." He said.

"Yeah but I grew out of it and as you say look like my mom now." I said. He nodded.

"You really do." He said.

"Did you love her?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess I was as much as I could love her at the time." He said.

"How do you know when you are in love for real?" I asked.

"You just do I guess. You can't image life without that person. You just want to make them happy. You know all that mushy shit that as a guy I can't say to anyone except Stephanie when I am trying to get out of trouble and when I'm trying to get laid." He said smirking. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Dad I don't want to know about your sex life, you don't want to know about mine. So no more sharing because I'm sure when mine picks up again Randy won't be able to stop smiling and strutting around." I said.

"Yeah I know. No more talking about it. I'm going to start dreading guy's night." He said. I giggled. "Yeah Uncle Shawn, Uncle Kev, and Uncle Scott are going to hate it to but my guess is that Dave is going to piss them off before they get around to killing Randy." I said.

"Yeah probably." He said agreeably.

"When are you guys getting together again? I miss Uncle Kev and Uncle Scott." I said.

"There was talk about us getting together the last weekend of this month." He said.

"I'm going to have to introduce them to the idea of Randy and I so they play nice. I swear they are worse than you." I said. He laughed.

"Yeah, they scared off your prom date and then when Cody agreed to bring you they had a little talk with him. What time were you home again?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"If you remember I didn't come home that night. We went to the hotel and with a few of my friends and some OVW guys. Uncle Kev and Uncle Scott were pissed. If I remember correctly Randy was there I think he was doing some training in the area with the younger guys. My first keg stand." I said.

"Keg stand? Randy and Cody swore you didn't drink." He said.

"Who do you think held me up and pumped it?" I asked.

"No way." He said.

"Yeah Randy held me and Cody pumped the keg. Then they were talking about blowjobs and both of them taught me how to do them." I said. I can't believe I said that with a straight face. My dad was about to have a hernia.

"Cody Runnels and Randy Orton taught you how to give a … to do that?" he asked.

"Yeah can't say I like it too much, tastes weird but they insisted I keep doing it. I have some pictures of it so do they. Last time I seen Cody he brought it up. Good times good times. I'm going to have to call Cody and get a keg. Randy will get a kick out of it although he might not like me doing that with Cody again." I said.

"I'm going to go kick Randy's ass and then make a stop at OVW and kick Cody's ass." He said. "Daddy don't you think you are over reacting. I mean you and Uncle Scott and Uncle Kev insisted that I go with Cody to my prom because he was such a nice gentlemen whom you all knew you could trust and well you did basically hand pick Randy for me." I said.

"I didn't hand pick Randy for you. Besides they were both older than you and made you do that." He said.

"Daddy it was just a shot." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"A blowjob shot. A guy sits down puts his hands behind his head and holds a shot glass between his thighs. The girl kneels in front of him and takes the shot from between his thighs with her mouth and slams it." I said.

"I'm still beating the shit out of them." He said.

"We're even now for your remark earlier." I said.

"Brat." He said.

"Yeah and you love me." I said.

"Damn right I do." He said. He leaned down and kissed my check.

"Speaking of Randy how are you two?" He asked.

"Fine. He's my best friend. He doesn't pressure me to do anything I don't want to. He doesn't walk on eggshells around me. He calls me on my shit and isn't afraid to piss me off." I said. My dad burst out laughing.

"I'm happy for you Terrier." He said.

"I'm happy for me too." I said.

"Always were a smart ass." He said.

"I learned from the best." I said.

"I'm not that bad." He protested.

"Who said I was talking about you old man?" I asked.

"What happened to the days that you idolized me?" He demanded.

"I still do but I like pushing your buttons more. After all I can get away with it." I said.

"I knew I should have never let you around the guys growing up." He muttered.

"Look on the bright side Daddy, I'm the most well protected young woman around. I have twenty plus big strong guys around if anyone messes with me." I said.

"Yeah along with twenty plus bad influences on my sweet innocent baby girl." He said. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Okay okay so did somewhat corrupt you." He said.

"Yeah they helped I told you letting me stay with Matt and Jeff was better then letting me stay with Uncle Scott and Uncle Kev." I said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said.

"So what's going on with Dave and Jamie?" My dad asked seriously.

"I don't know they went on a date last night. She never told me about it, had to hear about it from Randy after he ran into Dave. I called her and she told me she had a lot of fun. That's all I know." I said. My dad leaned his head back against the headrest.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Yeah a little bit." He said.

"Why don't you let Randy talk Dave down and take a nap then." I suggested.

"Like I said Alex I'm a big boy I can handle myself." He protested.

"Well maybe I want to hang out with my dad even if it means passing out on the plane together." I said. He smiled down at me.

"I thought we broke you of this habit when you were ten or so." He said.

"Why do you always have to bring that up? Grandma said it was your fault because you would never put me in my crib." I said.

"I felt bad and you would always fall right asleep with me. I didn't think it would be that bad of a thing." He said sheepishly.

"Well then don't blame me." I said.

"Dave shut the fuck up and chill out. John and Jamie are friends." Randy said sighing.

"Is John all over Alex?" Dave demanded.

"Yeah he was but we weren't together then. I know John he's not like that. He doesn't need to be." Randy said.

"You know Randy were friends and shit but I don't need your help or advice. I'll be fine without you talking me down." Dave said.

"I'm not doing this for you. I am doing this for Alex." He said.

"She sure does have you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?" Dave said snidely.

"Listen dumb fuck. What upsets Jamie upsets Alex. When Alex is upset I get pissed especially if it's for such a stupid reason. You told me to grow up, mature, and get everything off of my system. Take your own advice because if you hurt her I will kick your ass." He said.

"You might try to." Dave said.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Dave and we aren't in OVW anymore." Randy said.

"I don't know what the hell has been up with you lately but you've changed." He said.

"No I just haven't become whipped lately." Dave said getting up and walking away. I looked up at my dad. He was frowning. He glanced down at me.

"He's been in a mood lately, you know how Dave can get." He said. I nodded.

"I know Daddy but it still kind of stings." I said.

"Want me to beat him up for you." Randy asked. He was standing next to us. He was smiling down at me.

"No it's cool. I can beat him up myself." I said.

"Just like your daddy, full of yourself." He said good-naturedly and earned himself an elbow to his gut. Randy grunted and then pouted.

"Lex my tummy hurts now you gonna kiss it and make it better?" he asked.

"Quit trying to get me in trouble Orton. Haven't you learned yet that it always backfires on you?" I said.

"You're dad never really could get or stay mad at you he's too soft getting worse in his old age." He said.

"You really wanna get beat don't you boy?" my dad asked looking up at him.

"Remember he taught me how to do blowjobs, Daddy." I said sweetly.

"When? I don't remember this. If I'm getting my ass kicked I should definitely get that incentive." Randy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You and Cody received that incentive as you put it." My dad said playing along.

"What? Oh you mean prom night." Randy said laughing good-naturedly.

"Yeah she forgot to mention that it was a shot until after I was all pissed off. And wipe that smirk off your face, I'm still pissed you two got my baby drunk then lied to me about it" My dad said. "Baby you trying to get me killed or what?" Randy asked.

"You know I just like giving him shit. Besides I thought he knew what I was talking about. Like I would ever discuss something like that with my Daddy, that's just icky and I didn't know you guys swore up and down I didn't touch a drop." I said.

"Damn Paul we just went to one of the guys house. She saw one of the guy's girlfriends do a keg stand and insisted on doing one too. I held her up and Cody pumped for her, we didn't trust no one else not to cop a feel or take advantage of her." Randy said.

"I thought you guys went to a hotel." He said.

"We did later that night. You really think we let a bunch of high school kids stay there? Come on Paul we weren't that irresponsible." Randy said.

"You still got my baby drunk my only consolation is that you didn't get shit that night." He said. "Not even a kiss but believe me I tried." Randy said cockily.

"You did not quite lying you got pissed when Cody gave me a damn hug." I said.

"Hey he wasn't as sober or as gentlemanly as me. That boy was wasted." Randy said.

"He was not you two were like two dogs marking their territory with me." I said.

"I guess I won that certain pissing contest now didn't I" Randy remarked. I shook my head.

"I may not have done anything with him but I did date him for awhile." I said. Randy and my dad's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Randy demanded.

"When?" My dad asked. I shrugged.

"For about six months after that and Daddy you knew I told you. Grandma and Grandpa knew too." I said.

"I never knew a damn thing about this. You know I would never allow you to have date him." My dad said.

"Daddy he's only a year older than me. Besides he was a perfect gentleman." I said.

"I doubt it." Randy mumbled.

"I wouldn't even call it dating. We hung out a lot." I said shrugging.

"I'm gonna kick that boy's ass." Randy said. I rolled my eyes at Randy.

"Jealous Randy?" I asked.

"Not really." He said.

"Well I'm going to go bug Shawn have fun kids." My dad said getting up.

Randy sat down next to me.

"You and Cody huh?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess." I said cuddling up to him. He shook his head.

"You were the one he called all the time?" He asked.

"I don't know how you would know that you were already in the WWE by the time he was in OVW." I asked.

"I grew up with him and I trained with him a few times. Our Dad's hung out every once in awhile and he used to come on the road with his dad in the summer. Tell me did you give him the nickname Coddles?" Randy asked.

"No it was a childhood nickname that I started calling him when we hung out." I said.

"Remind me to hide all the photo albums when we stop by my parents on Tuesday." He said. "You're parent's house?" I asked.

"Yeah I go there every Tuesday that I can for family dinner, you know that. And mom wants to meet the girl who caught her baby boy's eye." He said.

"Your mother knows me, Randall." I said.

"Yeah but she doesn't know that sweet little Alex caught my eye." He said.

"Oh god you already said we'd be there didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry. She cornered me." Randy said. I sighed.

"Well then I don't have a choice now do I?" I asked.

"You mad at me, Lex?" he asked.

"No, just kind of scared." I admitted.

"My parents love you remember? You are sweet little Alex." Randy said. I curled up and laid my head on his chest.

"Nap time." I said.

"I'm going to get yelled at later aren't I?" He asked. I nodded.

"Oh yeah." I said. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." He said.

"So not fair." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You can't say that to get out of trouble." I said.

"I'm not saying it to get out of trouble, I really do love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said. Randy leaned his head back and closed his eyes. I slipped my hand in his hoodie pocket and poked him in the stomach. He smiled lazily.

"I'm not ticklish." He said.

"Everyone is ticklish, Randy." I said.

"Yeah but you don't know my ticklish spot and I don't think you want to find it on a plane." He said. "I wouldn't test that theory if I were you." I said. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I could give you a few hints." He said.

"I already know where _that _is Randy, and I know you aren't ticklish there." I said.

"Aw damn." He said and pouted.

I sighed contentedly and looked around. John and Jamie had fallen asleep slumped together. Shawn and my dad were acting like little kids and goofing around. Mark was reading a book and Glen was playing with his phone. Dave was sulking and listening to his IPOD. Every once in a while he would glance at John and Jamie and scowl. I shook my head and frowned. Dave had never acted like this before. I started looking around again. A few lucky passengers were seated next to some of the guys and girls and for the most part having the time of their lives talking to them. I looked up at Randy and saw that he had fallen asleep. He hadn't shaved this morning so he had light stubble. His face was totally relaxed and he looked somewhat younger. He made a snuffling sound and his that was resting on his upper stomach found mine and he intertwined our fingers. He shifted and made another snuffling sound. He didn't snore he snuffled that was the best way I could describe it. It was kind of like a sigh with a hiccup in the middle, almost like a baby would. I laughed knowing Randy would deny it as he always has before. I shivered slightly and he pulled me closer to him. Just like Randy he always put my needs before his own. I smiled to myself and sighed contently. I loved this man and he was mine. I knew I would never have to worry about anything with him. No one really knew this side of Randy before we started hanging out a lot. He was caring, nice, sweet, attentive, respectful, and funny. Most people took him at face value, a young playboy who had dabbled in drugs and was a disaster waiting to happen. That wasn't Randy. Yeah he got caught smoking pot and could have a serious temper issue but for the most part he had grown out of it or just learned to control it and I was proud of him for the man he had become was good one. He was a young talent on the verge of superstardom. His career was going to be legendary and whether or not we were still romantically involved I would always love him. He was my best friend and always would be no matter what, we swore on that. Honestly I don't think it will ever come to that at least I hope it won't.

Dave's P.O.V.

I don't know what every one's problem is lately but they are all getting in my business. I don't like that shit. I really liked Jamie and we could have a lot of fun if everyone backed the fuck off. I rolled my shoulders and tore my gaze from John and Jamie. It landed on Randy and Alex. Everyone said I changed, not really. I was just keeping it simple. I am who I am and I don't pretend to be other wise. Randy on the other hand, had everyone eating out of the palm of his hand. It really didn't concern me except that when he finally dropped the act Alex was going to be crushed. I shook my head. At least I was honest with Jamie. I looked back to where she was sitting. After John had pulled her against him he fell asleep. They were almost cuddled up. I shook my head in disgust. He had said that he didn't move in on other guy's girls and look what he was doing. Just friends my ass. He wanted her. I was going to make damn sure he wouldn't ever get her.

John's P.O.V

Jamie had fallen asleep. She was slumped against the armrest and looked really uncomfortable. I pulled her over to me and she quickly settled herself. I heard Paul and Dave arguing behind me. I shrugged as I put turned my IPOD on. GQ was a cool guy but he was a real ass were Jamie was concerned. After I let them in last night and she ran to the bathroom to change he watched her go like it was a guys night out after a few shots and a hot potential one-night stand just strolled by. He looked up at me after the door closed. I tossed him the shirt I brought him.

"Thanks." He said. I nodded.

"I'm out of here. Remember she's basically Paul's niece or something like that." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Don't fuck with her, dude." I said.

"What I'm going to force myself on her? I wouldn't have to." He said.

"I didn't mean that, I meant string her along. The sooner you explain you don't want nothing serious the better for everyone involved." I said.

"You have a thing for her, don't you Cena?" he asked.

"She's a cool girl. Tell her to call me later." I said and walked away.

"Yeah whatever." He said. I shook my head. I still don't understand what Jamie saw in GQ. I guess he was good looking enough if you liked the big overbearing type. But he was a total ass where women were concerned. I looked down at the girl in my arms. She deserved so much better, she deserved someone who would do anything for her, she deserved someone who loved her, she deserved a guy who would care for and respect her. She deserved me. Holy shit! I'm in love with her. Fuck!

Paul's P.O.V.

6 months later

I woke up to the sound of Joey crying. I slipped out of bed to go see what was wrong. I walked into his room. "Hey Buddy." I said picking him up. I felt his diaper and confirmed he was wet. I laid him on the changing table. I quickly changed him then carried him to the kitchen. I made him a bottle to help put him back to bed. I walked back upstairs with him and sat down in the rocking chair next to his crib. He lazily sucked on the bottle and looked at me. I smiled down at him. He fell asleep a few minutes later. I looked around his nursery. In the corner next to his crib the heart moniter stood. He no longer had to use it but we kept it out just in case. He had a doctors appointment twice a month to go in and get check but all we have gotten are good reports. He's a strong little guy. I laid him in his crib and walked down the hall. I passed my bedroom and walked into my office. I booted up my computer.

_Joey is doing great. He's getting so big. He's already a handfull. He's starting to scoot around a little bit. And he smiles. It's like looking at my baby girl all over again. But then again I look at him and I see Steph looking at me. I feel like I blinked and Alex grew up. I don't want to do that with Joey but I know I'm going to blink and my boy is going to be graduating. Sometimes I wish I could just stop time and savor it. God I sound so corny even to myself. My baby girl is all grown up now. No more skinned knees and bruises that only her Daddy could fix with a kiss. No more waking up to here staring at me. God how I loved that little girl… young woman. I'm not the only man in her life anymore though. She's with one of my best friends now. It's time for me to let her go and chase her dreams. I know that she knows I'll always be here for her if she ever needs me. God, I remember the first time I saw her. She looked like an angel. Her blonde hair shining in the sunlight almost like a halo. He rosy pink cheeks were chubby. She had me wrapped around her finger from the minute I laid eyes on her. My baby girl, beautiful inside and out. Her crooked little smile and crocodile tears would never let me stay mad at her. I swear I blinked and she grew up on me. I remember when I'd get home late at night from work I'd stand in her door and all the hurt and fatigue would fade as I watched her sleep. She used to turn over as if sensing me and whisper, I missed you Daddy. I know that someday Randy or someone else is going to ask me if he can marry her. Just like I know I'm going to make sure he's a good man and loves her but no man will ever be good enough for my little girl. My beautiful baby girl is all grown up now but to me she will always be my little holy terrier. _


End file.
